High School Heartache
by laibballfan
Summary: ALL HUMAN... Bella moves to Forks and begins high school. She immediately falls for Edward, but he doesn't notice her, or does he? Tragedy strikes and rips Bella's world apart. How will she and her friends cope? RATED M for adult content/explicitness.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: This is the story of Bella Swan, a teenager at Forks High School. She is a normal teenager who has a crush on one of the basketball stars, Edward Masen. Edward and Bella seem to be pretty good friends all through school. They've been through hard times together. Then, on Bella's 17****th**** birthday, something tragic happens that will change and shatter Bella's world. Will Edward still be her friend? Is it possible for Bella and Edward to get past tragedy and become a couple?**

**A/N: All characters are human. No vampires this time around. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the characters or the TWILIGHT series. **

**BPOV**

**I am a normal, plain 14 year old girl. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for those who know me. Today is the first day of high school. I have been looking forward to this day since I started junior high in Pheonix two years ago. I am so thankful that I will be able to join in different activities and hopefully meet some nice people, especially since my family and I just moved from the sunshine of Arizona to the rainy forecasts of Forks, Washington. **

**My mother poked her head into the my bedroom to check that I was awake. My bus would be arriving in moments. I looked myself over one last time. I wish I had unpacked the rest of my clothes. I had to settle for basic blue jeans and a plain blue top. I sighed loudly and wished for once that I would be able to find someone nice to sit near at the cafeteria.**

**I walked down the steps and somehow managed to trip on the last step. I braced myself for the fall that would possibly give me a bruise to start the school year when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind. Emmett, my athletic brother was standing beside me laughing loudly at how clumsy I was. You would think that he would be the clumsy one, considering he had literally grown over a foot in the last year. He now towered over me. To add insult to it, he managed to weight lift every day this summer and had put on at least 100 pounds of muscle. At least I had someone strong enough to scare off the creeps at this new school. Emmett and I were only a year apart. He would be a sophomore and I would be a freshman. I thanked my brother for being so "considerate" and realized the bus was coming down our street. We walked outside and watched as the bus slowed to a stop before our house. The bus was quiet and, thankfully, didn't take long to arrive at the high school. **

**This is it. I was about to walk inside the school and begin high school. I took a deep breath and walked into the building.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a reminder, all characters are human, no vampires in this story. Please send me a review after reading so I know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing.**

* * *

**BPOV**

**HOMEROOM: Rm. 302 - Lawson**

**1st period: Spanish I - Gomez - Rm. 120**

**2nd period: Advanced Algebra II - Black - Rm. 205**

**3rd period: Music - Smith - Rm. 408**

**4th period: World Cultures - Wilkins - Rm. 310**

**5th period: Gym - James - Gymnasium**

**LUNCH - Cafeteria**

**6th period: English - Larson - Rm. 108**

**7th period: Earth/Space Science - Black - Rm. 504**

**8th period: Study Hall - Danielson - Rm. 309**

I stared at the schedule in my left hand while I checked the map in my right. I circled all the rooms that I would need to be going throughout the day. The secretary had given a similar schedule to my brother who was leaving the office. I took a deep breath and left the office heading towards building 3. I had five minutes to get to homeroom.

I got all the way to building 3 before my feet managed to trip over the only pebble in my path. Lucky for me, there weren't too many people around, so my embarrassment was at a minimum. A blonde girl was coming up behind me as I reached the door. "Are you lost?" she said in a snippy voice.

"No, I think I found where I'm going," I said as confidently as possible.

"Well, then, do you think you could get out of MY way. You're blocking the door." I moved to the side, partially in shock as this rude girl walked by laughing at me. A few seconds later, a smaller girl with pixie-like black hair came up to me.

"Don't mind Jessica. She only cares about two things: boys and herself. And not necessarily in that order. Hi. I'm Alice. And you are?" she said to me with a kind smile.

"Bella, Bella Swan. I'm new, can you tell?" I said while giving her a kind smile back.

"Well Bella Swan, which homeroom are you in? I'll get you there," she took my arm and led me the rest of the way to my homeroom. She told me she would save me a seat in lunch and bounced down the hallway to her homeroom. I took another deep breath and walked into homeroom. My heart dropped when I noticed that Jessica was inside the classroom already. To make matters worse, we were to sit alphabetically which meant I got to sit directly behind Jessica, whose last name was Stanley.

I sat at my seat quietly, examining my schedule and tried to find the quickest and "safest" path to my classes. After a couple minutes, the principal came on over the intercom to give us the day's announcements. When she finished welcoming all of us to a new school year she announced try outs for various clubs and sports teams that hadn't started their practices yet. Within a few minutes the bell was ringing and we were all supposed to go off to our classes. I headed off to building 1 in search of my Spanish class. I found the classroom without much difficulty and was surprised to see that there weren't many students already in the classroom. I quickly took a seat near the windows, about halfway back and hoped that I would finally be able to feel at ease in this new place.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, and I was surprised to see that the classroom had filled up while I had been lost in my thoughts. I looked around the room to see the teacher standing up front, writing quickly on the board in Spanish. Then I started looking around the classroom at the other students. Thankfully, this class was a Jessica-free class. I breathed a sigh of relief until my eyes landed on the boy sitting beside me. My eyes got large as I took in this beautiful sight. He was tall, muscular, and had the most gorgeous bronze hair that seemed too wild to tame. Strands of it were falling in his eyes, and I had to control the urge to reach over and move it.

I'd never noticed boys before and was surprised that I had quickly fallen under this particular boy's spell. I soon realized that I was experiencing my first crush. I knew that at that point I wanted nothing more than to go out with this boy. No other boy would hold my attention like him. I had never even spoken to him, but I knew that he was different from all the other boys.

Class passed quickly and our main task for the day was to choose a "Spanish name" for ourselves. I found out that the beautiful boy sitting beside me was named Edward Masen. He chose the name "Eduardo" which made everyone in the class smile. Apparently, I wasn't the only girl who was under Edward's spell. I looked over the list, and by the time the teacher got to me I chose to keep it simple as well and chose the name "Isabella". I caught Edward looking at me and smiling. I blushed when I saw his smile, but managed a meager smile before hiding behind my hair for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang I walked quickly over to building 2 and found my math class. I didn't realize that there was someone following me until I got inside the classroom and noticed that Edward was right behind me. I stumbled over a desk leg and quickly found myself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. "Looks like we have another class together," Edward said to me with a crooked grin.

"Lucky me. I mean, at least I know someone who will try to keep me from killing myself over math problems." I blushed quickly and took a seat once Edward released me from his arms. I sat down and noticed that Edward was taking the seat beside me. I looked over and smiled at him quickly. He looked back at me and gave me that crooked grin. He turned to talk with another boy in the classroom who had gorgeous blond hair. I turned to my attention to the teacher who was going on and on about the many things we would learn this year. I had no idea why they were putting me in the advanced class. I was never a math person. I sighed heavily as I looked inside the textbook hoping that I would automatically get smarter and all the numbers and letters would make sense.

Soon the bell was ringing, and I was walking through the hallway again. Quickly I found myself surrounded by two boys. Edward was on my left and I was able to see exactly how much taller than me he was. On the other side of me was another boy, the blond boy that Edward was talking to in math before the teacher started droning on and on. "Hi, I'm Jasper, Edward's friend. Edward told me you're new here."

I looked at Edward with a confused expression on my face and turned back to Jasper. "Gee, I was trying to make it a little less obvious that I was new. Here I thought I was doing a pretty good job at it too." Jasper and Edward chuckled lightly at me which caused me to smile as well. "Great, now you two are laughing at me," I said while trying to keep from laughing myself.

"It's okay Bella. I laugh at Edward all the time," Jasper said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Well, I better to get to my music class. I'll see you two later." I heard Edward and Jasper saying good-bye to one another as I walked towards building 4 and the band room. Edward came up beside me and placed an arm around my shoulder. "It looks like the people in charge of scheduling are putting us together a lot. I have music this period too. Can I see your schedule? I want to see exactly how big of a conspiracy this is." I handed over my schedule and watched Edward as his face looked over the piece of paper in his hand. "Well, we have English together and I have study hall with you as well. I guess you'll have to save me a seat or something," he said while handing me back my schedule. We walked into the music room together, talking like old friends. We found two seats together and got ready for our third class together. Music passed quickly without much new information. When the bell rang, I stood up and said good-bye to Edward. I walked to World Cultures and saw that Alice was sitting in the room already. I smiled realizing that I had someone nice to sit beside. Unfortunately, Jessica and a couple of her friend were in this class as well. I sat beside Alice and she turned to smile at me. We talked quietly about how our days were going until the teacher was ready to begin.

I walked over to the gymnasium after Cultures. I hated gym. Between the fact that I am uncoordinated and clumsy beyond anyone I've ever met, gym was never a safe place for me or the people around me. Now, don't get me wrong, I love watching sports with my father, but it just isn't safe for me to participate in the activities myself. The coach began talking about how we would start with a soccer unit, starting tomorrow. I can only hope that I wasn't going to break anything, including bones. The bell rang and I headed over to the cafeteria.

I quickly spotted Alice and another girl sitting together at a table near one corner. I had packed my lunch today, so I walked over and sat beside Alice. "Hi, Bella! This is my friend Rose. Her twin brother and my brother are friends too. They should be joining us for lunch today as well, so you should have plenty of people to remember names for." Alice and Rose both smiled at me.

I began pulling out my lunch when I felt a pair of strong hands grip my shoulders. "Hey squirt. How's your day going?" Emmett laughed as he gave me a bear hug from behind. "It's good Emmett. I've met some nice people. How about you?"

Emmett didn't answer me which was shocking, because he always liked to joke, talk, or make a comment whenever the conversation allowed it. I looked up at Emmett and noticed that he was staring at Rose and Alice, mainly Rose. I looked over to Rose and saw that she was staring back at my brother. "Alice, Rose… This is my big brother Emmett. He's a sophomore here. Can he join us?" I said this last part to Rose, hoping that she would take my lead and invite my brother to sit beside her.

"Oh, sure. Here Emmett. There's an empty seat beside me," said Rose with a smile that would melt any man's heart. Alice leaned over to me and giggled at Rose and Emmett. They looked like they had just fallen in love, which was fine with me. Emmett deserved someone nice to help take care of him.

I turned back to my lunch and was about to take a bite of my sandwich when another pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. "Now look what we have here. My sister had befriended my stalker." I blushed deeply as I recognized Edward's voice immediately. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. "You know Bella, you're actually in Jasper's seat." I gaped at him before scooting to my left a little, allowing Jasper to sit next to Alice. It was plain to see that those two were a couple. I looked up to see Edward taking a place to my left.

"I think you have this backwards, Edward. I think you are stalking me, not the other way around." I smirked at him as he chuckled quietly.

"So how was World Cultures and Gym?" he asked me politely as we began eating our lunches.

"Cultures was fine. Alice and I actually have that class together. I like a lot of social studies classes, so it should be an easy class for me. Gym was, well… let's just say that tomorrow should be interesting to see how many people I injure when we start playing soccer. I'm not the most coordinated person," I told him.

"I remember. Have you tripped over any other desks today?" he said with his crooked grin that made my knees go weak.

"No, I've been good. Luckily my feet seem to be getting the hang of walking better as the day goes on. How about you. Have you caught any other clumsy girls today?"

"Nope, I reserve my life-saving skills for you alone, Senorita Isabella."

"Well gracias, Eduardo."

We laughed and talked throughout the entire lunch period. I had almost forgotten about the people around me until the bell rang. I got up and threw my garbage away and Edward and I walked together towards our English class. I loved reading so I knew that English would be one of my favorite classes this year, especially since Edward was in class with me. Soon, English was over and I was heading toward Science without Edward, who had become a fast friend.

I walked into the science room to find a few familiar faces, including one shy girl named Angela. Her and I sat together and we were quickly joined by Alice who also had this class with me. Science passed pretty quickly and I began walking towards the study hall. I found a seat and made sure to save a seat beside me for Edward. I smiled at the thought of him sitting beside me in a few short moments. Soon a body sat beside me, but I quickly realized it wasn't Edward in the seat.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. I have a bunch of classes with you, but you were already surrounded by people, so I haven't gotten to sit beside you yet. How do you like Forks?"

I gaped at him but managed to snap myself out of it when I realized he was waiting for an answer. "I'm fine. And Forks is fine, I guess. You're actually sitting in a friend's seat now. I was saving that for someone else." I hoped he would get the hint and move, but it was obvious that Mike was not going to be moving anytime soon.

"Thanks okay, Bella. The seat on the other side of you is available. I'll just sit there instead," a velvety voice said from behind Mike and me. I looked up to see Edward walking behind me to take the seat on the other side. I was surprised to see him smiling at me. Mike glared at Edward as I turned to give Edward as big of a smile as possible.

Since it was the first day, there wasn't any homework to be working on. I had brought one of my favorite books to read instead and I noticed that Edward had done the same. The ironic part was that he was reading the same book as I was. He apparently noticed the books the same time I did, and he gave me his crooked grin that reached all the way up to his eyes. I returned to my book to take my mind off the boy beside me and soon the bell was ringing to announce the end of the day.

I was walking back to my locker to retrieve my things and saw Alice wave good-bye to me. I reached my bus at about the same time Emmett did, only he was holding Rose's hand as he walked out the school's doors. I smiled at how wonderfully our first day in this new place had gone. I was thankful to have met some really great friends, including Edward. I knew it was ridiculous to think that maybe someday in the future Edward would ask me on a date, especially since he obviously had many more options in that department, but at least he would always be my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Although I am using some of the basic principles of each of the Twilight characters, I am going to change some aspects, for instance… Bella doesn't hate sports in my story. Just keep that in mind before you criticize. All changes are for the benefit of this story.**

**To answer some of your questions, Yes, Bella had an "ideal" first day of high school, but like life, Bella and her friend will face some challenges that will test their strengths and friendships. **

**The other major question asked was will this just be a short story or a longer one. Well, I envisioned this story lasting quite a while. It will cover all four years of high school and maybe a little longer (not quite certain of that point, just yet).**

**DISCLAIMER: Not Ms. Meyer… Please review, it makes me write faster.**

**BPOV**

Beginning November

The first few months of high school were, in a word, wonderful. Edward and I had half our classes together, and he even spent some of my gym classes as an aide. He came in and worked, sometimes one on one with me to help try and "hone my skills" as he called it. Alice and I had even become pretty great friends as well. I was looking forward to this weekend, where Alice and her parents were throwing a surprise party for Edward's 15th birthday. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had been so busy with basketball practice lately that they hardly noticed if Alice and I were whispering secrets at lunch. The party would be this Saturday at six-thirty. They boys would be picked up after practice to come back to Edward's house for dinner. What Edward didn't know is that Alice was in charge of inviting people to the party. She had secretly been handing out invitations to practically all of Forks High. Apparently, most of the freshmen and sophomores would be in attendance Saturday night.

So here I was Friday after school at the mall with Alice and her mother, Elizabeth, looking for a present for Edward. Edward's mother was so amazing. You could just tell how much she cared about her children by the looks she gave them. We were in a clothing store so Elizabeth could pick up a few things for Edward while Alice went off to "find the perfect party outfit" for tomorrow.

"So, Bella. Edward is always talking about you. You seem to have made quite the impression on my son. Alice also speaks of you. However, she can barely get a word in around Edward. He practically lights up when you are brought up in conversations. It's nice to know he has someone in his life that makes him smile like you." I almost sobbed as she spoke those loving words to me.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen. I am thankful that Alice and Edward became my friends that first day of school. They are two of the reasons I like living here in Washington. They really made me feel at home here, and I would be happy to do anything for either one of them." _Especially since I'm in love with your son._ I couldn't tell Edward's mother of all people that I was in love with her son. However, Mrs. Masen gave me a knowing smile as she looked back at me.

"Bella, please call me Elizabeth. Also, you are welcome at our home any time. You are such a good friend to my children, I'd be happy to have you there." She pulled me into a small hug. Alice came back towards us carrying two large bags. I can only assume what her outfit will look like tomorrow. We all walked to a sporting goods store down the way so I could pick up my gift for Edward. I had debated for a few weeks on what exactly to get him. I settled on getting him a couple pairs of blue gym shorts for his basketball practices and pick up games. I also got him a year's subscription to _Sports Illustrated_. I made up a little card that the subscription notice went into. I also slipped in a note that said I had agreed to become a basketball statistician for his team. We would be able to travel together and I could go to all his games to cheer for him.

The next afternoon, while the boys were at practice, Elizabeth, Alice, and I were all hard at work getting the house ready for Edward's party. Apparently, Edward received gifts from his parents and Alice this morning before he left for practice. This was to ensure that he would be truly surprised. Once we had finished decorating, Elizabeth looked at her watch and sent her husband to go pick up the boys. All the boys would be returning here after practice. People were starting to show up for the party as he was walking out the door. Elizabeth began hosting the party while Alice tugged me up the stairs to her room. She pulled out one of the bags she purchased yesterday. "Put them on. I got an outfit for you and one for me. Don't worry, we won't be the Bobsey Twins. Now get into my bathroom and get dressed. Edward and the boys will be here in about ten minutes."

I went to change in a slight state of shock. Alice had picked out beautiful blue party dress with cap sleeves. I looked at my reflection once I was finished getting dressed, but quickly saw Alice heading into the room. She pulled my hair half up with a blue butterfly clip and let my naturally wavy hair cascade over my shoulders.

Alice and I heard the car pull up and were able to make it halfway down the stairs before the front door was opening. "Surprise!" we all shouted as Edward walked in through the door. Edward looked around at the crowded living room and then saw Alice and I standing on the stairs he gave me my favorite crooked grin as I mouthed "happy birthday". He mouthed "Thanks" back and greeted his many guests. Alice left me standing on the steps to go talk with other people from school. I watched as she and Edward talked with practically everyone. After a few minutes a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thanks for the party, Bella. Can you come upstairs with me for a moment, please?" Edward asked me.

I nodded my head and followed him up to his room. He set his gym bag down next to his bed and went into his bathroom to start the shower. He shouted out to me to have a seat while he cleaned up. I looked around his room, having never been inside it before and was pleased to see his massive collection of CDs covering most of one wall. Another wall was covered with pictures. There were family portraits and pictures of him and friends. I was surprised to see a picture of Edward and I that Alice had taken of us at lunch a few weeks ago.

I heard the bathroom door open behind me and I turned around to face Edward. I was shocked to see that he was only covered by the towel wrapped around his hips. He smiled at me and laughed as he saw the blush creep into my cheeks. "You know Bella, I never got to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." If it was possible the blush in my cheeks got darker, and I mumbled a thank you as I turned back to his pictures. I could hear Edward getting dressed behind me, chuckling at my embarrassment. Soon those strong arms were wrapped around my waist and I could feel his breath on my hair.

I turned to face Edward and looked up at him as he looked down at me. "Happy birthday, Edward. I hope you have the best year." I reached up and kissed his cheek before leaving his room and heading downstairs. I was entirely flushed by the time I found Alice around the punchbowl. I mingled with some of our friends while Edward walked around, talking to the many girls who were vying for his attention. I noticed the kiss I gave Edward wasn't the only kiss he received that night.

After a few hours, Elizabeth brought out a cake, and Edward made a big show of blowing out the candles. Someone played some music and everyone was dancing. By about 11, parents were showing up to pick up our classmates. When everyone had left, Alice and I began cleaning up some of the mess. Edward had somehow disappeared, but I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing video games so I assumed that Edward was with them.

That night, as I was laying on the couch trying to fall asleep, I heard Edward come into the living room. "Bella," he whispered.

"Yes?" I sat up on the couch as I saw him enter the living room.

"I just wanted to thank you for the party and the gift. I like the shorts, but my favorite part is that you are going to be a part of our team. I am glad you're willing to help us out and I know Coach James is thankful to have you on the team as well." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I gasped from shock as Edward kissed me. He pulled back slightly and then leaned in again to kiss me once more. I was surprised to say the least, but kissed Edward back. That night I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

Basketball season would start in a couple weeks, and I was thankful that I would get to spend even more time with Edward. My life finally felt like everything was falling into place. I was happy for the first time in a long time, and Edward was just the icing on the birthday cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still not her. Please stop asking. J/k you can ask, but the answer just won't change.**

**BPOV**

Thanksgiving Weekend

I woke up early on Thanksgiving. Renee, Charlie, Emmett, and I were all going over to the Masen's house for the holiday meal. Mom was planning on making a couple casseroles, which usually meant I was planning on making a couple casseroles. My mother is a wonderful housewife, if you take out the whole cooking and clean aspects of it. It's just two of the reasons we encouraged her to go back and get her teaching certificate. I went down to the kitchen and began piecing together a vegetable casserole. I also started peeling a bunch of sweet potatoes for a sweet potato casserole that would make Charlie happy. I was halfway finished with the cooking when Renee came into the kitchen.

"Oh honey! I would have done that for you if you told me you were going to get up this early." We both knew that it was safer for everyone that I hadn't involved her, but I would make her feel as involved as possible, if it made her feel better.

"I know mom, but I just couldn't sleep any longer. So I decided to give you the year off. So you can just relax in the living room with dad and Emmett. I'm almost finished here anyways. Unless of course you want to wash the dishes for me…" I could usually guilt mom into doing the dishes each year. She usually was more than happy to help clean up since I made the food.

After both dishes were in the oven, the phone rang. I went to answer it as I set a timer. "Hello?"

"Bella? Hey! It's Edward. I was wondering if I could talk to you before dinner today. What time are you and your family planning on getting here?"

"Well Edward… Dinner is at 2, so why don't we plan on getting there at 1. That should give us plenty of time to talk while the mothers all work together in the kitchen. Who all is going to be there again?"

"Well, there's your family and mine, the Hales are coming by, and my mom's sister and her husband are going to be here. Why?"

"Oh just making sure the casseroles are big enough for all of us. I miss you."

"Yeah, well, I better get going Bella. I'll see you in a few hours."

We hung up the phone and I was left to my thoughts. I decided to sit at the table and work on as much of my homework as possible. We had a tournament for the basketball team the next two nights, which meant I wouldn't have a lot of time until Sunday. If I was lucky, I would be able to spend that day with Edward as well. I worked to finish my English paper and started my math. I was lost in math, but luckily Edward had agreed to "tutor" me, as long as I let him "borrow" some of our other homework assignments.

By the time 1 o'clock rolled around, I was almost finished with my homework. I had a little bit of social studies to work on, but nothing that would take a while. We packed up the car and traveled over to the Masen's for dinner. The first thing I noticed was a very expensive looking black Mercedes in the driveway. I also noticed the Hale's car was also parked. Once we were parked, I helped mom carry in one of the dishes and went straight to the kitchen with the food. Alice and Elizabeth were there, running around, finishing the preparations for dinner. I set the plate down while wishing everyone a "Happy Thanksgiving" and went off in search of Edward.

I went up to his room and saw him lying on top of his bed listening to music. I tiptoed into his room and sat beside him, placing a quick peck on his cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving, Edward. Why are you hiding up here?"

"I'm not hiding. I just figured I could talk to you privately up here. You look beautiful by the way."

"Okay. I'm listening. What do you want to talk about?"

I could hear my heart pumping in my ears as he sat silent for a few moments. "Well, Bella… I did something really stupid Wednesday. You know how Jessica and Lauren are always hanging around practice, right?"

I took a deep breath. This was going to be bad, I could tell by the way he wouldn't look at me. "Yeah… what happened?"

"Well, they came up to me yesterday and said that they were willing to…" He got up from the bed and walked over to his window.

"Edward, please just tell me. I'm a big girl. I can take whatever it is." I knew my fairy tale was too good to be true. I was just waiting for him to say the words.

"Well, they said that they were both willing to sleep with me… And I… well…"

I knew the day would come when Edward would realize I wasn't enough to hold his attention. "I see… Well, I guess that's that then… I'm…" I got up to leave the room. I was halfway to the door when I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind.

"No, you have the wrong idea. I didn't sleep with them Bella. It's just, me and my big mouth… I kind of told them, well, I made it seem like I wasn't interested in sleeping with them, because we were…."

He buried his head in my hair as the pieces came together in my head. "Edward Masen, did you tell them we were sleeping together?"

He nodded his head sheepishly. He still wasn't looking me in the eye. I glared at him for a few moments. "Edward… what am I supposed to say to people? What am I supposed to say when Emmett hears about this? Is that what you want, for people to think that I'm the type of girl to sleep with my first boyfriend, after only a couple weeks?" I was so angry that he would do this to me. Everyone knows what types of reputation this would give me. I ripped myself from his arms and walked out of the room before he could stop me.

Dinner passed by without too much drama. I got to talk with Elizabeth's sister Esme. Esme's husband was a doctor at the hospital in Port Angeles. They were going to be visiting all through the holiday weekend, and would even be at the basketball games this weekend. By the time we left, I was still angry with Edward. My family and I left and I barely hugged Edward back when I was walking out the door.

That night, as I was lying in my bed, I heard a tapping on my window. I walked over to it, to see Edward sitting on top of a branch outside my window. "Edward! What are you doing here?!" I said in a hushed whisper.

"I needed to talk to you. You have every right to be angry, but please, just hear me out. Please?"

I moved away from the window so he could get inside the room. I listened intently to hear whether or not Charlie was going to come bounding into my room at any moment. I sat on my bed with Edward beside me. We sat silently for some of the longest minutes of my life. "Bella, I have no right to ask you of this, but please don't hate me. I know I'm a jerk for saying those things to the two biggest gossips in the school, and I'll understand if you don't want to date me anymore, but please don't stop being my friend. I don't know how I would get through the day without you there to talk to, even if we aren't dating."

I sighed. "Edward. You hurt me. You know me better than that to know that I would be happy about this. I don't know what you expected from me. However, there is one thing you can be damn sure of after all of this.

"Bella, I am sorry. I know. I promise, I'll find somewhere else to sit at lunch, and I promise I won't bother you ever again." He stood up to leave my room. I stood up and followed him across my room. He was halfway out the room when I found my voice again.

"Edward, I never said I would stop being your friend. But for right now, I don't think it's a good idea to be your girlfriend. I obviously am not the type of girl you want to date anyways. So we may as well just stay friends, and that way, school and basketball won't be so awkward."

I smiled at him so he would know I was being serious. I really didn't want to lose his friendship, even if we weren't dating anymore. I kissed his cheek and wished him luck for the games this weekend before shutting the window and going back to bed. This was going to be a long season, I just hope my heart was up to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you who are taking the time to review. Those really make me smile. I try my best to respond to each of your comments/questions as well. If I've missed you, send me another one and I'll get back to you. **

**For those of you wondering the length of this story, well my basic outline shows a chapter to cover every month from the beginning of freshman year through graduation, and possibly a chapter or two afterwards. That gives me about 45 chapters after this one, so needless to say this is gonna be a long story. Hopefully I can keep you all interested and not bore the snot out of all of you.**

**Now, back to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: you know the drill….**

**BPOV**

_December_

Our team was off to a great start of the basketball season. We had only lost once, and that was by a couple baskets. I was in charge of recording each time our team got a rebound. I sat with a couple other girls, away from the basketball cheerleading squad, which included Jessica and Lauren. Following our breakup, Lauren had pounced on Edward, and sadly, he caved and started dating her. I would sometimes catch them outside of random classrooms making out. She held onto him like a trophy, and especially around me, showed him off with sickening displays of affection.

Edward was amazing to watch on the basketball court. He was able to dazzle audiences as he stole passes from the other team and outscored most of the other players on the team. Jasper played point guard and was able to command the team and call the plays easily. He thrived giving orders on the court. Emmett was an enforcer. He was able to use his new size to get inside under the basket. There were quite a few games that he got over excited and ended up on the bench because he would foul out.

I kept my promise to Edward. We remained friends, which was probably a good thing for my math grade. Edward would tutor me still, helping me finally understand what the teacher was never able to get into my mind during class. I, in turn, allowed Edward to copy homework assignments or helped him study for upcoming tests. We were able to have friendly conversations in lunch or study hall, but I noticed that he always stopped laughing at jokes before I did.

Secretly, I still loved Edward. I wasn't about to let him know that, but he had moved on. I knew I should try to move on, but I just couldn't bring myself to date anyone so soon after our breakup. Mike Newton was relentless. He kept asking for my phone number and even went so far to show up at my house one night, in hopes of bringing me to a movie. Luckily, Edward had shown that he could be a gentleman and squashed the rumors that Lauren and Jessica had tried to start about me. Thankfully, I was still unknown to most of the school, and I could deal with that.

We were sitting in lunch a couple days before Christmas break, and I daydreaming about being able to sleep in, and not having to hide my feelings anymore. I knew everyone was talking about their holiday plans. Jasper and Rose were going to Seattle for the holiday to stay with family members. Alice and Edward were also going out of town. They would be going to Port Angeles to see Esme and Carlisle. That left Emmett and I here in Forks with just our parents. It was going to be a quiet holiday and I was thankful. I was getting almost tired of being around Edward and having to act like a friend.

"Bella, are you listening?" Alice was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?" I said sheepishly.

"I was asking you if it was okay if we came over to your house tomorrow to do our gift exchange. Jasper and Rose are leaving by 5 and Edward and I have to leave early Saturday morning. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, um… yeah… sure. I guess that's fine. Are you guys excited about visiting family members for the holidays?" I asked the table in general, hoping that I could once again get lost in thoughts. Luckily Alice and Rose jumped at the chance to tell me about all the little cousins they were hoping to see and all the things they wanted to do in the "bigger cities". I noticed Edward was also quiet during all this conversation.

"What about you Edward? Are you excited about the holiday?" I was generally curious about anything he was thinking. I wish I had the ability to read his thoughts some days because his face was always so cryptic.

"Um, yeah. I guess, I mean Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are great, but I'll miss being around my friends, I suppose."

"Gee Edward. You're going to see us soon enough. I mean we have the holiday tournament on New Years Eve. So you'll see all of us then. It's only like a week and a half that you have to survive without us." I gave him a playful nudge, but I couldn't get his smile to reach his eyes.

"I'm going to get to class early guys. I'll see you later," I told the table. I gave Edward one last look before I threw my trash out and headed towards English. Soon I realized that Edward had followed me. We walked in silence for a few feet before I couldn't take it anymore. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

He finally smiled at my obvious joke. I mean, there was no possible way that I would be able to beat Edward up. "I'm an idiot, Bella. I feel like you and I are just going through the motions, and it's all my fault. I want us to be okay. I don't like knowing that I hurt you, and I know you haven't been happy about how this whole thing has turned out."

I was shocked by his admission, but I was able to recover quickly. "Edward, look at me. Do you see me breaking down here? Do you see me locked up in my bedroom at home? I'm fine. Besides, we were only together as a couple for a couple weeks. It's not like I expected us to get married and live happily ever after right. We're 14 and 15 years old. I'm not going to lie to you, I was hurt, but I'll survive."

"I don't want you to just survive, I want you to be happy. Is there anything I can do to make you happy?" Edward looked down at me with his beautiful green eyes, and it took all of my strength not to kiss him.

"Edward, I think it's just going to take time. But I swear to you, there is nothing in this world that will make me stop being your friend. If you ever need me, I'm here. I only hope that it's the same for you. I hope that you'll always be my friend, even if I get excessively crabby." I looked up at him with a determined expression, hoping that he wouldn't try to dazzle me anymore with those gorgeous green eyes of his.

"Bella, I will ALWAYS be here for you, no matter what. You can always trust me. I will spend the rest of my life earning back the trust that I messed up with my big mouth."

"Thanks Edward. Now, let's get to class before Mrs. Larson decides she wants to write up the students today." We walked into English and prepared to finish out the rest of the day as friends. I knew it would be rough to get over Edward, but I was going to do whatever it took to always be a great friend to him, he deserved that at least.

The following afternoon, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I had gathered in our family room down by our Christmas tree. Alice was practically bouncing into the tree. Each of us had a small pile of gifts in front of us to pass out to our friends. Alice took charge and decided that we would each hand the presents we got for a certain person to them, they would open all their gifts, and then we would move on.

"Okay everybody, let's start with Emmett…" We all passed our gifts to Emmett and he began opening them. Jasper bought him a couple pairs of gym shorts. Edward and Alice got him a year's membership to the local gym. Rose got him a couple video games, and I got him some cheap socks as a joke. "Oh come on big brother, you know I got you a bunch of stuff under the tree. You just have to wait for those." I stuck my tongue out at him and he reached over to rub my head.

"All right, let's move on to Rose," Alice chimed. Rose started with Alice's gift and found a silk scarf in bright colors that Rose could add to any outfit, and make it look fabulous. I got her a year's subscription to her favorite fashion magazine. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all chipped in and got her a very large gift certificate to her favorite clothing store in Port Angeles. Alice was almost more excited about that gift because it meant that her and Rose could drag me shopping.

"All right, now Jasper…" Jasper started opening his gifts. Jasper got a new basketball from Emmett, a membership to the local gym from Alice and Edward, a blank playbook from Rose so he could design new plays for the team, and a book on famous Civil War battles from me.

We moved on to Alice next. I got Alice a subscription like Rose's, Jasper got her a cute top that she had apparently been eyeing, Rose got her a skirt that conveniently matched the top Jasper had gotten her, and Edward and Emmett got her a gift certificate to a spa, saying they hoped it would "mellow her out".

Edward's gifts came next. Alice got him a couple books he had been wanting to read, Rose and Jasper bought him a membership to the local gym, Emmett had gotten him a CD collection of some popular 80s groups that Edward had once said he liked, and I got him a blank music composition notebook. I remembered him telling me that he used to play the piano and made up some songs when he was younger. I hoped this gift would inspire him to play again.

Finally we got to my gifts. Emmett bought me bubble wrap, just in case I was going to be clumsy and he wasn't around. Alice and Rose gave me gift certificates to a bunch of stores. (this definitely meant there was a shopping trip in my very near future) Jasper bought me a collection of some of Shakespeare's more famous works. Edward's gift was a leather-bound copy of my favorite book _Pride and Prejudice_.

After all of the wrapping paper had been cleaned up and all the gifts had been gathered, we all said goodbye to Jasper and Rose. Emmett walked Rose to the car and Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss goodbye. Edward and I were left in the family room for a few moments. I gathered my gifts and began taking them upstairs to my room. Edward had grabbed the rest and brought them up, setting them on my desk. "Merry Christmas, Bella. Have a good holiday," he said before leaving with his sister. I watched them walk towards their house and hoped that the week and half without him in my life would be enough time to get over him. Sadly, I knew it wouldn't come close.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you are having a wonderful summer (holiday/break). I am thankful that you are wanting me to busy writing everyday. Writing had become a great release of energy and you all are making it worth while by spending your time reading it. Thanks a bunch. As a special bunch, this chapter has been broken up into three or four smaller chapters. I just didn't want to overload all of you with a 10,000 word chapter… so enjoy.**

**For all of you who have sent me messages regarding Edward's relationship with Lauren, I completely understand. For those of you who haven't heard/read, most of the events of this story are based on things that happened to me when I was in high school. So, that being said, I hope you will indulge me a few chapters or dealing with Edward who like any high school boy will date a few girls here and there.**

**DISCLAIMER: you know the drill…**

**BPOV**

_January 2__nd_

New Years came and went. I refused to go out with Alice to a New Year's party. I couldn't stand the idea of watching people around me trying to make out with one another just because the year was changing. Besides, my heart only wanted to be with one other person, and he was taken. Taken by the future head cheerleader. There was another reason to say no to the party. Why put my broken heart through watching Edward making out with Lauren? I was trying my best to get through each day, and I think I was becoming quite the actress. Even Emmett and my parents thought I had moved on from Edward.

We were supposed to return to school today. I was actually looking forward to getting back to school. I could get back to a routine, that at times would force me to be beside Edward, but routine was easier than just sitting at home alone with your thoughts. When left to my thoughts I was left to daydream and eventually, at night, dream about Edward.

Sure enough, my alarm rang at 6:30 this morning and I woken from a dream of me and Edward in a circular meadow. Instead I had to throw the covers off my bed and get ready for school I stepped off the bus about 70 minutes later, ready to see friends and teachers. I knew I would have to act normally around all of them if I expected them to buy my act.

I went straight to homeroom and was easily able to ignore Jessica. The announcements were made and soon the bell was ringing. I walked towards Spanish, secretly hoping that Edward would be sick and absent today. No such luck. He was already sitting in the classroom and Senora Walker was writing on the board. I sat down quietly and opened a book to silently read while I waited for class to begin.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your holiday? I didn't really get to talk to you at the basketball game the other day," Edward said.

I closed the book and took a quiet, deep breath. I had to act like normal. "It was fine. A little boring if I'm being honest, but it was nice to be away for a while. I think I was ready to come back though. How about you? Did you enjoy your time with Esme and Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they were a lot of fun. They were like two kids, and when they grouped together with Alice, it was almost scary. I'm telling you, those three had too much energy and moved way to quickly to be human Christmas Day."

Class started shortly after that, and there were times throughout class that I caught Edward looking at me from the corner of my eye. I smiled at him slightly, and he returned my smile with his now infamous crooked grin. Apparently my plan was working, and Edward was buying my act. The bell brought me out of this revelation and my stomach plummeted. I had to make it through math next, which wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that Edward was the only reason I would ever pass this class. It was his private math lessons that actually got me through Algebra.

Mr. Black droned on for the entire period about something with way too many letters and numbers. I could almost feel my head starting to spin. Luckily for me Edward noticed my despair and assumed correctly that it was because of the math lesson. He slipped me a note saying that he would help me understand this during study hall or after school before our basketball game. I smiled over at him and thanked him silently before the bell rang and signaled freedom from numbers for a little while.

We walked to music talking about the last few remaining basketball games we had in the season. The boys would need to undefeated the rest of the season in order for the team to make playoffs. Unfortunately, we had two of our toughest opponents to play on the road and that made our chances that much more slim.

We walked into the music room and sat quietly as the bell rang. We were starting a project and had to create a musical experience for our peers. We had to use music to tell a story. We were given a topic from current events and had to use a variety of music from different genres to tell about that event. Edward and I were grouped together as well as another boy from the basketball team and Angela. Edward had the most extensive CD collection, so we were all going to meet at his house this weekend and put the project together on Saturday.

The bell rang and I went toward my social studies class. Alice was waiting and I again put on my happy face. It seemed to be getting easier as the day went along. I was even smiling when I made it to the gym after the next set of bells. The basketball coach was my gym teacher this year, and thankfully, he realized how big of a clutz I was. He was nicer to me now that I was a statistician for the basketball team, so he allowed me to "assist" from a distance as a cheerleader or spectator. It really was safer for everyone that way, and thankfully, my grade didn't seem to be hindered by my lack of athletic ability.

My day was actually going well as I walked into the cafeteria. Then my world came to a slamming stop. Lauren was sitting at our lunch table next to Edward. She was sitting in my seat and Jessica was walking over to the table. I knew Edward was dating her, but she had never sat with him at lunch before. I stood near the cafeteria doors as I watched Jessica join Edward and our friends at the table. I grasped my lunch in my left hand, and I could feel my knuckles tighten around the lunch bag until my knuckles were as white as possible.

Like a true coward, I turned around and walked quickly out the doors. Silent tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks. I don't know why I felt so betrayed by this, but suddenly, my heart felt like it had been shredded. My last glimmer of hope for a normal relationship with Edward was gone and I was forced to accept that he really had moved on and that he had moved on without me by his side. I wasn't paying attention to where my feet were leading me and I suddenly found myself back inside the gym. I sat underneath one of the baskets and ate my lunch. I was almost finished eating when coach James came into the gym and saw me sitting alone.

"Bella? Are you all right?" he asked me.

I tried to wipe any of the remaining tears from my cheeks and put on my best smile. "I'm fine coach. I just… well… I just needed some time alone. The cafeteria was pretty noisy today." I looked up at him and noticed he had a strange look in his eyes as he looked down at me. He shook his head and smiled sadly down at me.

"Well, Bella… remember you may not be a player on the team, but you are on the team nonetheless. You can always come to me for anything. Even if it's just to talk."

Wow, I always assumed the coach couldn't stand me because of my less than stellar performance in his class, but he was actually treating me pretty nicely and I was touched. "Thanks coach. I really appreciate that."

The bell rang shortly after that, and I stood quickly and left to get toward my English class. I was excited when I noticed that our teacher had placed a book on each of the desks. I went over to my desk quickly and saw that it was William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. We were going to read one of the greatest plays ever written. I had already read it, but I was more than happy to be reading it again. Other students were showing up, but my nose was buried deep in the opening pages of this play. It turns out that our teacher was planning on having us act out certain scenes in the classroom as well as showing movie versions of the play once we had finished reading. We would also be seeing how the themes and plot line of Shakespeare's was adapted into other stories and movies. This was going to be a great unit. For some reason, I had always loved the story of two teenagers who fell in love and were willing to give up everything they knew to be with the other.

The bell rang and I took my copy of Romeo and Juliet with me as I went toward science. I walked a little slower than normal so I wouldn't have to face Alice's questions about my absence at lunch. I loved Alice, but I could never flat out lie to the girl and she had a way of always knowing the truth and answers to her questions.

I got to science just as the bell was ringing. I sat quietly and started taking notes as the teacher began the lecture. I noticed Alice looking at me curiously, but I did my best to ignore her and the looks she was giving me. I had my things gathered as best as possible so when the bell rang I could get out of the room as fast as possible and avoid her questions further. I made it to study hall in record time.

I sat in my seat and saw Mike Newton heading toward me. I buried my nose in my book again and hoped he would get the hint. Of course, Mike wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and immediately tried to strike up a conversation with me. "Hey Bella. Did you have a nice holiday? Mine was pretty great, I got a bunch of really cool movies. Do you want to come over and watch them with me sometime?"

At that moment I saw Edward stop at the doorway of the study hall to place a quick kiss on Lauren's cheek. Anger and betrayal shot through my system followed by hurt. I turned back to Mike and started answering his questions. "My holiday was a little boring, I got some nice things for Christmas though. Which movies did you get? I could probably go for a movie night or something. I mean, I'm sure school will get boring sooner or later." I couldn't believe I had actually agreed to hanging out with Mike, but who was I kidding. Edward wasn't waiting around for me, why should I wait around for him.

Edward was making his way over to where we were sitting and I saw him carrying his music notes and math book. I sagged slightly when I realized that he would try to talk to me all period about my least favorite subject. Mike however didn't notice my lack of concentration and continued telling me about all the movies he got. "…which one do you want to watch?"

"Oh well they all sound pretty good actually, but I say that vampire movie sounds the best. Then again, I've always had a thing for vampires. When did you want to watch the movies?" I asked him. By this time Edward had made his way over to us and he raised an eyebrow as he caught that line in the conversation.

"Oh, well how about Saturday night? We can make popcorn and everything?" Mike asked me hopefully.

"Saturday night sounds good, but I have to work on a music project during the day, so it would have to be after 5 or 6. Is that too late?" Part of me was almost looking forward to a movie night with Mike, the other part was cringing at the thought of hanging out with him for an entire evening.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll pick you up at your house or wherever you are working on the project then."

I smiled and nodded and turned around in my seat. I could see Edward looking at me and I turned to face him. I pulled his math book towards me and prepared myself for spending another period listening to another math concept that "I would use every day of my life". Edward continued to look at me in a strange way. His eyes kept darting back and forth between me and Mike. There was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. I shrugged it off when he finally sat up and started trying to get me through this math lesson and homework assignment.

By the end of study hall, I had most of my math done and thankfully, actually understood what I was doing. I thanked Edward and headed for the door. I could see he was about to ask me a question that I really didn't want to answer so I ran to catch up with Mike, who thankfully walked me to my locker. I got my books and book bag and headed toward the gym to wait for the bus that would take the team to the away basketball game. The cheerleaders were sitting in a circle gossiping about various people. I saw Coach James talking with his assistant. He smiled and nodded to me as I approached the group of students sitting in the hallway. Edward and his teammates were in the gym playing pick up games.

I grabbed my math book and worked silently to finish my homework before we left. Luckily for me, I was so absorbed in my work that I barely noticed the other people in the hallway. By the time we arrived at the game, I had my math, science and social studies done. I was even starting to read Romeo and Juliet to get a head start on that for English. I kept myself busy enough that I never even noticed Edward sitting with Lauren a couple rows behind me. I also never noticed that Edward never spoke to Lauren and kept his eyes on me the entire trip.

**A/N: I hope all of you Lauren-haters appreciate that last sentence. More from the month of January soon. After all, this is just the 2****nd**** and there are 29 days left in the month. **

**Also, before any of you make a comment or concern about it, I'm changing Bella's birthday to in February. I hope you all don't mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, all of you seemed to enjoy that last chapter, especially that last sentence. I know most of you would be happy if I had the bus crash and Jessica and Lauren were the only ones who didn't walk away, but sadly, that is not what is going to happen. However, I promise you will enjoy some of the upcoming chapters. With that being said…**

**DISCLAIMER: still not her. Too bad, so sad.**

**BPOV**

_Saturday, January 7__th_

The first week of the new year flew by quicker than I expected. Nothing was different, except I didn't eat lunch with my friends. I ate lunch in the gym each day, and Coach James put me to work each day working on various stats for the basketball team. These all had to be organized for the upcoming banquet at the end of the season. I was thankful for the extra project to keep my mind off of Edward and the other people in my life.

By the time Saturday came, I was exhausted. I was tired of avoiding Edward's questions and accusing stares. I didn't want him to be upset because he was a good guy and deserved to be happy. I didn't want him to worry about me. I knew today would be difficult because we would be working together with two other people on our music project. I was supposed to be at his house in a half hour. I would normally be more than happy to get there early, but since I knew that it would lead to awkward questions, I waited until the last possible minute to begin walking toward Edward's house. The phone rang as I was about to leave.

It was Mike. "Hey, Bella. Are we still on for tonight?"

I had almost forgotten the movie night at Mike's house we had planned during study hall Monday. "Yeah. Are you still picking me up?"

"Of course. Do you want me to pick you up at your house or at your friend's?" Mike was nice enough to ask earlier this week where I was going to be while working on my project.

"Um, well… I don't know how long I will be at Edward's. Why don't you plan on picking me up here. I'll call if I'm not going to make it back here in time and if that's the case then you can pick me up at Edward's. Will that work for you?" I hated the idea of imposing on him, but he seemed eager to make this night happen.

"That's fine. Just give me a call by 5 and let me know whether I have to pick you up at the Masens' house instead of your's. Talk to you later Bella."

With that we hung up and I ran out the front door, grabbing my backpack as I ran out the door. I arrived last in our group at Edward's house. Everyone had already gathered in Edward's room where they were looking through his CD collection. Edward was sitting on his bed with magazine articles. He looked like he was reading silently as our other partners worked to pull appropriate music that we could use in our presentation. A laptop was sitting on Edward's bed ready to start the presentation work. I walked in a quietly as possible and took a deep breath as I sat down on the edge of Edward's bed by the computer.

"Sorry I'm late guys. The phone rang just as I was leaving, and I ended up staying on it longer than I had intended."

They all mumbled that it was all right and went back to whatever they were working on before I entered the room. I sighed and started pulling open the appropriate program on the computer while music was being pulled from Edward's shelves. Soon we were all laughing at suggestions for music that would accompany a celebrity's death. Edward and I almost fell off the bed we were laughing so hard. Time was flying by and I looked over at the alarm clock on Edward's bedside table. I saw that it was a few minutes before 5 and knew I would have to call Mike to let him know I would be here when he would pick me up.

"Um, I'll be right back guys," I said to everyone as I left Edward's room to head out to the kitchen.

Elizabeth was there working on dinner when I came into the room. "Hi Elizabeth. Do you mind if I use you phone. I have to call a friend and let them know to pick me up here."

Elizabeth smiled at me and nodded as she said, "Of course, Bella." As I dialed Mike's number she continued, "We haven't seen you around here much lately. We miss you, you know."

I smiled back at Elizabeth, but didn't have a chance to respond as Mike answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Mike. It's Bella. I'm still at the Masens'. Can you still pick me up here?" I asked him.

"Of course. I'll be by in about a half hour. Is that enough time or does your group need longer? I can pick you up whenever." I couldn't believe he was being so nice.

"No, a half hour is fine. We're almost finished, but we will be working for a little bit longer. Thanks and I'll see you then." I smiled as I hung up the phone. For some reason, I was actually looking forward to watching movies with Mike tonight. I thanked Elizabeth before walking out of the kitchen and heading back to Edward's room.

We finished the project shortly after that and soon Edward and I were left alone in his room to clean up and put CDs back on the shelves. I knew Edward's organization system for his music so I figured I would help him. We worked silently side-by-side for a few minutes. I could tell Edward was trying to ask me, so I beat him to it by speaking first. "So, this was fun. I hope all our projects are this entertaining."

"Yeah, it was fun. It was nice seeing you too. I haven't gotten to talk to you much lately. You haven't been in lunch either. Where have you been?"

"Oh, well. I've been eating lunch in the gym." I didn't want to go into details unless he asked for them.

"Why? Did I do something? I mean, are you mad at someone at our table?" He looked concerned and turned to face me.

"No," I lied. "I'm… I just… Well, Coach James has been putting me to work. He has me organizing all of this season's stats for all the players. The goal it to have it all in order by the banquet so he can pass out awards and stuff."

I walked toward his bedroom door and grabbed my backpack. I almost didn't hear him when he whispered, "It's not the same at lunch without you."

I stopped and turned to face him. He was walking towards me and stopped just inches from me. He had grown over the holiday and was now at least 3 inches taller than before. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. We stood like that for a few moments just looking at each other's faces and features. We were shaken from that pose as the doorbell rang, and I knew that Mike would be here to pick me up. I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.

I turned from Edward and walked quickly down the stairs to see Mike standing in the entrance. Elizabeth was greeting him and I saw that he held a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He saw me coming down the stairs and held out the flowers as he greeted me. I smiled and accepted the gift as Elizabeth held my coat out to me. I saw Edward glaring down from the top of the steps at us. I said goodbye and thank you to everyone and then Mike and I left.

He had a black Chevy Escalade that was parked in the driveway. He walked me to the passenger side and held open the door so I could get inside. He walked around the front while I smelled the arrangement of flowers. He got inside the car and started the engine quickly. We were backing out of the driveway within seconds. I looked back at the house and saw two sets of curtains, one upstairs and one downstairs, close as if someone had been looking out the windows at us. The drive to Mike's house was filled with simple conversation, including when Mike admitted to waiting to hear me call and cancel our plans. I was surprised that he seemed nervous, but didn't question it further. We were soon at his house and he walked me through the front door.

His parents greeted us and left to go upstairs, leaving us alone in the living room. Mike told me to make myself comfortable as he went to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks for the movie. I set my bag and coat on a large chair by the door and sat on one side of a couch across from a large screen television. Mike returned with a tray of things, including a big bowl of popcorn and snacks that you would normally find at the theater. It was sweet how much thought he had put into this night. He set the tray in front of me on the coffee table, and I smiled up at him as I stole some chocolate and a handful of popcorn off the tray. He smiled back at me as he sat down beside me.

He started the movie after he had turned down all the lights. The ambiance was definitely like a movie theater. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and placed it between us. We watched in silence for a while. I noticed about halfway through the movie Mike did a stereotype move and "stretched" before his arm found a home on the couch behind my shoulders. I started giggling at his move and his face fell as he removed his arm, and then suddenly he started laughing with me. I put the popcorn bowl back on the tray and decided to give the guy a break. I pulled his arm back around me so we could watch the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended, I helped Mike clean up. We talked about school and our favorite classes. We talked about things we liked to do outside of school and both found out that we liked to play video games. Mike asked me to go to the arcade with him next weekend sometime followed by dinner. I agreed and decided that maybe Mike wasn't as bad a guy as I had originally thought. After everything was clean, he helped me into my jacket and carried my bag to his car. He drove me home and held my hand as we made out way through the "busy" streets of Forks.

It didn't take long until we were pulling to a stop in front of my house. He walked me to the door and places a quick chaste kiss on my lips before turning and heading back to his car. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. I watched him walk back to his car and get inside. I saw him smile at me before he pulled away. Only when he had pulled away could I turn back towards my house. I went inside and found my parents. Dad was sitting in front of the TV, asleep, as a football game was showing. Mom was in the kitchen. She asked me if I had fun. I told her about my night and she smiled like only a mother can smile at their daughter. Before I was able to head towards bed she handed me a stack of notes by the phone. I had four phone messages. I didn't even look at them as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I sat down on my bed and then began to sift through the messages. The first message was from Alice saying she was mad that she missed me today, but would see me Monday. The second message was from Edward saying that he called and wanted to know if I made it home okay. I looked at the time on the message and noticed it was only about an hour after I had left his house. That was weird. I shrugged and turned to the next message. It was also from Edward. This one was about 30 minutes later and it said the same thing, only this one said to call him when I got in. I sighed and looked at the last message. The last message was also from Edward and it was from about 45 minutes before I got home. I looked at my alarm clock sitting beside my bed and hoped that it wasn't too late to call. I dialed Edward's number and he answered after two rings.

"Bella, is that you?" he asked into the phone.

"Is that how you answer all your calls, because that could be funny if it was anyone else but me." I joked hoping that he would know I was amused by his tone of voice.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Where were you? I called all night and you weren't there."

"Well, after working on the project, Mike picked me up and we went back to his house to watch movies. Why? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" My mind began racing at all the things that could have caused Edward to call me all night.

"No, nothing happened. I just, well…" He was silent for a few moments.

"You just what, Edward?" I prompted.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. I don't know how safe a driver Mike is and I didn't want to read that you two were in an accident or something tomorrow." His voice kind of died out towards the end of his speech.

"I'm fine Edward. I thought you knew I was going over to watch movies with Mike tonight. You heard us talking about it in study hall. I just assumed you figured out what was going on." I was getting frustrated by this conversation, and I had no idea why.

"So are you two, like, you know… dating now?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I guess. I mean he kissed me tonight and he asked me to go out with him again next weekend, so I guess that means we're going out. Wow, I never even realized that until just now." I couldn't believe that I had actually found someone other than Edward to be with.

Edward was silent for a while on the phone. "Edward? Edward are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. You know Bella. I don't think it's such a great idea for you to date Mike. I mean, you don't really know him and he could be a jerk." I was getting mad at him. He had no business telling me who I could and couldn't date, especially since he barely waited a week after our breakup to ask out Lauren.

"Well, Edward, it's none of your business. I appreciate your concern, but you will just have to get over it." I hung up shortly after that, but had a hard time falling asleep that night. I don't know why, but that night I dreamed about Mike and Edward fighting in the gym at school.

**A/N: now before all of you start sending me notes saying how much you hate Mike, please just give him a chance. At least, don't hate him for a few chapters anyways. After that, then maybe you'll have a good reason or two to hate the guy. Who knows, (oh wait, I do!) but I promise you'll have to hate me for a few chapters instead. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well everyone, I hope you "enjoyed" Bella's first date with Mike. I know all of you are probably getting frustrated with me because I'm keeping Edward and Bella apart. I know how you feel (trust me) but some things, especially good things, take some time to truly appreciate.**

**Also, to answer the question that has come up a lot since reading about Mike. **_**How old is Mike? **_**Well, Mike is 17 and a junior. Which means that all four years will not be filled with stories of Mike. He will graduate after Bella/Edward/Alice's sophomore year. Rose/Emmett/Jasper are all sophomores while the other three are freshman.**

**If you have any other questions, feel free to message me or send it with your review. I'll do my best to answer them next chapter or in a PM back to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same old drill. Same old song and dance.**

**BPOV**

_Monday, January 30_

The month of January was flying by. For the first time since my breakup with Edward, I was smiling on a regular basis. Mike and I made our relationship official three weeks ago on the Monday after our first movie night. Since then, he walks me to most of my classes, and he has made room for me at his table during lunch giving me some place other than the gym to eat my lunch. His friends have been mostly nice about me sitting with Mike. However, Coach James had begun to count on me eating in the gym and working on statistics, so I only ate lunch with Mike once or twice a week. He was a sweet boyfriend, and I was always finding little gifts or notes in my locker.

Today, Mike was whispering in my ear as he walked me to English after lunch. I was hardly talking with Edward. After our fight on the phone that Saturday night, neither of us would be the first to apologize, although we both owed an apology to the other. So, after Mike placed a quick kiss on my cheek, I walked into English and sat down. We had spent the last week watching all the movie versions of Romeo and Juliet, seen a performance of the ballet, via satellite, watched West Side Story, and debated all the variations and voted our favorite interpretation of the play. The two weeks before that we read the play aloud in class or for homework. This week we would be performing the play, and unlike Leonardo DiCaprio, we would be using modern language.

However, in what I'm sure is an evil plot by our teacher Mrs. Larson, Edward and I were put together in our group. Of course, since Edward and I weren't even talking to each other, this would prove to be an interesting and difficult week. Luckily, we weren't supposed to go first. Edward and I would recreate the famous balcony and death scenes. I knew how I would play my part, but I would have to make sure I didn't overact the death scene, because I could seriously understand why someone would kill themselves after having to be in the same room with Edward for very long. Eventually, the class ended and Edward and I wouldn't have to perform until tomorrow. That would at least give us a moment or two in study hall to at least coordinate what we were going to do.

By the time I got to study hall later that day I was tired, but knew that I would have to talk to Edward soon. Mike and I walked in holding hands and talking about what we were going to do this coming weekend. I looked up to see Edward already sitting in his seat, and I could tell he was waiting to talk to me. I didn't know if we would apologize, but I wasn't going to hold my breath on that one. Mike and I made our way to our seats and waited for the bell to ring to stop our conversation.

Once the bell rang however, Edward passed me a note.

"_Bella, I'm sorry for not fixing this argument we've been having over the last few weeks. Truth be told, I just don't know what exactly you want from me some days. I start thinking that we're friends, but then I don't know. I know that I can't go on with life without you in mine. Please forgive me for acting like an ass. Also, I hope you really are happy with Mike. If he makes you happy, then he can't be all that bad. Love, Edward"_

I reread the note to make sure I had read it correctly. Today was just another day when I realized that I would never quite understand what goes on in Edward's head. I grabbed my pen and began writing a response back to Edward.

"_Edward, I'm sorry too. We've both been a little, okay a lot, stupid. You were the one person that I could be myself around, well until Thanksgiving anyways. I don't know why I've been so nuts around you since then. I mean we both agreed to be friends, and yet here we are, forced to communicate with a childish note. Do you think we'll ever grow up? Obviously, I'm talking about maturing, not literally growing "up", because you are growing way to fast and are getting freakishly tall. I'm rambling, which is nearly impossible in a note. Anyway, I'm sorry for being a witch or at least something that rhymes with that. Can we go back to being friends, or are we stuck in this twilight zone pattern of hating and tolerating each other? Sorry for rambling, Bella"_

I passed the paper back to Edward and started working on some homework while Edward read the note and wrote a reply. Soon the piece of paper was being placed back on top of my notebook. I put my pen down and read what Edward had to write.

"_Silly Bella. Maybe that is our relationship, that freakish hate-love relationship the sitcoms are always going on about. I hope that as we mature, because eventually it is bound to happen (although, my guess is that you'll mature before me) we will begin to accept each other's flaws as well as the great things we love about each other. I will promise you now that if I even __think__ of acting the way I have been these last few weeks, please kick me in any area of my body that you feel will make an impression. Anyway, we have to perform the infamous balcony scene tomorrow. Do you think you could come over to my house tonight to work on our scene(s). It's probably a good thing we didn't get to perform today seeing as how we weren't prepared. My mom has been bugging me and Alice to bring you around the house more often anyways. I think she likes you better than her own children, actually, so what do you say? Are you coming by tonight after school? You know mom will feed you, so you don't have to worry about dinner at least. And I promise, I will behave myself tonight. (No promises on whether or not Alice will contain her excitement or not though). Edward"_

I sighed and smiled. I looked over to see Edward watching me from the corner of my eye. He was smiling hopefully at me which caused me to smile even harder. It's amazing how that boy could dazzle me at times. I was about to write back a quick reply to his note, but the bell rang and stopped me from having to pass anymore notes. Instead I turned to Edward and spoke the first words to him in over three weeks.

"Edward, I would love to come over after school. I'll have to stop at my house first just to let mom and dad know where I am and that I'm staying for dinner, but I'm sure they'll be happy that we made up. I'll be over at your house shortly after that. I've missed you," I told him.

His grin became a full-fledged smile and he spoke to me for the first time in three weeks, "I've missed you too Bella. Please promise me that you won't let our friendship die because we're young, immature, and too stubborn for our own good."

I laughed and nodded my head. I felt someone tugging on my hand and realized Mike was watching this whole conversation unfold. I looked back at Edward, shrugged, and walked to my locker with Mike by my side. I could tell Mike was upset by something, but I really wasn't sure what it was. I had a feeling it had to do with Edward, but I wasn't going to bring it up.

"Bella," Mike said, "why are you going to Edward's house today after school?"

"Mike, we have that Romeo and Juliet performance thing in English we have to work on. I haven't even spoken to Edward until today, so we're going to work on our scenes and have them ready so we both don't fail English."

"I don't trust him. Every time you do something that he doesn't like, he ends up making you feel bad about it. Then I have to pick up the pieces. You should really tell him where he can go and leave him alone. I don't want him to hurt you Bella. You know he'll only hurt you again and again unless you put your cute little foot down. Do you want me to come with you so you can tell him off today?"

"Um, Mike… Edward is a friend of mine. We're going to fight, just like all friends do. I care about Edward, I'm not just going to ignore him for the next three and a half years."

"But Bella, you're MY girlfriend. I don't want you at another guy's house. I don't care who the guy is," Mike said.

I couldn't believe he was acting this way. Mike was never jealous. I know that our relationship was new, but this was ridiculous. Mike had no right to tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with. I told him so and he turned away from me and stormed off.

I didn't have time to worry about Mike Newton right now. I had to run to catch my bus and get home. I barely made it to the bus before it was leaving school. When it dropped me and Emmett off at home I rushed into the house to see if our parents, or at least one parent, was home. No one was here, so I told Emmett where I was going and wrote a note that I taped to the refrigerator that said I was at Edward's house. I figured I might need the note, because Emmett wasn't known for his memory skills or reliable message skills, so this way, mom was bound to see where I was.

I kissed Emmett's cheek as I walked out the door with my English notebook and walked to Edward's house. The walk seemed to take no time at all and within minutes, I was at Edward's house and he was standing in an open doorway welcoming me to his home. It was as if I had been away for years instead of just weeks. As he hugged me and pulled me through the doorframe, I felt like my life had finally gotten all the pieces fitting together perfectly to form a perfect picture. I had no worries.

**A/N: So Bella's life is looking up. Her and Edward have made up, she has a boyfriend that she really likes, and she's happy. What could go wrong? Hmm… update will be up soon… Read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, a new chapter, and we're almost at the end of January in this story. I know many of you were not happy with how I left the last chapter, but I promise, I will let you in on the "secret" of the rehearsal as well as the performance the next day.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: do I still need to bother with this thing? (let me know)**

**BPOV**

Edward and I made it halfway to his room. We only made it halfway to his room because Alice came barreling out of her bedroom and wrapped her arms around me. Before I knew what was happening, she had pulled me into her room and sat me on her double bed. She was squealing and shrieking so much that soon Elizabeth came to see what the commotion was about. When she saw me sitting in her daughter's room she came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. She stepped back as Alice rushed at me again to wrap her arms around me. Soon all of us girls were giggling and laughing. I looked over to Alice's doorframe where Edward stood with his arms crossed across his chest. He had a small smile pasted on his lips as he watched this scene.

Soon, Edward was clearing his throat. "As much as I hate to break this scene up, because it is quite amusing to watch, Bella and I have to perfect two Shakespearian scenes by tomorrow otherwise our grades will suffer. I also want to make sure she's kept up with our math lessons since she's taken a leave of absence from our lives. Do you two mind releasing her until dinner?"

Alice started to pout and Elizabeth sighed. Finally they both released me to the care of my best friend. Edward and I made it the rest of the way to his room. He held open the door for me and I was pleased to see that he hadn't changed anything since I had last been here. I turned back around in time to see Edward locking his door. I gave him a confused look but he answered my question before I could speak it aloud. "Just in case Alice feels the need to come bounding in here to see you." I laughed and grabbed my book from my bag. I saw Edward getting his book and sitting down on his bed. I crossed the room and sat on his black, leather couch so we could prepare our lines.

We started by writing each of our lines in modern language first. Then we listened to what the other had written and decided if we needed to change anything. Both of us were satisfied with each other's work. We stood and decided to block off the performance. Soon we were reciting our new lines and deciding what do with our bodies as we spoke. Luckily, we decided on nothing more than a kiss on the cheek for this scene. I knew that Mike and Lauren would not be pleased, but at least we wouldn't have to make out because the scene called for it. We had finished our first scene when there was a light knock on Edward's door.

"Edward? Bella? Dinner is ready? Are you two coming down to eat with us?" Alice's voice was like a devilish pixie. It sounded like she had a secret, but refused to share it with us.

Edward and I shrugged our shoulders and headed towards the doorway. We would have to work on and finish the last scene after dinner or another night. We went down the stairs to meet Edward's family. They were in the dining room waiting for Alice and us to return. Soon we were settled around the table and talking happily about updates in our lives. I felt at ease here. It was as if Edward's family was an adopted family for me, and I an adopted daughter. I truly was blessed to still be welcome in this house after all that had happened between Edward and I.

After dinner, Edward, Alice, and I cleaned up the dishes and kitchen for Elizabeth. We all laughed and joked with one another. It was exactly like "old" times. I called my parents to let them know I would be staying later than expected to finish our work. They seemed pleased that I was working with Edward. After the phone call, Edward and I returned to his room for finish our final scene. This one was easy, because it was basically going to be done exactly as Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio had done it in the latest remake. Edward and I would only be portraying Romeo and Juliet, so we were able to delete all the other characters and their lines easily. We spent a long time joking and debating "modern" ways to kill Juliet off. What would Romeo be carrying around with him that Juliet could use to kill herself with? Edward thought that Romeo could be carrying a Swiss Army Knife and insisted that those things could do practically anything. I suggested that Romeo carries rope or string and then Juliet would hang herself. But we finally settled on Romeo carrying his trusty razor (making sure he was clean shaven even in death) and then Juliet would use the blades in the razor to slit her wrists. We thought there was enough comedic relief in the situation, but we hoped Mrs. Larson would appreciate it.

After finishing our work for English, Edward pulled out his math book and helped me with our homework for the night. Since we had a big test coming up, he offered to catch me up with the last few weeks of lessons that I was seriously lost on. We would be working together during lunch or study hall to get me ready for the test. I had to say, my math grade was definitely taking a hit since Edward and I started fighting. I only hoped that we would truly grow up or I would have to figure out how to pass math without Edward. I soon had the entire assignment done and put the paper in my book bag, ready to be turned in the next day. Edward stood up and offered to walk me home. I agreed, considering it would give us a chance to really talk, and maybe we could decide what to do if we got upset with each other in the future.

Edward was a true gentleman on the way home. He made sure that he caught me when I tripped over my own feet, and he even offered to carry my things for me. We talked as we walked slowly back to my house. We talked about basketball and the stats I was working on with Coach James. We talked about what we were going to do after the season was over in a few weeks. We even talked about Lauren and Mike. All questions on that discussion seemed to be answers with only one or two words. We apparently didn't want to get into a lot of details about our love lives with each other, so we left it as asking the all important question: "Are you happy?" Which would lead us to a comfortable silence as we finished the walk to my door. Edward gave me a hug and made me promise to sit with him at lunch the next day so he could continue my math tutoring. I kissed his cheek and thanked him for all his help and promised to work hard to catch up.

He turned an walked down the sidewalk to his house. I was about to turn around and enter my house when I noticed a black Escalade drive by the house. I shrugged when I realized that there were probably more than one black Escalade in Washington state, so I shouldn't be confused by anything, and went inside. I didn't think about it anymore as I went upstairs to take a shower and get to bed. I cleaned up quickly and fell asleep easily that night. I was able to sleep deeply that night and woke refreshed the next morning. I was ready to greet the day and the rest of the week.

The rest of the week flew by. Edward and I ended up getting standing ovations in English for our performances. Even the teacher seemed pleased with our interpretations of the characters. We even caught her chuckling at our choice of murder weapon in the end. The only awkward moment came when I had to kiss Edward's lips "in order to get the poison from them" and Lauren walked in to deliver a message from the office. Of course, she blew up at me and Edward by the end of the day. I felt bad for Edward, because she was still upset about in by Friday when we had our last away game. The team had unfortunately lost one too many games, and we wouldn't be going to the playoffs. However, most of us were looking forward to next Saturday. On the 11th, the school was hosting a semi-formal Valentine's Day Dance. Most of the ride home from the game centered on whom would go to the dance with whom and what everyone was going to wear. Edward sat with me again on the way home as he continued to explain over and over again what I had been missing in math class. I was so thankful to have my best friend back in my life again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I promised this chapter would've been up already, but have decided to make two long chapters for the month of February. I figured the last chapters, although important, haven't given you what you really wanted. So I promise, this chapter will give you some good news for all the TEAM EDWARD fans. Read and review and let me know your thoughts/questions/concerns.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing TWILIGHT related.**

**BPOV**

_February 4_

I spent last night at Alice and Edward's house after our very long road trip coming home from the basketball game. Alice had already decided that her and I would be going shopping for the most perfect dance outfits or dresses. Elizabeth had already agreed to drive us up to Port Angeles, and we were leaving bright and early. So here I was in a car with Alice and Elizabeth and the sun was barely up over the horizon. Apparently, all the good dresses would be gone after 9 A.M.

On the drive, Elizabeth, Alice, and I caught up on each other's lives. Elizabeth was trying to perfect a new pie recipe. Alice told me about her and Jasper, and even told us about what Jasper did for her on their last anniversary. I told Elizabeth and Alice about Mike and all the cute things he had left me in my locker. Elizabeth didn't say much, but Alice seemed happy for me. We switched our conversation to what kind of outfits we wanted for the dance next Saturday. I told Alice and Elizabeth that I was hoping to keep it simple and get a red or pink dress. I was actually hoping to get some cute shoes or accessories with hearts on them. Alice launched into a long discussion of "acceptable" possibilities, including a black mini skirt with a red sparkly top or a red dress with red heels. Edward didn't have to spend the day with us, because obviously, guys were a lot easier to dress. He already had a pair of black dress pants that he was going to pair with a red top and black tie. Instead, he had opted to spend the day with his girlfriend. Alice and Elizabeth didn't say much more than that when I had asked.

After an hour-long drive, we finally arrived to Port Angeles. Alice and Elizabeth led me to a cute little boutique on the outskirts of town. I would have walked right by it if they hadn't pulled me inside. The bell above the door rang as we came into the showroom. There were dresses and party clothing everywhere. Red, pink, and purple hearts decorated the store in honor of the upcoming holiday. I stopped moving when the most perfect red dress caught my eyes. It was a cute spaghetti-strap dress with a cute little shawl. It covered enough skin to be comfortable, but looked gorgeous enough that I knew Mike would love it too. I quickly found the dress in my size and went over to the dressing room. It was a beautiful dress even on the hanger, but when I got it on, I was suddenly self-conscious. I went out to use the larger mirrors outside the dressing room and Elizabeth came running over to me. **(A/N: picture of Bella's dress and Alice's final choice are on my profile).**

"Oh Bella! You look beautiful. I've never seen a more perfect dress for you," she gushed.

I of course blushed and was certain that my face matched the dress. I thanked Elizabeth quietly and was turning around to reenter the dressing room. Alice came bounding over to us with an armload full of clothes. She stood frozen in front of me with a slightly wicked grin on her face. I looked at her slightly confused, because I could see that she was up to something, but decided it was better if I didn't know what was going on. Alice pulled herself out of whatever faraway land her mind had gone and spoke to me. "Bella, you are totally getting that dress. And you have to get ready at our house next week. Have Mike pick you up there. He knows where we live, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, you're going to be busy enough getting ready yourself. You don't need to have me there. It'll take forever, just to get my hair to look like a normal person's let alone making me decent for the dance." I was trying to think of any logical excuse besides the obvious that Mike didn't like me being friends with Edward, and picking me up from his house was probably not an option.

"Don't be silly Bella. Alice and I will be there to make sure you look beautiful. Mike won't know what hit him when he sees you walking down the steps," Elizabeth said as she put an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and nodded my head in defeat. I could probably convince one of them, but not both. I reentered the dressing room and removed the red dress. I hung it up immediately hoping that there would be no wrinkles by Friday. I dressed and sat outside the dressing room with Elizabeth waiting for Alice to decide what she wanted to wear. Occasionally we would hear Alice shout out a "heck no!" or "This is not acceptable" or even an "I don't think so." She never came out of the dressing room and Elizabeth and I giggled at each outburst that came from the dressing room.

Finally, Alice came out of her dressing room in a gorgeous sparkly halter red shirt over a black pair of leggings. She had added a silver heart belt and a pair of simple red high heels to her outfit to complete her look. Elizabeth and I looked at each other before thinking the same thing. _Alice the outfit fairy strikes again. Another perfect creation._ Alice stood in front of the mirror and bounced up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. She turned to us and said, "Well, what do you guys think? Don't you just love it?"

Elizabeth and I nodded and gave our approval of the outfit. I had to admit, Alice definitely had perfect fashion sense. I would have to get her to help me pick out my prom dress if Mike and I were still dating at the end of the year. Alice returned to the dressing room and soon came out carrying her new outfit over her arms as we walked towards the register to pay for our purchases. I was standing behind Alice and Elizabeth, ready to pay for my dress when Alice reached over and grabbed a pair of black heels with a rhinestone heart on each. She put the box on the counter and ripped my dress from my arms. Before I knew what was happening, Elizabeth was paying for both Alice and my outfits. I tried to protest, but the girl at the register had already put the purchase through the machine.

"Fine, if you are going to pay for my outfit, then I'm paying for lunch." I crossed my arms so they knew that I wasn't joking. They both laughed at me nonetheless and carried the bags out to Elizabeth's car. After putting our things in the car, we walked to a small café around the corner and ordered lunch. Thankfully, Elizabeth did let me pay for lunch. I really felt bad that she bought me the dress, but I felt even worse when Alice explained that the last pair of shoes were for me as well. I was about to protest when Elizabeth told me that she bought them and hoped that if I wanted to make it up to her I would come to her house for dinner at least once a week until the end of the school year and promise to clean up the kitchen afterwards. That would be the only payment she would allow. I conceded eventually and soon we were returning to Forks. Alice had agreed to keep my dress in her room until we were getting ready for the dance.

The following week, I had to work to convince Mike to pick me up at Alice's. I explained that Alice had agreed to do my hair and makeup for me, and it just made more sense for him to pick me up there. He finally agreed, but he didn't look too happy. I warned him that Alice's mother would want to take pictures beforehand, and that my mother would also be there. He smiled when he found out that it wasn't just going to be me and Alice's family. Mike really was bipolar at times, but he still found ways to surprise me and leave me little gifts that made me smile.

_February 11_

Finally, it was the night of the dance. My birthday was the next night, but tonight I could only think about the dance and how much fun we were going to have tonight. As promised, Alice and Elizabeth did my hair in a cute French twist with curls coming out the top. Alice did my makeup and we were finally able to get dressed. Elizabeth took pictures of just Alice and I in our outfits. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time, which seriously surprised me. There was a light knock on the door and Rosalie walked into Alice's room. She looked stunning in a gorgeous red dress that hugged each of her curves perfectly. Elizabeth took more pictures of the three of us.

There was another knock on the door. This time, Edward poked his head into Alice's room. "Are you ladies ready? Because…." He froze in mid sentence as he saw all of us. I noticed that he looked gorgeous in his dress clothes. Alice and Rose nudged each other when they saw Edward was only looking at me. "Um… sorry to interrupt," he said when he finally started speaking again, "but Mike just arrived, and I thought I would be nice and come get you ladies. You all look amazing. Truly beautiful" He blushed slightly as he stole one last look at us. I turned back to the mirror and gave myself one last look. Alice decided that we would walk down the steps one at a time. First Rose would go down, then Alice, and finally me. I could hear my brother's reaction to Roses as she went downstairs. Next, I could hear both mothers discussing Alice's wardrobe and Jasper's praises when she arrived down the steps. Finally it was my turn. I came down the hallway and stopped at the top of the landing. I laughed at Mike's expression as he saw me come down the stairs because it was identical to Edward's expression upstairs. Mike handed me a single red rose when I reached the bottom of the steps and I took his arms are flashes started going off.

The mothers kept their promise as they started taking pictures of all of us. The doorbell rang as we were posing for pictures, and Edward stood to answer it. I realized that it would probably be Lauren, but decided I wasn't going to worry about Lauren tonight. I felt beautiful tonight, and there was nothing Lauren could do to stop that feeling. That is until I saw her standing by the door in the exact same dress as me. I turned to Alice horrified. Lauren had more curves than me, and I knew she had to look better than I did in this dress. Alice came over to me and reassured me that I looked better than Lauren. I listened as Edward looked over at Lauren and told her that she looked "nice". I had to smile when I thought about how he described us upstairs and how he had just described Lauren.

We posed for another round of pictures and soon it was time to go. Mike led me to his car and we were soon at the school. The decorations were similar to those at the boutique last week. Soon Mike was leading me towards the dance floor and we were swaying to the music. I smiled as I looked around and saw my friends dancing. Alice and Jasper were gazing into each other's eyes. Rose was lightly kissing my brother as they held each other close. Edward was looking around the dance floor while he danced with Lauren. He saw me looking at him and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned back to Mike. Soon the dance was over and we were all heading home.

Mike parked in front of my house and he kissed me lightly. Soon, however, he was deepening the kiss and his hands were roaming my body. I tried to pull away, but Mike's hands refused to pull away from me. Finally I was able to separate myself from him. "Come on Bella. We've been together for over a month. It's time you grew up and accept that you're in a real relationship. You can't just keep leading me on." I gaped at him. He was trying to make this whole thing my fault.

"Well, I guess I don't want to grow up and be in a real relationship then, because I'm not ready for it. And obviously you are, so maybe we shouldn't be together Mike."

I spat that last sentence out as I reached for the door handle and ran up to the house. I opened the door quickly and locked the door behind me. My parents were in the living room watching TV together. I tried to keep my voice steady as I answered their questions about the dance and excused myself to go to bed. As I climbed the steps, the tears continued to fall down my cheeks. I reached my room and quickly got ready for bed. I fell asleep long after midnight and long after the tears finally stopped falling. I was officially my birthday, officially Sunday, and I was officially miserable. Maybe I really wasn't ready to grow up.

**Please Please don't hate me. I had to stop it there. A new chapter will be up soon, including what happens on Bella's birthday. (I know her birthday is in the fall in the books, but please humor me for this story). Thanks everyone and please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for the long delay. I have been so busy in the last week. It's amazing that I have the time to get this chapter written at all. I went and saw ****The Dark Knight**** and was slightly disappointed that the TWILIGHT trailer that was rumored to be attached to the film wasn't shown in our theaters here. Anyway, it was a great movie, so if you get the opportunity, check it out.**

**Now, back to the story. As you may remember, Bella, Edward, and the gang went to the Valentine's Day Dance on the night before Bella's birthday. After the dance Mike acted like a moron and tried to push Bella into something she wasn't comfortable with. They broke up (which made many of you happy). She went upstairs and cried herself to sleep. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing TWILIGHT related. But this is my story. I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

_February 12_

_I was walking down the hallway of Forks High. Everywhere I looked I saw couples making out in the hallway. I saw Mike come out of a classroom and look at me like I had leprosy. I tried to catch back up to him, but he kept walking away from me just fast enough that I was unable to catch him. Finally he stopped and turned around. He looked at me, then over my shoulder and smiled. Suddenly, a wave of blonde hair whipped passed me and a tall blonde wrapped her arms and legs around Mike. I stood shocked in place as I watched Mike and this girl make out in the hallway in front of me. Finally they broke apart, and there stood Lauren and Mike holding onto one another. Lauren walked up to me and leaned in toward my ear to whisper something. "See Bella, I can always take any guys away from you. You are nothing but a common little girl. And I am a true woman. You will never be able to keep a man interested in you." _

I sat up breathing hard. The dream was exactly what I had known since Edward and I broke up. I wasn't ready to date anyone. I wasn't ready to be with a guy. There was no way that any guy in high school would want to date me when girls like Lauren and Jessica were around and willing to help them in their frustrations. I laid back down and faced the wall. I could feel the tears streaming down my face once again. I buried my face into my pillow so my parents and Emmett wouldn't hear my sobs. I somehow found sleep again, but it was restless and easily interrupted by simple sounds.

I was awakened hours later to the soft touch of fingertips wiping tears from my cheek. I was embarrassed that my mother had come into my room and found me like that. "I'm okay mom. I just had a bad dream. A really bad dream. I'll be fine." I kept my eyes closed and tried to turn back to face the wall. Renee wasn't getting on my nerves, because she didn't leave and she stayed sitting on my bed. Her arm was keeping me from turning around.

Just as I was about to open my eyes, I felt a hot breath near my ear and a sweet velvety voice spoke into my ear. "Bella. You promised to never lie to me. I know you, and I know that this is more than a bad dream if it has you still in bed at 2 in the afternoon. Tell me what is wrong." Edward was leaning over me when I finally opened my eyes. He had a sad smile on his face as he looked down at me.

"It's nothing I can't handle Edward. You didn't need to come over here." I told him. I hoped he would believe me, but I was the world's worst liar, and he saw right through my statement.

"Bella… Didn't we promise to be honest with one another? Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Edward was starting to look concerned.

"Fine. Mike and I broke up last night." We sat silently for a while until the only sounds were coming from our breaths and animals outside my window.

Edward had a strained expression when he finally spoke. "What happened. I thought you told me you two were happy."

"We were. I mean, I thought we were. I don't know. After the dance, he drove me home…" I stopped. I didn't think Edward would want the gritty details. "He just decided that I wasn't the girl for him anymore." I finished lamely.

"Bella. What happened? You're not telling me the whole truth." Edward sat patiently while I searched my walls, looking for anything to distract me from telling Edward what was on my mind.

"Fine… He drove me home and we were happy. Then we stopped in front of the house. Mike leaned over and kissed me. Which was fine. I mean, we've kissed before, so it wasn't a big deal. Then, when I went to pull away, Mike's hand went behind my head and kept me pressed against him. I could feel his hands starting to wander and I was able to pull away. He accused me of basically being a tease. I know he heard those rumors back in November, but I thought he liked ME. I guess he wanted a 'more mature' relationship, and I wasn't ready for that. So we broke up." I looked back at Edward finally and was surprised to see that his face was turning red.

"Edward… are you all right?" I asked finally.

Edward stood and started pacing around the floor at the foot of my bed. He mumbled to himself, but I couldn't catch what he was saying. Finally he turned back to me. He spoke through his gritted teeth. "Did that _boy_ hurt you? Did he?" He was practically strangling a yell in his throat.

"N… nnn…no," I stuttered.

"But he didn't respect you. You told him no, and he pushed you, like he knew what was best, like he knew better than you?" Edward was starting to lose his temper.

"Edward. I'm fine really. I just… I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You were crying in your sleep. That doesn't constitute as fine. That pretty much proves that you are not fine. Mike deserves to pay for this. He deserves to be utterly humiliated. I could kill him. I could wrap my hands around his pathetic little neck and squeeze the dismal excuse of life out of him. He doesn't deserve to live after what he did to you. I could hit him with a really big car, as long as that doesn't hurt the car of course. I could…"

"EDWARD!" I shouted. Edward stopped his pacing and finally looked back at me.

"Edward… You don't have to do anything. Mike is always going to be an ass. Nothing you do to him is going to change the fact that we broke up last night or the fact that Mike will always be an ass. I'm just sorry I didn't find out sooner. I'll be fine. I promise you that." I looked as sincere as possible.

"Bella, you don't deserve to just be fine. You deserve to be happy, and that jerk didn't make you happy. He deserves to pay for making you upset. I will hurt him for making you cry. You should never have to cry." He reached over as he sat on my bed once more to pull me into a big hug.

"Edward. You're doing enough. I mean, knowing that you're willing to commit assault or something is enough to make me laugh. I mean, to think you could be able to hurt or kill someone is just hilarious. You're a sweet guy, Edward. I don't deserve to have you as a friend. You're too good to me." I placed a quick kiss on his cheek. As I pulled away, I noticed Edward had a large grin on his face.

"That's where you're wrong, Bella. I don't deserve you as a friend. You deserve so much better than me."

Edward and I were soon laughing at nothing while we sat in my bedroom. Finally I excused myself so I could take a quick shower. I let the warm water wash away all the lousy feelings I had been keeping to myself since last night. Finally, the water started turning cooler. I wrapped myself in a towel and dressed quickly. I walked back to my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed. Beside him was a tray with breakfast foods and a small, red gift box. I looked at him slightly confused.

"Well, I figured that you may actually be a bit hungry. And, it is your birthday after all, so I had to give you your present. I mean, that's why I came over here in the first place, actually."

I smiled in spite of my miseries, and walked over to where the food sat. I ate my eggs and bacon while Edward watched me and playfully made fun of my eating habits. Finally I held the red box in my hands. I recognized the box as a jewelry box, but had no idea what to expect inside. I looked at Edward as I opened the box. I kept my eyes on his until the box was fully opened. I took a deep breath and finally looked down at what was inside the box.

My mouth hung open. Inside was a gorgeous necklace and earring set. The earrings were simple amethyst studs, my birthstone. The necklace was a silver "B" in fancy writing with a small amethyst stud in the center of the letter. I gaped at the jewelry. It was simple, but elegant at the same time. Edward knew I didn't like flashy things, but this was something I could wear anytime. It took me a moment to realize that Edward was still watching my reaction. I looked back up at him and smiled.

"So, do you like it?" he asked unsure of himself for once.

"No. I don't like it," I told him honestly.

Edward looked a little shocked and confused. "Um, well… I know you don't normally wear jewelry, but I figured that maybe… I don't know. I can take it back and get you something else that you like instead…" His hand reached out towards the box, but I was able to snatch it away from him.

"Edward, I don't like this gift, I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." I smiled up at him as he realized what I was saying.

He got an evil grin on his face and he pounced on me. Soon he was on top of me tickling my sides as I laughed and cried hysterically until finally he allowed me up. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies downstairs in the living room. I first had him help me put the necklace around my neck. I didn't plan on taking it off. It was a gift from my very best friend.

That night, as I was laying down to sleep, I realized that what had started out as one of the worst days of my life, turned into one of the best birthdays. And I had to thank Edward for that, because he truly was the best friend I'd ever had and probably would ever have.

**A/N: Again I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get put up, but I will try to have chapter 12 up tonight or tomorrow. Hope this was worth the wait. please review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm glad to say that most of you agree with me that after Bella's birthday you all thought that Edward finally is starting to redeem himself. I can promise you that over the next few months, Edward will continue to redeem himself. **

**Also, I know many of you would love to see Edward's theories on how to make Mike pay come true. However, remember, we don't really want to have Edward expelled from school because he made Mike pay. I can promise that this chapter will however make you all cheer in regards to Mike. There's also something else to make you cheer in here, but no hints, you'll just have to read. This chapter is also a little bit of a filler, but still will make most of you happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing TWILIGHT related, but hope you will still read this story. **

**Now, on we go…**

**BPOV**

_March_

After my birthday, things got back to normal. I ate lunch with my friends, and only spent one day a week in the gym, but only when I needed to catch up on homework or have quiet time to read. Getting back into the groove of things with Edward was simple. We talked between and during classes. That is, when he wasn't with Lauren. Lauren still wasn't happy about Edward and I remaining friends, and made her opinion of that known whenever I was around her. I learned to ignore her, and do my best to avoid her when possible. I didn't flaunt the jewelry Edward bought me for my birthday and did my best to stay in a good mood regardless of the comments and rumors Lauren and Jessica would spread about me.

By the time Emmett's birthday rolled around, I was starting to feel the need for a spring break. Thankfully, spring break was just a few short weeks away during the first week in April. Emmett was excited to be turning 16 finally and was saving every spare cent in order to buy himself a jeep. Rosalie had offered to help him fix up any car he got. Rose was really the mechanic of our group.

I woke up early on Emmett's birthday. I had don't my best to keep Emmett's gift a surprise. I actually hadn't spoken much to my brother since I found out that our parents were in fact buying him an old silver jeep. That way, I couldn't spoil his surprise considering I cannot lie very well. Emmett's savings would be able to be spent on accessories and gas for his car that way. I bought him some seat covers and steering wheel cover as his birthday gift. He would get to open my gift first, get confused or excited, move on to mom and dad's gift and then turn into a giddy little kid. Emmett was in for the surprise of his life.

Our friends came over for dinner and cake that afternoon. Most of them knew about the surprise, and Alice looked like she was going to bounce right off the couch while we were getting ready for Emmett's present. Edward and Jasper sat on both sides of her, holding her in place while Emmett started opening gifts. Rose had given him a coupon book where all the coupons promised her "mechanical services". Jasper got him a gas card to help chip in for gas. Edward and Alice bought him a gift certificate for two free oil changes. Next, he opened my gifts.

"Gee guys. You all must want me to start driving you to school once I find a jeep to buy. Is that why you're so nice to me?"

We all giggled. "Of course, big brother. I'm expecting the first ride in the jeep as well. I wouldn't mind a ride to and from school every once in a while either." I smiled at him while he debated whether Rose or I would get the first ride.

Finally, Charlie and Renee gave Edward his gift. It was actually a picture of his jeep sitting in the garage. However, they had wrapped his gift in about 20 boxes, each with different wrapping paper and inside of one another. It took him about 10 minutes to get to the actual picture inside. When he did, he just sat and stared at the picture for a few minutes. Then he bolted to the front door and was in the driveway before anyone had a chance to move from the couch. We all sat and waited until we heard him shouting for joy at his car inside the garage. His outburst caused each of us to burst into laughter. Alice stood up and grabbed my gifts and carried them outside so Emmett could put them inside his vehicle. Mom and Dad has also filled the tank, so we were all quickly inside the jeep and Emmett was driving up and down our street. Rose got to sit in the passenger seat while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I all squished into the back. The jeep was big enough that we were all pretty comfortable. We returned to the house after an hour and finished Emmett's birthday party with cake and ice cream. Soon all our friends were leaving. We said goodbye and couldn't wait for our ride on Monday to school.

Monday, we arrived to school in the jeep. Most of our fellow students all stared at this massive vehicle and laughed when it looked like a clown car with so many of us getting out of it. Two people who did NOT look pleased were Mike and Lauren. Mike had no claim to me, and we barely even talked anymore in study hall. So he just glared in our general direction before heading off to his first class or the morning. Lauren however, stalked right over to where we were all standing.

Under her breath, Alice began humming the "wicked witch" theme from Wizard of Oz. this caused most of us to laugh. However, Edward turned to glare at his sister. Alice and I started walking away from Edward, but I couldn't control my giggles. I had to hand it to Alice, her song selection definitely seemed appropriate. Especially when we started hearing Lauren's voice above everyone and everything else. She was yelling at Edward for not picking her up and probably a million other things he was doing wrong. I tuned Lauren out as I started walking to Spanish.

I was soon sitting in "la clase de Espanol" and soon Edward was sitting beside me. I almost didn't notice him because he came in silently and had his head ducked down. He looked upset, so while the teacher wasn't looking I wrote him a note and slipped it onto his desk.

_Edward, what's wrong? Are you all right? You look like someone just ran over your dog or something. Did Lauren get testy this morning?_

Edward looked down at the note and quickly wrote a reply, but he kept it sitting on the corner of his desk. He sat silently and stared up at the teacher. He seemed to be thinking about something, but he never looked over at me. He slipped his response on my desk shortly before the end of class. I barely had time to read it before the bell was ringing, signally the end of class.

_Yeah, I'm fine. The dog is fine too (ha ha) Lauren was just being a… well, I guess she was just being herself. Nothing is wrong anymore. I mean, I think I figured out how to be happier. So anyways, Lauren and I broke up._

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I know this was a shorter chapter, but some things in here should have made you smile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, folks, it's official. Edward and Lauren are no more. Now, don't worry, Lauren (and Mike) will provide some funny moments in this chapter, but I can pretty much guarantee that Bella and Edward are never going to date them again. **

**I'm having a poll (on my profile though). I want to know when you want me to get Bella and Edward back together. The choices are May, June, July, or August. I'm hoping that you will let me know when you want them to get together. Send me your vote with a review of this chapter. You can vote either in a review or now on my profile.**

**Now, on with the show, er, story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT or any of the characters of the story. This, however, is my story and I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

_End of March_

It was three days before spring break. Tonight, my parents have decided to host a dinner. They have invited the Masens and the Hales. So, there the parents all sat around our very large dining room table that never gets used, and the "kids" were all seated around our kitchen table. In the dining room, Dad and Mom are at the two ends. The Masens are on dad's right and the Hales are on his left. In the kitchen, I'm seated in my favorite chair with Edward to my right, Jasper on his right, Alice beside him, Rose beside Alice, and Emmett sitting between Rose and me.

The parents were discussing the upcoming school holiday. In the kitchen, the discussion was pretty similar, but it mostly consisted of how we were going to enjoy our time away from certain teachers. Edward was telling everyone how he couldn't wait for a week of freedom from our science teacher. Alice couldn't get away from our social studies teacher fast enough. I was, of course, looking forward to a week without math. Rose and Emmett, were both in agreement that their French teacher pretty much does nothing and that they both hadn't learned anything besides how to say hello and goodbye.

"Kids! Can you please come into the dining room for a second?" my mother called to us from the other room.

All of us looked at each other while most of us shrugged our shoulders. Emmett was the one to break the group silence, "I guess that means our parents are all up to something. Do you guys have any ideas?"

All of us shook our heads and most of us had looks of confusion plastered on our faces. When we got into the dining room, all our parents were sitting around the table drinking coffee and smiling at us. We stood against a wall and waited for one of them to speak.

Finally, my mother was the first to speak. "Well, kids as you know, spring break starts in a few days. We just thought we would tell you that this year, we are ALL going on vacation together."

We all stood stunned against the wall. The parents were all grinning at us like giddy children. I looked at Edward and he grinned back at me. Finally, Emmett decided that one question had to be asked. "Where are we going?"

"Well kids, we're going to Florida. We're even going to spend a day or two at the theme parks in Orlando. You should have some time at the beaches as well." This made Alice squeal with delight.

"This means we have to go shopping. Mom, Rose, Bella, Mrs. Swan, Mrs. Hale, you all have to come with us so we can get enough new clothes for our trip." Alice was already thinking about all the things we all just "had to buy". All of us girls exchanged an amused look while Alice was soon lost in her own little world.

"Oh, and there's one more thing," my mother said.

"Mom. Don't tell me that there's more than this vacation. We never take vacations, because dad is always working. What more is there?" I said.

"Well, actually it's kind of a big deal. And, unfortunately, it means some really big changes for all of us here at the Swan house." My mother was teasing us now. She was going to draw this out as long as possible.

Finally, Emmett couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Mom! Just tell us already."

Renee just smiled and started giggling a little. This only made Emmett and I more impatient. Finally, Charlie was the one who broke the silence. "Well, your mother is pregnant and you two are going to have a new baby brother or sister by the end of the year."

**A/N: I know, it's short and kind of filler, and I know you all are going to hate me for leaving it there, but the next chapter will cover spring break. Please send me a review with your suggestion when Edward and Bella should get back together. I will keep a running total until it's time to post May's chapter. I have 2-4 chapters to write before then, so please PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, we're up to April in this story. It's going by pretty quick. However, this chapter and the next few after will be about the one week vacation in Florida. I hope you will all continue to vote in the poll on when you want Edward and Bella to get back together. I have a couple more chapters before May, so who knows what will happen.**

**Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying your summer. My summer is almost at an end. I start back at school in a couple weeks. I hope that at that time you will all understand that my writing time will be cut drastically and that I will not be able to update that often. We're not there yet, so let's not dwell on the nasty side effects of teaching… And now, SPRING BREAK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing TWILIGHT related. Please don't hold it against me and read my story nonetheless.**

**BPOV**

_March 31_

The last couple days of school seemed to fly by. After the exciting dinner when our parents made the announcements to us, we were all hardly able to contain our excitement. We spent every available moment discussing the things we wanted to do most while in the "sunshine state." It would be a drastic change from our usual climate here in Washington. Personally, I was looking forward to just sitting along the shore and soaking up as much sunshine as possible. It was the one thing that I missed most from Phoenix. Emmett wanted to go to a water park and ride as many rides as possible. Alice of course wanted to shop. When she was done shopping she wanted to find more cute stores and shop again. Jasper said it didn't matter what he wanted to do, because he would be walking around with Alice, which means he would be spending his vacation shopping. Rose said she wanted to get a great tan, so she was willing to spend the day at the beach with me. Edward didn't have much of an opinion. He said he wanted to just spend time with all of us. I guess Lauren took up more of his time than even he realized.

Currently, I was sitting in my last period class, study hall. I was seated between Mike and Edward as usual. It was taking all of my energy to pretend to concentrate on the book in my hands. However, there was a million things running through my mind. I kept thinking of all the things I still needed to do in order to be ready for our flight tomorrow. I hadn't packed yet, and it didn't help that every time I started packing Alice would call me to give me a list of a thousand things that NEEDED to be packed. Then I thought of all the books I wanted to pack into my carry-on so that I had something to do on the plane. I knew that it would be utterly embarrassing to fall asleep in front of a cabin full of people, especially with my embarrassing habit of talking in my sleep.

Adding to my lack of concentration had to be the glares that were being passed above my head. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that Mike would still look my way throughout the day, or the fact that he would go out of his way to cross paths with me. He had even tried to talk to me a couple times in the hallway. However, Edward always seemed to lace his fingers with mine and pull me in the general direction of our next class. Edward had been overly protective since my little breakdown in my bedroom on my birthday. So today, while we were sitting in study hall, I kept noticing Mike's glances in my direction and then he would look over my head and glare at Edward, almost like he was threatening Edward. Edward in turn would glare back, as if accepting the challenge with a smirk.

I sighed a little too loudly, because the teacher's attention was brought up to our row and she noticed that Edward and Mike were not working. "Gentlemen? Is there a problem up there?"

Mike and Edward reluctantly tore their eyes away from each other to look down "innocently" at the teacher. "No ma'am. We're just really looking forward to spring break," Edward said as sweetly as possible.

Mike, trying hard to not be outdone spoke next. "Yeah. It's just that this day has just dragged on so long today. I promise we'll get back to work now." He grinned at the teacher as she sat back down.

"Well let's hope so gentlemen, because you two are disturbing those around you. So have some consideration for the others in this room who would like to get _something_ accomplished during study hall today and be patient. The rest of us are in the same situation as you."

The last few minutes of study hall passed without too many more glares being passed over my head. There were a few, but at least Mike and Edward knew not to push it too much. Finally, after what seemed like the longest 45 minutes possible, the bell rang. Many students cheered. They, too, were excited about spring break and they were finally free. I stood up and started to gather my things, but Mike quickly grabbed my book bag. I looked up at him confused and extended my hand in order to grab my bag back from him.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll give it back, but I want to walk you back to your locker. I want to talk to you, and your overzealous bodyguard needs to give us some privacy." He spoke the last part over my head at Edward, who I swear sounded like he was growling. I looked back at Edward, a little startled, and turned back to Mike.

"Mike, there is nothing to talk about. You didn't respect me, and that was that. We broke up. Accept it and move on. You've already told your friends your own version of the story, but I don't care. I know the truth. You didn't listen when I said 'no' and now we're not together. Now, give me back my bag." I used all my self-control to keep myself from yelling. This didn't stop the others in the room from starting to gather around our little group to watch the drama.

"No, Bella. I will not just move on. You WILL walk with me and you WILL talk to me. Now, let's get you to your locker." He roughly grabbed at my arm. Once his hand curled around my arm, I could almost feel my skin and muscles bruising. It took more self-control to not scream out. However, before I could object to Mike, Edward was speaking behind me.

"Let her go, Newton. She said 'no'. And apparently, your English teacher needs to really review that word with you, because you still don't understand it. Now, let go of her arm and back away from her." Edward looked deadly as he spoke. It gave a good visual to the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

Mike grabbed my arm harder and I whimpered as I winced in pain. "Please Mike, just go. Leave me alone!"

Mike started laughing maniacally. "If you think I'm just going to let you go Bella, you're crazy. You're mine. You belong to me. I am not about to let you go with this _boy._ You will come with me NOW."

I looked up in horror at Mike. His eyes looked insane. He looked like he had finally lost his mind. Before I could scream for help Mike clamped his hand over my mouth and started pulling me towards the door. Someone in the crowd around us started shouting to get some help. It was Angela. I could see her running away from the circle of spectators running to find someone to help us.

Mike was practically pulling my arm out of its socket as I tried to plant my feet and stop his movement. I could feel Edward's eyes behind me as he was watched Mike begin pulling me towards the door. Then, I felt a huge jerk in my arm, and I could see lights in my vision as my arm hung lifelessly from my shoulder. I cried out in pain as Mike's hand fell away from my mouth and arm. Something had caused him to pull my arm completely out of socket. The pain had caused me to crumple onto the ground in a heap. Some people started shouting, crying out, and cheering.

I could barely see beyond the pain. However, what I saw astounded me. In front of me, Edward had leapt over top of me and the desks and pounced on Mike where Mike had been standing. Edward and Mike rolling around on the floor just past that, landing where Edward's momentum had carried them. Edward was punching Mike, and Mike was trying to punch Edward back. However, Edward had Mike's arms almost pinned to his sides with his legs, and Edward's arms were flailing about hitting Mike wherever they connected. In a split second, I saw Mike's nose break and blood started squirting from it, landing on chairs, desks, and people around them. I began to feel lightheaded as the scent hit my nose. I tried to breathe steadily through my mouth. I tried to speak to tell Edward and Mike to stop fighting. I didn't want Edward to do something he would regret later. But my pain and concentration on my breathing kept me from voicing anything.

Edward continued to hit Mike. Mike would sometime let out a scream. Once I heard Mike ask, no, practically beg Edward to stop. Surprisingly, Edward stopped. He looked down at Mike and spoke with as much distain in his voice as possible. "See, some of us know what the words 'stop' and 'no' mean. Maybe now, you'll listen when a young lady, or anyone for that matter, tells you to stop." Edward stood up and turned back to me. His eyes glazed over as he saw me crumpled onto the floor. I saw his sweater was covered in Mike's blood.

Edward seemed to understand what my eyes were noticing. He ripped the sweater from his body, leaving him in a tight white T shirt. He ran to where I was sitting and knelt over my body. I was starting to see many outlines of Edward and my head was starting to feel more and more fuzzy. I was whimpering without realizing it. I looked passed Edward as Coach James came running into the room with Angela. I looked back to Edward who looked guilty and upset.

"Edward," I breathed. "Are you all right? I mean, are you hurt?"

Edward began laughing. "Bella, I'm not the one with a dislocated arm. How come you're the one asking about me. I should ask if you're hurt anywhere beside your arm."

I tried to smile back at Edward, but my arm hurt too much. I heard Coach James yelling for everyone to clear out who wasn't covered in blood. Then I saw him look down at me with an enraged look in his eyes. He almost whispered, "Oh my God…" He told Angela to get to the front office and have the secretaries call an ambulance immediately. Edward was already pulling out a cell phone to call my parents. Edward kept trying to whisper to me, telling me to keep my eyes open. But my body had made up its mind, I fell into unconsciousness while I heard more people scream, and yell around me. The last thing I heard was a strangled yell from Edward's throat.

**A/N: I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm already writing the next part. I'll update later today or tomorrow. Review please. And don't forget to vote on my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So everyone, I just wanted to thank you for reading this story. It was fun while it lasted. After all, Bella died at the end of last chapter, so I can't really continue writing this story.**

**J/K!! Gee, don't kill me. **

**Keep voting on my poll. Who knows, your wishes to get Bella and Edward back together may just come true.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing TWILIGHT related. Please don't hold it against me and read my story nonetheless.**

**BPOV**

_March 31 - Later that night at the hospital_

I vaguely remember hearing loud screaming horns while I dreamed. I dreamed about Edward. I couldn't deny my feelings for him anymore. I had buried them deeply, but they were still there. True, he was my best friend. But he was also more than that. He was someone I could see myself with for the rest of my life. The idea of him with anyone else made my stomach churn and I wanted to throw up. Edward protected me and made me feel safe and secure. But at the same time, he was always making me stretch my boundaries and live outside my safe walls I had once put up. He was always in my thoughts of the future. I was going to have to tell him sometime.

In my current dream we were on vacation in sunny Florida. Edward would hold my hand as we waited in line for whichever ride we were waiting for. He would lean into me to whisper into my ear and share a joke that was only meant for the two of us. He would brush my hair from my face, letting his fingers linger on my cheek longer than necessary. Later in the dream we were watching the stars in the sky over one of the many theme parks. Edward turned to me after saying something sweet and sentimental. His face would inch closer to my own. Softly and lovingly, he would press his lips to mine. Fireworks would explode above us showering us in blues, reds, greens, and purples. I never got a good look at any of them however, because all my eyes could see were the sparkling, emerald eyes of Edward looking back at me.

I could hear faint voices calling to my. I ignored them, hoping to continue kissing my Edward. Edward pulled away from me and I could hear him whisper my name. I smiled back at him, holding his cheeks in my palms. I placed my forehead against his chest as listened to the consistent beating of his heart. Soon, his heartbeats began to sound like a beeping noise. I could hear Edward whisper to me as I continued listening to his heart that was now beeping. I sighed and whispered his name, "Edward…"

I felt him squeeze my hand and tell me he was here. I was slightly confused but smiled anyway. Suddenly, I could feel a dull ache in my arm and shoulder, as if someone had punched me ten or twenty times over and over. My throat hurt and felt scratchy. I gasped as I smelled the air around me. I would recognize the air anywhere, it smelled like any of the hospitals that I had been a frequent visitor of in the past. My dream quickly faded and I began to panic. What if Edward didn't care about me at all. The beeping that had been Edward's heartbeat began to quicken and for whatever reason, get louder. The bed shifted and I felt two strong arms wrap around me gently, being careful of my arm.

"Shhhhh… Bella, relax. You need to relax. I'm here. Just relax. Can you hear me, my Bella." Edward voice sounded like velvet wrapped around chocolate. His voice in my ear allowed me to breathe deeply and soon the beeping began to slow down and quiet slightly.

I was able to open my eyes. I saw the white painted room, just like any other hospital room. I looked up and saw Edward's head above my own. "Edward? What's going on? Why am I in the hospital? Why does my arm feel like it went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson?"

Edward smiled down at me with a sad expression on his face. I continued to look expectantly up at him. He sighed and quickly reminded me what had happened after the last bell and how Mike had jerked my arm out of its socket. He reminded me about the fight between him and Mike, and then told me how Coach James had to practically tackle Mike when he tried to strangle Edward when he wasn't looking. Apparently, Edward had noticed that I was passing out and tried to keep me awake by talking to me and Mike tried to "sucker punch" him while he was distracted. I got angry when I had remembered Mike begging Edward to stop the fight, and Edward had complied to come over to me. I noticed as I looked back up at Edward that he had a slight bruise on his cheekbone and would probably have a small black eye for a few days.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked while my hand reached up to graze his cheek.

He flinched slightly and pulled away from my touch. My heart practically broke when he pulled away from me. And it felt like it shattered into minuscule pieces when he got off the bed and moved away from me. "I'm fine," he said to the wall. He turned back to me and walked over to a chair that was sitting beside the bed. I made no more moves to touch him, and he did the same.

I could understand why he wouldn't want to touch me, I was nothing special, just a plain girl from school. He deserved more than me, and he knew it. I sighed as I laid my head back against the pillow and hoped that the pain in my arm would go away.

Edward must have noticed that I was in pain, because the next thing I noticed was a nurse leaning over my IV and adding some medicine. Soon the pain decreased and went away. I was teetering on the edge of consciousness when I heard my parents enter the room with Coach James. They were accompanied by a doctor who was explaining that I would be released first thing in the morning, and that I would be able to go on vacation, but I had to make sure I didn't ride anything that would jerk my arms around. (_There goes any of the fun rides at the parks _I thought to myself). I listened for a few moments until I noticed a soft hand holding my own. I looked over to see Edward still sitting in the chair and holding my uninjured hand. I was happy that he hadn't just left me in this room when the adults all entered. I smiled and let my heart hope that maybe, just maybe, Edward still could care about me, even if I was plain. I smiled back at him as I fell asleep.

I was once again lost to my dreams of Edward. At least my heart had a place it could go to be with Edward. Even if it was in my unconscious and only when I was asleep. Maybe someday, those dreams could become a reality again, but my mind wouldn't let my heart even consider it, for fear of breaking and shattering. I could hear music playing in the distance as Edward and I danced underneath the stars. My heart smiled as Edward held me safe in his arms.

If only in my dreams….

**A/N: tomorrow they all go on vacation. Don't worry, Bella doesn't get left behind. Although that wouldn't be that bad if Edward stayed home with her. Hmm….**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, many of you have sent me messages wondering why Edward was yelling at the end of chapter 14, or why he just moved as far away from Bella in the last chapter. Well, because of your many (justified) questions, I decided to insert this chapter as seen through Edward's eyes. This will cover the last two chapters, just from Edward's POV. I hope you all enjoy, and I promise, chapter 17 will have the families actually leaving for vacation. And one more promise about the vacation, there will be romance (but I'm not saying for who).**

**Speaking of romance, there is still time to vote on when Bella and Edward should get back together. Go to my profile and vote. Let me know what you want.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing TWILIGHT related, and this statement is really getting old, because by now, we all know this thing.**

**EPOV**

_March 31_

I woke up today thinking that this last day of school was going to be so great. In just 24 short hours, my family and my best friends would all be boarding an airplane to the sunshine state and having seven days of fun in the sun. The thought of having seven days with my friends, but especially Bella, was so thrilling. I don't know why, but for the last couple weeks, I have been happier when I've been around Bella, almost giddy actually.

The last few nights for me have been spent dreaming about Bella. I was surprised the first time it happened this time. I mean, when I first met Bella and when we were going out in November, I dreamed about her all the time. Since Thanksgiving though, I hadn't dreamed about Bella more than having her pass by me in a hallway or eating lunch at our table. Now, she was staring in my nightly dreams. Bella would always be looking as beautiful as she usually is, but she had a lot more confidence. She always would tell me that I had been an idiot and then grab my hand and lead me somewhere where the two of us would be alone. Sometimes we would just kiss, other times we would do more. I started waking up with a sheen of sweat on my skin, and sometimes, my pajama bottoms would require a good run through the washer.

I got ready for school today with my mind on last night's dream.

_I had been walking down a beach with the sun beating down on my back and shoulders. I kept walking, letting my feet touch where the shore met the water. I was walking when I would come across where Bella would be lying out in the sun on a beach towel. She was wearing a navy blue bikini with her hair pinned up on the top of her hear. She smiled up at me and pat the sand beside her. I happily sat beside her as we watched that water come in and land near our feet. We talked about many different things until after the sun was setting. As the stars started to appear above us, I noticed that Bella's arms were covered in goose bumps. I placed my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me, allowing us to look up at the stars as we cuddled. I finally got the courage to pull her to face me. I leaned in towards her and she leaned in towards me. Our lips touched very softly. We pulled away to glance into each other's eyes, and returned back into one another so we shared a passionate kiss. We leaned back so our sides were back on the sand. We only pulled our lips away so each of us could grab a breath of air and then returned to making out on the beach. Bella's hands would trace imaginary lines up and down my sides, eventually landing low on my hips. My fingertips would trace wavy lines along her sides, back, and stomach. Eventually, my hands would rest around her back and land just above her butt. She sighed contentedly and leaned her head against my chest to listen to my racing heart. Just before I woke up, I leaned down towards Bella's ear to whisper "I love you, Bella."_

Somehow, I managed to finish getting ready for school. Somehow, I had discovered my true feelings for Bella, but I knew that I had hurt Bella too much last November for her to give me a second chance. I was just surprised that she was willing to still be my friend after I acted like an idiot. Still, Bella always had an amazing heart, and she had said that our friendship was something that couldn't be replaced or thrown away, so here we were. I was in love with my best friend, and she was probably thinking that she was wasting her time being friends with a guy like me. I always hoped that Lauren would turn out to be just as loving and wonderful as Bella, but, Lauren would only be loving and wonderful to herself. She only cared about me because I was on the basketball team.

Tomorrow, I would get to spend every moment with Bella, and I was determined to see that I was really a great guy, even if I did break her heart a few months ago. I would show her that I could be sweet, caring, and loving. I would protect her from all harm, so she would never feel pain again.

I had been doing this a little bit in the last few weeks. I had noticed Mike Newton checking Bella out again. He looked at her like a piece of meat. I had heard a few weeks ago that he told all his friends that he slept with Bella and that she was so "good in bed" that he was going to get her back. He made me sick. He really had to learn what rejection meant, because I knew Bella would never go back out with him. At least I was pretty sure she wouldn't.

The day seemed to fly by, until study hall. This was becoming my favorite and least favorite class all day. It was my favorite class because Bella and I usually sat side by side, with our heads just inches from one another so we could work on math homework. Sometimes, Bella would even help me study for a test in science or social studies. I think she figured she had to make it up to me because I was always helping her with math, but I really didn't mind. It gave me another good excuse to sit right beside her and breathe in her scent. Sometimes we'd be able to tell little jokes to one another that would have us giggling silently whenever we'd meet each other's eyes. It was some of the best 45 minutes of the school day for me.

It was also some of the worst 45 minutes of the school day because Mike Newton was just on the other side of Bella. Some days, he would make no effort to hide his staring at Bella. He would practically undress her with his eyes. I would glare at him, and sometimes that even worked to make him stop momentarily. Bella was oblivious to his gaping most of the time, at least I hope she was. She didn't deserve to waste her time worrying about Mike Newton. He would make exaggerated movements in order to touch Bella too. Sometimes he would drop his pencil, and when he would bend down to pick it up, he would make sure to rub and feel up Bella's legs. It took all my self control to not jump over Bella and punch out all his teeth.

So here we were in study hall with just 45 minutes until spring break would officially start. I had a sports magazine in front of me, and Bella held a copy of one of her many favorite books. She was staring at the pages in front of her, but I could tell her mind was racing about something other than the characters on the pages. She was probably thinking about our upcoming vacation, but I didn't know what she would be thinking of besides going to the beaches. That was all she voiced her opinion about during lunches. I glanced back at my magazine, but my mind was recreating the images of last night's dream. I wondered if Bella did in fact own a blue bikini. I glanced over at Bella again and noticed that Mike was once again gaping at her. I glared at him, but instead of turning around, he glared back. He seemed to be threatening me silently, but I wasn't afraid of this pathetic excuse for a human being so I would smirk back at him.

I stopped caring about my magazine. I just wanted the bell to ring so Bella and I could get to our lockers and go home. We would be able to finish packing and get ready for a flight tomorrow. But Mike was up to something. I tried to glare at Mike, hoping to look deadly or dangerous, but he just continued to glare back at me. My concentration was broken when I heard Bella sigh, loudly. Unfortunately, her sigh was loud enough to command the attention of the teacher in charge of our study hall. The teacher looked up and saw Mike and I glaring at one another. She stood up and addressed us, "Gentlemen… Is there a problem up there?"

I was able to gain my composure faster than "boy wonder" Newton and answered her as sweetly as I could manage. "No ma'am. We're just really looking forward to spring break." I caught Mike's glare as he had been about to speak and smiled down at the teacher with the best of my abilities.

Mike, trying hard not to be outdone decided he needed to add to my comment. "Yeah. It's just that this day has just dragged on so long today. I promise we'll get back to work now." Mike pretended to get back to work by turning in his seat to face the book in front of him. But his eyes were looking at Bella. I looked back at him and mouthed the words "back off" over Bella's head as the teacher sat down and went back to reading her magazine. Bella looked up at the teacher and then back at her book, never glancing in Mike's or my direction . I only glanced at Mike a few more times before the bell finally rang.

I sighed with relief as I pushed my chair back and stood up. I looked over to Bella to help her get rid of Mike and noticed that Mike had grabbed her book bag. Bella looked confused but held out her hand in an attempt to get her bag back. Mike spoke to her with malice in her voice. "Don't worry Bella, I'll give it back, but I want to walk you back to your locker. I want to talk to you, and your overzealous bodyguard need to give us some privacy." I noticed that he said the last part in my direction, not Bella's.

I couldn't help it. I growled at Mike. I don't know where it came from, but this boy was getting on my nerves and he had no right to talk to Bella, let alone talk to her alone. Bella looked back at me and I realized that she must have noticed my growl. She turned back to Mike, and I knew she was upset and angry. The tone in her voice when she spoke to Mike proved that quickly. "Mike, there is nothing to talk about. You didn't respect me, and that was that. We broke up. Accept it and move on. You've already told your friend your own version of the story, but I don't care. I know the truth. You didn't listen when I said 'no' and now we're not together. Now, give me back my bag."

I was getting as angry as Bella. I had hoped that the story Mike had been telling people wouldn't get back to Bella. I had hoped that she wouldn't have to face the pain or hear reminders of what a creep he is. But, she obviously had, and that angered me even more. I hadn't been able to protect her from Mike's big mouth, and now she was having to deal with him all over again. There was a crowd gathering around us. They too were enchanted by this situation. Apparently they all wanted to see a drama unfold before they headed off for a week-long vacation.

Mike snarled back at Bella. Obviously, with the crowd hearing everything Bella had just said, his credibility and reputation were on the line. He stood menacingly in front of her as he spoke, "No, Bella. I will not just move on. You WILL walk with me, and you WILL talk to me. Now, let's get you to your locker." He reached out and roughly grabbed Bella's arm. I noticed right away that he was not being gentle with her, and in fact would probably leave a bruise on her arm where his fingers wrapped around he skin.

Finally, I had to say something. "Let her go, Newton. She said 'no'. And apparently, your English teacher needs to really review that word with you, because you STILL don't understand it. Now, let go of her arm and back away from her." I glared at him, and it was taking all of my control to not step around Bella and force Mike to let Bella go. I wanted to rip his hand from his body so he had no choice but to let go. Unfortunately, Mike's only response was to grip Bella's arm harder which caused her to whimper and wince in pain.

"Please Mike, just go. Leave me alone!" I could tell Bella was forcing herself to not cry, but the tears were starting to build up in her eyes.

Mike started laughing like a maniac who had seriously lost his mind. "If you think I'm just going to let you go Bella, you're crazy." I almost laughed because Bella wasn't the one who sounded like they were nuts. "You're mine. You belong to me. I am not about to let you go with this boy. You will come with me NOW." I almost laughed again when I realized he was calling me a boy. I was almost six inches taller than him and had more muscle development. It was easy to see who would win a fight, but he had the audacity to call me a boy.

Bella looked up at Mike in horror as she began to realize that Mike was starting to look and sound insane. People around us began shouting and murmuring about the situation. I recognized Angela Webber's voice when she shouted for people to get some help. She must have noticed the pain on Bella's face, because she ran from the room in search of someone to help her as Mike began yanking roughly on Bella's arm. If he wasn't careful, he was going to pull the arm completely out of socket and then Bella would be miserable for her entire vacation, maybe even longer. I had to do something quick before he hurt my Bella. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped over Bella and landed on Mike. Unfortunately, when I landed on Mike, his hand had been wrapped so firmly around Bella's arm that the force from my jump caused his hand to pull her arm out of socket when I landed on him. Luckily, though, it also caused him to release her arm, but not before the damage had been done. Bella cried out in pain from behind me, but I had to make this idiot pay for what he did to Bella. People around us started shouting, but all my ears could hear were Bella's cries of pain as she fell to the ground.

I quickly pinned Mike's arms to his side with my legs. I straddled his waist so that my knees kept his arms locked firmly in place. With his upper body incapacitated, I used my arms and started hitting him with all my strength, connecting with every punch. I hit his ribs, his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his shoulders, his arms, and his stomach. When I connected with his nose, I could feel and hear it break beneath my fist. Blood spurted out from his nostrils and went everywhere. I heard girls around us squeal as some of his blood landed on their "precious clothes." I continued to land punches until finally Mike started begging for me to stop. I couldn't believe I had let my temper get away from me. I let my hand fall to my side.

I kept my voice as even as possible, but I was disappointed in myself, and still incredibly angry with Mike. "See, some of us know what the words 'stop' and 'no' mean. Maybe now, you're listen when a young lady, or anyone for that matter, tells you to stop." I stood up and turned back to Bella. I glanced down at her, realizing that some of Mike's blood had even landed on her. Bella usually passes out from the sight and smell of blood and I could see her straining to take deep breaths through her mouth. Bella was looking down at my shirt, which confused me at first. I looked down at my sweater and noticed that it was covered in blood. If I was going to be beside her, I was going to have to get rid of the sweater, so I ripped it from my body, leaving me in a tight white T shirt.

I ran over to where she was sitting, easily forgetting about Mike Newton who laid bleeding on the floor behind me. I could tell that Bella was close to losing consciousness from both the blood and the pain caused by her arm. I remember my uncle telling me that the best way to help patients is to keep them awake as much as possible. I looked down at Bella's arm and realized that I was part of the reason it was hanging lifelessly beside her. I could hear Coach James running into the room with Angela. I felt so guilty for the entire scene in the room as Bella looked back at me.

She continued to astound me when she asked if I was hurt and okay. It amazed me that here she was sitting with a dislocated shoulder, and she was asking if I was okay. It made me laugh. "Bella, I'm not the one with a dislocated arm How come you're the one asking about me. I should ask if you're hurt anywhere beside your arm." She tried to smile back at me, but I could tell the pain was really getting to her. She was pale in the face.

I looked up and noticed Coach James looked more upset than when we lose a basketball game. He was almost whispering when he said, "Oh my God…" He instructed Angela to get to the office and have them call for an ambulance. Bella was definitely going to be spending some time in the hospital this spring break, and it was all my fault. I looked down at her with shame on my face. That was when I noticed that her eyes were starting to close. I pulled out my cell phone so Coach could call Bella's parents. I had just handed him the phone when I put my lips just beside Bella's ears.

"Please Bella. Stay away. Stay with me my beautiful Bella… Please…" I was holding back my hysterics as I noticed Bella slipping into unconsciousness. I heard a strangled yell sound from behind me as I felt something crash into my body. A yell escaped my throat as my body was thrown down a few steps. When I was able to look up, I noticed that Mike had leaped on top of me while I was busy with Bella. He was hitting my sides, but unfortunately for Mike, most of his strength had been spent knocking me off my perch near Bella. I was about to push Mike off of me when Coach James easily picked him off of me and threw him down the remaining steps where he laid unconscious. I went back to where Bella was lying and held her hand until the paramedics arrived.

Sirens sounded a few minutes later and two paramedics came rushing into the room. At first they rushed over to where Mike laid. Coach James shouted over to them. "He just had a broken nose and passed out. He'll be fine, but this girl is seriously injured. Deal with her, I'll deal with the boy." He walked over to where Mike was lying and held some smelling salt under his nose. I could see him muttering low to Mike. Mike looked entirely terrified, but he would live and with a week to heal, most of the bruises I gave him would be gone.

The paramedics however, had the tough time of deciding whether or not they could set Bella's arm without doing more damage. Apparently, they thought she might have some torn ligaments on top of a dislocated shoulder. They eventually settled for just loading her onto a stretcher and hoping that the emergency room doctor would be able to help her without doing any more damage. I held her good hand as we loaded her up into the ambulance. Because I wasn't family, they wouldn't let me ride with Bella. I ran to where Emmett and our friend were waiting by the jeep. I quickly told them what happened and soon we were speeding down the highway behind the ambulance. We arrived very shortly after the ambulance and I rushed from the jeep into the emergency room hoping to catch up with Bella. Unfortunately, Emmett was the only one they would let in to see her. He came out a few minutes later and grabbed me. He pulled me into the room, having cleared it with the doctors. He said something about calling his mom and dad, and I realized I never got my cell phone back from Coach James.

I sat beside Bella as she laid on the hospital bed with her arm wrapped and in a sling. They had reset her arm, but she was still unconscious. She looked so broken, yet she still was beautiful. She was an angel. And I had failed her again today. I couldn't believe that I was part of the reason she was lying in front of me unconscious. Part of me realized that I had to stop Mike because he would have hurt her eventually, but I still couldn't get over the fact that I was the reason Bella was lying in a hospital bed. I sat in the uncomfortable chair that is always in a hospital room.

I held her good hand and whispered Bella's name. They had hooked Bella to a bunch of different monitors, including a heart monitor. I beeped steadily while I whispered to her. I told her that I was sorry for hurting her, for not protecting her. I told her that I loved her, and that she had to get better. I would never live with myself if she had permanent damage because of this incident. I squeezed her hand every so often, hoping that by applying pressure every now and then would help wake her up.

I saw her face pull taut and I realized she was beginning to wake up. Her body was probably starting to feel the pain. I was about to get up to get a doctor, but decided that Bella would be less panicked if there was someone here she knew when she did in fact open her eyes. I could see her nostrils flaring as she would breathe deeply. I worried that when she woke up and saw me sitting beside her, she would get upset because she would know that I was not worth her time anymore. I don't know what I would do if she decided she didn't care about me anymore.

It seemed like the heart monitors were monitoring my heart rate. I realized that Bella was starting to panic for whatever reason. I decided to act quickly and hopped up onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around her frail body as carefully as possible, because I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. "Shhh.. Bella, relax. You need to relax. I'm here. Just relax. Can you hear me, my Bella?" I almost smacked my head when I realized I called her 'my Bella' aloud. But apparently, Bella was able to calm down from the sound of my voice, because she began breathing deeply and her heart rate began dropping towards the normal range.

Bella opened her eyes to look around the room. She finally looked up and met my eyes. I smiled back at her hoping that she would be able to stay calm. "Edward?" she said up at me. "What's going on? Why am I in the hospital? Why does my arm feel like it went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson?" I had to smile sadly, because at first I thought that Bella had lost her memory. I hoped that this was just confusion from just waking up in a strange room. I retold the story of what had happened at the end of study hall today. I explained what happened after she lost consciousness. I told her how Mike had tackled me when I was looking over her body, and how Coach James threw him down the stairs.

I watched her face fall as she heard the whole story. I think she may have remembered some of the story on her own, but I wasn't sure. I was sure that she was about to tell me that I needed to leave her alone, forever. I wasn't good enough for her, and she was going to tell me that. She looked up at my face and noticed the slight bruise I had on my cheek from where Mike's fist connected with my skin. I would probably have a black eye, but that wasn't what bothered me. I was going to be more hurt when Bella told me never to speak or be around her again.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked me. She reached her hand up to graze my bruised cheek. When her soft skin touched me I flinched slightly and pulled away from her. I didn't deserve her. She deserved better. Maybe if I wasn't around her she would be safe and healthy. I pulled away from her and left the bed. I moved toward the lone window that was in the room. I quietly told her I was fine, but didn't turn to face her. I didn't want her to see the tears that were forming in my eyes. I wouldn't let her see how much it hurt me to pull away from her. I just wanted to hold her forever. Finally, I was able to pull myself together and I turned back to Bella. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and walked slowly over to the chair beside her bed. I waited for her to tell me to leave, but she never did. I took a seat and kept my hands in my lap.\

I didn't reach out to touch her again. Knowing me, I would just hurt her again. I should just leave. She would be better off if I left her alone. I wasn't anything special. I was just a guy that she had a few classes with at school. Surely, she wouldn't be upset with me leaving. She'd probably be happy that she wouldn't have to deal with me anymore.

I noticed Bella's face still showed the signs that she was in some pain. I pushed her call button and a nurse quickly appeared with more medicine for Bella. Bella looked like she was about to fall asleep. The medicine was doing its job well, and I could see her relaxing into the bed further.

Suddenly, Renee and Charlie came into the room. Coach James was coming into the room with them. Coach James seemed to know that I would be here and held out my cell phone to me. He looked over at Bella with a strained expression. He sighed deeply as the doctor came into the room. The doctor was my uncle Carlisle. He was explaining all that had happened to Bella. He also told them that Bella needed to stay here for the night. Then, she would be released in the morning. At least Bella would still be able to go on vacation. I would have to stay away from her, and maybe, just maybe, she would have a great vacation.

I watched her fall asleep with a smile on her face. She had a beautiful smile that no one else's could compare to. I let my heart wish that the reason she has a smile on her face was because she was thinking or dreaming about me, but I knew better. There was no reason that the angel in front of me would ever dream happily about a monster like me. Unless it was a nightmare. But my heart refused to give up that hope. My heart was inequitably in love with Bella. Why did it take a tragedy to make my brain realize it? I knew that now, there was no way I would want a life without Bella. And I knew that tonight, Bella would once again be in my dreams. And in my dreams, Bella and I could be happy and together.

Unfortunately, it would probably be only in my dreams.

**A/N: Well, folks… there is Edward's perspective. I hope that helps clear up any of the misunderstandings that came up while you read the last few chapters. Next chapter, April 1st and the flight to Florida. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, we are up to the very beginning of spring break. Today is the day the group will begin their vacation to Florida. I hope you all enjoy how their vacation gets set up. Please remember to vote. There are only a couple more chapters until May. **

**Sorry, it has been a few days since my last update, but I have been busy watching my adorable nieces and packing my things to head home. I hopefully will have a full week to work on this story before I start back at work.**

**Now, back to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do no own TWILIGHT or its characters. However, this is my story and I hope that you will read and enjoy it.**

**BPOV**

_April 1_

I woke this morning to the same white hospital room. The monitors were still hooked up, keeping track of my heart rate. The IV still hung beside my bed feeding me some medication to keep the pain subdued. I looked around the room and noticed that the room was empty except for the chair beside my bed. Edward was still sitting there, asleep. I was shocked to say the least about Edward's presence. He looked so peaceful, but I was surprised that the doctors and nurses had let him stay with me.

Just as I was about to say something to Edward, the door opened, and a gorgeous, blond doctor came walking into my room. He looked over to see that I was awake and then noticed that Edward was asleep on the chair beside me. He started chuckling to himself and shaking his head slightly. "Well, I guess he meant what he said," he said mostly to himself.

"Um, excuse me, doctor. What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound as positive and pleasant as possible.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to sound negative. I was just commenting on my nephew's determination to stay with you last night. Edward was told by everyone, including his basketball coach, that visiting hours were over and that he would see you this morning at the airport, but he said that he wasn't going to let you wake up alone. He really cares for you. Now, shall we see how you and your arm are doing?" he stated with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, did you say that Edward was your nephew?" I asked him. I felt bad, he looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him.

"Yes. My wife is Elizabeth's sister. We met you at their house on Thanksgiving. I believe that you were a little distracted by something that happened between you and Edward that day, so I'm not surprised you don't remember me. Esme however, was enchanted by you. She said you were a wonderful addition to the holiday. I'm Carlisle Cullen, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He reached out his hand to shake my good hand, and then looked over the monitors to check the levels.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Carlisle, I mean, Doctor Cullen." I shook his hand and looked back at Edward to watch him while he slept.

"Please, Bella. Call me Carlisle. From what I hear, you're practically family Well, Bella, everything looks good. I'm going to get you a prescription for some pain medication. Take a pill ONLY when you are in pain. You don't need to take it with food, but drink plenty of water with it, okay?"

I nodded my head to show that I understood what he was saying. Although, my arm really wasn't as sore as it had been yesterday. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to take any of the pain pills, but I promised to act responsibly anyway. Carlisle walked out of my room to get my prescription. I continued to look over at Edward. He looked so peaceful, like an angel while he slept. He was smiling as he dreamed. I noticed that a lock of his hair had fallen across his eyes. I reached out without thinking, and moved the lock of hair to behind his ear. Unfortunately, this caused him to stir and wake up. He opened his eyes and looked over at me where my hand was still slightly raised.

I looked sheepishly at him as he woke up. "I'm sorry. You just had hair that had fallen into your eyes. I thought I would move it for you. Sorry to wake you up."

He looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay Bella. I wasn't supposed to even be here. I snuck in through the window last night after everyone had left. Carlisle, I'm sure will be in soon to yell at me."

"Actually Edward, he was already in here and he was laughing when he saw you. He just went to get me some pain pills for when we leave on vacation."

Edward seemed shocked but smiled back at me. "Do you need anything? I could go get you something to eat if you're hungry. I could get you something to drink if you're thirsty. Seriously, if there is anything you want, it's your's. I want to make this up to you."

"Edward? What are you talking about? You have nothing to make up for." I couldn't understand why Edward would feel guilty for anything.

"The reason your arm was dislocated is because I jumped on Mike. If I had just controlled my temper…"

"Mike would have just hurt me in one way or another. You kept me from being hit by him, or worse. I don't know what he would have done to me if I would have gone with him alone. I owe you a lot for getting him to let go of me and keeping me from being alone with him." I reached out and held Edward's hand that was lying on my bed.

"Bella, you are so absurd. I will make up for you spending the night in the hospital. I promise you that."

"Edward, if you really want to make it up to me, just promise me that you'll help me have fun this next week. I can't really do much at the parks, so I will probably be boring to hang out with. I could probably hang out with some of the parents during that time, but, it'd be more fun to be with you guys." I didn't want to tell Edward that as long as I was with him, I would be happy. I doubted that he would be happy to know I still had feelings for him.

"Bella, you are never boring. I'll be by your side for as long as you want me there." Edward held my hand tightly, as if he was reassuring himself as well as me.

"_Does forever work for you?"_ I wanted to ask, but I kept it to myself. Instead, I settled for smiling at Edward while the door opened and Carlisle walked back inside.

"Ah, I see _Sleeping Beauty_ has woken up. Did you sleep well Edward?" Carlisle smirked down at Edward as he spoke, showing that he was just joking.

"Well, unlike Sleeping Beauty, I wasn't awoken by a kiss, I was awoken by an angel who is way to good to me." He smiled over at me, and I smiled back at him.

However, the moment was broken when the door burst open. Alice and her parents burst into the room. Alice was by my bed within a blink of an eye. She was whispering my ear quickly. "Don't worry, Bella. I went over to your house last night and saw that you hadn't packed yet. So I packed your suitcases for you. I even packed your carry on full of the books that I know you will want to spend the flight getting lost in. However, you will not be allowed to spend the entire vacation reading, so I'm giving you a fair warning."

Edward's parents were sternly speaking to their son about spending the night in my hospital room. He kept glancing over at me, and I did my best to give him an encouraging smile without looking too obvious about my true feelings. Soon, we were joined by the Hales and my parents and Emmett. Carlisle was with my father signing me out of the hospital and making sure my parents had his phone number. Alice kicked everyone out of my room besides Rose and my mother a few moments later.

Alice quickly pulled out an outfit for me to get dressed into. It looked new, but I was still a little sleepy, so I didn't make a comment on it. Rose, Alice, and my mother helped dress me as my arm and shoulder was still a little sore. When I was dressed, Alice let everyone back in. Carlisle insisted I was taken out of the hospital by wheelchair. So, Edward came up behind me after I was situated in the chair. He pushed me at a reasonable pace towards where two airport shuttle vans were waiting to take our entire group to meet our flight.

My parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, and Emmett and Rose rode in one van. The Masens, Jasper, and I rode in the other. Edward kept his promise and sat beside me. He handed me my carry on, just in case I wanted one of my books for the van ride. I was shocked that the ride to the airport took very little time. Soon we were loading carts full of luggage and standing in line at the ticket counters to get our boarding passes. The parents went to the counter to get each family's tickets. Edward and I talked quietly in our own little group. Jasper and Alice were doing the same thing, as were Emmett and Rose.

Soon the parents were holding boarding passes out to each of us. We stood and made our way over to security. After our group made it through all the detectors, we were walking quickly to our gate. We didn't have a lot of spare time to get to the gate because of my field trip to the hospital last night. When it came time to board the plane we all sat quickly in our seats and waited for the plane to take off. I was seated between my brother and father. My mother was across the aisle beside Mr. and Mrs. Masen. In the row in front of us, Mr. and Mrs. Hale sat beside Rose. Jasper, Alice, and Edward sat across from them.

Luckily, the captain soon turned off the seat belt sign and we were able to move around and switch seats. Mr. and Mrs. Hale took Emmett and my seats. The parents sat in one row and the kids sat in front of them. Emmett and Rose sat beside me on one side of the aisle with Edward sitting beside Alice and Jasper. Edward and I were able to talk across the aisle, but for the most part, I rested and read my book. Our five hour flight seemed to _fly _by, and we were soon landing in Orlando, Florida. The captain came on to tell us that the temperature outside was over 80 degrees. When we left Washington this morning it was just under 60. I was looking forward to soaking up as much sun as possible on this trip.

The parents went in one direction to retrieve rental cars while the kids were left to gather all the bags. We got a few carts and soon all the luggage was loaded and ready to go. Edward grabbed my carry on and carried it out while pushing a cart of luggage towards where our parents had pulled the rental cars up to the curb. It didn't take that long to load bags into the car and soon we were driving to the hotel ready to start our vacation.

I was so excited to be somewhere warm with the people I loved most that I was bouncing in my seat as if I were Alice. I could just tell that this trip was going to be a great time and maybe, just maybe, something special would happen for all of us during this week in the sun.

**A/N: Next chapter: hotel, dinner, swimming by the pool... review and i'll update sooner.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well folks, originally I was going to post this before I went to pick up my copy of Breaking Dawn. I'm only up to page 450. I have been so busy, that I haven't had a lot of time to just sit and read (sorry about that Amber). I plan on finishing the book this week before I go back to work. However, I'm going to try to keep updating this story daily as well (again, sorry Amber, I know you will want to discuss the book soon). I hope you all will have forgiveness for my tardiness on posting this chapter.**

**Now, on with the fun that is spring break. Sorry, it's kind of a filler chapter, but this should give us something to set the setting for the rest of the week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing TWILIGHT related. (I think I'm getting bored with this line… I don't think I'm going to write it anymore. Please don't be offended in the future.**

**BPOV**

_April 1 (At the hotel)_

We drove to the hotel in our three rental cars. Edward rode with me and my parents on the way. It was a pretty quiet ride as we were fairly tired already from our travels. I was doing my best to hide any discomfort from my arm, but Edward showed that he knew me too well and handed me his water bottle and got the pill bottle from my mother. I thanked him quietly and took the medicine. I put my head on his shoulder while we rode down a busy highway towards out hotel. Edward slipped an arm around my waist while we rode and whispered quiet stories and jokes in my ear. I noticed my mother looking back at us occasionally as we made our way to the hotel.

Finally we pulled up to a classy hotel where the valet attendants were coming out to greet us. I was surprised that we were staying in this nice a place. Employees with carts unloaded our bags and helped bring them towards the front desk. A couple of the employees were a little creepy because they kept checking out Rose and Alice. Edward growled and acted protective of me after that because he said they were looking at me as well. I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to argue with him. Instead we walked into the lobby and all of us watched as the dads went to the counter to get key cards for our rooms. Soon we were taking the elevators up to the tenth floor where our three suites, not rooms, were side by side by side.

We made a plan to unpack quickly, then we would meet for a late lunch/early dinner. Then after dinner, we would come back to the hotel and relax by the pool and hot tub that were on the main floor. After we had made a plan, we went to our suites and unpacked our suitcases. I immediately began to panic when I didn't recognize anything in my suitcase. I dumped the entire contents our of my bag and noticed that Alice must have gone shopping and bought me a whole new wardrobe for this week. Most of the clothing still smelled new and some even had tags still on them. I was livid. She even had the audacity to buy me a skimpy bikini for the beach and pool. It was two, tiny strips of navy blue pieces of material. There were gold buckles on each of the hips and between the center of the chest.

I noticed that inside our suite, Emmett and I were in our own separate room from our parents. That was nice because I wouldn't have spend each night sleeping beside my parents. Emmett and I got along great, and we tended to stay up later than our parents. I was excited to be able to spend some quality time with my great big brother on this vacation. It was another plus of this getaway.

Finally we were all gathered in the lobby ready to go out to our dinner. We found a nice restaurant that was willing to seat all 12 of us at one table. This allowed all of us to discuss what we wanted to do with our time this week. We had five days in Orlando, and two days at a Disney resort in Vero Beach, Florida. The kids were going to be allowed to go to the parks on our own, but we were to meet for lunch and dinner at certain places. This allowed us to have our fun without having our moms and dads looking over our shoulders.

Dinner was amazing. I ordered some seafood and it was so delicious. I even shared some with Edward, and he insisted I feed him when I shared, it was cute. He shared his pasta with me, and even served me from his plate with his fork. I was pleasantly surprised, but didn't make a big deal about it. We all sat, ate, and talked about our vacation. It was a relaxing start to our week.

Once back at the hotel, we all changed in to bathing suits and went down to the pool. I wasn't really looking forward to prancing around in my bathing suit, especially since I didn't really have the body or breasts for it. I however, had nothing else to wear to the pool, so I put on the suit and then borrowed a T shirt from Emmett. I was all by myself in our suite by the time I was dressed. I left the suite and saw that Edward was leaning on the opposite wall in his swim trunks with a towel over one of his shoulders. He had no shirt on, leaving his perfect chest exposed to the world. I could barely hide my staring as he stood up from the wall.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked him.

"Well, I figured that it might be nice if you had someone with you. I don't like the idea of you walking around by yourself. After all, you get yourself in a lot of trouble by yourself, you need someone to protect you from yourself." He smirked and smiled my favorite half smile. I was putty in his hand, but did my best to put on an angry face.

"Fine. Whatever… and just for the record, I'm not that dangerous to myself. I usually hurt other people, not me."

We made our way down to the pool. Everyone else was already in the water by the time we arrived. I sat down on a lounge chair and watched as Jasper and Alice had challenged Rose and Emmett to a chicken fight. Our parents were lounging and relaxing in the hot tub at the other end of the recreation area. Edward sat beside me and watched our friends in the water.

"Edward, you don't have to sit here with me. I mean, I can sit here without hurting myself, I think." I smiled over at him. He smiled back and stood slowly.

"Okay, but if you need anything, let me know, I'll be right over."

I watched as he dived into the water. Droplets of water dripped down his torso as he reappeared from the water. I did my best to look like I was watching everyone, not just Edward, but he was too good looking for his own good. I just hoped that I wasn't drooling.

I was getting extremely hot in the sun, and couldn't take it anymore, so I SLOWLY walked over to the steps of the pool and walked into the water. It was refreshing and I was so happy to be able to relax a little. The only people around me were my friends, and I didn't have to worry about running into any of those annoying people from school. I was just walking around the shallow side of the pool when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"You finally decided to join us, I see. Why are you wearing that shirt still?" said a sexy, voice in my ear. It sent shivers and chills down my spine.

"Because your evil little sister apparently bought me a new wardrobe for this trip including the skimpiest bathing suit I've ever seen. I don't think the Victoria Secret Fashion show has this much skin showing." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheek as I noticed Edward's gaze fall to where the T shirt was clinging to my body.

"Well, I doubt that it looks bad on you. You make that T shirt look great, so I can only imagine what that bathing suit looks like." His voice was a little husky and I noticed that he was distancing himself from me slightly.

"Well, then Edward. You can keep imagining, because this T shirt will probably stay on for the entire vacation." With that I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to where the rest of our friends were standing. I looked back over my shoulder to see Edward staring after me with a look of disbelief on his face. I couldn't tell from here, but it also appeared that his swim trunks were a little stretched and tighter in certain areas. I decided to ignore that, because I didn't want to know who he had noticed to get that type of reaction from him, especially since I knew it wasn't me. I was plain Bella, who was wearing her big brother's bulky T shirt. Nothing special to look at there.

**A/N: I hope that you will accept this filler chapter. There will be a little of Edward's POV for the next chapter. I also plan on writing about the first day. Don't forget to vote, only about 3 more chapters, before I tally up your choice for the poll.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A_/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the evening at the hotel. This chapter will be entirely from Edward's POV. I hope that that will appeal to all of you. I am going to have Edward describe what's going on in that beautiful head of his during the pool scene before I allow the group to go to Disney for the first day. I hope you enjoy it as much as the group does.**

**DISCLAIMER: same as always, I'm bored with writing this every time. Do you think I can stop now?**

**EPOV**

_April 1, After dinner_

Dinner had been peaceful enough, and I was thrilled with this conspiracy that seemed to be allowing Bella and I to always sit together. I was glad that Bella seemed to be enjoying herself, especially since Mike had tried his best to ruin it for her yesterday. I just hope that she won't shy away from me this week.

We arrived back to the hotel and went back to our suites to changing into swimming clothes. Alice didn't take long to get ready for once, and soon her and Jasper were escaping our room and running towards the elevators. I dressed quickly, grabbed a towel, and left the room. As I was leaving my room I noticed Rose and Emmett jogging towards the elevators as they held hands.

"Hey Emmett… Is Bella already down at the pool?" I called after them.

"No, she was mumbling something about dental floss and killing your sister, so she is still in our room getting dressed." He gave me a knowing look before turning back to Rose and heading towards the elevators.

I sighed and hoped that whatever Alice had done to upset Bella wasn't too major. I walked towards Emmett and Bella's room. I decided to wait for Bella so she didn't have to walk down by herself. I leaned against the wall across from her door. I closed my eyes and let my dirty mind wander to what kind of suit Bella would come out wearing. My mind went back to that vivid dream from a few days ago. I thought of that navy bikini I had imagined.

Suddenly, Bella's door opened and I noticed that Bella seemed shocked that I was waiting across from her doorway. Much to my (slight) dismay, whatever suit Bella was wearing, she had covered it with an oversized T shirt that had to be Emmett's. Bella was the only girl I knew that could make a T shirt sexy. It was all I could do to control my staring and keep myself from drooling.

Bella seemed shell-shocked as she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured that it might be nice if you had someone with you. I don't like the idea of you walking around by yourself. After all, you get yourself in a lot of trouble by yourself, you need someone to protect you from yourself." I gave Bella my half smile that she told me was her favorite. She tried her best to look angry at me, but I could see that she wasn't really upset with my waiting.

"Fine. Whatever… and just for the record, I'm not that dangerous to myself. I usually hurt other people, not me."

I walked silently beside Bella as we walked towards the elevators. My stupid hormones were raging as we were riding the elevator to the lobby alone. I had to hold my towel in front of my body as I thought of running my hands underneath that shirt and against the exposed skin lurking below. Once the doors opened, I let Bella walk out first. I walked slightly behind her as we mad our way to the pool area. Our parents had all gathered in the hot tub while our friends were splashing one another in the cool water. I noticed Bella preparing to sit in a lounge chair, so I sat beside her so she wouldn't be alone.

"Edward, you don't have to sit here with me. I mean, I can sit here without hurting myself, I think." I smiled over at him. I smiled back and stood slowly.

"Okay, but if you need anything, let me know, I'll be right over." In all actuality I wanted to sit as close to that beautiful young woman beside me, but I figured she must be getting sick of me. I stood at the edge of the pool, and dived into the water before anyone could notice the problem my dirty mind and thoughts had created. Luckily for me the water was cool enough to help solve my growing problem.

I swam over to our friends and joined in the splashing game. I kept stealing glances back at Bella when I thought none of our friends, or Bella, were looking. She had a slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead after a few minutes. I continued my water assault on Alice and Rose with help from Jasper and Emmett when I noticed Bella standing. I panicked when I thought maybe she was leaving to head back to her room. I began to relax when I saw her walking towards the water.

She seemed to hypnotize me as she dipped her feet in the cool water by the steps. With one hand gripping the rail, she walked into the pool. I noticed her taking a deep breath. I didn't realize I was walking towards her until I was standing just behind her as she walked slowing around in a circle. I wrapped my arms around her waist before I had time to think about controlling my emotions (or hormones).

"You finally decided to join us, I see. Why are you wearing that shirt still?" I said in as sexy a voice possible in her soft ear. It sent shivers and chills down my spine when I thought of how all I had to do was move my lips a little closer to this angel.

"Because your evil little sister apparently bought me a new wardrobe for this trip including the skimpiest bathing suit I've ever seen. I don't think the Victoria Secret Fashion show has this much skin showing." she said answering my question. I tried to hide my disappointment when I noticed the blood rushing to her gorgeous cheeks. I tore my eyes away from her cheeks long enough to noticed the T shirt she was wearing was clinging to each and EVERY one of her curves.

"Well, I doubt that it looks bad on you. You make that T shirt look great, so I can only imagine what that bathing suit looks like." My voice was a little husky, and it was my turn to blush. I had to distance myself from Bella when I saw her curves showcased by the shirt. My problem from earlier was back, and even the cool water wasn't helping to calm it down.

"Well, then Edward. You can keep imagining, because this T shirt will probably stay on for the entire vacation." I laughed when she stuck her tongue out at me and walked away from me towards our friends. She looked back over her shoulder at me while I tried my best to calm myself and my raging hormones down. After a few minutes, I decided that there was only one real way to get rid of my problem, so I called good-bye to my fiends and heading back to my room to relieve some of my frustration.

God I was pathetic. I just hoped that I didn't talk in my sleep tonight, because I was sure that I would be dreaming about the most beautiful brunette I knew. Something told me that a wet T shirt or bikini would probably also be in my dreams as well.

_April 2_

The next morning I awoke and noticed the Alice wasn't in our room. I dressed quickly, smeared some suntan lotion on my face, arms, and legs, and went down to the lobby where we were all meeting for breakfast. Only the parents were down there, so I was confused. I grabbed some breakfast and sat quietly listening to my mother and Renee discussing plans for the baby.

After a few moments, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett joined me at the breakfast table. We ate and talked about which rides we wanted to go on. Finally Alice came walking into the lounge pulling a reluctant Bella behind her. Bella looked amazing, and I'm sure my jaw dropped. I let my eyes wander from her face downward. She was wearing a blue tank top with short (very short) khaki shorts. She had white sandals that had a slight heel to them and they made her legs look even longer. I didn't know what to say to my best friend. The friend that caused me to fantasize and dream about her. Emmett, however, broke the spell quickly when he bent over and whispered into my ear.

"That's my little sister, Edward. If you hurt her again, you won't be walking, or moving your arms. In fact, a feeding tube may be required. Do you get me little man?"

I turned my attention to him and tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about. I promised Bella months ago that I would never hurt her again."

"Yeah, well… months ago, you didn't realized that you wanted her back. Don't screw up this time, or your pretty little face and body will be what's screwed up." Emmett really knew how to make a person sweat when he wanted them to. So I just nodded and tried to continue eating my breakfast. It was a little harder than normal, because Alice had managed to situate Bella and I so we were sitting side by side again.

I noticed that she kept stealing glances at me while I stole glances at her. I tried my best to smile at her, but I was so nervous all of a sudden sitting next to her. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I could feel my pulse behind my temples. I prayed that the beauty beside me couldn't hear the effect she had on me. I would never make it through the day if she did.

**_A/N: so we haven't made it to the parks yet, but I think you will like what happens when they get there. Also, let me know if you like this 15 year old version of Edward. I'm trying to keep him as gentlemanly as possible, but he is after all a 15 year old boy. Please review and let me know what you think._**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have been so busy this week, and it's my last week before I go back to work and school. (grrr). Anyway, I'm sorry this is late, but I have been trying to read Breaking Dawn as well. (No, Amber, I'm not finished yet. I am up to chapter 29 now). My goal is to finish it up this weekend, because if I don't I won't have time to work on this story once school starts Monday.**

**I have closed the poll for Edward and Bella's relationship reconciliation. I hope you all had the time to vote. Thanks to all of you who participated.**

**Anyway, it's time to get on with the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I'm not her.**

**BPOV**

_April 2_

_Dear God! Why me? What did I do to deserve this torture? Here I was, just dreaming on my emerald-eyed God. We were walking on a sandy beach, our fingers intertwined. We turned towards one another and our lips were like magnets, being pulled closer and closer together. Just before our lips met, I could feel someone jump beside me and nudge me in my ribs. _

I had opened my eyes to find my "supposed" best friend bouncing on the bed beside me. "Let's go, Bella. We're going to get you ready for a fun-filled day. And I KNOW you want to look good for my brother." She pulled me out of bed, threw clothes at me, and fixed my hair and makeup. Apparently, I'm not able to do these things on my own. Then, she strapped some modest wedge sandals on my feet and pulled out the door and down to breakfast.

So here I was, sitting in front of a plate of food. I was nervous beside my best friend, and my stomach didn't want to eat. I picked at the food, but didn't taste anything. My thoughts and heart were racing. The entire time at breakfast, and it was probably only thirty minutes, seemed to drag on as my nerves got the best of me. Sooner than I expected, my parents had handed us our tickets for the parks, and explained what we would be doing. Thankfully, our parents had all decided to let us have some freedom. We had to make sure our cell phones were with us and on in case there was an emergency.

We got into our rental cars and, once again, Edward was sitting beside me. It didn't take us long to get to the park from our hotel. Once we were parked, we made our way to the ferry. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I all made our way to the top deck. Our parents had stayed below as me made our way across the lagoon. I stood against the railing with Alice and Rose on either side of me. My brother and Jasper wrapped their arms around their girlfriends' waist. I felt slightly left out until I suddenly found myself wrapped up in Edward's two strong arms. I sighed and leaned back into his chest. I could feel my heart ache slightly when I thought of how this felt perfect, but wasn't reality.

I smiled as I watched Cinderella's castle grow larger as we neared the gates. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get inside the park, and soon we were all deciding where we were going. The parents told us where to meet them in four hours for lunch, and left us standing on Main Street. Because of my shoulder, I wouldn't be able to ride some of the more "exciting" rides, so I watched Alice and Rose being led towards Space Mountain by Jasper and Emmett.

"You know, if you want to ride Space Mountain, I can always wait by the exit. I don't want to ruin your whole day Edward." I tried to sound enthusiastic about this plan, but I could never lie to Edward.

"Bella, you won't ruin my whole day. Besides, I get to spend the entire day with you, how can that be bad?" He smiled at me and took my hand as we began walking down Main Street.

"Um… I… hmmm…" _Wow, Bella. Way to amaze him with your extensive vocabulary and wit._

"Let's go on a few rides that won't bother your shoulder. I hope you don't mind if I pick the first one."

I think I would let him pick anything when he smiled at me and held my hand like just now. I couldn't speak eloquently, so I just nodded and smiled back at my best friend. He really was too good for me, but I didn't stop my heart from hoping, even if it was pointless.

We walked for a few more minutes until we were standing in front of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. I had to smile up at Edward. It was a perfect ride for my injury and we could have fun on it as well. The line moved quickly and I found myself laughing with Edward as we joked and talked. Soon we were in the darkened room getting on a boat. We sat beside each other, obviously, and soon the ride was underway. After a few seconds, I realized Edward had placed his arm on the seat back behind me. I smiled and leaned into his body. We rode the dark ride quietly, and enjoyed each other's company.

After the ride was over, we went into Peter Pan's flight. There we had our own "car" and again rode in the dark ride. As the ride was starting, I could feel an electric current flowing through every square inch of my body. This current seemed to stem from wherever Edward would touch me, sending sparks and shivers down my spine. I place my hands in my lap and tried to keep to myself, so I didn't end up doing anything embarrassing. I glanced over at Edward and noticed that he too had his hands in his lap as he sat beside me. I would have giggled if it had been anyone else but the two of us.

About halfway through the ride I could feel every inch of my skin tingle. I don't know what came over me, but I reached over and touched Edward's cheek. He practically jumped out of the car. I pulled back, embarrassed, and tried to return my hands to their previous position. I didn't get the opportunity, because Edward had recovered after his surprise, and cupped my cheeks with his hands. Like my dream from last night I saw him moving closer to me. Our lips were getting closer and I licked my upper lip in a nervous reaction.

Our lips met as I closed my eyes and I felt that electric current speed up to a maddening pace. Edward was kissing me. Edward was kissing me. We kissed for the remainder of the ride, and only pulled away because we needed to exit the ride to allow other passengers a chance to ride. After that ride, we held hands or wrapped our arms around each other's body. We rode a few more rides, but had to walk to meet our parents and friends for lunch. I don't remember much about what happened the rest of the day. All I remember was that Edward and I were together, and if only for this week, we were back together as a couple.

**A/N: So I took into consideration that all of you wanted Edward and Bella to get back together in May. And I decided that I couldn't wait that long. So, because all of you are awesome (and because I'm totally impatient) I hope you don't mind me putting them back together now. I know this is short, and i did consider writing this from Edward's point of view, but decided that I would wait to write his POV for another even on April 2. I hope you'll all forgive me.**

**Review please and let me know what you think.**


	21. Sorry Guys

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I said that I was going to update today, but I still have 100 pages in Breaking Dawn, and I want to finish that before I go back to work tomorrow morning. I hope you all understand. I promise that I will updating this story as soon as I finish reading and get done with work. Thanks for your patience. I love you guys!!**

**Lisa**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, I must say that I was pleasantly surprised by ****Breaking Dawn****. I finished reading the book late LATE Sunday night/Monday morning. I actually had a lot of wild theories floating around in my head as to how it would all end up, and I'm thankful that Stephenie Meyer did another amazing job. I would have liked a little bit "longer" ending, but I love the book nonetheless. I'm not going to post any significant plot details because I'm sure there are people who (like me) don't have a lot of time to read and haven't finished the book yet. Feel free to send comments about the book to me as a PM or as part of your review/comments. **

**Thanks to all the readers for your amazing patience and understanding. I really want to make it up to you, so this chapter will be a little longer (I think), and may contain some more "mature" content for your reading pleasure. I hope you all enjoy. We'll see if I can go over the 150 review mark.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I'm not that freakin' brilliant. However, I still hope you give my story a chance.**

**BPOV**

_April 2, afternoon_

Edward and I had arrived at lunch holding hands. This wasn't much different from normal, and most of our group didn't notice anything new. It wasn't like Edward and I were going to hide our relationship (if you could even call it that after that one kiss), but we weren't the type of people who flaunted their relationships as well.

We walked up to where our group had been waiting, and of course, we managed to be the last to arrive. It didn't take long to get our table after that, and soon we were once again gathered around the largest table in the restaurant. Under the table, Edward's hand continuously made contact with my body. Usually we would be holding hands, but occasionally his hand would massage my knee or just above my knee. Every piece of skin that he touched sent a line of fire to my heart and heated me from the inside out. I knew I was smiling like a fool, but I just couldn't stop myself.

We ate lunch, talking to everyone else. When we finished eating, we all stood up, ready to split off into our groups again. This time, however, Alice insisted on the girls going off on our own and the boys having some time to themselves. I was about to object, but I stopped myself when I realized that it wasn't smart to go against both Rose and Alice. And it was very obvious they wanted to have a bit of "girl time." This usually meant an afternoon of shopping, and I could only imagine what would happen to the other tourists who got in Alice's way this afternoon.

I reluctantly said good bye to Edward and the boys and sighed heavily as I walked over to my best girl friends. Who would have ever thought I would be disappointed to be with those two? We walked in a comfortable silence as Alice searched for our destination. It didn't take us long to find the first store, and soon, we were being ushered inside by our little pixie.

Alice was flitting around the store looking for gifts for ALL of her friends, leaving Rose and I to browse the shelves and racks or things. I was more thinking about Edward more than the souvenirs in front of me. Apparently, Rose noticed. "So, Bella… thinking about anything or anyONE in particular?" Rose asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose. Would you care to be more specific?" I played along with this game. I knew I would be the first to crack, but it was fun to have a little of this girl time. Besides the conversation would eventually lead to Edward and that was one conversation I wouldn't mind taking part in.

"Oh, come on, Bella. We have all known for months that you've been crushing on him again. The only thing I can't believe is that Edward is blind enough to not see it. When are you going to tell him?

So Rose didn't figure out exactly what happened this morning between Edward and me. "Well, I think I may have let him know about my feelings for hi this morning." It was going to be fun to drag this out.

Rose screeched, which caused all of the other customers in the store turn to us. Alice came rushing over to us with a worried look on her face. In her arms were a huge bundle of clothing and nick knacks. Rose used a "slightly" quieter voice to explain to Alice what I had just told her. I tried to act indifferent to their conversation by looking through a shelf of picture frames. I was soon pulled away from the picture frames when I hear Alice mimic Rose's high-pitched screech from earlier.

"Why did you tell us at lunch?" Rose hurriedly asked as both her and Alice turned expectantly at me.

"Well, you both never asked me, or Edward. I would have been happy to tell you about it if you had asked, but you didn't." I went on to tell them about my morning with Edward. By the time the story was finished, Alice and Rose were both bouncing excitedly.

We went into planning mode. Alice and Rose wanted to make Edward squirm with lust by planning the rest of my outfits, including beach/pool wear for the remainder of our trip. Alice explained to me that she wasn't pleased with my covering the navy bikini up last night, and that I wasn't allowed to do that again.

After a few hours, we met up with our parents and the boys for dinner. Alice was carrying quite a few shopping bags. We took our respective places around the table. Edward quickly reached out to grab my hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze. We ate in happy conversation, but I noticed the looks that Alice and Rose kept giving me across the table.

After dinner we all stayed together in one group and walked around until it was time to watch the parade and fireworks. Edward stood behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist as we watched the floats and characters walk past us. Occasionally, he would press his lips to my cheek and I would burrow closer into his chest. Shortly after the parade, the fireworks started. I marveled at the blues and reds, but I didn't see more of the show than the first few minutes. Edward turned me to face him and placed a passionate kiss on my lips as we stood underneath the exploding sky. It was a true cliché, but it was perfect, especially since I was with Edward. Nothing could top this moment, and nothing could tear us from one another.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this took forever to post, and I apologize soooo much. This week has been soo excruciatingly long and busy. I put in a couple 10-hour days at work, and those led to going to bed excessively early, leaving me NO time to write or read. I hope you all will accept my apologies. I also have started the next chapter and I will give out a hint (or teaser) to those of you who send me a review for this chapter. I will post an update Sunday. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well, thank you to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter. I knew it would be slightly cliché, but I think that's why it works. Anyway, he comes a little steam to hold you over until I can write another chapter and update. It will probably be a few days, especially since I agreed to tutor after school a couple days a week.**

**DISCLAIMER: insert funny, witty comment about not being Stephenie Meyer here…**

**EPOV**

_April 2, back at the hotel_

The ride back from the park was quiet, with all of us beyond tired. I think the sun wore us out more than we wanted to admit to everyone else. I, however, was in the best mood, and didn't think that I would be able to get to sleep tonight. Bella and I were together, and she had kissed me back. It amazed me that she would even consider giving me a second chance.

Currently, Alice was debating whether or not to head down to the pool to soak for a few minutes before bed. I decided that since I had all this excess energy built up that I would head down to the pool. Alice saw me grab my swim trunks, and got a huge grin on her face. I figured that it meant her mind was made up to go swimming. I went to the bathroom to change as she headed towards the phone. She was probably calling Jasper to get him down to the pool. That meant Rose would probably go down with Emmett, and maybe, just maybe, Bella would be down as well.

I was changed quickly and grabbed my towel as I headed towards the elevators. I thought about knocking on Bella's door before I went down, but decided that Alice would probably wait for her. The elevator reached the bottom floor and I made my way to the pool area. I decided to wade in the swimming pool as I waited for my friends. Soon, my excess energy showed itself and I started swimming the length of the pool over and over. I was on my fourth length when I heard a gasp coming from slightly above me. I stopped swimming and looked up to see Bella looking down at me. She had a towel wrapped firmly around her body. I noticed that the T shirt she had worn yesterday was missing from her shoulders, leaving navy blue straps exposed around her neck.

She and I stared at each other for a few minutes until I finally broke the silence. "So are you going to get into the water or are you just going to stare at me in the water?" I gave her my crooked grin that I knew she loved.

She smiled and turned away from me. She walked over to the hot tub and covered herself with the water as she uncovered herself with the towel. She was able to keep herself covered from me at all times. I heard her sigh happily across the pool area. I took a deep breath and decided to join Bella in the hot tub. I climbed out of the pool and shook my hair out of the cool water as water drops ran down my torso. I saw Bella watching my movements, so I decided to walk slowly towards her. Soon, I was seated beside her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Now it was my turn to sigh happily. I kissed Bella's hair and felt her shiver slightly. I asked her if she was cold and she blushed slightly as she shook her head. I pulled her closer and let my eyes wander down her body. The bikini she was wearing was blurred by the jets of the hot tub, but I could see that it didn't cover much. Just this realization was enough to cause a certain part of my anatomy to jump up in excitement. I tried to breathe deeply and calm myself, but Bella began running her fingertips along my abs.

"Bella…" I tried to say, but it came out as more of a moan than a stern voice.

Bella looked up at me with a little evil glint in her eye. "What Edward? Is there something wrong?" She was trying to act innocent, but she knew exactly what type of effect she was having on me.

"I don't think you know what you're doing to me, Ms. Swan. It would probably be smart if you stopped rubbing me…" I couldn't say anything else, because Bella's fingers kept inching lower and lower.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll protect you. I won't let anything bad happen to you," she said with a smirk before placing a kiss on my lips. Her lips didn't linger on mine for long. She was soon kissing my jaw line towards my ears. All the while, her hands kept inching dangerously lower. My body was reacting to her touch and it was taking all my self-control to not rip off our clothing in that moment.

Bella, had other ideas, however, and soon she was dipping her fingers below the hem of my swim trunks. I gasped at her daring contact and she whispered in my ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

My brain was muddled and I could barely form a coherent thought, let alone sentence. I didn't want anymore regrets with Bella, and I didn't want to push her. But my body was thinking the exact opposite. It was practically screaming for Bella to keep trailing her fingers lower. "I… um… you… we…"

Apparently Bella took that as her cue to reach below my shorts and grab hold of my very excited member. I let out an involuntary moan as her fingertips began rubbing up and down my length. Bella returned her lips to mine and caught my next moan as she wrapped her hand around my shaft and began stroking me. She was slowly raising my body temperature and heart rate. Her hand picked up speed as her lips moved to my ears to whisper. "Can you imagine yourself in me? Can you imagine our bodies connecting Edward?"

I was dumbstruck. Who knew Bella had this side in her. Hearing her talk this way was such a turn on that I lost complete control and felt my release explode on her hand and in my shorts. Bella was able to catch my sounds with her mouth when she returned her lips to mine just in time. She smirked as she pulled away and mouthed the words "guess so" before pulling her hand out of my shorts.

She moved to the other side of the hot tub watching me as I tried to get my body under control. I listened to my heart rate as it pounded throughout my body. Sweat had formed on my forehead from what had just happened. I couldn't believe that Bella, my Bella, had the guts to do what she had just done. Once my breathing had returned to normal, I moved to where Bella was.

"That wasn't very nice, Ms. Swan. You moved away from me after that little episode." I tried to slow my movements as I stalked over to where she was sitting. She looked a little terrified at first, but that evil glint in her eyes returned quickly, hiding or eliminating any fear that she had.

"Well, I just thought you would want me to leave, seeing as how that wasn't very _nice_ of me," she said with that same smirk on her face. She was such a little vixen that I just had to touch her. I wanted to put my hands all over her body.

"I'm thinking that fair is fair. I mean, you got to touch me, I want to touch you." I bent down to kiss her beautiful lips. She sighed in contentment as I sat beside her. I pulled her onto my lap so her legs were on one side of me. She leaned down to kiss me and I was content to just wrap my arms around her waist while she wrapped her hands around my neck and into my hair.

Soon our kisses became more and more passionate. I could feel the excitement building in me again, and I was sure that Bella could feel my excitement as well considering where she was seated. I removed one of my hands from her waist down to her upper thigh. I felt Bella gasp as my fingers pushed aside the material separating her folds from me. I parted her legs slightly so I could run my entire palm along her hot center. She was wet, and not from the water. I let my thumb rub her bundle of nerves and quickly had to catch a moan that was escaping her lips.

Bella's breathing was becoming more and more erratic as I rubbed her clit in a circular pattern. I kept rubbing her bundle and slipped a finger into her hot opening. Her reaction was instantaneous as she moaned, loudly, into my mouth. I removed my lips from hers long enough to whisper into her ear. I figured that if she could talk dirty, then so can I. "Can you feel me inside you Bella?"

She whimpered as I stopped pumping my finger into her. I let it just sit inside her folds. She nodded her head as her breathing was loud in my ear. "I want to hear you Bella," I told her in as stern a voice as possible.

"Y…yes.. Edward. Please…" she whimpered.

"Please what, Bella?" I asked her. I was pretty sure I knew what she wanted, but I needed to hear her say it.

"Don't stop, Edward. I want to feel you moving in me." She moved her mouth to meet mine as my finger jammed into her again. He moan went right into my mouth and the vibrations sent shivers down my spine.

I quickly added a second finger into her as my thumb returned its work on her clit. Her core was so tight and warm that a third finger was soon added. I could feel her heart beating as our chest met while our mouths and tongues battled for dominance. "Cum for me, Bella," I said huskily in her ear.

Within seconds of my statement, I felt her walls clench and squeeze against my fingers. Her juices spilled onto my fingers, completely saturating them as her moans grew in sound. Even my mouth couldn't capture all of them. I removed my hands and fixed her suit as I moved her body to sit beside me once more. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me.

"That was….." she started to say.

"I think amazing would be an appropriate word for this situation," I said as I bent down to kiss her hair again.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist once again and pulled me closer to her. We sat that way for a few minutes before Bella and I decided it was time to head back upstairs and to bed. We both were going to need a cool shower in order to help us sleep tonight. I helped her wrap her towel around her body, and she wrapped mine around my waist. We walked back to the elevators hand in hand and went back to our rooms. She kissed my nose quickly before slipping into her suite for the night.

I was in a daze as I walked into my suite. I quickly took a cold shower as my "little" problem was back whenever I thought about what had just happened in the hot tub. I don't think I would be able to sleep tonight without having a replay in my dreams.

**A/N: So, what do you think? What it good for you?? (hehehe) Anyway, I hope this chapter will give you something to enjoy before I can update again. I'm going to try to update by Wednesday, but no promises. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**By the way, Bella's bikini is in my profile for those of you who have been wondering.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well, as many of you have probably noticed on the news, Tropical Storm Fay has dampened much of Florida. Luckily for all of you, this storm has given me two days off from school because of flooding in the area. This means that you get an update a couple days earlier than expected. I hope you will enjoy it. It was a little dangerous yesterday with tornados springing up all around me and my home town. I was all prepared, however, so no worries. I didn't even lose power once.**

**Please continue to review. I really appreciate getting your input. Also, I have a new poll up on my profile. "Do you think Bella and Edward should have sex before the end of the school year?"**

**Now, on with the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill by now, at least, I hope you do.**

**BPOV**

_April 5, the beach_

The last three days had been perfect. Edward and I had only been back together for three days, but in a lot of ways, it seemed as if we'd never broken up at all. That first night in the hot tub was, for lack of a better word, amazing. I had never even considered doing anything like that before, but something came over me when I was in that warm water with Edward. I guess my hormones had ruled my body that night, because before I realized what I was doing, I had my hand on Edward in a rather _intimate_ way.

I'm not an idiot. I knew that Edward, or any guy for that matter, would enjoy having a girl do what I did. I was surprised that I had the guts enough to do it though. I mean, I hate showing too much skin to anyone, and what happened with Edward… well, let's just say that it surprised me more than if aliens were to land and take over the planet.

After those intimate moments, we returned to our suites and tried to sleep. I say tried, because I only fell asleep at six. We spent the next two days walking around the various theme parks. Most of the time we were with our friends, riding rides, eating with our family, and enjoying the sun. There wasn't a lot of time left to just our self. In fact, it was as if everyone knew what had happened between us on that night. Although, Edward and I both promised the other that we hadn't spoken of what happened to anyone. Alice seemed to be, almost annoyingly, intrusive on any alone time between Edward and me.

Now, we were arriving at the beach at our new location. The sun was shining, and I was surprised when I thought about how it hadn't rained for more than 15 minutes since we arrived in Florida. Now we were arriving in front of the Atlantic ocean with white, sandy beaches. Alice was beside me in our car practically bouncing out the window every time she was able to catch a glimpse of the ocean.

We were soon checked in to our rooms and headed out to the warm beach. I had started to get a tan, but now I would have the opportunity to devote two days to getting darker. I didn't have to submit to Alice's shopping trips, riding rides with friends, or anything besides relaxation. I could only hope that Edward wouldn't mind if I were to spend a lot of time lying on the sand. I had tried to find a more "suitable" bathing suit, but every one I found was just way too expensive. So I was stuck with the skimpy navy number that Alice purchased for me.

I had gotten over my skin exposure (slightly) since that night in the hot tub, but decided to stay uncovered so I could get my best tan. I was laying my towel out on the beach when I two strong arms wrapped around me from behind. "Do you know exactly how tempting you are in that bathing suit? Especially when you're bent over putting that towel down?" I heard that velvety purr in my ears as it sent shivers down my spine.

I stood and turned around to face Edward. He was in only his trunks and looked positively edible. His skin was glistening from a small amount of sweat that had formed all over his chiseled torso. "I think you have that backwards, Mr. Cullen. You are the tempting one." I reached up on my toes to place a quick kiss on his nose before laying my head against his chest. We stood that way for a few seconds before he released me to join the boys in the water. I sighed as I sat down on my towel and prepared to bake in the sun.

I could see the boys swimming and splashing around in the water as Alice and Rose placed their towels on either side of mine. We kept quiet for a while just sitting in the sun and watching our boyfriends. Finally, Alice sighed. "I can't just sit here all day ladies. I'm going to get out there. Let's go, because you can't just sit here either."

Rose and I looked at each other as Alice ran down the beach towards the boys. Our eyes turned towards the water in time to see Emmett scoop up Alice and quickly throw her into the water. Rose and I tried our best to hold in our giggles as Alice's squeals rang across the sand. However, we couldn't hold it in because of how silly it looked. Rose and I knew that if we joined Alice, we would probably be joining Alice in being thrown in the water.

However, we didn't get to enjoy the show that long because Emmett and Edward came bounding up the beach and quickly swooped down to grab Rose and I and carry us back towards the water. Both of us were trying our best to get out of our boyfriends' grips, but it was pointless. Soon we were looking like Alice, drenched from head to toe and looking angrily at our boyfriends. Alice was coming over to Emmett and smacking him across the chest, hitting him hard enough that a red hand print was plastered on his chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as he apologized for drenching me. "I'm sorry, love. You were just to far away from me, I needed you near me. Can you forgive me?" He looked into my eyes hoping for forgiveness. Part of me really wanted to make him squirm, the other part just couldn't find it in me to be angry with him. This internal debate lasted maybe five seconds until my lips made my decision for me. I quickly tangled my arms around Edward's neck as our lips fought for dominance.

We spent the rest of the afternoon splashing in the water and sitting on the sand. As the sun began to set, we went inside to get something to eat. Dinner was pretty uneventful, and passed quickly. After dinner, everyone was headed back upstairs to our rooms when Edward grabbed hold of my hand. He started leading me back towards the beach. I looked at him a little confused until he told me what he was doing. "Bella, would you like to join me for a nighttime stroll on the beach?"

I beamed at my incredible boyfriend and nodded my head with probably too much enthusiasm. My energy made Edward laugh slightly, but he took my hand again and led me towards the sand. We were silent for a while as I held my shoes in one hand and Edward's hand in my other. The water crashed beside us, and the stars glistened above us. Occasionally, Edward would pull our hands to his mouth to kiss the back of my hand. I pulled my hand from Edward's which caused him to stop walking. I surprised him by wrapping my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

We were soon just standing beneath the stars kissing and holding one another. I was quiet and peaceful, like nothing could hurt us or our relationship. "Bella…" I head Edward whisper near my ear.

"Yes.."

"I…."

_He what?! What was he going to say?_

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

He reached down and kissed me again. Part of me was ecstatic at his wonderful words. Part of me had wished he used those three little words that everyone wants to hear. That part of me also knew that Edward and I would have time to tell each other those words in time. We didn't need to say it today.

_April 7, airport_

I can't believe that our vacation is almost over. We're already sitting at our gate getting ready to board a plane back to rainy weather and Washington. Edward was sitting beside me holding my hand and whispering in my ears. I really didn't want to get back to Washington. I was worried that when we returned home that we would be torn apart, but Edward promised that nothing would tear us apart again. He wouldn't let it. I prayed that he was right.

**A/N: So I just got a phone call that said my school will be cancelled for the rest of the week. This means that I have plenty of time to write this week. So you will probably see an update posted tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for your continuing patience. I hope all of you are well and that you will vote in my poll. Thanks all…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I cannot even begin to explain to you all how busy I have been since we got back to school. I have been getting to work by seven every morning and staying to at least four/four-thirty. It seems like I have gotten very little accomplished during that time as well, so it's extremely frustrating.**

**To top that off I've been having an extreme case of writers' block. I have been debating with myself trying to figure out how to proceed with this story. Not helping the situation is my new idea for a story that has popped into my head and continues to dance around, refusing to leave. Apparently, I may have to write that story at the same time of this one. I'm going to do my best this holiday weekend to get this story through the summer months following Edward and Bella's freshman year of high school. I hope I don't rush it, and that you all will enjoy it.**

**Now on with this show… Again, sorry for the extremely long wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: not Stephenie Meyer… enough said…**

**BPOV**

_Late May_

After spring break, I was able to fall back into my old routine. I even ate lunch in the cafeteria every day again. I hardly spent time in the gym outside of P.E. Coach James has been a little strange about it, but I really didn't let it bother me. In fact, I didn't let anything bother me anymore. Now that Edward was back by my side, anything that happened outside the two of us was just a small distraction. I barely registered the other people around us anymore.

Just after we got back, Lauren was a little problematic. She focused her energy on getting Edward back (not that I totally blame her), and once she found out we were together, she tried everything to annoy and irritate me. Jessica was obviously her partner-in-crime. Between the two of them, Edward and I were always being surrounded by one or both annoying classmates. I was just about to snap when Edward would always grasp my hand and send shivers up and down my spine with a wonderful kiss. This reaction usually worked to send others away and leave us alone, if only for a few moments.

Now, we were only a few weeks away from the end of school. Summer was just around the corner. The weather wasn't showing any weather that I associated with summer, but that's Forks for you. Edward and I were planning our summer break together. Edward and Alice were supposed to visit their Aunt and Uncle, Esme and Carlisle for a few weeks in July. Edward promised to call every night, but I secretly feared that when he was in Port Angeles he would meet someone prettier, smarter, willing to move further in a relationship than I was.

Edward and I had stalled on the physical part of our relationship. After that night in the hot tub, we realized that we had moved a little fast and wanted to take our time and enjoy each other with out complicating the relationship more than it already was. Granted, Edward and I getting back together had certainly made things easier and simpler for us and our friends, but taking it to a more physical level would just confuse us (mostly me) and I wasn't ready yet. Thankfully, Edward was acting like a perfect gentleman, and he was being patient with me.

Currently, I was studying alone in my bedroom for my finals on a Friday night. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were at their last baseball game of the season. Math had gotten a little easier, mainly in part because of Edward's tutoring, but I was still struggling a little. Not having Edward available to talk with about the problems in front of me made me even more nervous. Social studies and science were getting easier as the year was coming to a close, and those finals were two that I didn't have to worry about. My music final consisted of writing a little song that incorporated the many themes we'd worked on this year. We were working in partners, so Edward was writing the music to go along with my lyrics. I would play the guitar and he would play the piano and sing. We made a great team in that class, so I wasn't worried. Especially since we finished writing our song two weeks ago. Coach James had already given us our final grades, and by some great miracle, I'd managed to get a B. Spanish had turned out to be a joke, and even though I couldn't barely say "How are you?" in Spanish, I managed to keep straight A's all year long through the final. That just left math, and I was barely holding on to a C in that class.

I stared at the numbers and letters on the page when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. "Yes?"

My door opened and Edward stuck his head into my room. "Hey you. Renee said you were working on math. Need some help?" He gave me my favorite crooked grin and came into the room, shutting the down quietly behind him. I noticed that his shirt was slightly damp and clinging to his toned chest and abs.

He was dazzling me without even trying. It just wasn't fair. Luckily, I was able to nod in response to his question until he bent down and placed a quick chaste kiss on my lips. He stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, allowing his fingertips to graze the exposed skin on my collarbone.

I could barely concentrate on the math textbook before Edward arrived. Now that he was standing so close to me, I was barely able to remember to breathe. I could tell Edward was trying to explain one of the problems, but my brain would only concentrate on his fingertips that were gently massaging my shoulders. To make matters worse, images from that night in the hot tub would flash in my head sporadically. Even worse was sudden rise in temperature throughout my body including between my legs.

Edward must have asked me a question because he was suddenly shaking me to get my attention. "Huh? I'm sorry. My mind decided to take a mini-vacation. What?"

"Bella, how long have you been working on this math?" Edward moved so he was beside me.

"Um… only a few hours… I just… this test… it's worth half our grade, and I'm hopeless… I still don't get anything. What am I going to do Edward?" I was almost ready to cry when he pulled me up into his arms.

"Bella. You've been up here working for too long. It's no wonder your brain wants to wander. You need to do something beside math. How about we talk for a bit and you can relax a little. You have a couple days before the test. We'll work on the math tomorrow and Sunday." Edward released me slightly and pulled me towards my bed.

I stopped. Edward had been so great about not pushing me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with. I guess I should have known it was too good to last.

"Bella, relax. I just want to talk. I promise. I'll keep my hands to myself if you want."

He smiled at me and I saw in his eyes that he spoke the truth. I released a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding, and went and sat beside him on my bed. He gently placed one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his chest. We were breathing in sync, sitting in comfortable silence.

"So.." I said, breaking the silence. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I do have a question. Where did you brain go earlier?"

My cheeks betrayed me and flushed almost instantly.

"Okay… now you have to tell me." He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

I tried to hide behind my hair, but Edward quickly pulled my hair behind my ears so he could get a better look at me. "Well…" I felt like I had to swallow my tongue. "I was thinking…" _How am I supposed to tell him this?_ "about… you… and me…"

I looked up at him to gage his reaction. "Well, are you going to tell me what we were doing? Judging by your amazingly cute blush, I have my theories." That smirk was back on his face.

"Well, my mind wandered back to that night on spring break?" I said in a rush.

"Which night?" His mouth was just millimeters from my ear as he breathed the question into my ear.

"The night in the hot tub." I couldn't bring myself to look at him at this point. I stared down at my comforter, just wishing that I could melt into the blankets.

Edward reached down and grabbed onto my hands with one of his, and pulled my chin up to look at me with his other.

"Love, that was a wonderful night. But I can tell you're are uncomfortable. Why?" His eyes were smoldering as he looked at me, and the green in his eyes seemed to be a slight shade darker.

"Well… that's the only time… I mean, we… all we do is hold hands, hug, and kiss. I know after what happened that night you have to be, well, frustrated…"

"Bella… have I made any comments that would suggest that?" He was starting to look concerned now.

"Well… no… but I'm sure you probably wish we'd repeat that night again… and probably soon."

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about that night and wish for a repeat sometime. But I am willing to wait for as long as it takes. You're too important to me, and I would never force you to do anything you're not wanting to do."

This guy beside me really was too good to be true. How did I get this lucky? "I don't know why you bother with me. I'm nothing special, and I'm incredibly slow when it comes to these relationship things."

"Bella, I _bother_ with you, as you put it, because I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone else. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. You are more than just my girlfriend. You are my best friend, and when I can't talk to anyone else, I can talk to you. I don't know how I would survive without you. If we never do anything else besides hold hands, talk, hug, or chastely kiss from here until forever, I'll be content because it means that I have you."

With that he placed a chaste kiss on my lips and pulled me into a tight embrace. He held me close to him so my ear was pressed to his chest above his heart. He lightly stroked my hair and started humming a soft, loving melody that I had never heard before. I sighed and closed my eyes as I held Edward to me. I really was lucky.

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was streaming through my open window. I sat up realizing that I was still dressed in my clothes from yesterday. A note was placed on the pillow beside where my head had been lying.

"_Bella,_

_Never doubt that you are special to me._

_My heart beats for you alone._

_When we're apart, it slows and almost stops._

_Sweet dreams to the sweetest girl I know._

_Edward"_

I smiled in spite of my worries about math finals and relationship expectations. If Edward was willing to wait, I could honestly be the luckiest girl on the planet.

**A/N: So, I hope that was worth the wait. Let me know your thoughts in a review. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, it's been a week or two, and I have been desperately trying to figure out how to proceed with this story. Do I write about the last months of the school year, or do I just dive into the summer? I've been debating with myself over that question and I finally decided to dive into the tragedy that will jump into the characters' lives and hope for the best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is a little difficult to write, because it is actually based on what happened in my life once upon a time.**

**Now, on with it…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters… the story is mine.**

**BPOV**

_June_

"No more school… no more school… no more school…" The chant was being continued by most of the students around me. I was walking to my locker one final time this year. Inside I would find an almost empty book bag with just a couple classics and a pencil or two. We had turned in our books, cleaned out our lockers, and tidied up our things last week. This meant that the last five days of "classes" were pretty much pointless.

Edward was holding my hand as we walked first to my locker. I had barely opened the door when he reached inside to grab my things. Then we were walking towards his locker. He carried his and my things as we made our way out to Emmett's jeep. Today we had planned to head to the beach. Most students would be returning to the school tonight for graduation, but we decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach, hopefully avoiding most of the annoying classmates for at least one day this summer.

On the drive to the beach, Edward's hand grasped mine while his thumb rubbed soothing circled along the back of my hand. We sat silently side by side in the back seat as Emmett drove. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap beside me. Rose and Emmett were talking about the different possibilities for summer jobs while Alice whispered in Jasper's ear. I looked over towards Edward and noticed that he was looking out the opposite window, away from me. I could tell there was something that was bothering him, but I wasn't sure what. I knew eventually he would tell me, but of course, my self-loathing thoughts began to wonder if he was finally tired of waiting for me, of waiting for a girlfriend who was more willing to sleep with her boyfriend.

It seemed as if our ride just as my mind was beginning to prepare myself for another breakup with Edward. Once we were parked, Edward released my hand to get things out of the back. Alice and Rose were pulling me towards a restroom so we could change into our swimming suits. Now that I was back home, I had retired the skimpy navy bikini from spring break and opted for my slightly boring black one piece. I felt comfortable in this suit, but as I was pulling it out, I noticed Alice looking sadly at me. She shook her head and then grabbed the suit out of my hands.

"Hey! Alice give me back my suit!"

"Bella… did spring break not leave any impression on you. You know how Edward reacted to that navy suit I bought you. Why would you want to take ten steps backwards with my brother?" Alice looked at me trying her best to give me a hurt puppy dog look.

"Alice… I don't want to push Edward. I have a feeling there's something he's not telling me. I have a feeling he's thinking about breaking up with me again. It doesn't really surprise me, I mean, I'm not ready to sleep with him and he's probably tired of waiting for me. Why am I so pathetic?"

"Bella… my brother loves you. He would wait forever for you. Trust me on this, that's not what he's hiding from you."

"But he is hiding something from me?" I looked over at Alice and saw her give a slight nod in response to my question.

"Am I going to like what he's hiding? I mean, is it some sort of surprise?" I knew the answer to this question before it was completely out of my mouth.

"Bella, I can't tell you this, I promised Edward that I wouldn't tell you. He's going to tell you. But would you do me a favor?"

I sighed. I kind of knew that Alice would tell me Edward's secret, but part of me had hoped that she would end the suspense. I looked at Alice warily and wondered what he favor would be. "What kind of favor?"

Alice got an evil glint in her eyes as she looked over at Rose. "Well, I brought you a swim suit because I had a feeling that you would revert back to your old self and wear something unacceptable. Obviously I was right. Will you agree to wear something else. I promise you this, Edward will definitely be speechless and at your mercy."

I sighed and agreed to at least consider the suit. I knew that that agreement was going to give Alice all the confirmation she needed, but my mouth literally went dry and fell open when she pulled out another skimpy bikini from her bag. This one was white with gold cording around the waist and neckline. It was pretty, but I didn't have the body for it. However, Alice practically pushed me into the changing room and impatiently tapped her toe on the tile floor.

When I stepped out from behind the curtain, Alice and Rose's jaws fell open and they practically tackled me in their attempts to pull me towards a mirror. Alice unclipped my hair and let the ends fall past my should. Some curls wove through my hair and I couldn't believe the image looking back at me. I was surprised that I looked decent in this suit. It was comfortable and beautiful at the same time.

"Alice…. I… this suit…" I searched my vocabulary for the best descriptive words but Alice and Rose cut me off before I could speak again.

"…is hot!! Bella you're a babe. Edward is going to fall over himself when you walk out there." Rose was pulling a brush from her back and ran it through her hair quickly before smoothing mine.

We linked arms and walked three across out the door and headed down the beach where we could see our boyfriends facing the water where they had set up our beach things.

Alice decided to get their attention by practically shouting to Rose across my body. "Rose, don't you think Bella looks amazing. I mean, she could be a model."

This comment caused three things to happen. One, I blushed and I was sure my entire head had turned the color of a tomato. Two, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all turned and gawked at the three of us. Alice was wearing a black and pink bikini while Rose wore a red and white polka dot bikini. Once the boys turned around, all three of them dropped their jaws. Three, Mike Newton and his buddies Tyler and Eric whistled as we walked towards the boys. I saw Mike eyeing me like a piece of meat as I walked. I suddenly felt self conscious again. We reached our boyfriends and Alice and Rose let go of me as they linked their arms with their boyfriends instead.

Edward continued to stare at me while I just stood there. I began to cross my arms in front of me when he finally snapped to attention. He licked his lips and pulled me into a tight hug. "You look good enough to eat Bella," he whispered into my ear. I noticed his voice was slightly lower than normal and his breathing was uneven.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I pulled back slightly for a moment to take a better look at him.

"Bella, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Edward asked as he grasped my hand.

I smiled back at him as I nodded my head. We walked barefoot along the surf. Edward's hand released mine to pull me closer to him as he slipped his arm around my shoulders. I sagged into him.

"Edward? What's up? You've been extremely quiet today, almost like you have a secret." I figured I would give him a little nudge and hoped he would tell me what was bothering him.

"You're right. I do have a secret. I found out last week… You're going to be disappointed." He looked over at me with hurt eyes.

I tried to keep my voice even as I spoke. "Edward. You're sort of scaring me. Did you… I mean, are you… are we…" my voice broke at the end. Even though Alice had told me that the answer was no, I wasn't sure anymore when Edward looked at me this way.

"Oh my God… No Bella. We're not breaking up, at least, I'm not breaking up with you. It's just that. We, that is, my family and I, are going away."

I looked at him. "You mean, like a summer vacation? That's nice for you guys."

He sighed and I saw his eyes begin to water. I had never seen Edward cry and it was scaring me. "No, Bella," he whispered. "We're moving. My dad got a new job and it's in Chicago. We're leaving in a month, at the end of July. Bella, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't speak. Edward was leaving me. Not that he really had a choice, I mean, his family was moving. Somehow, we had stopped walking. I didn't realize that I was crying until Edward had reached up and wiped away the silent tears falling from my cheeks. "Edward… I don't want to lose you. I want to be selfish and lock you up here so you don't leave me." I finally said.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you either. I love you." He leaned his forehead against mine as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. We cried silently against each other telling each other how we loved the other.

After a while we pulled ourselves together and made a promise to one another. "Edward… We have a month and a half. Promise me that you and I will spend as much of that time together. I don't want us to have any regrets when you leave."

Edward promised and we walked back to where our friends and siblings were seated. It wasn't long after that when we decided to head home. Edward and I held each other closely while we rode quietly back towards out houses. Emmett dropped Rose and Jasper off first. Then he dropped Edward and Alice at their home. Once Emmett and I were alone he asked me what was wrong.

Emmett understood why I was so upset and didn't make any smart remarks. "Bella, just think about something for me. As your big brother, it's my duty to tell you this. I don't know how far you and Edward have gotten with each other, I don't think I want to know either. But don't do anything with him just because he's leaving. If you decide to do anything with him, do it because it's what you want, not because it's a going away thing… okay?"

I simply gawked at my older brother. He had never even come close to having any type of discussion about this sort of thing. I mean, our parents barely mentioned where babies came from. So I simply nodded and walked into our house. I went right up to my room and cried for a couple hours. I heard my mother come in my room at one point, but I was too upset to talk or acknowledge her.

_Five Weeks Later_

Edward and Alice's house was depressing. Everything was in boxes. Edward had told me that they had started eating on paper plates and plastic cups for a few days now. There were only a few things still in Edward's room that were unpacked. His bed still had sheets and blankets on it, but everything else was cleared off or taken out of the room. A lone picture of the two of us from this spring was sitting beside his bed.

Elizabeth, Alice, and Edward's dad had all left to get some more boxes for Alice's clothing and some supplies needed for the long drive ahead of the family. They would be leaving tomorrow as Edward's dad needed to start his job a week earlier than expected.

Edward and I sat silently on Edward's bed, just holding each other. "Bella… when I leave I want you to promise me something." Edward's voice was rough and I knew he was holding back his tears.

"Edward, what do you want me to do?" I had tears spilling over the edge of my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"I want you to find someone who will make you happy. Someone who will treat you with respect. Someone who will make you smile and laugh. Someone who deserves you. Someone…."

"Edward… you have my heart. I can't just find someone else." I reached up to kiss his lips to prove my point. I had meant the kiss to be loving and to show him that my heart did in fact belong to him. However, after a few seconds, the kiss deepened and our tongues were wrestling with one another.

Someone a few moment later I realized that we had leaned back and were lying side by side on Edward's bed. I pulled back from him to look up at his emerald eyes. They were slightly hooded, but he was looking back down at me. He simply gave me a look that showed he wasn't going to push me. This reminded me how much I loved him. Even now when we were going to be separated for possibly the rest of our lives, he was willing to stop and leave it where it was.

My heart took over at that point and forced my lips to recapture his. I felt his hand tangle itself in my hair while his other hand caressed my cheek. I pulled one of my hands from his bronze locks and grasped his hand that was on my cheek. I lifted it from my face and guided it down my body. I placed his hand on the side of my chest, just missing my breast. Edward's breath caught in his throat and he looked back down at me. "Are you sure, Bella. We don't have to."

"Edward, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Please. I just want to be with you. I love you."

Edward bent down to place a loving kiss on my lips before moving his attention to my jaw and down to my neck. His hand that was on my rib cage moved to rub my peak through my shirt. I could feel my nipples harden and my back arched into his hand. His lips captured my mouth just as a moan tried to escape from my throat. Edward's hand released my breast to travel down to my waist. He lifted the hem of my shirt and tugged it up my body. We broke our kiss so he could pull it over my head. I moved my hands to his wife beater and pulled it from his body. We looked at each other as we were now shirtless.

I watched Edward's eyes take in all of my newly exposed skin. I smiled and reached behind my back to unsnap my bra. Edward reached over and gently pulled the straps from atop my shoulders, pushing them down my arms. His lips kissed the places where the straps had sat. Edward's hands returned to my chest and massaged my breast and nipples with loving care.

I could feel his arousal against my thigh. I reached down and unbuckled his belt while his hands caused me to moan a little more. I fumbled with the button on his pants. Edward reached down and helped me release the button and stood up so the pants could fall from his body. He kicked out of them and allowed me to see him in his tight black boxer briefs. I could see Edward's straining member against the soft cotton.

He crawled back on the bed and reached down to my waist to undo my pants as well. He unzipped my pants and pulled them from my body, kissing my thighs as they were exposed. We were left lying side by side in nothing but our underwear. Edward reached down and grabbed my behind, pulling me as close to him as possible. We rocked our hips against each other slightly which caused Edward to bury his head in my neck as he moaned in my ear.

I reached down and cupped him through the material of his briefs. I rubbed up and down. I felt his body shudder against me as I rubbed. I moved my other hand down to his waist to remove his last item of clothing. I pushed the material down as far as I could get it. Edward kicked his way out of the material, leaving him fully naked on the bed beside me. I pulled away slightly to look at this godlike creature beside me.

I pushed Edward's should so he was lying flat on his back. He looked confused at first. I straddled him for a moment so I could place a quick kiss on his lips. I kissed down his chest, occasionally nipping at his toned skin and licking places. I made my way down to where his six pack was. I licked the center line and blew a small breath of air across his stomach.

I continued lower until Edward's penis was directly in front of me. I lowered my mouth to it and placed a kiss on the tip.

"Bella…" Edward whispered. "You don't have to…"

"I know." I smiled at how much of a gentleman Edward still was.

I lowered my mouth to his body once again and took him in my mouth as far as I could. He was rather large so he would fit completely in my mouth. When his head reached the back of my mouth, I heard him moan loudly. I pulled away to quietly tell him he'd have to be a little more careful, just in case Alice and his parents came home. I went back down on him and bobbed my head while my hands stroked what wouldn't fit in my mouth. I gently sucked the head and tasted a little pre cum in my mouth. I had thought I would be disgusted by the thought of that in my mouth, but it only made me want more of him.

I sucked him with a little more enthusiasm. I licked his shaft and let my teeth lightly graze the sensitive skin as I bobbed up and down his length. Within a few moments I felt him jerk slightly in my mouth and explode. I drank all of him down as he came and rode out his orgasm. I had barely pulled away from him when Edward flipped me over so I was on my back and he was on top of me.

His hand reached down and pulled my soaked panties from my body. His knee nudged my legs apart. "It's time to return the favor, love."

He moved down my body, placing kisses along my stomach. He reached my center and gently touched my hot core. "You're so wet," he whispered.

He bent down to allow his tongue to swipe the length of my folds stopping on my sensitive bundle. He pulled it into his mouth and gently sucked. I grabbed a pillow to shove over my mouth in order to muffle the moans spilling from my mouth. While Edward's mouth worked on my clit, he slipped a finger into my core. He moved his tongue in a steady rhythm with his finger. He added a second finger a few seconds later and I quickly came around him. His tongue lapped up my juices as I waited for the bright lights behind my eyelids.

Edward crawled back up to me and positioned himself at my entrance. I looked up at him to see him once again silently asking me for permission. I nodded and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. Edward pushed into me as gently as possible, allowing me to adjust to his size. He pushed the rest of the way into me, breaking my barrier.

"Oh shit!" Edward exclaimed. He pulled out of me and jumped off the bed to rush across the room to where his clothing laid.

I stared after him and immediately felt the loss of his body. I realized that he must not have wanted me as much as I wanted him, and began to reach for a blanket or something to cover myself. I looked back up at Edward to see him returning to the bed.

"Bella… what are you doing? Are you… Have you changed your mind?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I… well you… I mean, you jumped off me… I figured you had changed your mind." I closed my eyes and hoped to stop the tears that were still spilling over from when he broke through my virginity.

"Bella… I haven't changed my mind. It's just well, I forgot… you know, um… protection. I wasn't planning on this today."

I opened my eyes and looked down at Edward's hands. He had returned to the bed with his wallet and was pulling a condom from inside. I sighed and felt myself relax even though I was lying naked in front of Edward.

"Do you still want to continue? Because we can stop if you want." He sat on the bed beside me.

I sat up and grabbed the wrapped condom from Edward. I kissed him and opened the package. I helped him roll the condom on his shaft and he leaned over me once again. This time when he pushed into me, I felt no pain, only pleasure. The pleasure was great enough to cause both of us to moan into each other's mouth.

We rocked slowly against each other creating a slow, steady rhythm. After a few minutes of that slow pace, Edward started to speed up. He pushed into me with more force and enthusiasm, causing me to scream out in pleasure as I came for the second time. Edward reached down and massaged my clit as he continued to thrust into me. I had barely come down from my second orgasm as I could feel the pressure building again.

Edward gently pinched my bundle of nerves sending me towards the edge. "Cum for me Bella… I want to hear you say my name as you cum." His voice was rough, heavy, and filled with lust.

"Ed….ward…" I screamed before he captured my mouth with his as we both came together. His mouth released mine and moved along my jaw towards my ear.

"I love you Bella. I always will." He kissed my cheek before pulling out of me and cuddling beside me.

"I love you too, Edward."

_The next day at dawn…_

The next morning Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and I all arrived at the Masen's house to say good-bye. Their car was filled to the brink and a trailer was attached behind it. The Hales and my parents were all hugging Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Jasper and Alice were holding each other tightly while Edward and I held hands as tightly as we could.

All too soon it was time for them to leave. "Edward! I don't want you to leave me. What am I going to do without you?" I reached up to wrap my arms tightly around his neck.

"Bella… I don't want to be without you. I would stay if I could. I promise to see you for Christmas and spring break. I love you with all my heart." Edward placed a kiss on my cheek before cradling my face in his hands. He kissed my lips passionately one last time. He released my lips and reached up behind his neck to unclasp my hands.

"I love you, Edward. I'll never stop." I whispered before he turned to walk towards the car. I felt the tears sliding down my face as I saw Edward and Alice get into the backseat behind their parents. When the car pulled out onto the street, I collapsed in a heap on the driveway sobbing as the car got smaller in the distance.

I could vaguely feel two pairs of strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. I was placed in the back of my parents' car where I continued to be held as I sobbed uncontrollably. I had no idea how I would be able to keep living my life without my Edward here with me.

**A/N: So, I hope that chapter was worth it. It's definitely one of my longest ones. I know it's a little sad, a little happy, and a little sad again. Even I had to cry a little when I thought of Edward leaving with his family and leaving Bella behind. I hope you all will review and let me know your thoughts. I'll try to get some writing done this week so at the very latest, you get another chapter before the weekend (or at least late Friday/early Saturday).**

**Much love…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So I'm utterly amazed at how you all responded to the last chapter. I knew it was going to shock most of you to have Edward move away. But hey, I had to give Mike another chance at happiness with Bella. Come on, you all know you want Mike and Bella to ride off into the sunset together**

**JUST KIDDING, GEEZ… DON'T SHOOT ME!!**

**Well, some of you asked about the lemon. I originally wasn't going to write one for Edward and Bella until a few years into the future, but it just felt right for these two characters. I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise to give you a few more details into Edward's past, specifically his sexual history. I know many of you are probably wondering what he has done in the past, especially since he broke up with Bella to date Lauren for a few months. I decided to write this chapter from Edward's point of view so I can clear up those issues (and of course to tell the next part of the story).**

**Now, on with it…**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of TWILIGHT… this is my story and I hope you'll enjoy the ride with Ms. Meyer's characters.**

**EPOV**

_End of July; in the car_

I refused to look back at Bella in standing in the driveway. I had seen the tears forming as I released her from the last hug I would give her, at least for a few months. We would be back for Christmas, or course, but I knew better than to expect her to pine for me and sit around waiting. I would be a thousand miles away and I knew, just from locker room talk about how many guys at school would be more than happy to help "pick of the pieces" of her heart. Mike was just waiting for me to screw up. All his buddies were just waiting to be there for Bella so they could get her into bed.

I almost smiled when I thought about what happened with Bella yesterday. I couldn't believe that she had been ready and willing to take that step with me, especially since I was leaving her this morning. That first time she kissed me yesterday afternoon, she immediately lit that spark I had for her and made it burn deep down to my soul. My body immediately responded when her lips touched mine, and her hands set every square inch of my skin on fire.

I never wanted to push Bella. I knew she had wanted always thought about waiting until marriage to sleep with someone, someone she was 100 sure of, someone that wouldn't just leave her after the act. I would never have left Bella intentionally, but my family had made my choice for me.

Then we started to get hot and heavy, which isn't the first time, or even the second. But I was expecting her to pull back any moment, and she never did. She moved my hand to grasp her chest and I knew my breath must have stopped in my throat. She reassured me that she wasn't doing this just because I was leaving. She loved me for some strange reason, and I would forever be thankful to this wonderful girl that I was having to leave behind.

When I made love to Bella, I realized exactly what I would be leaving behind. Not just a wonderful girlfriend, but Bella was my soul mate, and my dad's new job was keeping us apart. I had almost considered asking my parents to let me stay near Forks and live with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, but they were trying to start their own family, and I knew that they wouldn't want a teenager in the house.

I looked around our jammed car. Alice was wiping tears away from her eyes with the back of her hands. I knew if there was anyone who was in the same situation as me, it was my sister. I had never fully appreciated her before, but I knew that for the next few months/years. We would be leaning on each other to get through the long distance away from the two people we loved.

I looked up into the front seat to see my mom's shoulders shaking. I knew she was crying as well. The Hales and Swans were my parents' best friends, just like their children were all friends. I reached up around the seat and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and patted my hand on her shoulder. My mom was always so strong for all of us, and to see her cry broke my already-broken heart.

I went back to my own thoughts. I let my mind think about all the time I lost this year with Bella because I was stupid. I could have been with her since the for eight months, and instead I let my hormones get the best of me. I had followed my hormones and started dating Lauren. Lauren had been up front about what she would do for me and my body, and I had originally thought that was what I wanted. We had started our "relationship" by doing a lot of touching and exploring. However, my mother's influence and conscious had stopped me from letting Lauren take it further. I never slept with her, and honestly, my body never reacted the way it had yesterday with Bella. I was happy that I had saved myself for my Bella. We had taken each other's virginity, and if nothing else, we would always have that part of each other.

Somehow, my muddled thoughts had put me to sleep. I hadn't slept last night, which is probably why I was able to sleep in the car. I awoke around noon when we were exiting the highway to get some lunch. We grabbed lunch quickly and were back on the road within minutes. We spent the afternoon lost in our own thoughts. Occasionally, mom and dad would reassure Alice and I that they loved us, but part of me was resentful and didn't want to hear it.

Around 8, we decided that we were getting hungry and tired. We were almost all the way through Montana with our all-day driving. We were switching lanes and getting ready to exit. I looked over at my sister to see her looking sleepily out the window. We ate dinner in a small diner and found a hotel to stay at. We all went to sleep that night early because we were going to be driving all day again tomorrow. Driving away from where I left my heart. Driving further away from Bella.

**So this chapter is kind of short, but I'm going to do two to four more updates by October. And I promise, by October, you'll either hate me or love me. Review and let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Well everyone… this is the chapter that I've been imagining all aspects of for the past two months. I knew the story was leading up to this point and it has to come to an end (my obsession with how to get this down on paper that is). I almost sick enough of these thoughts that I just thought about killing all the characters off in a gigantic earthquake/flash flood/brush fire/natural disaster. Now that is something that none of you would have even come close to imagining. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and send me your feedback. Thanks for your patience and time as you wait and read… **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Ms. Meyer… **

**BPOV**

Two strong arms lifted me from my rolled-up position in the car and carried me into the house. I heard the heavy footsteps below us as I was carried up the steps and into my bedroom. I was placed on my bed where a separate pair of arms wrapped around me. Neither pair of arms were the arms I wanted around me.

This second pair of arms were softer and, at times, rubbed circular patterns on my back. I didn't hear anything, so I don't know if anyone spoke to me. I felt as if my entire reason for living had been taken away from me. I vaguely remember food being placed in front of me, but I only managed to take in three bites before all of it came back up as I rushed towards the bathroom. I collapsed there on the cold tile, continuing to sob. I laid down so my cheek was on the tile and I wished for a hole to open up and swallow me.

When I sat up some time later, the sun was barely over the horizon. I left the bathroom and barely noticed that my brother rushed into the room as soon as I had cleared the doorframe. I walked aimlessly towards my bedroom again and shut the door quietly behind me. I crossed the room and opened my window. I pulled my desk chair so it was sitting beside the open window and watched the scenery, never really noticing what was going on.

My imagination got the best of me at times and I would "see" Edward coming out of the woods behind my house, preparing to scale the wall and come inside my window. Each time I would imagine this scenario, I would crash back down to reality and begin crying all over again. I thought about where my Edward was and if he even missed me. Part of me still thought that he would be relieved to be rid of me, but my heart refused to give up hope that someday we would find our way back to one another.

I realized that I hadn't slept when I noticed the sun clearing the horizon and beginning to brighten the day. For once, it appeared that Forks would have a sunny day. It figures that the one day I was looking forward to the rain and the sun decides to finally grace the area with its presence.

"Bella…" I heard my mother's voice behind me. I didn't answer her and continued to stare out the window at nothing in particular.

"Bella, honey… did you get any sleep last night?" I shook my head once and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"Bella… you can't do this to yourself. I know you're hurting, but you need to…"

I cut her off. "You know nothing," I screamed. "I love Edward. He was my other half. Now I have nothing to get up for in the morning. Nothing to make me get through the day. Don't look at me like you know what I'm going through. You've never been without dad. You've never felt this way. You've never loved someone and had them ripped out of your life because of some stupid job. Mr. Masen is so inconsiderate. Did he even consider how Edward and Alice would be affected because of a move? Starting a new school, with no friends? I wish he could feel the pain he's inflicted on all of us…" I whimpered off and began to sob again.

My mother crossed the room and wrapped her arms around me, rocking me. "Shhhh…. You don't really mean that Isabella. You are in pain, I understand that. It hurts me to see you this way. You have to take care of yourself. You cannot just let your hurt keep you from living life…"

"Without Edward, I have no life…" I managed to get out before the sobs overtook my body once more.

After what seemed like hours, my tears began to dry up. My mom helped me stand and brought me over to my bed. She laid me down and pulled my quilt over my body. I stared up at the ceiling and counted all the little divots on the ceiling. Anything to keep my dreams away. I knew that as soon as dreams found me, they would be filled with Edward. Waking up would make it that much harder. I would be easier if I could just stay away and stare at and think of nothing. Unfortunately, my body had other plans and I was soon asleep.

_Edward was standing in front of me. His eyes were hard and cold with almost a black coloring to them. I called to him and ran to where he was standing. _

"_What do you want, Bella?" His voice was harsh and cut like a razor-sharp knife._

"_I want you, Edward. I love you." I reached my arms out to him._

"_What make you think that someone like me would want someone like you. I got what I wanted from you. And you weren't even worth the wait. You aren't worth waiting for, Bella. Maybe someday you'll find someone in your own league. I don't even know why I bother with you. You are a waste of my time and energy. I'd say goodbye but I'd rather just leave and get away from you…"_

_He turned and got into a yellow Porsche with Alice behind the wheel. "Honestly, Edward… I don't get it. You could have any girl in the world and you chose to waste your time with Bella? The plainest girl in our grade, no wait, in our school… She's probably the most plain girl on the planet now that I think about it. She's not even pretty. What were you thinking?"_

_Edward sneered at me as he gave me one last glance over his shoulder. "I was thinking that she'd be better in bed than she was. Instead, she was the most unappealing person I've ever slept with. Maybe I will call Lauren up and see if she can give me some release…" _

_He pulled out his phone as Alice pushed the pedal to the floor, making the tires spray rocks and pebbles at me as I tried to chase after them. _

"_Wait!! Don't leave me. Take me with you. I love you…" I collapsed on the ground, sobbing._

I sat up breathing heavily. I wiped my cheeks when I realized that tears were again flowing down my face. I noticed that my window had been closed and it was once again raining. The sun was setting on my first full day without Edward. I don't know how I would survive this…

There was a light knock on my door and I turned to glance. I waited to see if whoever it was would just barge in or leave me alone. The door opened slightly and Jasper peeked his head inside my room. "Bella…" He looked over at me and I noticed his cheeks were also stained with tears.

"Oh Jasper…" I said running over to him. We hugged each other for minutes as we realized that we were both in the same situation. We were both without our other halves, our soul mates. Maybe if I had a friend who knew how I was feeling then maybe, just maybe I could survive this distance between Edward and I.

**So, what do you think? Let me know in a review please. I should have an update ready before the weekend. It will be from Edward's POV, and there will be a shocking new development.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So, the most commonly asked question after last question was to be expected. After all, I did end the chapter with Bella getting comforted by Jasper. So to all of you who asked if this story is turning into a Bella/Jasper story… I can't really give you that answer besides to say that only time will reveal the answer. I promise that by Chapter 31, you will have your answer. In the meantime, please be a little patient and keep reading. **

**And before you get to the end, let me just say now that there is a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Please don't kill me, I'm begging here. Now, with that being said, I think it's time to get on with it.**

**EPOV**

I awoke in the morning after a night filled with visions of Bella. I know I had asked her to promise me to live her life. I know that I expected her to eventually date someone else, but seeing her in my dreams kissing another man made me green with envy. I became an obsessive, jealous freak who practically terrorized her life when I would visit her in Washington. In the dream she had told me what I had known all along: that I didn't deserve her.

The sunshine coming through the window surprised me for two reasons. One, I've lived in Forks, Washington my entire life. The sun hardly shines for more than a minute or two, and it never shines first thing in the morning. Two, dad had said last night that he wanted to get on the road before sunrise, or at least by 6:30. Maybe when he said "sunrise" yesterday, he wasn't used to the sun actually clearing the horizon until about 10.

I sat up and noticed that I was the last to wake. Everyone else was eating a the small table that was in the room. There was toast, bagels, and muffins scattered across the small island separating the beds from the living/kitchen area of the room. I got out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, but I muttered a good morning to my mother and sister. I was getting to the point where I didn't want to speak to my father. He was the reason we were moving, the reason why I was no long with Bella.

I turned on the hot water and stepped into the spray. I let the hot water attempt to relax my muscles. I closed my eyes and envisioned my Bella. Instantly, thoughts from our last afternoon together flooded my mind. My body reacted almost instantly, and I had to seriously consider changing the water to an icy stream. Instead I kept my eyes closed and reached down to stroke myself. I remembered the way Bella's body moved with my own, the sounds that escaped her lips, the love and lust that shown her eyes. Within minutes I was releasing down the drain, not even close to being as satisfied as two days ago.

Two days. That's all it had been, and yet, this move made it seem like it had been forever since I had held Bella in my arms. I finished my shower and got dressed. I left the bathroom after attempting to comb through my hair, but like always, it refused to sit properly on my head, and I was left looking like a wet, shaggy dog. I sat between my mother and sister as they quietly chatted about our new home. Alice was given permission to design her own bedroom and could buy anything she wanted for her room within reason, of course.

It seemed like breakfast only took a few more minutes. Then we were rushing around and packing up the car again. It was still early and I noticed that the clock said it was barely past eight. Dad pulled the car back onto a road. I noticed that there were a lot of trucks at this exit, and made that comment aloud.

"Edward, I just stopped where we had gotten to on the road. Why are you being difficult?" my father asked.

"Why am I being difficult?!" I asked incredulously. "Gee, let me see. Maybe it's because instead of spending my junior and senior years away from my friends. Maybe it's because this move is keeping me away from the one woman on this planet that I want to be with until my dying day. Maybe it's because you didn't consider anyone else's thoughts or feelings when you made the decision for us to move thousands of miles away from our home. Gee, now why would I have the right to be difficult. And just for your information, I wasn't being difficult, I was just stating facts."

I glared out my window. My father was breathing heavily and I could tell I was probably about to get yelled at. I looked back up at my father as he drove and realized that he had tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Edward. But this move it for the best for this family."

Just as I was about to say something, I noticed a streak of light and the squeal of tires. I looked through the windshield in time to see a Mack truck baring down on us. Just before impact I heard my mother say something about loving all of us.

The sound of bending metal and Alice's screams were the last things I heard before my entire world went black.

**A/N: Please don't hate me just yet. Review and let me know your thoughts. Have a great weekend all.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So all of you will be happy to know that I have a little (very little) time this weekend to type and write this chapter. It is my nephew's fourth birthday, so we are going to "Mickey's house" to ride the roller coaster and have fun.**

**So, now, without much ado and "foreplay". hope you like this one, let me know your thoughts by sending me a reviewing.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Jasper asked as he released me from the tight hug we had been giving one another for the last hour.

"Yeah, I guess. I really don't feel like leaving this room though," I told him.

"Come on, Bella. I can't just sit around. Come with me and talk. I promise, between the two of us, we're the most miserable people on the planet. Let's go somewhere else." He looked at me and I could see that just sitting here wasn't helping him.

"Fine. Just let me get dressed first." I grabbed a T-shirt and pair of jeans and went to the bathroom to change. Within a few minutes I was out the front door and walking down the sidewalk beside Jasper.

"So, Jasper… how are you really doing? You seem to be doing better than me. I mean, I can't be around anyone else." I could already feel the tears starting to form behind my eyes, and I swallowed the lump in my throat as far down as I could.

"Well, I'm not doing too much better really. I mean, I spent all day yesterday in my room. My parents and Rose tried to feed me a bunch of times, but I couldn't do anything but think about Alice. I mean, what am I supposed to do without her?" He looked at me with a silent plea in his eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean. I mean, I got lucky with Edward. He was willing to put up with me. And me being the idiot, promised him to try and move on with my life. I cannot be with anyone else and be happy, and that's what he wanted from me. How could I be stupid and agree to that?" I felt the first of my new tears fall down my cheeks.

"Bella… Somehow Alice and I promised to do the same thing. We promised to call each other weekly, but we were supposed to try to date other people while we were away from each other. But I don't want to be with anyone else but my Alice. She's my whole world, and my world just left me." I looked through my tears and noticed that Jasper's cheeks were also glistening with streaks of tears.

"Edward is the other part of my soul. It's going to sound like something out of a cheesy chick-flick, but he completes me. He's the ying to my yang. I can't be whole without him in my life, without him beside me." My tears were now flowing freely down my face. Jasper and I made it to a park near my house and we sat on a park bench. No one else was around, surprisingly, but it gave us plenty of privacy to talk.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise to Alice. There's no one who understands me the way she does. Not even Rose, Emmett, or even you. Although, out of anyone else, you and I are in the same boat when it comes to this situation. I know they will miss them, but Rose and Emmett don't know what it's like."

I turned to him and gave him another tight hug. "Jasper, do you mind if we just head back to my house. I really just want to be alone for a while. You can stay with me, but I can't talk about this anymore."

He nodded and we stood up. We walked slowly back towards my house. I could hear Jasper's uneven breathing as he tried to conceal the tears falling from his blue eyes. I could feel my heart beating erratically in my chest, but I still felt hollow without Edward with me.

I couldn't believe how my happy life had changed so much in just few days. A couple days ago, Edward and I had been together in a way that I would only want to share with him. And now, I was alone. And I would have to face the next two years of school without Edward.

We neared my house and I saw Emmett run out the door and get into Emmett's jeep. I could hear mom inside the front door sobbing and screaming as dad was trying to lift her up. A phone was beside her crumpled body.

"MOM!!" I screamed. I saw Jasper's head jerk up as I took off running. I fell three times between the corner and the front door.

"Oh my God! Mom? What's going on? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Dad, please… answer me if she can't. Is mom okay?" Dad and mom both looked up at me as I searched their faces for answers. All at once, Mom's sobs stopped and she looked at my dad. I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me. Now I was confused. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Bella I think you need to sit down. Jasper, why don't you come in here as well. There's something we have to tell you two." My father's voice cracked as he spoke slowly.

Jasper and I looked at each other, then at my mother still sitting on the floor beside the phone, and then back to my father. We walked into the dark living room and sat beside each other on the couch. My mother was brought into the living room and sat in my father's chair as my dad stood beside her. Emmett sat on the other side of me and grabbed one of my hands.

"Bella," my father said before sighing. "That was Dr. Cullen. Do you remember Carlisle?"

"He's Edward's uncle, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, he just called here. Apparently, this morning after getting back onto the road, the Masens were involved in a car accident."

I stared blankly at the wall. I refused to believe this. "Is this some sort of cruel joke. I can't believe that you would do this to me when I'm already miserable."

"Bella, this isn't a joke. The Masens were hit by a semi truck this morning before they could get back on the highway. They were hit head on."

I looked over at my mother and she was crying uncontrollably. That was when I knew this wasn't a joke. I also knew that I wasn't going to like the news that my father still hadn't told me.

"Who?" My father knew what I was asking.

"I'm sorry baby. I really am. I hate to be the one giving you this news. "Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were killed this morning. Alice and Edward were in the back seat, but they are in a hospital in South Dakota. They are both still unconscious. Carlisle and Esme are flying out there right now."

I heard the words, but they kept sounding farther and farther away. The last thing I remember is my brother wrapping his arms around me before I slipped into the darkness.

**A/N: So some of you guessed correctly that some of the Masens were not going to survive. But you all knew that I could never kill off Alice and Edward. Right? Review for me please.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** **So, the response from the last chapter is truly amazing. I was so surprised by all the reviews, even with all the technical difficulties that fan fiction has been having. You guys are so wonderful and supportive. I would have never believed the response for this story when I first started it.**

**Anyway, as you may remember, Edward had just finished yelling at his father when a semi truck hit his parents' car head on, killing his father and mother and leaving Edward and Alice unconscious.**

**And now… on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT or its characters… I'm just bending them to suit my needs.**

**EPOV**

I could hear that annoying beeping noise that pretty much signified I was in a hospital. I opened my eyes and confirmed my conclusion. The white walls and machinery were the decorations to my room. I could not see anyone else in this room.

I tried to remember how I got here, but I came up blank. I started to wonder where I was. I remembered that my family and I were moving across the country, but the last thing I remember is leaving Bella crying in my old driveway back in Forks. I looked around the room for my parents and sister.

Suddenly, the door opened and Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme walked in. I could see the tears that had already been shed by my aunt, and I knew that something happened and I wasn't going to like the news. I looked over to my aunt and watched as she sank into a chair beside my bed. She reached out to grab my hand as Carlisle started to speak.

"Edward. How are you?" I watched his guarded expression, but could feel his emotions practically rolling off his skin.

"I guess I'm okay Uncle Carlisle. I don't know why I'm here, but I guess I'm fine."

"What do you mean, you don't know why you're here?" He asked me gently.

"The last thing I remember is leaving Forks and leaving my friends behind. What happened?" Esme had tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Well, Edward… I don't know how to tell you this. You were leaving a hotel yesterday morning and a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit your parents' car head on. You and your sister were sitting in the backseat. Alice is in the next room. She woke up a couple hours ago. She had a serious bump on her head and she said that her head feels a little funny, but she should be fine without any complications."

Esme still had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well that's good. I'm glad Alice is going to be fine. But judging by Esme's tears, some things aren't fine. What HAPPENED?" I was getting upset because I could tell they were holding something back.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but your parents…" his voice broke and the tears he had been holding back began to fall.

"My parents are dead? Please tell me this is a sick joke and that you are lying to me right now. PLEASE?!" I looked over at my aunt and uncle and that is when I noticed they were both sobbing. I felt my tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"Edward?" I looked over and saw my sister in a wheelchair coming through the door frame being pushed by an orderly. She wheeled herself to my bed and reached out so we could hug each other.

"Alice… I don't remember. I don't remember anything." I was frantic. I now was without parents, and I didn't have the last few memories of two of the most important people in my life.

"Shhhh Edward… It's okay… we're going to be okay. As long as you and I have each other, we will be okay."

Alice and I held each other for the rest of the day. Eventually, the orderlies moved in Alice's things so she and I could share a room. We held each other's hands a we fell asleep that night. Occasionally I could hear Carlisle talking to our doctors in the hall, and Esme would try to sneak in to check on the two of us.

_The next morning…_

"Edward, Alice…" my uncle said. "we thought you should know that your parents had named your aunt and I your legal guardians in the event of their deaths. I know you don't want to think about these things right now, but we'll be heading back to Port Angeles tomorrow so we can set up the funeral. They will be buried in a cemetery there. We'll get into specifics about other things after the chaos of the funeral is over."

I looked at him as if he had worms coming out of his ears. I was going back to Washington, but I would be living with my aunt and uncle, not my parents. There were only two people that I wanted to live with, and they weren't in this hospital room right now. They were dead. I looked over at Alice and noticed she had a sad smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. How we still found tears to cry after all this I do not know.

That day was spent going over details as to who we wanted to speak at the service, where we wanted them buried, etc. No one wanted to speak about what would happen after the funeral, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Where would we live. Carlisle and Esme's two-bedroom apartment was too small for all of us.

The phone rang sometime in the late afternoon, just after Alice and I had finished eating our "dinner". The food could hardly be considered edible.

"Hello," I heard my sister answer.

"BELLA! Oh my god! It is soo good to hear your voice." My attention was immediately drawn to the phone. It seemed like forever had gone by since I last spoke to my angel. Even a small case of amnesia couldn't make me forget my love for Bella.

I waited as patiently as possible for Alice to wrap up her conversation with Bella. Finally after a few more minutes of what I'm sure consisted of Bella apologizing over and over, Alice turned the phone over to me.

"Bella?" I had to hear her voice. If I could just hear her voice, I know I would be okay.

"Yes Edward. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better and my head feels like it got run over by a mack truck." I tried to be somewhat humerous despite the situation. "I don't really remember anything about the accident, so please, don't ask."

"Edward, for what it's worth... I'm really sorry." I could tell she was trying to hold back her tears and sobs. She was trying to be strong for me, and it only made me love her more.

"Bella. It's not like it's your fault, so you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm actually getting tired of hearing people apologize for the situation. Unless it's your fault, you shouldn't apologize."

"Edward?" my angel asked.

"Yes, love?" I wished I could be holding her in my arms. Maybe after we moved back to Washington, I could convince my aunt and uncle to spend weekends in Forks.

"I really miss you Edward. I want to be wrapped up in your arms. I miss feeling safe with you to protect me."

It was times and statements like these that made me think that Bella and I were made for each other and each other only. Like we were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together; two soul mates...

**A/N: I'm stopping here because I'm starting to get a little bit of writers' block. I should update sometime during the weekend, if not before. Please forgive me for the short chapter. And I hope you will enjoy the funeral and rest of summer chapter I have planned. **

**Much love!**

**Laibballfan**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Well, everyone, I know I said that I was going to update last weekend, but I got busy with school stuff and then when I sat down to write I couldn't decide how to bring all the characters back together. With that being said, I hope that you all will enjoy this (sad) reunion. Please send me a review and let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter and/or the story in general.**

**And now… on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Ms. Meyer, but I hope you will read my story anyway.**

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning with conflicting feelings. Today was the day that I would see my Edward again. Ever since my phone conversation with him, it seemed like part of my missing world was falling back into place. There would probably always be a missing part because Edward's parents were no longer part of this world. They were lost to us, and tomorrow we would be burying them.

I had agreed to Edward's request to sit with him and his family. Edward had told me that he didn't think he could do this without me beside him. So I had to make sure I was ready to be strong for him today. I couldn't let my pain show today so that I would be able to be his rock for once. I dressed in a black pair of pants. I was walking around my room in my navy, lace bra while I tried to decide which top to wear to the funeral home.

I was standing in front of my closet looking at my tops when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind. I practically jumped out of my skin and turned around. Edward was looking at me and the pain in his eyes was evident. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself so I was as close to him as physically possible.

"Edward…" I breathed on his shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, almost like he was afraid to let me go.

"Bella… I can't believe I have you in my arms again. It seems almost like a dream come true." He pulled back only enough so that our lips could crash into each other. I felt his hands move along my back and I realized that I was standing half-naked about the same time I heard my dad clear his throat in my doorway.

My cheeks flushed immediately and I turned to my closet to grab my robe hanging there, hastily throwing it around me.

"Sorry, Charlie. I just really needed to see your daughter. I just rushed in and held her. I wasn't paying attention to her lack of clothing." I could see a twinge of red coming to his cheeks, and turned my attention to my father.

"Could either one of you help me pick out a shirt that would be appropriate for tonight. I don't know what I should be wearing." I looked expectantly at my boyfriend and my father. Both of them looked first at each other, then at me, then back to each other.

Dad cleared his throat and excused himself quickly. "Um, Bella… you know that my sister would be the best one to ask about clothes." I nodded and turned around to look inside my closet once again.

I felt those strong arms wrap around my waist again. This time, I felt his breath on my ear and shuddered at the feeling. My body seemed to melt into Edward's chest. I sighed just as Edward whispered, "Personally though, I have to say that if it were just going to be the two of us, I think you were dressed correctly. I really like see-through navy on you."

His voice was dripping with lust and I felt certain body parts of mine grow warmer with just the innuendo in his voice and statement.

I forced my body away from him. I knew that if I didn't show some control that second, I would end up never allowed to see Edward again when my parents would inevitably catch the two of us making love. I grabbed a navy cap-sleeved shirt and held it up. It didn't look dressy enough but I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye. I untied my robe and let it fall to the floor. I quickly threw the shirt on over my head and turned to face my irresistible boyfriend.

I finally took in his appearance. He had scratches on his cheeks and forehead, but there weren't any major bruises or injuries that I could see. I knew he said that he couldn't remember much about the accident or anything leading up to the accident, but I hoped his memories would return soon. I knew it bothered him to be "in the dark" and missing any memories with his parents.

I grabbed his hand and we walked down the steps. Edward and I rode together towards the funeral home where people were gathering tonight to pay their respects to Alice and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were there as well, and I knew Esme was taking this just as hard as Edward and Alice. I stood beside Edward for two hours while person after person told of a memory or favorite anecdote about the Masens.

Throughout the entire time, I never saw Edward change expressions. His face remained stoic as he shook hands, hugged, and thanked people for coming. Occasionally he would grasp my hand and give it a squeeze. I would place my free hand on his arm as I reassured him that I would be here for him.

We left the funeral home after everyone else that night. Edward and I just started walking. We didn't speak, but it was enough for both of us to just be with the other. We walked by the light streetlamps following random sidewalks. Although Forks wasn't large by any standards, I wasn't sure where we were going to end up. I was surprised when Edward stopped in front of a playground by the elementary school. He walked over to the swings, pulling me along with him. He held out a swing for me to sit, and began pushing me once I had sat.

He pushed me for only a minute before I noticed that he had collapse behide the swings. "Edward!" I screamed. I touched my feet to the sand below me slowing me down as safely as possible. Once I was slow enough to jump of the swing, I leaped off the swing. Of course, me being me, I fell and cut my knee. None of that mattered, however, as I ran over to where Edward was crumpled on the ground.

I knelt down beside him and realized that he was crying. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I reached my arms out to him and held him as tightly as I could manage. I allowed him to cry his feelings out. We sat there in the twilight and lamplight holding each other until both our tears finally stopped.

He finally looked up at me as I reached over to dry the remnants of his tears with my fingertips. He did the same for me, and helped me stand. We were walking towards my house after that. Just before we got to my street, Edward stopped. I looked up at him and was about to ask him the stupid question as to what was wrong when he surprised me.

"Thanks Bella. I felt like I died the moment I walked away from you. Then to have my parents taken from me. I don't know how to survive without you in my life. And tonight, it was like you were telling me that you'll always be here for me. I don't know how I can repay you for what you're doing for me. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

I sighed and smiled up at him. "You're wrong you know. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you. And just for the record, I wasn't doing to well without you. I couldn't eat or do anything normal for that matter. I know it sounds horrible, but I'm almost glad you're back with me."

He smiled back at me. "I know what you mean. And I also know that you will miss my parents just like Alice and I. Can you promise me to at least give me a warning when you finally realize that you're too good for me?"

"Edward, I'm warning you now. You are stuck with me for as long as you want me." I tried my best to look as sincere as possible so he would know that I was being serious and honest.

"Well then, that's settled. I'm keeping you forever." He smiled down at me just before he leaned down to kiss me. My lips, of course, eagerly returned the gesture with as much enthusiasm possible.

**A/N: So, was it worth the wait? I hope so. I've decided to skip over the funeral, and I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully by Wednesday, I'm happy with it and you all will get two chapters this week. Please send me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Much love!**


	33. Chapter 33

**So I know it's been forever since I've updated. School has been sooo hectic. Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll be able to update after this…. Like a scatter-brained idiot, I have managed to leave my power cord at my brother's house two hours away from me. So… like I said, it may be a while. **

**I hope it was worth the wait. Love you all, and I hope that you can forgive me for the extensive delay, and I lack of updates… I promise to double and triple check my bag in the future to ensure that this never happens again!!**

**BPOV**

_August _

School was just two weeks away. With all the craziness this summer had brought to my life I was looking forward to the mundane day-to-day that is also known as high school. The day after the funeral, my heart practically stopped beating when I walked to Edward's house only to find a FOR SALE sign in the front yard. I stopped dead in my tracks while I tried to wrap my mind around the thought of losing Edward a second time.

Edward must have seen me standing on the sidewalk in front of his house, because the next thing I remember is him running out the front door and lifting me up into his arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he had asked me.

I was starting to sob at the thought of losing him. The world seemed to be against us. Just when we seemed to be finding each other, we were being ripped apart. I looked away from Edward, because if I looked into those emerald pools, I would be lost forever.

"Bella… you're scaring me. What is wrong?"

"I… You… I don't… I can't…" my sobs began to shake my body to the point that I couldn't speak. I didn't know how I was going to survive another separation from my other half.

"Bella… I know I haven't been myself lately, especially with moving and then my parents dying, and now moving in with my aunt and uncle… but please, I'm begging you… don't leave me. I don't think I could survive if you broke up with me after everything else that has happened." I realized that Edward's voice was breaking towards the end of his plea and I almost collapsed when I realized he felt the same way.

"Edward… I don't want to break up. But we're right back to where we were a couple weeks ago. We're going to be ripped apart again, and I won't get to see you everyday, to be with you each day at school. We're right back to being separated by distance. Neither of us are sixteen yet, so we can't drive to see each other, even if you are just living in Port Angeles. We…." I didn't get to finish what I was saying because Edward's lips crashed into mine. At that point in time all coherent thought went right out the window. All I could think of was Edward's lips and my own molded together.

We kissed on his front lawn, our hands wandering around each other's faces and waists. We kept our making out to a PG rating keeping our hands in places our parents would "almost" approve of. Finally, when it felt like my lungs were going to explode.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine and sighed as he fought to catch his breath. Our chest seemed to be synchronized as they rose and fall. I'm sure our hearts were racing a comparable rates. "Bella Bella Bella… my sweet, adorable Bella. What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not going anywhere?"

I looked up at him, my vision still a little blurry from the tears I had been crying. "What are you talking about. The proof that you're still leaving me is right there in your yard." I pointed weakly at the FOR SALE sign in right by the street.

"Bella… I'm sorry," Edward practically whispered. I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks again. Edward began rubbing the streaming tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "Bella… I'm not moving away. Yes, we're still selling the house here, but Carlisle came home from the hospital after the funeral, he made the announcement that he and Esme were planning on moving here to Forks. Carlisle thinks it will be better for Alice and I if we don't live in this house. So they bought a new house a little north of town."

I looked up hopefully into Edward's eyes and saw that they were gleaming with love and hope. For the first time, in what seemed like weeks, I was actually able to smile. I looked back at Edward and saw that he was wearing a smile to match my own.

"Are you serious? We'll really be able to be together?" I could feel my heart start to swell when I could see the answer in Edward's smile and eyes.

"Yes, love. I am serious. We're moving into the house today. Are you interested in helping me or Alice move in to our new rooms? Carlisle has a bunch of movers helping to move in all the new furniture, but we're on our own when it comes to setting up our bedrooms."

I practically threw myself at my boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly. I felt Edward lift my feet from the ground as he began to spin in a circle. I wasn't able to stifle a giggle as we spun wrapped up in each other. When he finally set me down I felt almost more out of breath than when Edward and I had been kissing earlier.

Edward and I quickly began walking north. We talked about how much better this year would be now that we could be together. We talked and walked so much that I barely noticed we had almost left the "city" limits of Forks. I stopped walking when I noticed we had left Main Street far behind.

"Edward, where are you leading me?" I asked him.

"I'm leading you to my new home. Carlisle and Esme bought a house just north of here. We're almost there, I promise." He came back and grabbed my hand. We began walking again and soon we were turning onto an overgrown path. I could see some workers trying to tame the overgrown trees and shrubs.

I realized quickly that this path was supposed to be the driveway. I grew more and more excited as we continued to walk. The driveway was so long though and I was becoming more and more impatient. I was just about to stop and ask Edward how much longer we had when I saw an opening just ahead of us. A large white house was sitting just behind a gorgeous green lawn.

A large garage sat to the left side of the house. The house was beyond gorgeous. There were two wrap around porches. One was on the main floor, the other created a nice balcony on the second story. Wide steps led up to the front door. Big windows were all along the sides of the house. I could see a small window near the very top of the house. I stopped and could only gape at this beautiful house.

"It's so pretty. Like out of a novel or something." I could hear my breathless voice as my ramblings came out.

"I know. See that window at the very top?" Edward said to me as he pointed up at the very top window.

"Yes." I said nodding. I knew my mouth was still hanging open.

"That's my room. I get the whole top floor to myself." He had a huge grin on his face as he began leading me up the steps towards the front door.

**A/N: So, there's a chapter that has been ready for almost two weeks, but has been seriously held hostage my by unpowered computer. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise that I'm already working on the next chapter. I finally caught up on all my reading and emails, so I'm spending the day today writing. Maybe I'll even get another chapter out today or tomorrow. **

**There's no school on Tuesday, so I WILL be updating on Tuesday at the absolute latest.**

**Much love!**

**Laibballfan**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter I promised you. I forgot to put it in last chapter's A/N, but there is a picture of how I envision the Cullen house. I know the top window is probably only an attic, but you can use your imagination a little. But you have to admit that it's a gorgeous house.**

**BPOV**

Edward opened the door and led me into the main room of the first floor. Esme was standing on a ladder hanging and cleaning a beautiful chandelier in a side room that was attached to the kitchen. The kitchen had all new stainless steel appliances. I saw boxes all over the living room. I turned when I heard the rumble of a truck pull up to the front of the house.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again," said Esme as she climbed down from the ladder. She came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Cullen." I was surprised by how inviting Esme was, and it only reminded me of Elizabeth. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as Esme began to release me.

"Well, I will leave you and Edward to yourselves for a little while. All of the new furniture is arriving, and I want to make sure it's taken care of properly. I'll see you for dinner later." She turned and walked out the front door to greet and instruct the movers.

I turned back to Edward who grabbed my hand and led me quickly around the main floor. The living room was the main room with a dining room and kitchen off to the left side. To the right side of the living room was Esme and Carlisle's bedroom and bathroom. A door was in the kitchen with a staircase leading down into the basement. This was going to be turned into a recreation room with video game systems, a big-screen television, shelves of DVDs and a pool table. There would be comfortable seating and lots of games for when Alice or Edward wanted to entertain their friends. Edward was also getting a piano down there so he could continue playing.

Edward led me back to the living room and over to a curved staircase along the side wall. You could see a hallway at the top of the stairs. Edward led me up the stairs and up towards the second floor. There were six doors on the second floor. One room would be Alice's bedroom. Another would be her bathroom. Esme was also turning one of the rooms into a design studio for Alice to create new ideas for clothing. The other three rooms would be guest rooms. Another staircase was at the far end of the hallway. Edward pointed out which room was Alice's so if I wanted to come visit her, I would know where to find her. Then he led me up the staircase.

A door was at the very top, and Edward reached up to open it for me. He led me into a wide open space. Esme had evidently cleaned up this space, because there wasn't a speck of dust in the air or on any surface. I recognized the black sofa that was in the room. It was from the Masen's old home. Edward saw me looking at it.

"I was allowed to keep anything I wanted. I wanted to have at least one or two pieces of mom and dad's old furniture, so I kept this couch. I remember kissing you for the first time on this couch, so I had to keep it. Esme bought me all new bedroom furniture, so I'm sure the movers will be bringing it up soon." He stopped in front of the couch and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap.

I reached down and captured his lips in a heated battle. Our tongues seemed to be in sync because we both went to trace each other's lips at the same time. Our tongues began to battle at the same time as our hands began running up and down torsos. I felt Edward's fingertips at my shirt's hem and shivered at his touch. I felt him smirk against my lips as his fingers began tracing circles along my back and hip.

I quickly went to straddle his waist allowing my heated center to rub against Edward's very obvious arousal. I let my hips grind against Edward's as he moaned against my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking up at me.

"Edward, make love to me, please." My voice was breathless, but I could see my desire matched in Edward's eyes.

"Bella, the movers…" I saw the conflict in his eyes. Then, suddenly, he lifted me and carried me to his adjoined bathroom. He closed the door and turned the lock. He set me on the counter and resumed kissing me passionately. He settled in between my legs as he lifted my shirt. "Is this okay? I know it's not perfect, and you deserve a perfect time."

I kissed Edward quickly to stop his ramblings. "Edward, anytime with you is perfect. Please, make love to me." I recaptured his lips for a few seconds until he pulled my shirt completely off.

His lips immediately went to my breast and began sucking on them through the lacy material of my bra. I felt my back arch into his mouth as I let out a throaty moan. I heard Edward growl in response and I quickly reached down to pull his shirt off. He stood and helped throw his shirt across the room. He reattached his lips to mine as his hands massaged my mounds on my heaving chest. I felt Edward's hips grinding against me in search for that friction we were both craving.

My fingers found their way down to his jeans and quickly unbuttoned them. I inched the zipper down and pushed slightly at the material. I heard the jeans fall and felt Edward kicking out of them as we continued to deepen our kiss. His fingers reached down to my own jeans and made quick work of them. He lifted me off the counter as he pulled my jeans from my body.

I could feel the moisture building inside my panties as cooler air hit my newly exposed skin. I reached down and pushed my hand inside Edward's boxers, quickly wrapping my hand around his shaft. He moaned loudly into my mouth as I began stroking him. I pulled away from his mouth and quickly shed his last remaining article of clothing.

I knelt in front of him as his large cock throbbed in front of my face. Little droplets of his precum were escaping from the tip as I let my tongue lick up the glistening liquid. I felt Edward's shudder as his hands came down loudly on the counter behind me. My tongue continued running up and down his long hard shaft.

After making his cock wet, I finally took it into my mouth. Edward and I both moaned at the same time. Edward tasted so amazing and I almost came in my panties just from tasting him. I began bobbing my head on him as I felt his fingers lace into my hair. It wasn't long before Edward tried to pull me away from his cock, but I held my ground as he came in my mouth. I swallowed all his salty seed as he chanted my name like a mantra.

He pulled me to my feet quickly after he came down from his orgasm. His mouth roughly pressed against my own as his tongue dove quickly into my mouth. I felt his fingers going down my back as he made quick work of my bra. My nipples hardened even further as he massaged and teased them. His mouth moved down my body, stopping again on my chest. Soon, however, he moved further down and pulled my panties from my body.

Edward quickly licked my slick folds causing me to moan his name loudly. The echo in the bathroom seemed to magnify my sounds as I did my best to stay as quiet as possible in case someone were to hear. His tongue dove into my heated sex as his nose rubbed up against my swollen clit. After a few minutes, he replaced his tongue with two fingers inside my tight pussy. His tongue and mouth went to work on my clit and he soon had me screaming his name as I exploded on his face. He continued licking up all my juices as I came down from my orgasm.

Edward stood back up and kissed me as he positioned himself between my legs. I could feel him reach around me as he continued to kiss me. I wanted him inside me, and began to wrap my legs around his waist. He chuckled slightly and whispered, "Patience, love" before I heard the medicine cabinet open and close.

I turned my head to see Edward taking a condom out of the wrapper. I sighed thankfully that he had been able to keep his head when our hormones had obviously ran away with my good judgment. I helped Edward guide the protection on and positioned him at my entrance. He looked into my eyes deeply as he began pushing into me.

The last time we had made love had been my first time and I had experienced that intense pain that couldn't be avoided. This time all I felt was bliss as I almost fell over the edge right there. We both hissed and moaned together as we relished in being one once again. Edward kissed me as he began pulling out only to push back in in a nice steady pace. It didn't take long before we were both falling over the edge of bliss together. We came together moaning the other's name and looking deep into each other's eyes.

I had never felt so loved, and I knew that Edward would always be the love of my life. I knew that I would never let anything hurt him and I knew he would never hurt me again. I was in heaven, even if I was stuck in a rainy Washington town. I had my own angel, and he was the true definition of love.

**A/N: So I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of updates over the last few weeks. I still plan to update and put another chapter up on Tuesday, so you guys should be satisfied. (although, I'm sure we're not as satisfied as Edward and Bella are at this moment.) Hope you enjoyed it! Links to the staircase leading from the main floor to the second are also on my profile. **

**Much love!**

**Laibballfan**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So, I'm glad you all enjoyed the little getaway for Bella and Edward in the bathroom. I promise, I will write a more "in-character" Edward in an upcoming chapter. We will see his romantic side come through. Also, I will be introducing some new characters this chapter. I hope you enjoy them. Don't worry, Edward and Bella won't be breaking up this year in school. Although, there will be some obstacles and drama with their relationship this year. **

**BPOV**

I walked hand in hand into Forks High to start my sophomore year with Edward. We would meet after homeroom after getting our locker assignment and class schedule. I was praying that he and I would get to share a lot of classes again this year. Edward kissed my cheek as he left me at my homeroom door. I entered the room to see Jessica Stanley glaring at me as I entered.

I chose to ignore her and found a seat quickly. Once the bell rang, Mr. Kingston started passing out our schedules. Mine looked promising.

**HOMEROOM: Rm. 405 - Kingston**

**1****st**** period: US History I - Benson - Rm. 308**

**2****nd**** period: Creative Writing/Journalism I - James - Rm. 107**

**3****rd**** period: Gym - James - Gymnasium**

**4****th**** period: CP English - Forest - Rm. 110**

**5****th**** period: Spanish II - Gomez - Rm. 120**

**LUNCH - Cafeteria**

**6****th**** period: Geometry - Quig - Rm. 216**

**7****th**** period: Biology I - Carson - Rm. 505**

**8****th**** period: Health - Lennon - Rm. 401**

**Study Hall - Danielson - Rm. 309**

I looked over my schedule and was disappointed to see that music wasn't able to be fit into my schedule. I was happy to see that I had two classes with Coach James this year, including my creative writing class. I was kind of surprised that he was a writing teacher, but I knew he had planned on taking over the school paper after the basketball team never got covered in it last year.

The bell rang, and I gathered my books and backpack as Mr. Kingston handed me my locker number and combination. I walked slowly toward where my locker this year would be. I heard people greeting their friends that they hadn't seen in the "three long months" that are summer break. I made it to my locker and worked on committing my combination to memory.

I had just gotten my locker open when two hands reached around and covered my eyes.

"Guess who, Bella…" spoke a creepy, but familiar, voice.

A chill ran down my spine when I realized that the voice belonged to that of one Mike Newton. I turned quickly and practically fell into my locker. I stuttered as I tried to figure out what to say to this horrible creature.

"I see my good looks and charm still make you speechless and clumsy, my dear Bella. So, anyways, I'm thinking that you need to make some things up to me this year Bella. I know that your precious Edward is in Chicago, so now it's time for you and me to get back together and _together_ if you know what I mean…" He sneered at me as he moved even closer towards me.

"I… um… I… well…"

"Bella! There you are, man I can't believe I almost lost you. And on the first day too. Can you believe all these nutty people?" A familiar looking boy put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I recognized him, but couldn't remember from where. You would think I would remember someone who was so tall. This boy had to be close to seven feet tall.

"I… um… I… well…" My speech was still unable to work properly. I could only envision how well creative writing was going to go.

"Bells… we have class, so let's get going. You don't want to be la… OH! I didn't realize you were talking to someone." This energetic boy turned to Mike and extended his hand. "Hey… I'm Bella's boyfriend, Jake Black."

Mike seemed speechless, especially when I broke out into the largest grin. Jacob had grown up. And I mean up. The last time I had seen him I had been taller than him, and my hair was longer. Now, he had me beat by a lot in both categories. Mike extended his hand, and immediately I could tell Jacob was showing off his impressive muscles because Mike's face became twisted in a grimace as the two boys shook hands.

"Come on, Jake… I don't want to be late. It was…. _nice_ talking to you Mike. We shouldn't do it again." I grabbed Jake's arm and began walking away from a stunned looking Mike.

"Jacob Black!!! I didn't recognize you! What are you doing here?" I slapped his arm playfully once we were far enough away.

"Billy and I moved to the 'sunny' coast of Washington. He has friends here from when he was growing up, so we came back to where his family is originally from. I saw you and you looked a little frightened of that creep, so I stepped in. I hope you don't mind. And just for the record, I'm insulted that you don't recognize me!" Jacob gave me a grin that used to make any clouds disappear.

I simply gawked at him for a few moments before responding. "Well let's see Jacob… when I last saw you, I was taller than you, cuter than you, and totally had the longest hair. Now, well, I'm still cuter than you." I punched his arm as he looked "hurt" by my comments.

"You wish, Ms. Swan. I'm totally the cute one here." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

We reached my first class. "Well, Mr. Black this is my stop. I guess I will see you later?"

"Yes, definitely. Lunch?" he looked at me with those big brown eyes that always shown with a cute sparkle.

"I'll save you a seat. You can meet some of my friends. I'm sure they'll love to meet you."

I went into US History with a new-found excitement for the day and year. Jacob Black, an amazing friend from Phoenix, was here in Forks. Crazy how things work out. In just a few short weeks I went from thinking that this year would be hopeless with Edward thousands of miles across the country and me alone. Now I have Jacob here and my Edward. Can one girl get any more lucky?

**A/N: So what did you think? Are you surprised that Bella knew Jacob in Arizona? Or that he moved here… well, I'm going to post this tonight since I went sooo long without a post. And, because I'm seriously in a writing zone, I'm taking notes at work tomorrow and planning on getting one OR TWO chapters out before the weekend. We'll just have to see how things go.**

**I'll be flying up to my parents' house in Pennsylvania this weekend, so I may get some time to write up there. If not, I promise to post as soon as possible after Tuesday. Lots of love for you guys… **

**Cydryna Marie… can't wait to read your update, and this third chapter is for you and all your notes of encouragement through this very long dry spell.**

**Also, for those of you reading ****Sometimes Love Just Aint Enough**** I hope you will bare with me. I will update when the mood moves me to write. But this story will be my main priority.**

**Love!**

**Laibballfan**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So this chapter is from the point of view of our darling Edward. *sigh* Just ten more days until we can FINALLY see the movie. Personally, I'm going to have to contain my excitement every time Emmett comes on screen, but that's just me. Listening to the soundtrack as I wrote this whole chapter, so I was totally inspired and just couldn't stop. I hope it's not too long for you all.**

**Much love!**

**Laibballfan**

**DISCLAIMER: I realized after the last three chapters, that I forgot to remind you that I am not the amazingly awesome Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, these are not my characters, just my storyline in which they are puppets playing parts. (hehehe who wants an Edward puppet?!?!?)**

**On with it…**

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella's cheek softly before letting her go. I hated the idea of spending even a minute apart. We had been ripped away from each other in so many ways this summer. I wasn't about to just let her walk away from me, and I wasn't happy that our last names kept us from being together.

I walked into my homeroom and noticed a rather tall and tan guy sitting in the front row. _Must be a new student, _I thought to myself as I received my schedule. I looked down at it once I got into a seat.

**HOMEROOM: Rm. 403 - Smith**

**1****st**** period: Spanish II - Gomez - Rm. 120**

**2****nd**** period: Geometry - Quig - Rm. 216**

**3****rd**** period: Music - Smith 506**

**4****th**** period: Health - Lennon - Rm. 401**

**Study Hall - Danielson - Rm. 309**

**5****th**** period: US History I - Benson - Rm. 308**

**LUNCH - Cafeteria**

**6****th**** period: Creative Writing/Journalism I - James - Rm. 107**

**7****th**** period: Biology I - Carson - Rm. 505**

**8****th**** period: CP English - Forest - Rm. 110**

This schedule was pretty close to what I had last year, so I was happy with it. I knew Bella had signed up for music and journalism with me, so we'd probably have those two classes together. I'd love to have at least half our schedule together like last year. The bell rang soon after I had memorized my schedule and I headed over to where Bella's lockers would be.

I talked with some friends from last year and was surprised to hear that people still thought I would be living in Chicago. I also was told by a few people that Mike Newton was setting his sights on Bella again, especially since he thought she was single and without me to protect her. I practically growled at the thought of him touching her.

I quickened my pace and got to where Bella was. She wasn't alone, however, and I almost ran over to where she was standing. Mike had her cornered against her locker, and I could see that she was uncomfortable. I took a step to move closer to my love but I saw that very tall and built guy from my homeroom rush over to where Bella was standing and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

I was frozen with anger. How dare he? Who was this _idiot_ that thought he was good enough for my Bella? I was so frustrated and angry that I hadn't even noticed that Bella was letting him lead her away from Mike still wrapped up in his arms.

I began following them, especially since Bella was supposed to meet _me_ after homeroom. I tried to catch up, but that tall kid was practically pulling Bella down the hall in a sprint. All I noticed was that they were headed toward the social studies building, and I had to go the opposite direction to get to Spanish. I stopped following them, and turned in the opposite direction so I wouldn't be late for my first class. I would see Bella in music, and I'd have to ask her who the hell that guy is.

"Hola Clase!" Sra. Gomez was greeting us.

This period was going to drag on each day without my muchacha with me.

Second period wasn't much better. We had this new teacher teaching geometry this year. He was entertaining, but this class also had no Bella. I walked out of math with a new textbook and a bunch of homework. I walked quickly to music, happy to know that Bella would be there with me.

I sat in my usual seat when I got there, and saved a seat beside me. I watched the hands on the class as time got closer. The bell rang and a couple girls came into the room laughing. I recognized them immediately, Jessica and Lauren. I looked around the room, but I didn't see Bella anywhere. Where could she be? She did sign up for music, I was there when we turned in our schedules last year.

"EDDIE!!!!" Lauren's nasally voice rang across the room.

I nodded my head in response and placed my books on the seat beside me, hoping she wouldn't try to sit by me. No such luck. She lifted the books and slid into the seat.

"Aw, Eddie, saving me a seat. That was sooooo thoughtful. I knew you still cared about me."

I grabbed my books from her hands, and I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping that she would leave me alone. Luckily, Mr. Smith called the class to order and for the next 45 minutes I only had to dodge Lauren's hand that kept reaching for my thigh or hand. I never felt so relieved as when that bell rang. I practically sprang out of my seat and ran out the door before anyone else could even gather their things.

I sprinted down the hall in case Lauren decided to follow me. I made it to my health class and laughed when I saw that the teacher had already written Sex Education on the board. Apparently, they weren't wasting any time getting into the lessons this year. I sat down and let my mind wander back to my bedroom and bathroom a couple weeks ago. Bella's body was truly amazing and I had to stop my daydream for fear of getting _excited_ in class.

By the time I came back to the present, class had already started. I scanned the class, but didn't see Bella. Now I was just getting depressed. I saw a few friendly faces, including Alice and apparently Alice's newest friend, who I learned was named Leah.

The bell rang, and I hurried out the door before Alice could stop me. I knew Bella wouldn't be in my next class, so I slowed down eventually. I entered my social studies class and sat in the very last row. Unfortunately, Lauren, Jessica, and another snobby girl from the cheerleading squad came into the room shortly before the bell rang. I scooted further down in my seat, but Jessica saw me and pointed me out to Lauren, who quickly took the seat next to me.

By the time lunch arrived, I was ready to just go home. I entered the cafeteria, and sprinted to my normal table. I saved seats for Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. I pulled out the lunch that Esme had made for me. She was really trying to make up for the fact that mom wasn't here anymore.

I felt two soft arms wrap around me from behind and I immediately tensed. I half-expected Lauren to come around from behind me, but thankfully, it was Bella. Ah, Bella. It had felt like ages since I last saw her. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her roughly. We both sighed contentedly once we pulled our lips away from each other.

"I missed you," she whispered to me.

"Love, you have no idea, I sit beside Lauren in two classes. And she was trying to paw me all through music. Speaking of which. Where were you third period?" I looked into her deep brown eyes searching for answers.

"The gym. I got stuck taking gym again. But at least it's with Coach James, so he's going easy on me, and letting me sit out without being penalized. Plus I have him second period for journalism, so he's offered to let me stay late in class so I miss a little of gym. I just have to do a little extra work with the basketball stats this year." She leaned down and kissed my cheek before sliding off my lap.

"Let me see your schedule. Do we have anything together at all?" I looked over Bella's schedule and was relieved to see we at least had Biology together. "Careful next period. The new math teacher apparently loves giving homework."

She groaned and looked so cute that I just had to kiss her once more. We were interrupted by a couple people coughing. I looked up to see Emmett and that tall new kid standing with their trays in front of us. Bella scooted closer to me and the new kid sat beside her.

"Edward, this is my best friend from Phoenix, Jacob Black. Jake, this is my boyfriend and the best guy in the whole world, Edward." I almost put the smuggest smile on my face before Emmett interrupted our introduction.

"Bella, I'm the best guy in the world. You keep forgetting that." We all laughed of course at Emmett. I quickly began to understand why Jacob was Bella's friend. I saw him looking at her in a way that showed he may have some serious feelings for her that don't include friendship.

"Hey Guys!!!!" Alice's obvious energy could be heard without even looking at her. I could tell she was practically bursting at the seems. "This is my new friend Leah. She just transferred here from Seattle. Leah, this is everyone, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and some kid I don't know…"

She sat next to Jasper, leaving Leah to sit beside her and Jacob. Jacob moved closer to Bella, but turned to Leah smiling and introduced himself to her. I noticed that after she had sat down, Jake moved away from Bella and closer to Leah. I noticed Alice looking at those two with a smug grin on her face. She was up to something, but I would wait to ask her until later.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. However, I knew I would always be looking forward to seventh period because Bella and I got to sit together, which meant we were lab partners. Our teacher was a complete flake, so we were able to talk for most of the period. We planned to meet at my house three days a week for homework sessions. However, my mind immediately began formulating a way to make an after-school study session a romantic getaway for my angel. I wanted to make her feel special. Maybe we would put that entire top floor to good use.

**So what did you think? please send me a review and let me know. Hope to update once or twice this weekend. Happy Reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay, so I know I have been MIA for the past few weeks. Let me first start by explaining myself. For those of you who didn't already know, I am a fifth grade teacher. I teach math and science in the state of Florida. In FL, we test both of those subject thanks to a little thing called "no child left behind". My bosses have been riding me pretty hard about getting better test scores from my students this year. I have always considered myself a good teacher, but these principals are relentless and give me sooooo much stress I swear I'm going to develop health issues if they don't back the f… off. Anyway, long story very short, we have been running full steam ahead each day working on creating "awesome" lessons to engage and teach my students so they can master their tests, I mean skills. (can you tell I don't like tests!) **

**Plus, add the holidays to my schedule and I swear it's amazing I haven't landed in the hospital. My parents came down to visit me and my brother for Thanksgiving. It was nice to see them, especially since I only get to see them 5 times a year. I love and miss my family back in Pennsylvania, but I know that my life is better here in sunny Florida. Currently, I'm sitting with a MASSIVE stack of papers beside me, just waiting to be graded and sorted. I have three tests from my two math classes to grade, plus I have to write lesson plans and gather materials for next week. **

**To top that all off, Thursday night is my students' Christmas performance at school. As their teacher, I'm responsible for helping everything run smoothly. I have to keep telling myself to breathe, because I just don't seem to have enough hours in the day to get done what NEEDS to be done. I barely even get to read any of my stories, let alone find the time to write mine. I am planning on going to school the 19th, say 'happy holidays' to my kids and then spend the weekend locked up in my apartment with my computer either reading or writing chapters. I hope to catch up on the 30 email alerts currently in my inbox.**

**I don't return to school until January 5, so hopefully I can make up for my lack of updates by updating every other day or daily depending upon my schedule and time allowances over break. Thank you all for your messages of encouragement, and I hope this short chapter is enough to tide you over until I can update again. (which I hope is soon)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, but I really really wish I were. I would have loved being in the same movie as Kellan Lutz and Robert Pattinson. (I may have had to sneak into a few more scenes, especially with the vamps present). Speaking of which, I've seen the movie four times, and I would love to see it again this weekend - Kellan can be my monkey man anytime he wants.**

**BPOV**

That first few weeks of school passed in a blur. I barely got to see my boyfriend during school hours. I was beginning to dread going to certain classes, like Spanish and Geometry. Jacob and I had English together and he always whispered jokes to me while our boring teacher would drone on about some literary device. I usually wouldn't mind this, but this teacher's voice was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.

It was already well into October and I could barely remember the last time Edward and I had spent an evening alone, just the two of us. I pulled Rose and Alice aside one day after school to conceive a plan that would give Edward and I a chance to reconnect.

"Oh boy! We have to have a party!" Alice was practically bouncing out of her chair and onto the floor.

Rose and I looked at her with total confusion shown on our faces. After looking at Alice for a moment or two, we looked at each other to determine what this little, crazy pixie could possibly be thinking.

"Alice," I sighed… "I honestly don't follow what you're thinking. What does a party, which would typically include a lot of other people, have to do with helping me and Edward reconnect." I wanted to add that I wanted to form a plan that involved me and Edward, and possibly a locked bedroom door where no one could interrupt us, but I knew that my cheeks wouldn't be able to take that admittance.

"Don't you see Bella. Halloween is just two weeks away. And it's the only night you can dress up in a sexy outfit and NO ONE can criticize you or call you a slut. Edward will be practically begging you to escape into his room. Or a hotel room. Or even a hallway closet that can be barricaded. We'll get you dolled up and have him drooling before any of the guests have a chance to distract him." Alice had this evil glint in her eye, and I was about to object to any costume that included too much skin, but I knew it was pointless to try to argue with this girl.

"Fine, but can you promise me ONE thing?" I was willing to get down on my knees to make sure she agreed to my one plea.

"I will consider it." Rose and Alice were smirking at each other, which meant my plea may just be in vain.

"Can you please at least help me find a costume that won't make my face look like a tomato as I wear it. I don't want a costume that makes me blush so I can't think straight." I practically buried my head so they couldn't see how red it was getting.

"Trust us, Bella." Rose and Alice winked at each other. And I knew I was in trouble. I just prayed that whatever they came up with wasn't too risqué. I would seriously have trouble getting Charlie to ever let me out of the house if they didn't tone it down a little. But on the other hand, I would have Edward practically begging me to let his hands touch everywhere on my body, and that was enough motivation to let Alice come up with the perfect costume.

**A/N: Please read and review. And include in your review what type of costume you think Bella should be dressed in. I have a few ideas, but i would love your input. much love!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Well, I had some extra time this weekend for another short chapter. This is from Edward's point of view, so I hope you all get your imaginations working in overdrive. There is a nice shower scene to hold you over until I can write more. The next chapter will be the Halloween party. I have a poll up on my profile. It's regarding Bella's costume, so please go vote. I like the idea of couples costumes, so I may come up with something amazing for our three couples. Please vote!**

**Thanks to all the readers, I love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: still not her… hope you enjoy anyway.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my sister. She had some nerve. First our parents die and we have to move in with our Aunt and Uncle. Then she has the audacity to start planning a party at our new house, without even asking Esme and Carlisle.

"I'll tell them, you just have to trust me Edward!" Alice had her hands on her hips as she stood in her bedroom doorway.

"But you've already sent out invitations to most of Forks High. When are you planning on telling them, after everyone shows up?" I matched her stance and we began a staring contest, just like we used to do when we were younger.

"Trust me, Edward. Esme and Carlisle want us to be happy. They will agree to this." Alice started a little teary eyed. But I knew that she was just pulling out her tricks to get me to fold.

I stormed away before I began yelling at her and would say something I would eventually regret. Within a few weeks of starting the school year, I woke up one morning remembering everything that I had said to my father just before the accident. Since then, I've tried to act normal, but I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to be happy.

Bella was over at the house everyday with Alice and me working on our homework. After we would finish, she and I would sit together on the couch and cuddle, but I don't know why she stayed with me. I didn't deserve her. She was perfect and she would never act the way I did with my parents. I began pushing her away from me. I hoped that she would find someone more deserving to be her boyfriend. I just hoped that she chose anyone beside Newton or Jacob.

So for most of the fall, Bella kept trying to find ways for us to be alone, but I knew that if she really knew what type of monster I was, then she would probably be running as far away from me as possible. But she didn't know, and I was slightly selfish. I wanted to keep her, even if I knew deep down I didn't deserve her.

So that brings me to the present. It's the day before the Halloween party that my "sweet, adorable" sister is throwing. And for some strange reason, she feels it necessary to invite most of Forks High. It's like she's trying to torture us all.

I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My mind drifted to my Bella. She had been trying to recapture some of those last moments of summer break lately, and for some stupid reason, I had been rebuffing her advances. My mind wandered back to that last time we made love on the bathroom counter. I could feel my cock twitch and instantly harden.

I had to stop this because knowing Alice, she would show up just when I didn't want her to. I stood quickly and went into my bathroom. I walked to the sink and splashed some water on my face hoping to cool off a little. I placed my hands on either side of the sink and realized that this is exactly where Bella and I were that last time….

I spun quickly and turned on the shower. I stripped quickly and my hard cock sprang from the clothing. I jumped under the water and yelped slightly at how cold it was. Unfortunately, the cold water did nothing to calm my problem. I turned to water to a slightly warmer temperature and reached down and began stroking my hard length. I released a moan before I could control it. I leaned a hand against the wall as the water splashed down on my back. I stroked up and down wishing that my Bella was with me in this steamy shower. I imagined her pert breasts and tight stomach.

I began stroking faster as I imagined slamming into her tight pussy. It didn't take long after that before I came all over the tiles. I grunted with each spurt of my hot jizz. I sighed as I realized that I had been holding that in for far too long.

I was so tired of turning her down. I decided as I grabbed the soap that after the party tomorrow night I would do my best to make up for the distance I had put in between Bella and I. I would make her mine again, and I would let her know exactly how beautiful I thought she was.


	39. Chapter 39

**Well, folks, I'm back. And before the holiday break. I'm sitting here without power (or internet) so I thought I would just type and see where the characters take me. I did check the poll yesterday, so I know how most of you were voting. There was a tie between the slutty secretary and the vampire bride. I debated on which to do and decided that maybe in later Halloweens Bella could be a vampire. But like Edward, I'm not ready for her to become "less-human" yet.**

**Anyway… I'm going to post this chapter as soon as I get back to the land of internet. In the mean time, I'm starting to type and work on chapter 40. I think you will all enjoy the next few chapters I have planned. Plus, I have to thank all of you for your messages and reviews. I even incorporated some of them for the other costumes you will see in this and the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy the preparations.**

**DISCLAIMER: not Stephenie Meyer, I'm just using her characters for my pleasure --- that just sounded dirty… hehehe…**

**BPOV**

I was gawking. I couldn't believe my eyes. What had Alice done? I know I had agreed to her choice of costumes for all of us, but did she really think I would wear this?!?! There was barely even enough material for that blouse, and I could see that it would tie just below my boobs! Then there was the skirt. It looked too small for my ass and the slit went almost the entire way up to the waist. There was a pair of black-framed glasses sitting beside the costume on Alice's bed. Maybe I had this wrong. Maybe this was Alice's costume. Maybe my costume was hiding somewhere.

"Bella!!!! Why aren't you dressed. I can't work on your hair if you aren't dressed yet." I looked over at Alice and saw her dressed as a sexy fairy. She had a leaf-like bustier with a leaf-life skirt. Vines ran up and down her stomach and back with some twining around her arms. She had a jewel crown and wand in her hand.

Rose entered the room right behind her. She was dressed in a mechanic's jump suit. Although she had definitely altered it to make it sexy. The zipper up the front didn't even make it up past her belling button, leaving her stomach and chest exposed. She was wearing a bright red string bikini underneath. The legs had been cut off forming daisy dukes. She completed her look with stiletto red heels.

"Alice… I… How am I…. I can't…" I stammered out all of my many rushing thoughts. I knew that I didn't have the body to wear this costume. And I didn't understand what Alice was trying to accomplish by embarrassing me to death this holiday.

"Bella… I personally picked out your costume and you are going to wear it. Besides, just think about what my brother will think when he sees you in it. Better yet, think of what he'll do. You wanted alone time with my brother, well, I'm just providing you with proper wardrobe to get his attention. Now take these clothes into the bathroom and change!" She smacked my ass as I walked passed her carrying the clothing in one hand.

I had barely gotten inside Alice's bathroom when I heard her yell through the door. "There's a bra and underwear in there for you as well. I left them on the counter."

I looked at her counter. Stuck among bottles of makeup and hair products were two pieces of material. I hung the costume on the door and went to pick up the bra and underwear. I low growl escaped from my throat as I realized that I was holding black see-through lace thong panties and the skimpiest bra ever. Alice had to be the most conniving and dangerous creature that I knew.

I decided that fighting Alice wasn't worth the effort, or the time. I quickly began undressing so I could "dress" again. I don't think you could call my costume enough clothing for me to be dressed, but hey. The bra and panties fit me okay, and surprisingly, my boobs looked amazing with the bra. I'm sure if Edward had a chance to look…

Who am I kidding? Edward doesn't want to sleep with me anymore. Apparently, I'm not that good at pleasing him. I thought he and I were both pleased the last two times, but since then, he's done nothing but ignore me. It's like he wants me to break up with him or something.

I had just pulled on the pencil skirt when Alice and Rose came rushing into the bathroom. "Oh. My. God. Bella. Edward is going to flip when he sees you in that bra!" Alice exclaimed.

"Only if he actually wants to see me in the bra. I'm not too convinced." I mumbled half under my breath.

"Come on, Bella. Edward is a guy. Once he sees you in this costume, he'll react, probably with embarrassing consequences too." Rose started to giggle.

"Guys, I really thought Edward cared about me. That what we had was special. Now, I'm not so sure. I mean, yeah, I want us to get _together_ tonight, but I want it to mean something too." I stared at my feet as I buttoned up the shirt.

"Bella, look at me!" Alice pulled my chin up so I could meet her eyes. "My brother loves you. He's dealing with some things right now. My guess is that he's beating himself up over some stupid things he's done in the past. It's what he always does. But I see the way he looks at you. That kind of love just doesn't fade or go away. It lasts forever. Someday, you'll see."

I sighed as I looked up at her, forcing myself not to cry. "How will I see? How do you know this Alice?"

"Because eventually, you and I will be sisters." She pulled me into a hug before spinning me around and pushing me into a chair. Rose and Alice immediately converged on me and began fixing my hair and makeup. Surprisingly, this only seemed to last a few minutes. They had just finished with me when we heard the doorbell ring. Alice squealed with delight and ran out of the room.

We could hear her running down the hall and stairs. Rose and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I hoped that this was a sign that the rest of the night would continue in a wonderful manner. And secretly, I hoped that Edward would truly enjoy my costume. And my company.


	40. Chapter 40

**So, I guess power outages are going to work out well for you guys. I have just rolled through this chapter. I would like to reach 350 reviews by the end of this chapter. So please send me something and let me know how I'm doing. I'd love to hear from you.**

**BPOV**

The music was loud. The people were loud. Alice was loud. But everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone but me. I wouldn't be happy until Edward was by my side. And I was standing in a dark corner with no one around me. It might be because I was standing behind a large plant that was mostly blocking me from everyone's eyes.

Besides the initial reaction I received as I walked down the stairs, no one approached me. I did see Mike Newton, dressed as a football player, heading this way once, but Emmett grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the house.

So far, I had seen a few of my friends. Angela had come in with Ben Cheney, a boy she liked from our biology class. Ben was dressed up as Hugh Hefner and Angela came in wearing a playboy bunny costume. I felt my jaw drop when I realized that she wasn't as embarrassed as I thought she would have been.

Lauren and Jessica came in together and they were wearing cheerleading uniforms that even a porn star would have been embarrassed to wear. They were huddled together in the opposite corner looking depressed about something. Probably because Mike Newton had been kicked out.

Emmett cracked me up though. He came in wearing a bear suit. I laughed when I thought of the double standard. He could be a ferocious bear when he needed to be (like with Mike), or he could be a cuddly teddy bear (like when he was with the people he loved).

Jasper had to be in love with Alice. That was the only reasoning behind the Peter Pan costume. He stood beside his Tinker Bell proudly donning his green tights and a smug smile. No one seemed brave enough to question his costume choice.

I saw practically everyone from Forks High in the massive living room. I could hear some people downstairs, but chose to stay put so I could stay out of sight. The only person I didn't see was Edward. I had no idea where he could be.

Leah and Jacob were dancing in the middle of the floor. They were dressed as two halves of a heart. When they stood together, they formed a whole heart. It was sweet. You could tell that they were oblivious to everyone and everything around them. My heart jumped at the thought of my friend being happy.

"Looking for my nephew" a voice said in my ear as I jumped a mile high in the air. I looked to my left to see Carlisle standing beside me, trying hard not to laugh at me.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks as Carlisle looked down at my costume. He seemed to understand something and nodded. I looked at his costume. Or rather, his work attire. He was in green scrubs with matching hair cap

"I believe he's still stuck up in his room. Why don't you go on up and see him. He's been moping around here lately, maybe you can cheer him up. Sometimes, only a woman you love can cheer you up." As he said this, Esme came up to him dressed in a nurse's costume. Although, I think the skirt was a little short for a normal nurse's uniform. I smiled when I realized that Carlisle and Esme had a wonderful love and relationship. The kind that everyone should strive to find and hold on to.

I smiled and nodded. "Now if only I could get upstairs without anyone seeing me. I can't believe I let Alice dress me in this."

Esme bent down and whispered in my ear. "Bella, be proud of yourself. You are a beautiful young lady. You have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and made sure that no lipstick had been left on my skin before pushing me towards the stairs.

I practically ran up the steps, being careful not to trip. I made it to the second floor easily and ran to the far steps leading up to Edward room. Once I was out of sight from the party I stopped and took a few deep breaths. I needed to compose myself. I didn't want to find Edward while I was out of breath.

I walked slowly up the steps and stopped just outside his door. I could hear music playing two floors below, and I could hear music coming from inside Edward's room. I tried the door handle but it was locked. I knocked, but no one answered or moved inside. I was getting worried.

"Edward?" I called through the door. "Please open up."

Still nothing. I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I practically jumped when Esme came up behind me.

"Bella, here. It's the only key to Edward's door," she whispered. She winked at me and began walking down the steps. I blushed when I realized that Esme knew what Alice and I had planned for tonight.

I took a couple quick breaths and composed myself before turning the key silently in Edward's door. I opened the door slowly, still hoping to surprise him. I looked around the room and saw that Edward desperately needed to clean. He was never this messy before.

I searched his room quickly and saw no one. Then, I heard water running in the bathroom and knew immediately what I had to do. I came into the room and locked the door behind me. I ran across the room as quickly as I could manage in these stilettos and laid down on his bed facing the bathroom. As I positioned myself, I saw a business suit sitting on the corner of Edward's bed, untouched. I almost cried when I thought of how Edward and I would have had matching costumes.

I was brought out of these thoughts when I heard Edward gasp. I looked over at him as he stood in the doorway. He was wearing a towel around his waist and tiny water droplets were falling from his wild hair down his chest and stomach. Now it was my turn to gasp.

I could feel my temperature rise just by looking at Edward. I had no idea how he did that to me, but I sure wish I could get him to feel the same.

**EPOV**

I turned the water off in the shower. I could still hear the noise of the party downstairs. And I was still aggravated from when Lauren and Jessica had come up here, trying to interest me in a threesome. They practically threw themselves into my room and it took every ounce of gentleman genes I had to not pick them up and throw them down the stairs.

But I had restrained myself and was able to dismiss them without having to get physical. I immediately locked my door and pinched the bridge of my nose after they had left. I had to clear my head. I needed to get those two imbiciles out of my brain and fast. I turned on my stereo, and turned on whatever CD was in there. But it didn't help. I threw clothes out of my closet, thinking I would send them to be washed, but got halfway through the job when I realized I was missing Bella. I stopped and decided that maybe going down to the party wasn't that bad if it meant I could be with my angel.

I hopped into the shower and quickly washed myself. I thought I heard another female voice at my door. I sighed when I realized that Lauren and Jessica probably hadn't given up like I had hoped. I hoped they would leave and I was thankful that I had locked the door. I shut off the water and grabbed a towel.

I stepped out of the shower as I wrapped the towel around my waist. I decided to brush my teeth and shave. I went to the sink to turn on the water and clean myself up for Bella. I was shocked by the reflection looking back at me. I quickly remedied the situation and was pleased with the result. I shut the water off and turned towards my bedroom to get dressed.

I opened the door and gasped when I saw Bella sprawled out on my bed in the most sinful of outfits. Her skirt had a slit all the way up to her thigh revealing those long silky legs. My body reacted almost immediately as I looked up and down her legs and saw her stiletto shoes still on her feet. A growl escaped my chest as I took in her shirt, or whatever you wanted to call that thin piece of material. You could see the black bra through the white shirt and the towel was becoming increasingly hard to keep me covered.

"Bella…" my voice was strained and deep. "What are you doing up here?"

She bit her lip and I almost pounced on her in that moment, but was somehow able to restrain myself. "Well… you weren't down at the party, and I only wanted to be with you, so I came up here. I hope that's okay."

I nodded and looked towards the door, hoping to calm myself so I didn't turn into an animal around her. Wait! The door!

"How did you get in? I know I locked the door."

She held up a key. I knew Esme had keys to all the doors in the house, but I never thought Bella would know where they were kept.

"Esme gave me this. She thought I should come in and get you. I hope you don't mind, but I locked the door once I was inside. Now they can't force us back to the party. Besides, you play better music."

I smirked at Bella. She had managed to escape the party looking that sinful and she only wanted to be with me. My body couldn't calm itself anymore, and I began stalking towards her. I heard her breath hitch when I realized that my towel had dropped exposing all of me, including a very hard part of my anatomy.

I stood in front of her and spoke lowly, "Do you like what you see?"

Bella nodded and then did something that surprised me. She lowered those glorious lips to my throbbing member and took me all the way to the base of her throat. I moaned loudly as her hot mouth began sucking on me. I tried to pull away so I didn't lose it, but she grabbed my ass cheeks and kept me in front of her. She finished me off as she hummed and I exploded down her throat. I felt her swallow my cum as I moaned and swore loudly.

She smiled and licked her lips as she pulled mouth away from me. I pulled her up and quickly assaulted her mouth. I pulled her body tightly against mine. My tongue forced itself into her mouth and I heard her moan. I pulled back and saw that my wet chest had made her shirt entirely see-through. I could feel myself getting harder already.

I attacked her and ripped open her shirt. I could see the buttons go flying but I didn't care. There below her shirt was the most glorious black see-through bra. I growled as my mouth rushed to her swollen peaks. Her nipples were already rock-hard as I sucked them through the lacy material. Bella's back ached and I reached around to remove the black lace from her body. Her perfect breasts burst forward and I quickly began massaging them.

My thumbs brushed over each of her erect nipples causing my angel to moan immediately. I smirked as I gently pushed her back onto the bed. My angel looked up at me through hooded eyes as I knelt before her. She was wearing panty hose on her legs making my job here a little more difficult.

I licked her legs through the nylon as I removed her shoes. My fingers danced slowly up her milky legs reaching below her skirt. I hooked my fingers under the nylons and pulled. Bella lifted her hips to help my progress.

After removing her panty hose, I decided to rid her body of her remaining clothing. I ripped her skirt from her body, encouraged by the sound of contentment that escaped Bella's lips. Those lips… my mouth moved to capture those lips again.

I let my fingers dance along her stomach while our mouths battled. I felt the wetness escaping Bella as my fingers ran up and down the material of her panties. I was ready to burst in anticipation as I began to lower my mouth down her body.

**BPOV**

I felt my body squirm beneath Edward's lips as he kept moving lower and lower and ahhhhh…

His tongue entered me as his fingers shoved my panties to the side. I couldn't help myself as a moan escaped my lips. I felt his finger enter my throbbing core as his tongue began its assault on my clit. He added a second and then a third sending me over that cliff of ecstasy. I moaned Edward's name as my juices rushed onto Edward's face and tongue. He lapped them up moaning as they slid down his throat.

I felt his hands nimbly pulling my panties down my legs and removing them. Edward climbed back up my body. He pulled a condom from his bedside table and quickly slid it on. Within seconds he entered me, no longer being sweet or soft. We both cried out in pleasure.

Edward reached his lips down and kissed me as he started us on a steady rhythm. It didn't take him long to have me screaming in pleasure. My orgasm hit me hard and I felt my walls clamp around his cock, milking him as he thrust two more times before moaning out my name into my neck.

Edward rolled us over so I was lying on top of him. Our chests seemed to be heaving in time. I looked down at Edward as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I'm sorry I have been pushing you away." He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"I love you, Edward Masen. I forgive you. Just promise me that you won't do it again, or that you'll explain to me why you were doing it in the first place." I kissed his cheeks softly as he sighed.

"I am not good enough for you. I never have been. But I don't have the strength to stay away from you. I'm selfish and I don't want you with anyone else."

"I don't want anyone else. Don't fool yourself into believing that I belong with anyone else. You're it for me. I want you now and forever."

He smiled at me and turned us on our sides. I felt him pull out of me. I turned my back to him as I heard him remove the used condom. I felt him wrap his arms around me and his breath on my ear. "Ready for round two," he said huskily as I felt a wonderful shiver run the length of my body. I eagerly turned over and we spent the rest of the night reminding each other just how much we cared and loved each other.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I think you will be happy to know that I am almost completely done with the next couple chapters. Therefore, I propose to update every other day. I figure that will keep me plenty busy and give you plenty to read over the holidays. **

**Hope this is a nice holiday gift to you all. Please review. I'd love to end up with 500 reviews by Christmas. Thanks to all my faithful readers… you guys are so amazing! Next chapter is being edited right now, and I'm starting chapter 42.**

**Next update: Thursday. Talk to you then.**

**Much love!**

**Lisa**


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

That night, Edward and I made love until the sun was breaking the horizon. We fell asleep in each other's arms, and thankfully, no one woke us up or interrupted our alone time until about 5 the next night. Alice made us separate so she could get some details, which I was proud of myself for withholding.

Charlie came by at about 7 to pick me up and had no clue that I hadn't spent the night with Alice. Once we got home, I went right up to my bedroom to work on the pile of homework that was waiting for me. I had barely sat down when there was a soft knock on my door.

I looked up to see my mother sticking her head into my room. "Bella? May I come in?" I nodded as I began working on an essay for English.

"Bella? Can we talk?" I could hear her sitting down on my bed behind me. I sighed and stopped typing, turning so I was facing her.

"Okay, mom. What do you want to talk about." I tried to figure out what she was thinking by looking on her face, but she was unreadable.

"Bella, I want to talk about you and Edward. You know, your relationship…" Her voice trailed off and I knew what this _talk_ was going to be about. It's something we need to discuss, even if it's uncomfortable."

OH MY GOD! My mother was about to have the _sex talk_ with me. This was going to get uncomfortable fast, especially since I am the world's worst liar. "Um, mom… why now? I mean… Edward and I have been dating since April. Plus, we dated a bit before that last fall. Don't you think this talk is a little late?"

"Am I too late for this talk?" Renee immediately caught my blush and sighed. "That's what I figured."

We were silent for a few moments before I gathered every ounce of courage to speak again. "Um, mom… if it makes you feel better, Edward and I are 100 percent sure of our feelings. That's why we, you know…." I was looking at the floor, too afraid to look my mother in the eye.

"Well, then, I guess that we can skip the semantics of the act and move on to other things. Like safety. Are you two being safe?"

"Yes, mom. We've always used protection. But…" I knew that a condom wasn't perfect and there was still a chance at getting pregnant with them. I didn't know how to ask her to take me for birth control.

"Well, as your mother, it's my job to ask, no tell you, that you have the option of going to my doctor and getting a prescription for birth control. Would you please ease my fears and go to the doctor?" She looked pleadingly at me, and I controlled my emotions and face enough to keep her guessing.

"Yes mom. I was trying to figure out how to ask you that. That sounds like a good idea." I hugged my mother. She knew me well enough to ask things that I needed to ask about.

"So, now that that's out of the way… Let's not tell your father about this talk… I don't think we really want Edward shot at while he sleeps tonight."

My mother stifled a giggle as best she could, but it still slipped out and soon we were both giggling as we began imagining all the colors Charlie's face would turn, how he would protect his _little girl_, and how surprised Edward would be when he would inevitable show up while others were sleeping.

My mother left after a few more scenarios were thrown out and we had each fallen onto the floor laughing. I returned to my homework and had my essay almost completed when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled as I answered it.

"Hello, Edward… What's up?"

"I don't think you want to ask me that one. It may lead to a painful situation that you and I can't fully satisfy without each other's company." I smirked when I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh I don't know…. I mean, my mother just had _the talk_ with me, I'm sure she'd get me a vibrator if I asked. Just as long as I control my moaning so others can sleep." I wished that I could see his face, because it was a lot easier to be bold when those beautiful green eyes weren't piercing into my mind.

I heard Edward cough on the line, and when he spoke, his voice was slightly strained. "Carlisle just had the same talk with me. He even gave me a massive box of condoms _just in case_ you and I are at that step in our relationship." I laughed at that scenario. Who knew Edward's uncle would be that forward with him.

"Well, my mom ended our conversation by telling me she was getting me put on the pill and that we're keeping this a secret from my father. We'll have to see how that one works out. She can't keep a secret to save her life." I smirked when I realized that she had to keep a secret to possibly save Edward's life.

We talked for a few more minutes and then we both went back to finishing our homework. We talked about the upcoming basketball season and what Edward wanted for his birthday in a few days. He was refusing to tell me what he wanted.

I knew I would have to get him something special, but didn't know what. I knew I would have my work cut out for me if I expected Edward to enjoy his birthday this year, especially since this was his first birthday since his parents have died. What a way to celebrate your 16th birthday, right?

**EPOV**

Ugh! My birthday… I didn't feel like celebrating it this year. Last year had been disastrous. Well, at least my idiot brain was disastrous.

_I had been wanting to ask Bella out since the beginning of the year. Then my mother and sister spring a party on me for my birthday. Alice obviously wanted the attention, because she invited people from school that I usually don't hang out with on a regular basis, including my ex-girlfriend. _

_Bella looked exquisite at the party and, when I could, I would sneak up to her to chat. By the time the party was over, I was exhausted so I excused myself to my room. I ended up falling asleep before I could undress fully. When I awoke, the house was quiet and dark. _

_I walked down the steps to get something to drink and that's when I heard her say my name. At first I though Bella was still awake on the couch. I moved closer to sit with her and talk, but I soon realized that she was sleeping and talking in her dreams. I stood back and just watched this wonderful creature sleep. She stirred and woke, noticing me watching her. _

_I don't know what came over me at that moment. I had no idea where the courage came from, but I walked right up to her and kissed her. She seemed surprised, but didn't pull away. I got my drink of water and went back to bed. _

_Bella and I started going out after that, but by Thanksgiving my brain had decided that my big mouth should ruin my happiness. I blabbed to the entire school that I was sleeping with Bella, and then our relationship was over._

_For the next few torturous months, we barely spoke. Bella never seemed to be eating lunch in the cafeteria even. I spoke with Coach James and found out that he was keeping an eye on her. She was even working on things for the basketball team for him. I thought it was considerate that he was keeping her safe and happy during lunch when I had broken her heart. _

_Then she started dating Mike Newton. That little leech had weaseled his way into Bella's head and made her believe that he was good enough for her. When I heard what he tried to do to her on her birthday, I had to use every ounce of self-control to restrain myself and not kill that bastard. At least she liked her gift I brought her._

_After that we were on better terms and by spring break we were ready for our second chance. That trip changed my life. I knew by then that I had completely fallen in love with Bella Swan, but I didn't know how to tell her. Thankfully, our hearts, or rather our hormones, did most of the speaking for us, and by the end of the trip we were back together._

_Since then, with the exception of the beginning of the move, we had been inseparable. I was thankful at the same time as I was loathing the accident that stole my parents from me. But that accident also brought me back to Bella. When I'm away from her, even if it's just for a night, I feel incomplete, like a part of me is missing. It's very unsettling._

I guess I will have to come up with a way to make this birthday worth celebrating.

**A/N: So, there's a little filler chapter. The next chapter will be Edward's birthday. I haven't decided if a lemon will be involved or not. I also want to include the beginning of basketball season on that chapter. With Jacob on the team, they should have some interesting moments. Also, Coach James' character begins to take shape. Pay attention, some hints as to what happens in the future are going to be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

**Don't worry. I don't see Bella and Edward breaking up anytime soon. Lauren and Jessica will definitely try lots of different things to make that happen, but by now these two have decided that they are soul mates and can't live without each other.**

**Hope you all are having wonderful times this holiday.**

**Lisa**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Well, I have some ideas on how this story should proceed, but my life is just not cooperating. I started writing this chapter Sunday and I am seriously pissed!! My car and job are just un-freaking-believable… My car decided to spring a major leak, plus the brakes went out the window. Needless to say, my Christmas is looking like I'm spending way too much money again. And then there's work. I'm back on my boss' crap list. Apparently, I started well this week and then decided to suck the rest of the week. Thank God that I'm off from work until January 5****th****. I don't know if I could deal with that on Monday.**

**Anyway, I'm done ranting. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I hope that you all enjoy it. Send me a review. I'm going to start writing the next chapter(s) as soon as I post this. I'm hoping to finish cleaning my house and pack for my trip to Pennsylvania this weekend, so as I wait for the dishwasher and washing machine, I'll be typing. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and are safe and with the ones you love and care for.**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I really wish I were right now. Especially since I really can't afford a new car but still need one! Oh Santa… **

**BPOV**

_November 5_

Well, today had been interesting. My mother first took me to the doctor's office. He did a full exam and wrote out a prescription for birth control. He also made sure to give me a bunch of pamphlets on safe sex, STDs, and teen pregnancy.

I tried to refuse them, but then I ended up with a lecture from my mother and the doctor about how girls who "aren't educated and prepared" are the ones who end up in the pamphlets. I about died from embarrassment at that comment.

Mom and I went to the drug store to get the prescription filled. While we were waiting, she began asking questions. "So, Edward's birthday is tomorrow. Anything planned?"

I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks even though I had nothing to blush about. I knew what she was really asking. "Um… I don't know what to do for his birthday. I've run out of time and I have no idea what to do for him. He just lost his parents, I doubt that I can do anything for him."

"Bella… I'm going to tell you something, something that Elizabeth once told me. In fact, she said this last year on Edward's birthday. We were talking before the party even began, before you and Edward even began dating the first time." She sighed then, and I swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I pulled her to a nearby bench beside the pharmacy window. "Mom… what are you talking about?" She was silent, and the tears flowed faster down her cheeks. "Mom… I know she was your best friend… please… I loved her too. I need to know."

"Bella," her voice was hoarse, and she was barely holding herself together. "Elizabeth loved you. She said that if it were her choice, you would become her daughter someday. Before the party, she said how you and her son were made for each other. That the first time she met you, she knew that you were Edward's soul mate."

I gasped. Elizabeth had been like a second mother to me, and to know that she thought of me as a daughter made my heart swell. I knew those words that Elizabeth had spoken were true, because Edward was the other piece to my soul. I couldn't live without him, and those few days I had tried, I felt dead inside.

I hugged my mother. "Mom… I don't know how to live up to that. How am I supposed to be that amazing when I'm just plain, old me. I don't deserve him." I could feel more tears begin falling down my cheeks.

My mother looked over at me shocked. She cupped both my cheeks in her hands. "My Bella, my baby… How can you not see how amazing you are. Your father and I are so blessed to have you in our lives. You bring joy to others and you are a shining star. And I've seen the way you light up Edward's life. You really are his other half, his better half if I'm speaking with my bias. He makes you complete." She hugged me tightly and I began to shake with the tears that were escaping.

"Bella, don't doubt yourself. I know your father will want to kill me for saying this, but Edward is your life. He is the one that you are destined to be with. Don't fight it or look for ways you don't measure up. They aren't there and you are worth any obstacle life throws at you two. And, worst comes to worst, you will always have your father and me… and Emmett too. We love you and will support you and whoever you choose to make you happy."

I could barely choke out a thank you or an I love you. My mother never ceased to amaze and surprise me. Just when I thought she was flighty and more child-like than an adult. Then she comes through and knows how to make me feel like I am worth Edward. I knew in that moment that I needed to get something for Edward to show him that I knew he was my other half and that I wanted him for always.

Renee and I pulled ourselves together and picked up my prescription. We drove across town to the mall in revered silence. Mom and I continue walking in silence as we perused the window displays. I didn't know if I should get him something from a clothing store, something from the sporting goods store, the music store, or maybe a piece of jewelry. Whatever I got him would have to be perfect.

My mom stopped us in front of the last place I ever thought about: Victoria's Secret. I could feel my face heating up from just the idea of my mother shopping in here with me. I mean, my mother was eight months pregnant. I know those things happened between married couples, but I really didn't want to think about it.

"Oh come on, Bella. I just think that if you are going to be doing _things_ with Edward, you should look the part. Besides, it's like playing dress up, or dress down, depending on how you look at things."

I gawked at my mother. Here is the woman, who just a few short hours ago was warning me about using protection, and now she was talking about buying sexy lingerie for Edward. I just never got her. And I never knew what she was going to do next.

She pulled me into the store and started browsing. I stood back and watched my mother pull a few pairs of baby dolls off the rack and held them out to me. "So, which do you like?" she said after a few moments.

Thoughts about my mother and father that no child should ever be subjected to flashed before my eyes. "UGH! Mom! I don't want to help you shop for lingerie. That's… I mean, there are just some things that children should NEVER know about their parents."

My mother flushed but then broke out into a smile. "Bella… I wasn't buying these for me. I thought you might want something special for Edward's birthday. And as for the other… well, you're right, some things should always remain a secret. So I promise, I won't show you if I buy anything for myself."

We shopped for an hour and I did end up buying a blue baby doll, despite my total and complete embarrassment. Especially when mom paid for it. We walked around the rest of the mall and I finally came to a stop in front of the music store. Mom and I walked in and right away my eyes were drawn to the beautiful black grand piano they had sitting in the middle of the floor. My feet moved closer and I remembered a recent conversation with Edward this week.

****************************************************************************************************************

"_Bella, are you happy?" His gorgeous green eyes smoldered as he looked down at me._

_I was confused. I was pretty sure that Edward knew how happy I had just been. We had just finished making love while his family was out. "Of course, Edward… I thought you knew that I was happy. That was amazing."_

_He smirked at me and chuckled slightly. "That's not what I was talking about. I was more talking about the bigger picture. Are you happy?" His eyes were searching for the answer as if it were written on my face._

"_Edward, I am happy with you. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm home, like nothing can hurt me. How about you? Are you happy?" I was suddenly self-conscious. Maybe this was his way of breaking up with me._

"_I feel… like there are only three places I feel totally at home anymore. One is when I'm playing sports, especially basketball. I feel in control out on the court, nothing can catch me off guard. The second place is when I'm playing my piano downstairs. I can give myself over to the music and let it figure out anything that's bothering me. I've been writing some songs recently. I'll have to play for you some time soon."_

_I reached up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "I'd love to hear you play. You're my favorite basketball player as well, so at least I can kind of share your two passions. Wait! You said three places. What's the third?"_

_He kissed my lips and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "The only other place that I feel human, is when I'm with you. You bring me home. You're it for me, Bella. I want this, I want you. Forever." His fingers reached up to wipe away the tears that I didn't realized I had been crying._

"_I love you, Edward Anthony Masen. I want this too." I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart. I had never felt this close to him before._

"_I love you more than life itself, Isabella." _

**************************************************************************************************************

I sat at the piano and pressed a couple of the keys lightly. Edward's piano was beautiful and it was a place where he could be himself, without having to explain it.

I looked to my right and saw a rack of leather-bound composition notebooks, the kind a composer puts his work in. I practically jumped up to run over there. I pulled a black notebook from the shelf and felt the soft material with my fingertips. Blank sheet music was already inside. This would be perfect for Edward, especially since he has been writing lately.

I was about to head to the cashier when I noticed that the store was advertising a job for someone to come in and teach piano lessons. I asked for an application and paid for the notebook. I went to a card store and bought some music wrapping paper for the notebook and some heart wrapping paper. I figured I would let him unwrap the baby doll when we were alone.

We returned after that and I made my way up to my room. I quickly wrapped Edward's presents and laid back down on the bed. I closed my eyes and soon was asleep and dreaming about the love of my life. I hoped that he would like his gifts, especially since he has given me so much already. I would never be able to give him enough things to make up for all he's given me.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I know the end was a little abrupt, but please bear with me. I will be trying my best to update Monday.**

**Next up: Edward's birthday**

**Coming soon: Basketball season and Thanksgiving, Christmas, and a family emergency that may cost someone their life…**

**Happy holidays!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter just flowed out of me as well. I started writing and it just kept coming. I finally had to stop and leave it. I hope you all don't mind that I gloss over a couple things in here. Also, there will not be a BPOV for this chapter. I think it will be nice to only see this from EPOV. **

**I've published a couple chapters of my new story ****Witness Protect****. Please go check it out and let me know your thoughts. Should I continue, leave it be, improve, simplify, whatever. Just let me know. I try to respond to all my reviews, so please feel free to ask questions. As long as you don't ask me "what happens next" I will do my best to answer you.**

**Thanks all!**

**DISCLAIMER: still not her… love the books and movie though.**

**Also, who should play Jacob in the second-fourth movies? I'm putting a poll up on my profile. I have my opinion, I want to see your's. Check it out.**

**EPOV**

I'm sixteen. I should be happy, but a part of me knows I just can't be happy without certain people with me. My mother and father are dead. And Bella is spending the day with my sister and aunt. I was getting a little upset that my sister was always stealing my Bella away from me. I mean, I could have had a serious temper tantrum and demanded that Bella spend my birthday with me, but I chose to act my age and sulk in my room alone instead.

I was listening to a bunch of music when my door banged open and practically shook the house when it bounced off the wall. "Eddie! My man! It's your birthday. Time to get out of here and par-tay!" Leave it to Emmett to disturb my solitude.

Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob came into my room. Jacob had to duck to get into the doorway and looked embarrassed to be here. I almost chuckled when I thought of our upcoming basketball tournament. The other teams didn't know about Jacob yet. He was our secret weapon. Jasper had improved his outside shot, so they would be surprised when we had this massive weapon in the center.

"Guys, can't I just stay here and wait for my girlfriend to come back. It's bad enough that your girlfriends all stole her away from me for the day." The guys all looked at each other like they knew something.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go play some ball." Emmett practically bounded over to me and pulled me off the bed.

"Let me go Emmett! And my name is Edward. Stop calling me Eddie." I punched his arm as we walked downstairs towards the basketball court.

After a few minutes we were playing a two-on-two game. After about fifteen minutes of hard playing, we stopped to grab some water. "So, fellas, what do you know?" I asked.

They seemed shocked that I had picked up on their body language. "What are you talking about Eddie?"

"You know something. Something about why Bella wasn't allowed to spend the day with me. Now tell me what's going on." I turned to face the guys.

"Okay, fine." It was Jasper who finally spoke. "Leah, Rose, and Alice all got the _brilliant_ idea that for your birthday they were going to give Bella a makeover. It was their idea of a birthday gift to you." They all smirked at another inside joke.

"They don't need to give her a makeover. She's perfect the way she is." I was getting steamed so I picked the ball back up and started shooting hoops again.

"I know what you mean, Edward." I was surprised that Jacob had come to join me. "You're lucky, you know. What you and Bella have is something that some people search a lifetime for. I only wish…"

I had always wondered if Jacob had a thing for Bella, but now I was certain. "Listen Jacob…"

He stopped me. "Wait, Edward. I know what you're thinking. But I don't feel that way about Bella. She's like my best friend and sister. But you're right about her. She is perfect and doesn't need a make over." He smirked at me and then stole the ball from me.

After that our pick up game resumed until we heard a car drive up. Rose's Mercedes pulled up and the doors opened. Alice and Rose got out first in new outfits. Leah got out next and came running over to where Jake stood. Despite him being sweaty, she wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up. I thought I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

Then, I turned back to the car in time to see Alice pulling Bella from the car. She had always looked beautiful, but now she looked amazing. She had a new haircut and clothes, but that's not what made her beautiful. What made her beautiful was the smile that flashed on her face the moment she saw me. There was a glow in her eyes. A light seemed to radiate from within as she walked closer to me.

"Hi." I breathed. I leaned down to kiss her gently, careful not to get her dirty or sweaty.

"Hi. I missed you. You should see how much they tortured me." She smiled up at me through her thick eyelashes. I felt a wave of heat shoot through my entire body and settle near my heart. I was in love with this girl, and it took a bunch of tragedy to make me see how much I needed her.

We walked silently back into the house leaving the others downstairs. We made our way up to my room without a word. Once the door was shut behind us, Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"I missed you," she breathed before reaching up to kiss me. I felt our bodies moving across the room, like we were meant to spend the day wrapped up in each other.

I pulled away. I didn't want to be controlled by hormones. I wanted to love this woman for eternity.

"Edward," she smirked as she said my name. "I have a present for you. But you have to unwrap it." She smirked at me even more before leading one of my hands to the buttons on her shirt.

I unbuttoned her top slowly, only watching her eyes as my hands pushed the material from her shoulders and arms. When I looked down at her chest, I saw it covered in only thin blue lace. I looked back up questioningly at her when I heard something else hit the floor. Bella had removed her skirt while I had been looking at her face.

I looked back down to see Bella standing there in a sheer blue lace baby doll. My body reacted almost instantaneously. I felt that need to be with her growing in my gut as her hands worked to remove my shirt and sweatpants.

We laid beside each other, letting our fingertips dance along the other's skin. I looked deeply into Bella's eyes wondering how I got to lucky to have this goddess as my own. I kissed her passionately before removing her baby doll and panties. We lay beside each other naked in silence for a moment.

"Make love to me, Edward. I need you inside of me." This girl would be the death of me, but I needed her too. We made love that afternoon like it was our first time. We explored every inch of each other. When we finished, we made love in the shower before getting dressed and ready for my birthday dinner.

I had requested just a small dinner with my friends and family. Bella's parents arrived just as we were coming down the stairs and Renee gave me a knowing look while Charlie and Carlisle were heading towards the living room where the huge flat screen was playing a football game. The Hales showed up moments later and soon we were seated around the dining room table laughing and talking.

I was stunned by the amazing gifts I received. Carlisle and Esme bought me a silver Volvo that was quiet and sleek at the same time. It was perfect for driving around Forks. Renee and Charlie bought me new shoes for the upcoming basketball season. The Hales bought me tickets to a couple Seattle Supersonics' games. Rose and Alice bought me a nice card, but the message inside caused even me to blush. Bella smirked when she read their message. _"Hope you enjoyed your present upstairs."_

I gathered my emotions and was able to calm myself for the gift from Jasper and Emmett. They bought me a subscription to SI and then bought me a playbook that could be used for football or basketball. It would make playing either sport that much easier. I was astonished when Bella pulled out a gift from underneath the table. I thought she had already given me her gift, but was excited to see what else this goddess had in store for me.

I was rendered speechless when I first touched the composition notebook however. The leather was cool and soft in my hands. Inside were blank sheets of composition paper and a note.

"_Edward, I want you to create a new home with your music. Let your emotions and heart guide your music until you create heaven. I can't wait to hear what you create. Love, Bella."_

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Thank you, my love. It's perfect. Now I just have to create heaven for you to hear. No pressure or anything."

She smirked and kissed me back. All in all, this had been the best birthday. I looked around the table at my family and friends and felt a twinge of guilt. I missed Mom and Dad. They should be here with me, with us. I hoped they were watching down on me and were proud of me.

I was pulled out of this thought by Renee's scream. She pushed her chair back and fell to the floor. Carlisle reached her quickly and checked her over as she screamed louder. Esme's face blanched when we looked down and saw the blood running down her legs. I caught Bella as she fainted and carried her to the car as the others rushed Renee to a car and to the hospital.

**A/N: Okay, I know.. You hate me. I get it. But you still have to wait until Wednesday for your update. Send me a review and let me know what you think. I'm interested to hear your thoughts.**

**Up Next: at the hospital… and beyond…**

**Coming soon: Thanksgiving and Christmas…**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay all… I know that I am pure evil for leaving the last chapter where I did, but it had to be done. Mainly because I debated with myself on whether or not Renee or the baby would die… I was still having that internal conflict when I started writing.**

**Anyway… I'm flying to my parents' home today. It's really really REALLY cold there. Like single digits cold. I wanted a white Christmas, but would like to not get frostbite as well. Oh well, I guess you can't get everything. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was interesting and fun to write. Please don't kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not her, I don't own anything Twilight. But I'm using the characters to make my own story.**

**Now, on with it…**

**BPOV**

I was pacing around the waiting room. Edward had started pacing beside me. I hated not knowing what was going on with my mother. Dad and her had gone through those "special" doors that separated them from us in the waiting room.

The Hales, Esme, Alice, Edward, and I were all stuck waiting for updates. Carlisle had followed mom and dad passed those doors and just left us. I thought he would be coming out here to let us know what was going on, but apparently…

Just as I was having this thought, I tripped over my own feet. Again. That was the fourth time I'd tripped because of my pacing. Luckily, Edward was right there to catch me. I was pretty sure that's why he was pacing beside me, just to catch me _when_ I tripped.

"Thanks," I said meekly.

"You're welcome. Will you come sit down. You'll have a better chance of not hurting yourself if you sit." He smirked at me as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

I felt my eyebrows glowering at him. "You suck! Do you know that?"

"So I've been told. But you have to admit, I am right. I mean, I've caught you three times. And that first time you fell, you were lucky to not cut your head open." He kissed my forehead and led me to a nearby chair. Why was it that he could dazzle me into doing practically anything.

I sat beside him and tried not to fidget too much. Edward kissed me and soon we were trying to keep our public display clean. We both pulled away breathless after a few moments. We were smiling like idiots when we heard a cough behind me.

Carlisle had returned from behind the doors and he was wearing his hospital scrubs. He looked frazzled and upset. His eyes were sad and tired, but he came over to where Emmett and I were sitting.

"Emmett, Bella… I have some news for you about your mother." He looked over to where Esme sat before turning back to us.

"Carlisle, what is it? Just tell us please." My brother was holding hands with Rose as I clutched onto Edward.

"Maybe we should talk in private?" He said it as a question as he looked at the rather large audience around us. I couldn't take waiting anymore.

"JUST TELL US." I put my head down, slightly ashamed, but too upset to care.

"Your mother went into premature labor. She's fine, well, she will be fine." He sighed before continuing. "We had to deliver the baby early. Your mother is resting in her room. I'll take you to her."

"CARLISLE, WAIT!" I lowered my voice before continuing. "What about the baby. Tell us about the baby. Do I have a new brother or sister?"

Carlisle lowered his head as he sat beside us. "Bella, the baby… well… the baby was born prematurely…"

"Please tell me that the baby is okay!" I was close to losing it. I felt Edward holding onto my waist tightly. He was trying to calm me, but as I looked around the room and saw Rose crying, I began to cry to.

"Bella, calm down. I have confidence that the baby will be fine, eventually, but he's going to have to stay in the neonatal unit for a while. I expect him to make a full recovery and go home in time for Christmas. I'm not too sure about Thanksgiving yet though." He smiled slightly after his speech was done.

I was so relieved that I jumped out of my seat and wrapped my arms around Carlisle. "Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Bella. Would you and your brother like to see your mom now?" His compassionate eyes glimmered slightly.

Emmett and I jumped up, but in true Bella-fashion, I fell. Two strong arms wrapped around me as Edward pulled me back up to my feet. He was trying to hold in his laugh, but I could see it.

Carlisle led Emmett and I towards the door when I realized we were alone. "Wait! What about the rest of us?" I asked questioningly.

"Only family is allowed to visit right now. But I'll let you have a picture of your brother in a few moments and you can bring it out to show your friends." Emmett grasped my hand at that moment and helped lead me through the doors.

Carlisle led us to my mother's room and inside we saw my father sitting beside my mother, holding her hand. He looked tired, but smiled as he watched my mother sleep. "Dad…" I whispered. I didn't want to wake mom if she was sleeping.

"Bella, Emmett…" Dad looked up and smiled at both of us. Mom stirred and turned towards us.

"My babies… I'm sorry if I scared you." Mom was sleepy and she looked like she was in pain.

Emmett and I crossed the room quickly and hugged out parents. "Mom, are you okay?" my brother asked.

"I'm fine. You have a new baby brother though." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Carlisle said he's in the neonatal unit. What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Oh Bella… he's beautiful. He had a bit of fluid in his chest though, so they took him away quickly. We didn't even have time to name him. Will you two help us come up with a name for him?" My mother and father looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Mom, didn't you and dad come up with any names while you were pregnant? I mean, that's like the easiest thing to do when you're having a baby, isn't it?" I was glad Emmett asked that question. I had the same question, but figured it would sound stupid coming from my mouth.

"Actually, we really thought we were going to have a girl. We were planning on naming her Mercedes Marie, but I doubt your brother would appreciate that name as he grew older." My father laughed as my mother told us this story.

"Emmett," my father began, "do you have any ideas on what to name your brother?"

"Well, we could call him the less cute Emmett, but that could get confusing… um… maybe a name we could shorten and use the initials… like CJ, PJ, AJ, TJ…" I cut him off before he kept going on.

"Okay, Emmett. We get it… His middle initial should be a J. Maybe James, Jason, Jesse, Jackson, Jacob, John… hmmm… there's a lot of J names."

My mom spoke up then. "I kind of like Jackson. What do you think Charlie?"

Dad smiled at my mother. I was pretty sure that whatever my mother asked would be approved. She could even vote to name the kid snoopy or something crazy and my dad would agree. I was right. Dad nodded and smiled at my mother before kissing her forehead.

"Okay, we have a middle name. Something Jackson… what could go with that?"

"Well," I spoke up, "what about Patrick or Philip? We could call him PJ for short." I looked around the room to see my family's reaction.

"I like Philip. We could also call him Phil," my dad spoke up first.

My mom's eyes got a little glossy as she murmured the name "Phil.. Phil. PJ Swan…" We smiled as a family when we realized that we had just named our newest addition.

After a few moments, Carlisle led Dad, Emmett, and I towards the viewing window in the neonatal unit. There was a lot of parents in the room dressed in scrubs and "touching" their babies through the boxes. Emmett and I stood by the window while Dad and Carlisle went into the room dressed in the protective gear. They walked over to where PJ was sleeping. He had a small tube in his nose and was so tiny. I saw Carlisle talking to a nurse who came back with a name card.

"_Phillip Jackson Swan_

_November 6_

_4 pounds, 7 ounces"_

Carlisle brought each of us a picture of our brother and Emmett and I walked back to the waiting room. We showed off the picture to everyone before heading for the front doors. Emmett and I would spend the night at Edward and Alice's house. Rose and Jasper would join us and we were planning a movie night. I guess today started out as something to be excited about, and ended up being an amazing day for my family. I was excited that Edward and PJ would share their birthday.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Well, it's December 26****th****. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday yesterday. I got to see my nieces yesterday and they are getting so big. They are adorable and love everyone. I sometimes wish I had their loveable personalities.**

**I had a tough time finding the time to write, so I may not be able to update Sunday, especially since I'm going to the last Bills game of the season against the Patriots with my father. Look for me, I'm going to be freezing my buns off during the entire game. Hope to have chapter 46 up soon. Thanks for all of you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer. Wish I were though. Can't wait for Twilight on DVD to come out. Should be around my birthday too.**

**Now… ON WITH THE SNOW, I MEAN SHOW…**

**BPOV**

November was crazy for me. Each day I would get up, go to school, ignore the fact that Lauren and Jessica were talking about sleeping with my boyfriend, come home, get a quick dinner, head to the hospital with mom or Emmett or dad, visit PJ, come home, do homework as quickly as possible, call Edward, and go back to bed so I can do it all again the next day.

Outside of school, Edward and I didn't really see each other anymore. He had started daily basketball practices. The first game of the season was tomorrow, the day after Thanksgiving. We were hosting a basketball tournament at the high school against three other teams. Today was going to be hectic, because instead of a normal relaxing holiday dinner, we were going to spend part of the day at the hospital.

PJ was doing better. The respirator had been taken out of his nose, and he was breathing on his own. He still had a few more things he had to do before he was allowed to come home. I could tell mom was sad that PJ wasn't home for Thanksgiving, but she was trying to be strong for everyone.

Edward would call me each night and we would talk. Sometimes our conversation would be sweet. We would talk about how much we missed each other, or how much we loved each other. Other times we would let the conversation lead to other places. A couple times I was blushing before I realized that the tone of Edward's voice had dropped and at times sounded strained.

This morning, mom and I were cooking and making a few different dishes to take to the Cullen house. We were going there because it was biggest and everyone could hang out there throughout the day without being too crowded.

By 1:00 we were crowding around a large dinner table and the guys were rushing towards the TV to keep an eye on the football game score. The food was passed around and eaten abundantly. There was laughing and playing, goofing around, and in all, a lot of love for one another shared. At about 4, my family and I gathered our things to head to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was much quieter than the Cullen house. We all seemed to be coming down from the high of the holidays as we thought about my brother who was fighting for his life on a daily basis.

The nurses in the neonatal unit knew us all by name now. They all welcomed us and offered their holiday wishes as we got dressed and ready to visit PJ. He was getting bigger and had finally gotten larger than five pounds. He would probably be coming home within a couple weeks. I was happy that he was a strong little boy. He looked my father too. But he had Renee's eyes. Charlie was showing off pictures at work all the time now. Even Emmett and I had put a picture of PJ in each of our lockers.

Today we were allowed to take him out of his "box" and hold and cuddle with him. He smiled up at me and melted my heart. I think he knew that he had me and everyone else wrapped around his, little perfect fingers. His eyes were bright and happy as I held him. I let him wrap his hand around my finger as we sat rocking in a chair near his incubator.

After a few moments, Renee's doctor came in and smiled at our happy family. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan… Bella… Emmett… Happy Thanksgiving. How's the family?"

"Good Dr. Hutchinson… How's PJ doing today? He seems even better than yesterday." I could tell my mother was hopeful to get her baby boy home as soon as possible.

"He's doing amazingly well. In fact, I was just coming to find out if you all wanted to take him home today. Are you interested in taking this little guy home?"

My mom's smile got so big. She rushed over to the doctor and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She and the doctor left the neonatal unit to start the check out process while Charlie and Emmett rushed home to grab a car seat and warm clothing for PJ to wear outside.

I sat happily with him in my arms talking and cooing to him. I was excited to have my brother home. I knew this meant that I wouldn't be returning to Edward and Alice's house tonight. I would have to remember to call them and explain what was happening. I knew this was going to be an amazing holiday.

I was allowed to dress PJ in some flannel pajamas before getting him strapped into the car seat. He smiled as we put his hat on him. He was even more content as Emmett picked up the car seat and carried him to the car. Emmett and I sat on either side of PJ's seat as we watched him the entire way home.

By the time we got home, he had fallen asleep. Emmett carried him up to the new nursery, and unstrapped him from his seat. Mom reached down and placed him into the new crib they had bought a couple months ago. Mom refused to have a baby shower, so they didn't have a lot of furniture in the room. We stood around for a while just watching PJ sleep before finally going to bed ourselves.

********************************************************

The next morning, Emmett and I got ready to go to the basketball tournament. We were getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. PJ's cries ring through the house shortly after.

I rushed to the door and miraculously didn't trip. Edward was standing on the other side of the door. "Hey!" I was surprised to see him and gave him a quick hug and kiss before pulling him into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… you never came over last night. I was worried, especially since there was a lot of snow and accidents last night. What happened?" His eyes were seriously concerned and possibly a little upset.

As if on cue, Renee came walking towards the front door with PJ in her arms. He was drinking a small bottle and smiling up at my mother. Edward looked up at her as his eyes got bigger. His mouth seemed to form an "O" as mom and PJ got closer.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call. We went to the hospital and the doctor said we could bring him home. We got home and watched him sleep for a while before finally going to sleep ourselves. I completely forgot to call you." I was rambling as I kept talking.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm just glad you are all right. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt in a car accident as well. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." His hands reached up and cupped both of my cheeks.

"I'm fine Edward. You could have called last night if you were really worried. Hey, wait! How did you get here?"

His smile grew quickly as he pointed out the window. The shiny silver Volvo was sitting beside the curb. "I drove. I got my license this morning."

"Wow, congratulations. So, do I get to ride with you to the game?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes in hopes of looking alluring. I'm sure I looked silly, and I could feel my cheeks flood red.

He lowered his mouth to my ear, "I don't know, do you think you've earned a trip in my new car?" His voice was lower than usual, husky even.

"Let me grab my coat. I'll be just a minute." I went to the kitchen and told Emmett I was riding with Edward, so he could just go pick up Rose and Jasper. Then, I returned to where Edward was waiting. He grabbed my coat and held it out for me.

We walked silently to the car, and Edward opened the door for me. Once we were inside, he started up the car and pulled away from my house. We made it to the school quickly and without any conversation.

Once the car was stopped and Edward had stopped the engine. He turned to me then. "Thanks for staying quiet. I still get a little scared when I'm in a car. Like everything will be gone in another blink of an eye."

I leaned across the seat and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Edward, I'd love to tell you that nothing bad will ever happen, but we both know I can't promise you that. What happened with your parents was a tragic event. But you have to move on and live your life. Your parents wouldn't want you living in fear, because then you aren't really living."

He nodded his head solemnly. "Do you still want me? I'm a horrible person and don't deserve you."

I was shocked by the turn in the conversation. He had told me this in the past, but he was entirely backwards. I didn't deserve him. "Of course, Edward. I love you. I want you."

"You wouldn't want me if you knew how horrible I really am." I don't think he meant for me to hear his comment. He had mumbled beneath his breath and put his head down.

"Edward, what aren't you telling me? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I love you, I always have. I probably always will." I moved as close to him as I could get and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why don't we sit in the back, there's more room."

He almost smiled at my suggestion to get into the back seat. We vacated out seats quickly and got into the back seat. There I sat in his lap. "Now, tell me what's going on Edward."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He told me his story about what he remembered from just before his parents were killed. I knew that he must be in pain and that this was eating him up. But I knew that he never meant those words he had spoken to his father. He had been upset by leaving his home and friends. I might have said the same thing to Mr. Masen had I been stuck with him before the move.

I reassured Edward of my love. I pulled his lips back up to mine and kissed him sweetly. Edward deepened the kiss within seconds, and I could feel his arms holding me tighter as we kissed. I think we both needed this reassurance of the other's devotion. We were pulled out of our make-out session by a sharp knock on the door. Standing outside the car was Coach James, and he didn't look too pleased.

We separated ourselves and followed him into the gym. I helped out setting up the concession stand while Edward and the other team members began to get ready inside the locker room. Once everything was set up, people were beginning to arrive. I took my place behind our team's bench and got the stat sheets out for the other girls. Coach James seemed to be in a better mood as he helped me.

Later that night, after the games were over, I was smiling from ear to ear. Edward was like a changed person. He said it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders by telling me. He played better than I had seen him play in a long time. Jacob had been amazing during the game. The other teams had no defense for him. He just towered over everyone. When they tried to double and triple team him, Jasper, Edward, and Mike were able to hit some three-point baskets. We won both games by over 30 points.

Edward dropped me off that night with the promise of spending the entire day tomorrow together. They were allowed to skip basketball practice because of their domination, so he was planning an amazing day-long date for the two of us. I could barely get to sleep that night. I was so happy, but part of me was wondering if I was allowed to be this happy without something bad happening. I guess only time will tell.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks for reading everyone! Stay safe this holiday season!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter should have been posted yesterday, but I was gone for most of the day. My father and I went to the last football game of the season up in Buffalo. The outside temperature was about 36, but there were 70 mph winds. (For those of you who don't know, that's the strength of a category 1 hurricane). Anyway, after I thawed out, I went to bed early. Sorry.**

**But to make up for it, I have a whole chapter dedicated to the day long date of Bella and Edward. I think you will enjoy it. I also am doing a little foreshadowing towards the end. I hope you enjoy it. This is one of my longest chapters, so I hope the length also makes up for the delay. No promises for when the next chapter will come. I need to spend some time with family and friends. I only have a few more days left of my vacation, I want to make the most of them. **

**Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and that you all enjoy the beginning of the new year. Hope you all can stay safe, healthy, and happy. **

**Much love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer. Really wish I were though.**

**EPOV**

I felt relieved. I was really thinking that once Bella heard what I had said to my father before he died she would leave me as fast as she could. That is, if she was able to run away without hurting herself. I loved this girl, even if she was coordinately challenged. I had to create a perfect day for her, for my angel.

I planned a whole day in Seattle. I reserved an ice rink for a few hours in the late morning. We were going to skate for a while, then I was going to take her to a nice, quick lunch at a cozy café. Then, after lunch, I'm going to take Bella to this little meadow Carlisle had told me about. Carlisle had stumbled across it on a hunting trip and had never returned. He showed me where it was and I planned on taking Bella there. Then, we would go to the Supersonics game before staying over in a great hotel. Carlisle was going to be in town for a conference, so he had reserved a suite. Bella and I could share a bed if we wanted or I would sleep on the pull out bed and she could have the bed.

Alice had helped me conspire and she packed Bella enough clothing for today and tomorrow. Renee had given permission to me, especially after hearing that Carlisle would be at the hotel with us. I think Renee understood that I loved Bella and wouldn't hurt her. I knew that Renee knew about Bella's and my relationship, but I hoped that she wouldn't hold that against me. Or that she would tell Charlie. He had a gun and would no doubt shoot me.

I picked Bella up at 8 that morning. She looked beautiful in a green sweater and tight jeans. She was smiling at me as she opened the door. "Hey there handsome! You look great." She smiled even more before kissing me on the cheek.

"I have to say that you look more than beautiful. You are breathtaking." I pulled her close to me and kissed her. Renee came up behind Bella and broke us from our moment. She was carrying PJ who was smiling at me and Bella.

"You two have fun today. PJ hopes you have a good day as well. We'll see you when you get back." I'm glad she didn't give away the fact that Bella and I wouldn't be back today. We said thank you and grabbed Bella's coat. There were mittens and hats in my car, but I wasn't bringing those out until we arrived at the rink.

Once inside the car, I returned my lips to Bella's. She was like a drug, and I just couldn't give her up, even if I had wanted to. By the time we separated ourselves from each other, we were breathless. I started the car and began our journey to Seattle.

Bella kept asking where we were going, but I kept my mouth closed. "Oh, come on Edward. Please tell me where we're going and what we're doing. You know I don't like surprises." Her face was getting red from her little tirade.

"I'll let you know Bella, when we get there. But please, just humor me. This is a surprise, and I planned the whole day just for the two of us." I reached over and grasped her hand. I held it between the two of us while I continued to drive.

We arrived in Seattle after a couple hours. We had talked about school and our families. Bella had a lot of stories about PJ. He was changing each day and did something new to talk about. Bella was excited that he was home and would be able to share Christmas with her family at their house.

By the time we were pulling into the ice rink parking lot, Bella had told me some of her plans for Christmas shopping and was asking what I wanted.

"I have you, what more can I want?" She blushed and turned her attention to our first destination.

"An ice rink? Are you tying to kill me?" She looked confused as she turned to me fully.

"I'll do most of the work, and I promise to keep you from falling." I leaned over and captured her mouth before she could object.

"But, I'm not exactly dressed for skating. I mean, I don't even had a hat or mittens." She was searching for reasons to get out of taking the ice.

"I guess it's a good thing that I had my sister help me pack you some things for today." I pulled out a bag with hats, scarves, and mittens. I gave Bella the blue chiffon set that my sister had picked out for her. I put on the green set and led her inside the building. I quickly retrieved our skates and helped Bella lace her's up before lacing mine.

I pulled Bella towards the ice where I had made a CD to play while we skated. There were songs we both liked listening to on the radio. There were also two compositions of mine. Both were inspired by two important women of my life. The first was a sweet little song for my mother. The second was for Bella. All of my emotions for her were in this song.

"What is this?" my angel asked after a minute into her song.

"Do you like it?" I wanted to hear her thoughts on it before I told her about it.

"Yes, but I've never heard it before. It sounds like something I should know though. Who's the artist?" Her bright, brown eyes gazed up into my own.

"I wrote it for you. This is your song, your lullaby." I turned to face her while we stood on the ice listening to her song.

I was worried when I realized that tears were falling from her eyes. "Bella, tell me what's wrong? I'm sorry. If you don't like it I can write you something different."

"No. Just, no… It's beautiful. I… I mean, I'm not… this song… it's perfect. I'm not worthy of such a beautiful song, or you for that matter." She began looking down at the ice, away from me.

I cupped her cheeks, and pulled her lips into a passionate kiss. "This song pales in comparison to your beauty. It's not nearly as beautiful as you are."

After a few moments of sweet kisses, we exited the ice rink. I gave Bella the CD and we made our way out to the car. She immediately put the CD into my player as I started up the engine. I drove quickly to the small café and led Bella inside.

We had a small table in the back just for us. We ate in between kisses. I was vaguely aware that our waitress was hovering at our table often, but I ignored her and gave my full attention to Bella and only Bella.

After the café, we walked back to the car and drove according to the directions Carlisle had given me. After about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the path leading to the meadow. I jumped out of the car and grabbed the bag labeled "meadow". I led Bella for half the way, and carried her on my back the other half. When we arrived we both sighed in contentment. This meadow was beautiful. There were winter roses and many flowers around the circular opening.

Bella leaned into me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled a blanket from the bag and laid it down in front of Bella and I. I sat down and let Bella lean back into me. We sighed into each other and just enjoyed the feeling of being alone with one another.

It didn't take long before Bella turned to face me. She leaned into me and kissed me deeply. I felt her hand on my chest as she pushed me back onto the blanket. I vaguely felt the cool winter air as she continued to kiss me, her body hovering over me. Bella's fingers we nimble as she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it from my shoulders. She was straddling my waist. I sat up and removed her shirt, leaving her in a blue silk bra.

The rest of our clothing was removed in a quick fashion. Bella positioned me at her entrance and we both seemed happier once our bodies were connected. We worked up a steady rhythm and relished in the friction created by our bodies. Our climaxes came hard and fast with each of us calling the other's name.

We sagged against each other and listened to our ragged breathing and racing heartbeats. This would always be our meadow. Our own special place. We would always have this place, even after we left Forks, graduated high school, or started a separate life. We dressed after a few moments, and I gathered up the blanket. Bella and I held hands as we walked back to the car.

Once back inside, I turned on the heater and began driving back into the city. "Edward, where are we going? It's getting late, don't we have to get back to Forks?" Bella's cheeks were still flushed and I had to work hard to control my lust for this beautiful woman.

"We have a whole night here in Seattle. We're staying at a hotel in a beautiful suite." I told her about the rest of the plan, including how her mother knew she wasn't coming home tonight. I also told her that Carlisle had surprised me this morning by getting Bella and I a separate room from him, as Esme was planning on joining him in Seattle tonight. We were going to join those two for dinner in a couple hours.

By the time I finished explaining everything, including how I managed to be prepared for everything, we were pulling into the hotel. The valet took my car as I grabbed the suitcase with Bella and my clothes. We rode the elevator up to our floor and went into our room. It was large and nice, perfect for the two of us.

Bella went into the bathroom to freshen up and change while I stripped by the bed and got ready for dinner. I had just finished trying to tame my hair when Bella came out of the bathroom in a beautiful black dress. She looked stunning. Alice must have known about dinner, because she had packed nicer clothes for the two of us. I crossed the room and was about to kiss my angel when there was a knock on the door.

Bella went to the door, leaving me missing her terribly. She opened the door to reveal a hotel worker bringing a large bouquet of flowers into the room. They were pink roses, Bella's favorite. The card had Bella's name on it. I gave the guy a tip as Bella went to open the card.

"You know, Edward, you really didn't need to buy me flowers." She smiled at me as she pulled the card from the envelope. I was confused because I didn't buy her flowers, so I didn't have any clue who they were from.

I was about to ask Bella what the card said when she fainted. I rushed over to her and was trying to wake her up when Carlisle and Esme came into the room. Esme and Carlisle rushed to us, but it was Esme who picked up the card and read what was written on it.

**?POV**

Today was the day. It had been a perfect night last night. I was still high off our victory. I was probably still riding the waves of happiness from other substances too, but that was beside the point. Today was the day I would tell Bella Swan about my feelings for her. She would be mine. She was the perfect woman. She was beautiful, smart, kind, caring, funny, and she needed me. I would make her see that I was her man, the one for her.

I arrived at her house at dawn. I saw her through her bedroom window. She was wearing the thinnest tank top and pajama set. I could feel myself harden at just the sight of her. Oh the things I would do to her once she was finally mine.

I continued to watch her through the window. She had beautiful skin. I watched her as she undressed and dressed again. I found myself stroking myself as I watched her changed. She didn't realized how erotic she was. She could make me cum just by biting that plump bottom lip of hers. Each day at school grew harder to stay away from her. It was harder not to touch her each day, but that tool of a man Edward Cullen was her boyfriend.

It was obvious that he loved her, but he didn't love her the way I could. He couldn't satisfy her. Only I could do that.

Just as I had finished cleaning up my mess, that tool showed up. He showed up in some new shiny car. A Volvo. It just shows that he's a spoiled brat as well. I slumped down in my seat as I watched him go up to Bella's house and knock on the door. A few seconds later, Bella opened the door and let him in. She had been smiling at him. She wouldn't smile at him if she knew she could be with me.

After a few minutes, Edward and Bella came out of her house. I started my engine after they had drove away and began to follow them. I realized quickly that they weren't staying of Forks, that he was taking her to Seattle. I briefly thought about ramming them, but didn't want any harm to come to Bella. She was a jewel, she needed to shine, not chip.

I followed them all the way to an ice rink. How juvenile. He led her inside, and I made my way upstairs to the observation deck. The lights were turned down low, it was perfect how I could continue to be with Bella without Edward knowing.

They skated to cheesy music for a while. I hated that he was making her laugh and smile. Then, so piano music came on the speakers. It was okay, but I never liked classical music much. I looked back at Bella and saw her crying. I was about to jump over the railing and beat the living hell out of Edward Cullen when they embraced. He made her cry then managed to make her forgive him. He needed to be taken out of the picture. I needed a plan to get my Bella away from him.

They left shortly after that and went to a small café for lunch. I got a table across the restaurant. Neither of them noticed me. But Bella certainly noticed the waitress. She all but threw herself at Cullen. I could tell she was bothered by it. I needed her to see that no one would ever be better than her, at least in my eyes.

I followed them from the café to some spot in the woods. I watched as Cullen led her on a small trail into the woods. I briefly considered jumping them from behind and taking care of Cullen, but I didn't want to scare Bella. She deserved better than that. Maybe I could disable his car, then pretend to drive by. I could have Bella ride with me as we "went for help." Little did Edward know, we wouldn't be returning to him.

I parked and followed them into the woods. I stayed off the trail and out of sight. They ended up in some clearing with birds and flowers and other crap that would make women swoon. It was so predictable. Bella deserved more than predictable. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. Edward and Bella laid down against each other. It was so intimate. I could tell that he was going to force her to sleep with him. She wasn't his. She was mine.

My stomach dropped and my anger flared when I saw Bella turn and begin undressing them. When he pushed her shirt from her shoulders, I felt my dick twitch and spring to life. Her nipples were hard from the air. There was no way she was aroused by that boy. It took all my self control to keep from killing him as they started rocking against each other. My heart dropped when I heard her say his name. I backed away and headed back to my car. I got in and drove quickly down the road. I was far enough away that I could follow her home, make sure she got there safe.

I watched them emerge from the woods and get back into the car. I followed them, but they didn't head towards the interstate. They went to a hotel. That boy had nerve. He was going to keep her out, away from her parents, and get her in bed. I watched them enter the hotel and parked my car. I went into the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He has a room here tonight and I'm supposed to meet him for dinner. Can you give me his room number?" I smiled at the young girl behind the desk, and I could tell that she was captivated by my impressive looks.

"Um… we aren't supposed to give out that kind of information." She blushed as she looked back down at the computer.

"Please, sugar. Eddie and I are good friends. Can't you help me, just this once. I've lost his cell phone number. His name is Edward Masen, but the reservation could be in his name or his uncle's, Carlisle Cullen."

She blushed at my compliment, "I don't know…"

I stroked her hand and noticed that as she pulled it away she went back to her computer and began typing. After a few moments she told me that Carlisle had two rooms, one of them the penthouse, the other a suite on the floor below. She gave me the room numbers and I went to the phones in the lobby. She assumed that I was calling up to my "friend's" room, but I had another idea.

I called a florist. I ordered my Bella some flowers. She would appreciate a man who could spoil her. I ordered Bella's favorite flower. I had heard her talking about flowers with her friends one day at lunch. I ordered a card to accompany the flowers. The card would be the first step of declaring my devotion to my beautiful girl.

"Yes, a dozen pink roses with a card. I want the card to say this:

You are more beautiful that a meadow full of roses. Blue silk is your color, I hope to see more of it.

Love your secret admirer"

Bella would love my gift, I just knew it.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. i'm interested in how to make this story better for you. Hope you enjoyed the lemonade this chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Okay, everyone! I know what you are going to say. I know you are probably all wondering where the heck I've been. The answer: well, it's complicated…**

**Just after the new year, I ended up in the hospital. Nothing serious, so no worries. The day after getting back from the E.R… I had to get on a plane back to Florida. Then, it was back to school. Today was actually the end of term, and I'm not looking at a mountain of papers to read/grade. Report card grades are due by Monday. I really don't want to spend my weekend doing grades, but I will do what I have to.**

**So, needless to say, once back at school, I've barely had time to read emails, let alone sit and write for any length of time. I started this chapter before the New Year, and have finally gotten it to a place where I feel I can leave it. It's short, yes, I know. But, I felt I owed you something. I promise there will be another chapter soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing TWILIGHT related. I am NOT Stephenie Meyer - sorry!**

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was dark and there was someone touching my hand. I shot straight up in the bed and tried to get up to run, but the person holding my hand held me tightly. I screamed. The door opened and Carlisle and Esme came rushing in.

"Help me Carlisle, Esme. He's here, he's got me." I was screaming and hoping that they would help me.

"Shhhh… Bella… it's me… Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

I relaxed immediately. "Edward?" I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I realized that the arms now wrapped around me were in fact his.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm going to keep you safe. No one can hurt you." Edward placed chaste kisses on my forehead and cheeks before leaning me back down on the bed.

"Those flowers… the card… someone… someone saw me. You couldn't have known about the blue silk until this afternoon. Someone else saw me… maybe saw us…"

"Shhhh…. Calm down, Bella. You're safe. I don't know who sent you those flowers, but they aren't going to get near you. I promise. I will make you safe again."

"Lay with me, Edward. I don't want you to let me go."

Edward laid down with me and held me until I let myself go to sleep. It was comfortable to have him holding me. Knowing that he would never let someone hurt me.

********************************************************

The next morning, we woke quietly. I didn't want to be left alone for any length of time. I asked Edward to shower with me. He complied and seemed to realize that I wasn't in the mood for more than washing my hair and body. He kept me wrapped in his arms while the hot water washed away some of my fear.

Once the water turned cool, we got out and dried each other. I went back into our room and dressed quickly in the clothing Alice had packed for me. This date had taken a seriously scary turn, and I no longer wanted to be away from someone who would keep me safe.

After about an hour of getting ready and eating breakfast, Edward and I were returning to his car. We got in silently and began our drive back home. Carlisle and Esme were following close behind. No words were spoken. Edward turned on the radio so we could barely hear it. He reached over and firmly grasped my hand, quickly placing a loving kiss on its back.

I looked over and smiled at him. He was always so attentive and seemed to know how to make me feel better. I gave him a half-hearted smile and returned to looking out of the window. I tried to make it look like I was casually looking out the window. I was looking into the side mirror. I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone following me.

The only car I could see following us was Carlisle's black Mercedes. Obviously, we were on the interstate, so there were other cars around, but none of them seemed to be following our little train. I just hoped that was the case and that everything would work out okay.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you are enjoying your February. It seems like we just celebrated the new year, and here we are a month later. Time certainly flies when you are totally busy with school/work. I hope all of you are well and happy.**

**I was just remapping out the rest of my story and it looks like we are getting close to the end. I think we will be finished no later than chapter 60 - 65... So less than 20 chapters. I want to get back into posting every couple days, so it should go quickly (I know that is a mixed emotion there).**

**I hope that I don't rush things and that I can finish up these last two and half years without diminishing the quality of the story and/or characters. I do promise to have some more lemons included because we all know that we all can appreciate a good lemon now and again. And with that, I suppose it's time for me to get on with the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own nothing Twilight related.**

**OH! By the way, I was watching the Tudors the other day and got to thinking about how gorgeous Jonathan Rhys Meyers is… *sigh* then I wondered if maybe he could play a part as one of the Volturi… any thoughts??? Ah well… here we gooooooo…**

**BPOV**

Last time….

_The only car I could see following us was Carlisle's black Mercedes. Obviously, we were on the interstate, so there were other cars around, but none of them seemed to be following our little train. I just hoped that was the case and that everything would work out okay._

************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been four weeks since that weekend away in Seattle with Edward. I still looked around my house before getting into cars. I bought heavier curtains to make sure no one could see into my bedroom. I wore more clothing, but still felt totally exposed. I had no idea who this crazed lunatic was, so I couldn't protect myself.

My father armed me with a lifetime supply of pepper spray and told me all the places I could conceal it on my body without detection. I wasn't sure if this was a father thing or the fact that he watched too many cop shows on TV. Either way, it made me feel a tiny TINY bit safer, but I knew that if this guy was truly crazy, a little pepper spray wouldn't do too much to stop him.

I was currently daydreaming in my last class of the day. I had the next two weeks off from school and I couldn't wait. Alice was already planning a sleepover and Edward wanted to do something special for New Year's Eve. We had a Christmas tournament for basketball coming up, but other than that, I was free to sleep and see friends.

Our basketball team was currently undefeated and rumors of us being ranked in the state were becoming more and more realistic. Coach James was going crazy with the practices and insisted that all statisticians and cheerleaders do their best to keep the spirits of all members of the team up and positive. He constantly invited me to his classroom to input stats into the computer, but Edward refused to let me out of his sight anymore. I tried to reason with him, but he held firm.

The bell rang, bringing me back to reality. I stood and gathered my books as quickly as possible. I was heading towards the door when Coach James approached me.

"Bella… do you have a few minutes… I need your help with something." His blue eyes pierced into me and I couldn't help but nod. He began leading me towards his office beside the gym inside the boys' locker room.

I hesitated at the door, but Coach assured me that there weren't any guys in the locker room for at least ten more minutes. I sighed and followed him into the office. His computer was on and stat sheets were scattered all across the rest of his desk and floor. I stepped gingerly so I didn't slip and fall and made it to a seat across from him.

"I am apparently extremely unorganized, as you can obviously see. I have been trying to get each type of stat into piles and then put in order, but I'm just making more of a mess. Do you think you could stay here today while we practice and make a dent in this?" I eyed the obvious mess around his office and sighed.

"Well, just let me call my parents first. I mean, I should let them know where I am. They'll worry if I don't come home like I said I would." I don't know why, but I was surprised when he held up his phone for me to call my parents.

Not surprisingly, my parents were fine with me staying here. It could have been because Emmett and Edward would be nearby, but they seemed to believe me to be safe here. I hung up the phone and got to work. I began sifting through the mountains of papers looking for all the rebound stats when Coach James left. I heard him yelling at players, but ignored him and continued to work.

I gathered all the different stats into piles. There were close to ten piles. One for rebounds, one for steals and assists, one for turnovers, one for blocked shots, one for fouls, one for points, one for minutes played and quarters started, and one for free throws made. I got to work on each pile and put them in order. So far we had played twelve games, so there were twelve sheets per pile.

I had a schedule taped to the side of Coach James' desk to remind me of the exact order for each of the games. I was halfway done organizing the stat sheets when I heard a locker slam shut loudly. I was so startled that I jumped up from my seated position and the pile in my hands went flying. One hand immediately went to the pepper spray in my front pocket.

I closed the door to the office quickly. The windows and the door allowed me to see out. I knew I was being paranoid, but chose to be safe rather than sorry. I locked his door and backed away towards the desk. The phone was beside me. I saw a shadow moving to the right of the office and the phone was in my hand, ready to dial for help. I was pushing the 9 to call 9-1-1 when the shadow began moving closer to the office. My heart was beating harder and faster than ever before, and I tried to control myself so I didn't pass out.

I had just pushed the first 1 when a scream escaped my throat. The shadow had a body and he was big. I began to push the second 1 when Jacob came around the corner holding a roll of athletic tape in his hand. I hung up the phone and ran to the door, throwing it open as fast as I could.

"JAKE!!!! You scared me half to death. What are you doing in here. You're supposed to be practicing." I knew I was rambling, but my heart was still beating as if I had just run a marathon.

"Well, as you can see," he held up the tape as he paused, "I stubbed my finger and Coach wanted me to tape it so I didn't injure it. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't know you were in here. Why are you in here? It's the boys' locker room. Are you trying to get a free show, because I'm sure we could talk to a bunch of the guys and work something out for you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help be laugh as I began to relax.

"I'm helping Coach get the stats in order and into the computer." I was almost finished organizing when I heard the locker slam. I panicked and almost called 9-1-1. I'm being silly I know. As for the free show, besides one player, I have no interest in what you all have to show me." I smacked his arm playfully and turned back to the office.

I cleaned up my mess quickly and settled back into my work. Once I finished organizing, I grabbed the first stack and sat in Coach's seat so I could help him input the stats. I looked at the rebounds for each player for each game and began inputting the data. I had no clue what he was going to do with this, but I didn't think I really needed to know.

That pile was done pretty quickly and I began work on the second sheet. I found the screen for that stat and began inputting the numbers. The door opened as I was halfway through and I looked up to see Coach James and Edward walking through the door laughing. I finished the player's stats I was on and stood.

"I got the rebound put into the computer, but I'm only halfway through with the assists." Edward looked at me a little funny, but Coach seemed thoroughly pleased.

"Bella, I don't know how to thank you. You probably just saved me five hours of work during this holiday. You know, if you want, and if you parents are okay with it, you could come to practice with your brother and put the stats into the computer. You're obviously better at it than me." He smiled down at me as I promised to talk it over with my parents.

I was about to leave the office when Coach stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Wait! You can't leave!"

I turned, startled and stared at him. "Wh… wh… why not?" I stuttered.

"Because it appears that most of the players are showering, and I doubt that you really want to see that."

I felt the blood rush to my face and I immediately looked at the floor. "Oh. Um, no… don't… want… that… I… um… well…"

"Relax, Bella… go ahead and sit back at the computer. You can try to finish that stack. I'll go let Edward and Emmett know where you're at so they can get you when they're leaving." And with that he walked out of the office.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Three days later it was Christmas Eve. Esme was inviting us all to their house again for a big Christmas Eve dinner. She insisted that we should exchange our gifts that night and then have our quiet family gatherings the next day. I had been shopping with my mother and found some sheet music of Debussy's greatest compositions for Edward. He was getting so good at the piano, and I wanted him to have something to relax with. I had gotten Alice gift certificates to three different stores, giving her plenty of excuse to go shopping. Then again, Alice needed no excuse to go shopping. I got gifts for Jasper and Rose as well. Emmett would have to wait until tomorrow for his gift. I was excited to spend the day and evening with Edward. The "kids" had planned a movie night while the adults spent time in the living room with their coffees.

We arrived a little after three. Alice had picked out my outfit, stating that I wasn't capable of doing it myself. She had chosen a sparkly blue top with a short blue skirt. I had to admit, Alice knew how to put together an outfit. And she must have known Edward's preference to blue. I was happy that she was choosing something that would please Edward as well as the parents because it looked cute on me.

Edward must have been watching for us, because he was opening my door as soon as the car was stopped. "Hey… you look beautiful," he said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, yeah… I guess what they say about an outfit making a woman…" I felt a familiar

blush flooding my cheeks and looked down at my feet.

"You have that backwards… a beautiful woman makes an outfit spectacular." His lips grazed my chin bone and then he led me into the house.

Dinner was supposed to be in three hours. The girls pulled me away from Edward and we all headed towards the kitchen. I began peeling potatoes so we could mash them. I was also in charge of keeping Rose from doing anything cooking related. I instead directed her to folding napkins and getting out plates and utensils.

We talked about the boys when the moms weren't close enough. And when they came close, we switched out topic to school and after school activities. It was so great having this big group around me. It was like we were one big, happy family.

Dinner was placed on the dinner table promptly at 6. We all sat down together and Carlisle said a small prayer of thanks for our safety, company, and comfort. It was so wonderful. Edward and I continued to hold hands after the prayer and throughout the dinner. I realized in that moment that he was my future, even though we had just met a year and a half ago.

Esme returned to the table carrying a large tray of Christmas cookies and coffee cake. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper began clearing the dinner plates while Alice, Rose, and I brought in desert plates and coffee cups for the adults. The kids had our own tray of cookies thanks to Esme. We excused ourselves and made our way to the basement for our movie night.

We started up the movie and exchanged gifts. My heart filled even fuller when I saw the love and thought put into each gift for my friends. Edward gave me a pair of heart earrings with pink and clear gems. He loved the sheet music, and placed it on the piano quickly so he could return to me.

The lights were turned low during the movie and I settled myself in beside Edward. He started giggling silently beside me, and I looked up to see what he was laughing at. He jerked his head towards his sister and Jasper and my brother and Rose. They were all heavily making out.

"Think we can sneak out without them noticing," I whispered in his ear. I swear I felt his body shudder before he stood carefully and pulled me up. We stepped over various legs of the couples. Edward lifted me up onto his back and carried me to a small room beside where our "theater" was. He shut the door silently and set me down on a small sofa.

He knelt down in front of me. He kissed me softly, letting his fingers graze the skin of my face. His lips were like velvet against my skin. I felt my hands raising up to hold onto Edward's shoulders. He positioned himself in front of me pushing my legs apart. I could feel his excitement against my upper thighs.

I felt my heart race as Edward's fingertips danced across my stomach, pushing up my shirt. "Bella… I love you with everything I am."

"Edward… make love to me before someone notices we are missing." That was all the encouragement he needed to pull my shirt above my head. He pushed my skirt up and pulled my soaked panties from my heated core. He wasted no time in burying himself in my slick folds causing me to cry out in ecstasy.

His tongue and his fingers worked in unison causing me to cum quickly and hard all over my lovers tongue, face, and hands. After licking and sucking me almost dry, Edward stood and released his rigid cock from his pants and boxers. I wasted no time in taking him deep into my mouth. I needed to taste him and in my zealous effort sucked him hard and deep. His moans filled the room as he shot his hot seed down my throat.

I licked my lips as he pulled away from me. I watched as he pushed me back on the sofa and hovered over me momentarily. He entered me with one quick thrust. Both us of moaned in satisfaction as we began to rock together. Our hearts and love beating in complete and perfect unison. Our hips met with each thrust. I could see his emerald eyes piercing into my own as we each fell over the cliff of ecstasy. Edward collapsed on top of me and I felt his weight happily on my heaving chest.

I reached down to kiss the top of his head while we came down from our high. I loved this man with every part of my being and I knew that he felt the same way. I released him a few minutes later so we could pull ourselves together and redress. We kissed some more before silently opening the door back to the theater. Both couples were still tangled in each other so we climbed the stairs quietly.

Edward grabbed my coat and his own. We walked out the back door and walked in the snow and moonlight. The stars lighting the backyard while we talked about school and basketball. Neither of us mentioned the future but knew that whatever was thrown at us, we would be able to face it as long as we were together.

**A/N: so what did you think? Review and let me know. I love hearing from you all. An update will be posted Friday or Saturday (I think). Love you all!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Well, here we are again. This chapter was supposed to be fluffy and lemony… then I started writing and it went into a new direction. I hope you like where it led. I am pleased with how my characters are starting to turn this story into something more than I ever planned. **

**Thanks to CM for all your awesome reviews and praises. This chapter is dedicated to you. I plan to dedicate the last ten chapters to each of my readers and reviewers. So I hope to hear from each and every one of you.**

**And with that, I think it's time to get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer (still)… I own nothing Twilight related. (But Robert Pattinson can still call me if he wants…)**

**EPOV**

The new year came and went. I had spent an incredible evening with Bella. We went to a concert with the symphonic orchestra and then had a romantic dinner in a nice restaurant as we watched the ball drop and fireworks explode on TV. I returned Bella home by 1:30 like I had promised her parents and that allowed us to make love under the stars a couple times.

January flew by and our semester exams seemed easier this year than last year. Bella and I were as strong as ever. Thankfully, the world seemed to want us together because Lauren and Jessica left me alone, Mike was wrapped up in Jessica, Bella's mysterious letter writer had obviously lost interest, and we were happy with everything life had to offer us.

Basketball was going great as well. Unfortunately, we managed to screw up against one of our biggest rivals last week and lost in a nail-biter. Coach James was not happy that we were 22 - 1. That one loss was haunting our practices and no matter what we did, we couldn't escape the fact that we fucked up that one game.

Bella was so supportive of me and all the team in general. She continued coming to our practices to work on stats in coach's office. I felt better knowing that she was somewhere safe, somewhere I could kind of keep an eye on her and keep her safe. Her "secret admirer" was still out there, and I didn't believe for a second that he had given up on her. Who in their right mind would give up on my Bella.

So here we were just a few days before Valentine's day, Bella's birthday, and tonight was our last basketball game. We were sitting on the bench listening to the last of Coach's pep talks while Bella sat behind me with her clipboard ready to begin the game.

The game began, and by halftime we were leading by quite a bit. We weren't taking any chances tonight. We wanted the victory. We went into the locker room to listen to a strategy session with our coaching staff. But when we got into the room, we all stopped in our tracks. Coach James, Coach O'Donnell, and our team manager Tyler started pushing towards the front of the group. Whispers began to start up at the front. I noticed a few glances towards Emmett and me.

Emmett and I looked at each other and began shoving guys out of our way as we made our way to the front of the team. Once we got to the front we stopped dead in our tracks. There was black-painted writing on the white walls of our locker room. The words on the wall made me growl deep in my chest.

"**She will be mine.**

**Give her up Cullen. **

**I am the only one who deserves her beauty…"**

I turned around and made my way back towards the gym. I had only two thoughts. One, Bella wasn't as safe as I originally thought. And two, Charlie and the police needed to see this. I burst back through the door and into the gym. My eyes connected with Bella's immediately and I ran to her.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Bella was looking at me with confusion as I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stands where her parents were sitting.

"Edward… Edward, slow down. I'm going to fall." Bella's voice was getting a little hysterical, but I needed to get her to someone who could keep her safe.

"Charlie!" I called out… The crowd seemed to realize that something serious was going on. They moved to help clear a path towards Bella's parents and soon I was explaining the situation to Charlie and Renee.

Bella's face grew more and more pale as I described the scene in the locker room. Renee sat with PJ and pulled her close. Charlie got up and followed me back to the locker room to see the crime scene. He was already calling the precinct on his cell before we had gotten into the room.

"Edward…. Get my daughter, son, and wife home safely. Please…" Charlie's eyes were pleading with me to keep his family safe and I wasn't sure I deserved the respect and responsibility that he was instilling in me.

I ran back out to the gym and quickly got Bella and Renee to my car. We sped away from the school with both Bella and Renee in the backseat. Renee was whispering to Bella as I drove through Forks. I pulled up to the house within minutes and helped Renee get Bella up to the house and safely inside. I locked all the doors and windows as soon as we got into the house.

"Renee… I… I would feel better if I could stay with you and Bella, at least until Charlie comes back home. Is that all right?"

Renee nodded before I went around the house searching that all windows and doors were locked and safe for Bella, PJ, and Renee. I wasn't going to take any chances on their safety. Once my safety check was complete I returned to the living room where Renee and PJ were still holding onto Bella who looked catatonic.

"Edward… take her upstairs. Get her to get some sleep, Please." Renee's eyes looked up at me with a hopeless plea on her face. I nodded to her and reached down to pick up my angel and carried her upstairs.

I brought her into her bedroom and set her gently on her bed. She glanced around the room cautiously, like she was sure someone would jump out and grab her.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and brought her attention back to me. "Bella… you're safe… I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I pulled her into a hug and she pushed me away slightly.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I really hoped that she trusted me. I didn't want her to feel afraid with me here for her.

"Edward… you stink…. You didn't shower after the game…" She looked up at me and cracked a smile, causing me to burst out laughing.

"You're right, love. I was more worried about keeping you safe. I'm sorry if I didn't clean up…"

"You could shower here, but I really don't want you away from me." Her big, brown eyes looked up at me with some fear and love.

"Well, I guess I could take a shower here, but you could keep me company if you would like. I'm sure Emmett has some clothes that I borrow."

"I don't think my parents would like that very much." I could see the faint pink staining on her cheeks.

"I actually wasn't thinking like that, my naughty minx. I was more thinking that you could sit in there and talk to me while I showered. You wouldn't be able to see me through the shower curtain and I could be with you while I get better hygiene."

She laughed but nodded. She stood and walked down the hall towards Emmett's room where she grabbed me some clothes. We made our way to the bathroom. Bella sat on the counter while I began pulling my jersey and sweatshirt from my body. I heard Bella's breath catch in her throat as I pulled the material over my head.

I looked back at her and saw her gazing at my naked torso. "See something you like?" I smirked at her.

She licked her lips and her blush became more pronounced. She nodded and let her fingertips graze my chest. Her fingertips inched lower and lower and made their way to the waistband. "I miss you. I miss touching you. I miss you touching me."

I felt my shorts fall to my ankles as Bella pushed the material down off my hips. "Can I touch you, Edward? Can I taste you?"

My lips and throat went dry. I couldn't speak. I could only nod. This was all Bella needed before she let my boxers fall to my ankles. Her hands immediately moving to my stiffened shaft.

Her cool fingertips on my hot flesh caused me to hiss as she began stroking me up and down. She pulled my mouth to hers and stifled my moans with her mouth. My hips began thrusting into her hands until she finally pulled away. Her smile was enough to make me want to beg. She hopped off the counter and quickly turned on the water in the shower.

I was confused until she turned back to me and dropped to her knees. She immediately sucked my throbbing cock into her mouth and began to bob. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"Shhhh… Edward.. I turned on the water to hopefully conceal your sounds. Work with me." She winked at me and I couldn't help but almost bust when she sucked my head hard.

She began to hum and the vibrations caused me to begin to shake. I was so close and Bella knew. She reached up and grasped my sacs while she sucked and bobbed faster. It was enough to send me over the precipice of pleasure. I moaned her name as I shot into her mouth, allowing her to drink me down.

She stood and smirked at me as she returned to her previous place on the sink. "I think it's officially time for you to get into that shower. Check the water to make sure that it's warm enough."

I hopped in the shower as we talked about many different things, and soon the water was turning cold. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hips before I stepped out of the bathroom. Bella got out of the bathroom so I could get changed and told me to meet her in her bedroom.

I made my way to her bedroom and saw that she had changed into pajamas and gotten under her covers. I crawled up beside her and wrapped her in my arms. I whispered to her until she fell asleep. I heard Charlie come home a few minutes after she fell asleep, and I decided to head home. She would be safe with her father watching over her.

I kissed my angel and headed towards her door. I stopped when I heard something outside her window. I turned and headed across the room. I looked out into the dark night. I looked into the branches by her window and on the ground below. I check the street outside and saw nothing but my car. I couldn't see anything or anyone, so I shook my head and turned back toward my sleeping angel. I kissed her once more and then went downstairs. I left the house and made my way to my car. I drove home that evening with some serious unease in my stomach.

I didn't sleep that night because I could only imagine all the crazy things that some lunatic was imagining for my angel.

**?POV**

God she looked hot today. That white tank top, those jeans… I felt myself grow hard at just the thought of what lay beneath those clothes. I let my mind think if whether or not she wore a thong or lace, or how she would be screaming for me as I slid into her tight…

I had to stop thinking like this, in this public place. I would end up throwing her down right here in this gym if I wasn't careful. I watched as she sat behind the team and crossed those hot legs while the team listened to the pep talk. She looked over at Cullen and I knew that he didn't deserve her.

I hoped he would get my message at halftime. Bella would be mine.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The hysteria in the locker room was amazing. Who knew that my words could have that type of impact. Emmett looked pale and Edward looked pissed. I watched as he practically ran out of the locker room. I'm sure he was pissing his pants and getting as far away from my hot girl as possible.

When he came back a few minutes later, I was surprised that he had Bella's father and Chief of Police Charlie Swan with him. I watched in horror as Edward slipped away to get Bella home. How dare he? How dare he get to comfort her?

I watched the police come in and check the scene for prints. Too bad for them that I had chosen a wall that practically every male at Forks High touched at some point each week. There would be millions of prints and each person at this school would have to be questioned. The police wouldn't figure out who wrote these words until Bella was already mine.

I looked around the gym when we returned for the second half and was saddened to have my fears confirmed. Bella was no longer around. I barely paid attention to the score and I know that the rest of our team wasn't paying much attention. Not surprisingly, we lost in the last second and fell to 23 - 2 for the season. We still had a great chance of making playoffs but it wasn't the same without my sexy girl with us to celebrate.

I got out of the gym as soon as I could. I cleaned up and got into my car. I needed to know that Bella was okay. Knowing that Neanderthal Cullen, she would be in hysterics by now. She would need someone there to comfort her. I pulled onto her street and saw Cullen's car still sitting in front of her house. I pulled around the block. I made my way silently back to the tree outside her window. It didn't take much effort to climb up. I climbed up so I was above her window and able to look down into her room, right at her bed.

I almost jumped into the room when I saw that tool lying with her, his arms wrapped around her. I saw him get up and kiss her and I started shaking with fury. I watched as he stopped and headed towards the window. I froze but prepared to defend myself if need be. I saw the idiot look down, not up, and then turn back to Bella. He kissed her once more and was soon leaving her house.

I watched her sleep for a few more hours. I saw her smile in her sleep and I knew she was dreaming of me. I sighed and climbed down the tree. I hope that tomorrow she would come to me for comfort and safety.

**A/N: So, have you figured out who is the creepy stalker yet? I'm still not going to tell you, but I welcome all of your guesses. It makes me smile to read all of your reviews. **

**For those of you who I haven't been able to respond to, I'm sorry, but my computer is being stupid! So thank you in advance for your thoughts, concerns, comments, and reviews. I love you all!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Well, I know you don't want to read about excuses, but I swear, I've had many MANY good reasons for not writing recently. Seriously, I'd pretty much like to take back almost every nasty thing I ever said about my teachers. Teachers have tons more homework than students and I never realized that. I don't know how many more ways I can create review games and study sessions for my students before they take their tests in two weeks. TWO WEEKS… I can't believe these government officials expect teachers to cram everything into the first 5 and a half months of school. It's unrealistic AND everyone (students and teachers alike) are burnt out….**

**Okay, sorry… my ranting is over….**

**On a happier note, my parents came down to Florida to visit for a week. I am always so thankful to have the amazing parents that I do. They come visit me and want to spoil me even though I'm not a little girl anymore. I guess I did something right as I grew up to have them still "love and adore" me…. (hehehe) **

**Anyway… I won't give anymore excuses besides those. I will promise that this chapter will have some lemons, some hints as to who the stalker could be, some more creepy moments, and a lot of length. I feel I owe you all a nice, juicy, and long chapter… so without further delay…. LET'S DO THIS….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight related… well, that's not true… I own the books, and the books on CD, and some posters, and a calendar, and some autographed pictures from magazines… but I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so technically speaking, TWILIGHT is just my obsession, not my possession…**

**BPOV**

After that last basketball game, Edward hardly left my side. I was scared and new presents were being sent almost daily from my "admirer". Dad was taking everything to the police station. My stalker had sent me bouquets of roses each with cards that were cryptic. They stated that I knew them and that I would be coming to them for comfort "soon". I received a diamond tennis bracelet, an amethyst ring, a friendship bracelet, a bracelet with my name engraved into it… It seemed that my admirer thought they would win my affection by burying me in gifts.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward were constantly surrounding me at school. It seemed that they were being overprotective. I hardly doubted that anything would happen to me at school, in front of everyone… right?

Edward got permission (and a special hall pass) from Coach James that allowed him to walk me to and from each class. He left his classes two minutes early each period to get to my classroom and walked me to my next class. This caused him to be late many times, but thankfully, Edward's grades didn't seem to be suffering.

My life was in shambles with the exception of Edward. I was so stressed I was biting my parents' heads off at home. They would try to say something nice to me, and I would snap at them, causing them to retreat far from me most nights. Edward would call and make sure I was safe. He even joked about sneaking into my room at night while I slept to keep me safe. I would joke back that maybe he was my stalker and we would laugh.

Jacob and his father would come over regularly for dinner. Jake would look at me funny and he seemed to know what I was thinking without speaking. Each time that he got ready to leave, he pulled me into a hug and promised me that he would do "everything in his power to keep me safe".

I would be lying if I said I loved the attention. I couldn't stand it. And each day it seemed as if more and more people were whispering about me behind my back. Students I had never met gave me pitying glances in the hallway. Everyone seemed to know what had happened the night of the last basketball game even though Coach James came in the next morning to paint over the words once the police gave their approval.

I no longer spent time in Coach James' office. Everyone agreed that there was no way to protect me in there. Therefore, I had to resort to staying after school one day a week with Edward and Emmett beside or near me in a computer lab as I compiled stats from the remainder of the season.

"Hey Bella, you're making sure that my stats are the best, right sis?" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"Oh yeah, I would totally do that. Then, when everyone at the banquet hears how amazing you are, they'll kick me out of Washington for padding the statistics. Fat chance _bro_." This caused more laughter and Emmett sulked slightly.

"Yeah, Emmett… If Bella changed your stats, everyone would know, because you suck!" Jasper's attempts at trash talk always made me giggle. He was always so cautious of others' feelings that his smack talk seemed to fall flat a lot of the time.

"Yeah, well… You should have Bella work on padding your stats from Alice, because from what she told me last night, you aren't gonna score no matter how much she coaches you."

All of us stared at my brother in shock. I couldn't believe he just went there. Edward went over to Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. It seemed to be working, at least for the time being.

Our banter would go back and forth for about an hour while I worked diligently. I ended up staying after school three times the week of the banquet, to put finishing touches on the stat booklet. By Saturday, all the stats, including some stats from the school's history and players from before I was born. The packet of stats included all-time leaders in scorers, rebounds, assists, foul shots… It was almost 20 pages long when I added the stats from just this year.

The next night, we all arrived at the school for the banquet. Alice had given me a gorgeous purple dress to wear, and she came over with Edward to do my hair. Our families came to the school together, allowing Edward and I to walk in hand-in-hand. (**A/N: There is a picture of the dress on my profile for those of you who are interested.)**

I got quite a few looks from some of the other players and I immediately shot daggers at Alice. I can't believe that I let her dress me for this. I must look like an idiot. Edward and I made our way to seats quickly and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Soon, the coaches came up front to the little platform to begin the award portion of the banquet. The seniors were getting their awards first. Then letterman were recognized, including Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper. They all went up the stage and received their letters. After they sat down, Coach James called me to the stage. They were giving me a letter and letterman's jacket. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't normal. I guess my situation was getting me quite a bit of pity.

I went back to my seat and ducked my head slightly. I really didn't like it when people would look at me. I talked with my friends and Edward while we ate the small meal provided by the boosters. As soon as we were finished, the team began heading to the gym for a quick pick-up game. Fathers, brothers, and the coaches were going to play against the team.

I sat with my mother, brother, and Esme. We watched as Carlisle played with the guys. After about an hour, PJ became a little fussy. Mom decided it was time to go. I stood with mom and gathered up all our stuff. I called to Edward to tell him I would see him the next day.

"Bella… why don't you wait inside while I go get the car and get PJ strapped in. That way you don't freeze. It's pretty chilly out there." Mom touched my shoulder softly.

"That's okay mom. I don't mind the cold." I was lying and my mother knew it.

"I insist that you stay inside. You'll get sick and then you'll be miserable. Wait by the door, I'll be right back."

I watched from inside the glass doors as my mother took my brother across the parking lot towards our family car. I was content in life despite all the drama. My little brother was proof that good things happen to good people, and as conceited as I sound, I knew I was a good person.

I saw my mother shut the door after getting my brother in and walk to the front of the car. I figured I would walk to the end of the sidewalk and meet her at the edge of the parking lot. The air was biting as I stepped out. I took a step gingerly and noticed that there were spots of ice on the sidewalk.

I watched my feet intently and walked slowly towards the edge of the parking lot. I was so consumed with my feet that I never heard anyone approach me until two arms wrapped around me from behind. I lost my balance and began to fall, but the strong arms helped me stay upright. I relaxed slightly, assuming that Edward had just come to say good-bye when a damp cloth was placed over my mouth.

I went to scream at Edward when the world went black.

**?POV**

She was just in front of me. She was ignorant to my presence and I was pleased. I was parked just beside the school and could easily get her into my car before anyone would notice her missing. The chloroform was easy enough to make with a chemistry lab at my disposal here at school. She would be mine and there wasn't anyone who could stop me.

I watched her amusedly as she watched her feet as if they would disconnect from her body and run away. It gave me just the right opportunity. Her mother was barely in her vehicle and I could get her in my car before anyone would notice her missing.

I wrapped my arms around her and relished in how warm and soft she felt. She relaxed and I knew she must assume I was her tool of a boyfriend. I quickly placed the cloth on her mouth and her gorgeous body went limp in my arms. I lifted her quickly and pulled her to the dark area where I had parked. I heard her mother's car start as I placed this sex kitten in my front seat. I shut the door and went around the to the driver's seat.

Her mother was pulling out of the parking space. I started my car and pulled quickly from my spot. I was on the road by the time I heard her mother honking her horn, waiting for her daughter to emerge. I laughed when I thought of how they would wait in vain. Bella was mine!

**A/N: okay, this chapter took me almost ten days to write…. I'm very sorry, but work is just unbelievable. I love you all dearly, and hope that you will be pleased with how this chapter turned out. Talk to you all soon. (I hope). (SIDE NOTE: FCAT testing starts in six days now.... scary... pray for my students to be with it and wanting to succeed. pray for me and my sanity and that i still have some when it's over).**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: So it's been a while. But we're getting towards the end. I figure about 8 - 10 more chapters and I will have this baby wrapped up. I promise that some of you may be able to figure out the stalker's identity after this chapter. Especially after reading all the points of view. Hope you have fun guessing. **

**Anyway… let's do this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, but if I were her, I would've written a story about hot vampires too.**

**EPOV**

"Dude, Emmett! Pass the damn ball! Stop being such a ball hog!" I shouted to Bella's brother. He was showing off for his girlfriend and the rest of us were getting sick of it.

"That's enough Swan. Pass the ball and play or sit out and flirt with your girlfriend!" Coach James shouted. This was one of the only times he actually played ball against us, and he hated losing.

"Show-boat…show-boat…" Jasper started chanted.

Red flooded Emmett's face and he finally passed the ball. He put a little too much effort into the pass and unfortunately for Mike Newton, it sailed through his hands and into his chest.

"Geez Swan… take it easy…" he wheezed as he passed the ball back into play.

The game continued for a few more minutes. I vaguely remember glancing at the clock and noticing that it was getting to be 8 and we were supposed to be out of the school by 8:30.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE! ANYONE! CHARLIE! BELLA! ARE YOU IN HERE?!?!?!" Renee was carrying PJ and her face was stark white. Our game halted immediately to see why she was screaming.

"NO!!!!! CHARLIE! BELLA IS MISSING. I JUST WENT TO GET THE CAR, SHE'S GONE!!!"

That was when all hell broke loose.

**???POV**

Do you know how hard it is to not take a beautiful woman lying on your bed? Looking like an angel sent from heaven, just for you? Bella was mine. No one would have her besides me. And why would she want anyone besides me. I'm an amazing catch. I'm young, smart, good-looking… What girl in their right mind wouldn't want me. And Bella was no exception. Even she thought I was a good guy. I had to leave the room before I took her while she slept. I wanted our first time to be special. I would have to take care of my _problem_ while she dreamt of me.

**BPOV**

I woke up in a dark room. I rolled over onto my back and quickly became dizzy. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe deeply hoping to stop the spinning sensation that was overtaking my body. When I reopened my eyes, I could see that the room was painted dark blue or black and that there were sporadically lit candles around the perimeter of the floor. Long-stemmed roses sat in vases on both bedside table.

I sat slowly and immediately fell back onto the bed. The dizziness returned harder this time. I felt like I was going to be sick and rolled back to my side as I clutched my stomach. I concentrated on my breathing again and heard the door open behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to remain still. I relaxed my face as much as possible and tried to listen to whoever was in the room.

I could tell my captor my standing next to me. They were probably staring down at me trying to decide what to do with me. My heart was pounding in my ears and I wondered if they could hear it as well. I stayed as still as possible hoping that they would just leave.

"So beautiful… so perfect… mine…" A harsh whisper broke the silence.

I had not expected that voice. I had pictured many different "thugs" in my head. I had not pictured this person as my stalker. How was it possible that someone I trusted was the one that took me, terrorized me, kidnapped me? How could I convince him to let me go without hurting me? Would he kill me? Would I ever see my Edward again?

**A/N: So, do you know who it is yet?!??! Send me your guesses and/or reviews. I love reading your thoughts. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to leave it there.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: So I finally forced myself to turn everything off, stop all my work and just write tonight. I typed and typed and… well you get the idea. There's so much I could've done with this chapter, but I promise you… the evil plot is starting to be revealed in this chapter. I repeat… the stalker's identity and beginning of the plan will be revealed here. **

**Or maybe I should wait one more chapter and leave you wanting more… What do you think???**

**No, well, okay… have it your way then. I suppose you will just have to read on then and let me know your thoughts. I actually changed up my original plan and threw in a(nother) twist with this kidnapping. I'll explain afterwards. But now…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and sadly, I will never get to star in the TWILIGHT movies which means I won't get to meet my favorite characters up close and personal. **

**Now, on with it…**

**??POV**

"It's time to wake up now, Bella… Especially since it's so obvious that you aren't really sleeping. NOW SIT UP!"

My voice was harsh, but Bella's beautiful brown eyes flew open and she moved as far from me as she sat. She was shaking, something was wrong. I needed to make my angel feel better.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Please, tell me what I can do to make you happy."

"You??? You're the one who's been stalking me?!?!" Her voice was shrill and tight. It wasn't her normal voice. I was getting worried.

"Bella, You're scaring me. Are you hurt, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe I trusted you. You of all people are the one who's been harassing me. I can't believe that you did this to me." Her voice was angry now. I couldn't understand why my angel was mad at me.

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. I care about you. You are my everything, and we're perfect together. Everyone says so. You have just been brainwashed by that arrogant tool, Edward Cullen."

"TYLER! Let me out of here. I want to go home." Bella began to stand on the opposite side of the bed from me.

I was just about to speak when a voice came from behind me. "He can't do that, Bella." Oh great, just when I was going to get Bella to realize her true feelings for me, _he _has to show up. Well, maybe he will back me up and let her know who's best for her.

"Tyler," he spoke, "leave us alone for a few minutes."

All I could do was nod and turn towards the door. I closed the door behind me and my heart broke as I heard Bella's quiet sobs begin.

**BPOV**

I "wake up" to find Tyler standing over me. Tyler, the team's manager is my stalker. There's no way. How in the world did this _pathetic_ excuse of a boy terrorize me for so long. I never suspected him. He was so trustworthy.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Please, tell me what I can do to make you happy," he said.

I was so angry I could feel my hands and body begin to shake. "You??? You're the one who's been stalking me?!?!"

"Bella, You're scaring me. Are you hurt, what's the matter?" Was he freaking kidding me. He seriously didn't understand why I was upset. Was her really that stupid?

"I can't believe I trusted you. You of all people are the one who's been harassing me. I can't believe that you did this to me." I was really starting to scream at him. I couldn't believe how dense he was being.

Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. I care about you. You are my everything, and we're perfect together. Everyone says so. You have just been brainwashed by that arrogant tool, Edward Cullen."

How dare he bring in my boyfriend. Edward was like a savior in my life. Without him I was a pathetic shell. He's my reason for living. He didn't even come close to being in a category with any other _boy_ at Forks High. No one else came close to him.

TYLER! Let me out of here. I want to go home." Clearly, the logic train in Tyler's brain left the station a long time ago. I got up from the bed, on the opposite side from my crazy kidnapper and got ready to leave. Maybe I could get him to let me go.

I was just about to reason with him when the door behind him opened silently. If my eyes could have, they would have popped completely out of socket. There behind Tyler was who, I'm sure, was the mastermind behind this whole ordeal. There stood pure evil, I'd just been too blind to see it. Until now…

"He can't do that, Bella." I could feel my bottom lip tremble as he spoke. His voice was cold tonight, not like any other time I'd heard him speak. I was about to plead with both of them to let me return home, but the next words spoke scared me shitless.

Tyler, leave us alone for a few minutes." My last amount of hope began to vanish as I saw Tyler leave with sad eyes through the thick metal door. When the door closed, I knew my chances of getting out of there were slim to none.

**EPOV**

"BELLA'S MISSING!" The words had barely left Renee's mouth and the entire gym rushed into action. People began screaming around. Charlie and Emmett rushed to Renee trying their best to consol her as Charlie also called the rest of the police force. Coach James began gathering all the equipment and putting it away so that no one would get injured by tripping on loose balls around the gym as they ran like frantic ants. All the while I stood frozen. I couldn't move. My angel was gone, she had been taken. And it was all my fault. I'd chosen to play basketball instead of staying with her and making sure she was safe. I really wasn't worthy of her love. This just proved it.

I sank to the floor as people rushed all around me. I didn't realize that tears were falling down my cheeks until they fell onto my clothes. I could never be okay if anything happened to her. I would rather die than live without her. But, no. I refused to think like that. I would have to think positively. Someone would have to find her. I would have to find her and make her safe again.

I felt a reassuring hand on my should and looked up to see Alice standing over me. She sank down beside me and pulled me into a hug. I could feel her tears mix with my own on my clothing. She was hurting as much as myself. She loved Bella like a sister, and I prayed that Alice wouldn't have to lose her sister as much as I hoped that I wouldn't lose my best friend and soul mate.

I vaguely remembered the police begin questioning everyone. No one could be sure of who was here at the time of the kidnapping. The police took a list of everyone who had been in attendance for tonight's banquet, but there were just so many people who had already left that would be hard to track down and verify alibis for. Dispair began to creep back into my outlook as I realized how much time it would take to figure out who had taken my angel.

_She could be dead when we find her._ That was the last thought that raced through my mind before I blacked out.

**COACH JAMES' POV**

All hell was breaking loose. All because of a girl. Sure, wars were fought over the love of a woman, but a high school girl? A girl who at best would be worth a good time and that was it…

I picked up random sports' equipment as the police showed up. They refused to let anyone leave. I really needed to get home. I had things to do, people to contact.

When I saw Edward Cullen collapse, I almost smirked at his weakness. I knew he would be pathetic under stressful situations, but this was almost too much. I almost choked on my laugh as it fought to escape my throat. He was so predictable.

All these people were predictable. They all flocked together and did exactly what I knew they would. They were easily controllable. They would help me. Little did these pathetic people know…

But they were actually helping me get away with everything…

**BPOV**

There stood the basketball coach. He was staring at me like I was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. And there was nothing I could do but scream. Although I knew it was pointless. No one could hear me that cared. No one could save me. This bastard had ended what perfect life I currently had and threw me into turmoil. My only glimmer of hope was that someone would save me before he did something that would break or kill me.

**A/N: So, as I'm reading all your reviews, a plan starts forming. I really was going to have the basketball coach be a nice guy who gets wrongfully accused because he's just "nice" to Bella, but as you can see… most of you were practically begging me to turn him to the dark side. So, I have a new plan (which means I may need to add a chapter or two) but I think it will work out well. As always, I welcome reviews, comments, and questions. I'll do my best to answer them in a timely fashion. I start spring break Thursday evening, so hopefully, I will be writing a lot and getting the rest of the story finished so I can publish it all before the end of April. **

**Leave me something. Love you all!**

**Laibballfan**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: So it's Easter Sunday here in "sunny" Pennsylvania… and I'm freezing… obviously, it's colder than in Florida. Anyway, I have this chapter complete, and I'm pretty much complete on the next chapter. I will be adding some things to make it more juicy, but I hope you enjoy this one. I will update Tuesday with the next.**

**Happy holiday and happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Ms. Meyer, therefore, I don't get to keep Edward for myself.**

**BPOV**

I stared in horror as Coach James took a step closer to me. Then, another step. I backed away until I had my back against the wall. When he took one more step towards me, I moved towards the corner. Soon, I had no where to go.

"Are you finished running from me Bella?" His voice was nothing like the voice he had always used.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you do this to me?" I screamed. I could feel angry tears start to flow down my cheeks.

"Do this to you? What about what you've done to me? How about how you've tortured me this year? You've only shown me that you wanted this all year long. Your actions have shown me what your words have not." His eyes bore into me. He licked his lips as he continued to stare at me.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." I wiped furiously at the tears, wishing that they would stop. But my anger was too much to hold in anymore.

"That's amazing. You are still denying your true feelings. Your desire to help me all this time showed me exactly how much you care for me. You were so willing to help me, so willing to be with me. I just thought this would make things easier for that to happen." He took another cautious step towards me. The distance between us was growing smaller and smaller.

"I don't understand. I never…" I gasped and realized what he thought my actions meant.

"You cannot be that naïve. You have to know what you do to practically ever male around you." As he said this, he closed any remaining distance between us. His right hand came up and touched my cheek.

I flinched away from his touch. "I love Edward. I want no one else. Surely, any one can see that."

"Ah, Cullen… Well, you'll see that he's not worthy of you. I mean the poor boy collapsed on the basketball court. Granted, he did give me the perfect time to get away, but, any one who truly deserves your love would be standing strong, ready to find you.

"Edward and my family will find me. And they will put you in jail. You can't keep me here. I don't want to be here, just let me go."

"You don't get the choice anymore, my Bella. You will be mine now. No one else will ever get the chance to be with you." He leaned in closer and tried to kiss me. I turned my cheek at the last minute and his lips connected with my cheek. "You little BITCH!" His hand smashed across my jaw and caused my body to fall sideways.

I tried to crawl away, but he was able to stand over me and kick me against the wall. I heard a loud crack and felt a very sharp pain in my side where his foot connected with me. "You will obey me, do you understand?"

I could barely breathe. I could only nod in hopes that he would not hit me again."

He picked me up and set me on the bed. "You will be mine before this night is over. But for now, I'm going to let you get yourself ready. Make yourself pretty for me."

With that, he walked away and out the door, slamming it behind him. All I could do was lay there and cry.

**EPOV**

I came to with a crowd of people around me. People were screaming and I could see police officers talking to witnesses around me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew what was going on, but had suppressed it.

"Edward! Oh my God! Edward, thank God you're okay… you are okay, right?" My sister was speaking a mile a minute. I could barely understand everything that was coming out of her mouth.

"Alice? What's going on? Please, slow down, breathe even." Alice laughed slightly and then sighed.

"Um, Edward… I… well… tonight Bella… was… taken…"

"Alice, I know Bella has been taken. I meant what's happening now?"

"Oh thank God. I thought for a second you had amnesia again. Well, the entire police force is here. I honestly thought there were only a few officers, but they must have called in friends from Port Angeles or something, because there are over 50 cops here."

"Have they found her yet? Do they know what happened to her?" I looked frantically around the gym. People were standing around with groups of police officers around them. I kept looking. I could see all my teammates, our assistant coach, most of the cheerleaders, including Lauren who smiled at me and winked. I kept looking and then it hit me.

"Alice… get the police… I know who took her… I know who's responsible for this." I saw her run off towards Charlie as I did my best to get to my feet. They were the only people missing. They had to be the ones who had taken Bella. I didn't know how Coach James had done it when he was involved in our game, but now that he was missing it was so obvious that he was involved.

**BPOV**

Once I had finished sobbing and crying, I began to focus my efforts into keeping calm. There had to be a way out of this. There had to be something that I was missing. There had to be a way for me to escape. I would have to figure this out before long because Coach James's words could only mean one thing. The man planned on raping me, and I refused to allow that.

There was nothing in this room besides the bed. No side tables, no lamps, nothing. Nothing would help me overpower him. I listened for sounds coming from the outside. I could hear Tyler and Coach arguing, but couldn't make out all the words. I walked closer to the door and pressed my ear against the wall.

"… you promised. You told me that if I helped get Bella away from Edward tonight, that you would help her see how much I loved her. You promised that she would fall in love with me." Tyler's voice was angry, yet sad.

"You are an imbecile. Why would she fall in love with you. You are a pathetic whiner who is worthless. She could only ever truly love me. Now get away from here. I would hate to have you listening as Bella shows me just how much she loves me."

I gasped and backed away from the door. I hurried to the other side of the room, amazed that I didn't trip over my feet and cause further injury to my body. I kept my body pressed firmly against the wall and said a quick, silent prayer that Edward or someone would find me before it was too late. When I opened my eyes, I saw Coach James standing in front of me with his sick, twisted grin plastered on his face.

**A/N: So, let me know what you think. Please send me a review or message. Love you all!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: It's Tuesday, and as promised, I'm going to post a new chapter. I think I'm going to be staying in a lot more often, as I'm buying a new car, therefore, I need to save as much money as possible. The good news: (besides the fact that I get a shiny, new vehicle) is that I will spend more time on my computer, which means, the possibility for lots more updates in this and my other stories. Yea! **

**Anyway, I hope that this chapter finds you well and happy. I also think you will probably hate where I leave this chapter, but a new update will be posted Thursday. And one more on Saturday. Then, after that, I'm thinking only a few more chapters are left of this story.**

**I'm starting to contemplate stopping this story at the end of sophomore year and possible continuing the story as a sequel… please let me know. Originally, I thought I would devote a chapter a month to the story all the way through graduation, but that stops the story with 50 chapters, and we all see how well that plan went. Anyway, send me a review and let me know what your thoughts are on a sequel.**

**I'm also going to be a little mean now (or a little nice depending on you guys). I'm going to update and post chapter 55 whenever this story gets up to 525 reviews. The sooner this story reaches that mark, the sooner the next update happens. And trust me, there's a cliffy at the end of this chapter, so you will really want to know how this ends up. I'm leaving updates into your hands. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing TWILIGHT related.**

**BPOV**

"Please, I beg you, don't hurt me. I will do anything, if you just let me go. I'll make sure you don't go to jail, I'll…"

"Silence, Bella. There is only one thing I want from you right now. And talking will not delay my _needs_ for you. You need to get onto the bed. Go!" He licked his lips and stared at me. I was too frozen with fear to move.

"P..pp.. please… Don't do this to me. I…"

"I said GO! Now move!" He pulled at my arm and shoved me towards the only piece of furniture. I fell into it and crawled to the opposite side. I stood and saw that this piece of furniture was all that was separating the two of us.

I turned abruptly and ran for the door. Unfortunately, the door was locked and Coach was able to catch me. He threw me backwards onto the bed. He stalked towards me, almost like an animal with his prey. He stood above me and glared down at me.

"At least your dress will make it easier on me." He smirked as he began to undo his belt. I began to shake and tremble all throughout my body. When I heard his zipper coming undone, I lost it and cried out for help. Maybe I would be saved in these next few seconds. I prayed for help as the tears left my eyes.

**EPOV**

Charlie came rushing towards me as I told him what I had figured out.

_** Flashback**_

"_Emmett, you will never grow up, will you?" I called across the locker room._

"_Probably not. Why would I want to do that. You're grown up enough for six people Edward!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed off the locker room walls. _

_I laughed and shook my head as I began to change for our last practice. I was standing in my boxers when I noticed our team manager, Tyler standing near the Coach's office._

"_Hey, Tyler, whatcha doing?" I called._

_He really needed to lay off the coffee, because that boy jumped about four feet in the air. He quickly moved away from the office. I did understand what was going through his head, but shook it off and got dressed. _

_I made my way to the coach's office, hoping to discuss a little strategy before practice. I looked in the windows and was surprised to see my girlfriend in Coach's office sitting in his chair with him behind her. _

_I smiled when I realized that at least she was safe. She was probably mortified to be inside our locker room and Coach was giving her something to do to take her mind off of things. I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that he was watching her, not the computer._

_** End Flashback **_

"Oh! My! God!" It was all so obvious now. Tyler had a crush on Bella. Coach, well Coach was just an inappropriate bastard. I never noticed all his comments about how I was a lucky guy to have her, but it all fit. Tyler was weak, he would have been able to convince him to kidnap Bella.

"Charlie, where's Coach James? Where's Tyler?"

Charlie looked around and, for the first time, he realized that those two people were missing. "I have no idea. It's been chaos in here, especially with you passing out. Why do you ask?

"Because they're the ones responsible for Bella being missing, I'm sure of it. Plus, Tyler wasn't here when Bella went missing and no one has seen him since. But the fact that Coach isn't here anymore has me more worried. I think he could hurt her."

"We're not going to let that happen. We're going to get her back Edward. Sit tight for a second, I'm going to relay your concerns to the other guys." Charlie hustled away with speed that looked to have left him years ago. It's amazing what adrenaline can do to the human body.

After a few moments, the police, minus a few rookies who were left behind to keep asking questions, left with lights and sirens blaring. All I could do was sit and wait. Wait to see if my Bella was with those monsters, and if we could save her before they did something unthinkable.

**BPOV**

I could feel Coach start to put his weight onto me as soon as he had pulled the material of my dress up to my waist.

"You're going to enjoy this." His voice sent shivers down my spine and I could no longer cry. My tears had run dry as I willed my mind to drift anywhere but here. I wish I could only think of Edward and how he should be with me during this type of situation. He should be the only one that sees me like this.

Suddenly, all of Coach James's weight was upon me. I waited for him to do the unthinkable, but instead was shocked to see Tyler standing above us with a lamp in his hands. I realized that Coach was unconscious and Tyler had knocked him out. I was too surprised to do anything, but Tyler quickly went into action and moved Coach from on top of me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just thought…"

"Tyler, stop… please… just help me get out of here before he wakes up." He helped me stand and I fixed my clothes as best I could. He held my hand as we ran out of the room. Tyler stopped on the way out to barricade the door with a chair.

"Go, Bella. I'm going to stay here. I need to make sure you're safe. Just go without me. If he wakes up, he's going to come after us, and I don't want that to happen." His eyes were sad as he looked over to me.

"Come with me Tyler. I'll explain to everyone what happened. I don't know how to get out anyway." I extended my hand. I hated the fact that Coach James had basically ruined this boy's life as well.

"Just go up the stairs, Bella… I don't deserve to be spared. I ruined everything for you, and I almost let him… he… I need to make it up to you. Save yourself, just know that I really thought that we belonged together. But, now it's obvious that you belong with Edward. Just go."

"Tyler…"

"Just go, Bella… Good-bye."

I turned and ran up the stairs. I could hear the door below me burst open as Tyler screamed. I ran harder and hoped that no one would be able to catch up to me. I found the front door and pulled it open as fast as I could. Then I ran straight into a pair of arms. After that, the world was black and I could feel no more pain or stress.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: So the response from the last chapter has been amazing. I really hope that you all will continue to review for this chapter as well. It's a long one. I hope you don't mind me bouncing back and forth between point of views, but I thought it was the best way to keep you on the edge of your seats while still telling the story. I'm hoping that you don't hate me where I leave this off either. If you want the next chapter early, it's done and I'm just waiting until you all send me some reviews. (I know I'm sounding a little desperate, but hey, whatever).**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to get up to 550 reviews by the end of this chapter. Seems appropriate for the 55****th**** chapter. (as a math teacher I see 10 reviews per chapter as my average that way). Do you think you can do it? Well, next chapter will be a good one as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not her, but boy do I wish I were because she certainly knew how to create an amazing story and characters.**

**BPOV**

Do you know what the most annoying sound is? It's the beeping of a heart monitor at the hospital. I could feel eyes staring at me as I laid there on the uncomfortable hospital bed. I knew where I was within seconds based on past experience. My only thoughts were about who was standing and/or sitting around me while I recuperated.

Everything was sore. My head ached. It felt as if I had been hit by a Mack truck. My arms and legs felt sore as if I had run two marathons back to back. My stomach and chest felt like each breath brought dozens of knives with the air. My lower abs hurt the most. I thought back to what had almost happened in the basement with Coach James. I knew I had blacked out and I just prayed that while I was unconscious Coach James had not found me.

I laid there and wondered what the people around me were thinking about. I wondered what had happened to Tyler after I turned and ran up the stairs. Did Coach hurt him? Was he okay? I knew that although he had been the one to actually kidnap me, the idea had been formulated by Coach James. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes.

**EPOV**

I paced up and down the gym floor. I hated feeling helpless, and that's exactly what I was. I couldn't do what the police could. I couldn't go after Bella, no matter how much I wanted to. This waiting was the hardest thing I had ever done. I hoped that Bella would forgive me for allowing this to happen to her.

"Edward, you're going to create a major rut in this gym floor if you don't settle down. I know you're worried, but pacing up and down this floor is not bringing her back faster." My sister pleaded with me. Her eyes were practically boring into me which brought me to a halt quickly.

"Alice, you don't understand. I promised Bella…"

"Yes, you were an idiot to promise something that you have no control over. You can't control everyone around you. You did what you could to protect her, but Bella's a big girl and doesn't need you to hold her hand every second of every day. She's not going to blame you for this, so just sit down and wait patiently like the rest of us." Man! That little pixie certainly knew how to render the rest of us powerless with her reasoning.

I meekly sat beside my sister and her boyfriend. I was partially relieved when she reached for my hand, and held my own. She didn't realize how much that gesture meant to me. Now all we could do was sit and wait.

**Charlie POV**

If those little _pricks_ hurt my little girl, I may be the only one who makes it to trial alive. But maybe I'd get a judge who would sympathize with me and justify the murder of those little… there wasn't a word bad enough to describe those "men". I know that no one had ever driven as fast as all of us from the two police forces were.

Houses and businesses were flying past us as we raced across town. Half of us were heading to Coach James's house and the other half were heading towards Tyler's house. My group was hoping to find Bella before something bad happened to her. If anything happened to her….

We pulled up to Coach James's house. I noticed right away that his car wasn't in the driveway. His wife, Victoria, met us at the door and allowed us to come inside. I almost felt sorry that we trashed some of their house, but I had to find my baby girl.

**EPOV**

One of the police officers reached for his walkie-talkie. "Yes, sir. She's what?! No I understand, I'll relay the information. Over."

I stood immediately and pulled Alice with me. Renee brought PJ over while Emmett and Rose came to stand with us while the officer came over. I cleared my throat and spoke up first, "Well, what's up? Did they find Bella?"

"That was Charlie, I mean, Chief Swan. He said they just got to Coach James's house and searched the entire grounds. Bella wasn't there. They were heading over to Mr. Crowley's house now. I'll let you know as soon as more information comes in.

We all sank back onto the benches behind us. Renee started crying again and I put my arm around her. I wanted to whisper that I was sure Bella would be okay, but even I knew that I couldn't promise that anymore. I began praying that my angel would be returned to me in one piece without harm done to any of the hairs on her head.

**Charlie's POV**

"She's not here Chief. We've searched everywhere. I've relayed the information back to one of the two officers back at the school. Your wife and sons are being told what we found, or rather, what we didn't find. I say we head over to Mr. Crowley's house at this time," my best friend and coworker Billy Black came up to me.

"Oh, you _think_ so, do you? What the f---… Billy, you have the balls to say that to me?" I was pissed, I wanted my baby girl back. I wanted her home and safe, where no one could get to her and put her in harm's way.

"Calm down, Charlie. You know I love Bella like a daughter. Her and Jake have been friends forever, but she's not here. Let's go where we can be helpful." Billy had balls. I took a swing at him, but he ducked and managed to get behind me.

After a few minutes Billy managed to subdue me slightly. I realized how foolish I was acting and took some deep breaths. "Sorry, Billy. It's just.."

"Forget it, Charlie. I know. She's your little girl. Let's go get her." Billy pulled me up off the ground and we headed towards our cars.

I peeled out and flung gravel into the James's front yard. I was halfway across town when I got news over my radio.

**EPOV**

"Renee, I'm sure we'll get Bella back. God wouldn't be that cruel as to take her away from us." I whispered

"She's just so amazing. She's my baby, why is my baby having to go through this." She was getting hysterical. Emmett and Rose had taken PJ and were keeping him sleeping as much as possible. It was amazing to me how much Rose seemed to be enjoying holding Bella's brother.

"Oh, Edward… She really loves you. I knew it the first time I saw you two together. You should get a happily ever after. I know she would want that, and I want that for her. You are her happily after. I want her to have you. I want her to have a future." Renee sobbed into where my neck met my shoulder.

"I want that too, Renee. I want nothing less than to have a future with your daughter. She's my north star. I love her more than anyone else." I hugged her as tightly as I could.

I looked up to see a somber police officer in front of us once more. Renee looked up and looked at his face which caused her to start bawling again.

"Um, sir… please tell us. Did they find Bella?" I looked expectantly at this young cop. I knew the news wasn't going to be good.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this." This was not going to be good.

**Charlie's POV**

"There's no one there, sir. Miss Swan is not at the Crowley house." The voice coming from the radio didn't seem to be telling the truth.

"Well, then, where the hell is she?" I pulled my car over to the side of the road.

"I don't know sir. We've searched the premises and house and she's not anywhere to be found. We must have missed something sir.

"Son of a…" I turned my car back and immediately headed back to the school. I didn't know what to do, but I had a strong feeling that the answer was somewhere there.

**EPOV**

She wasn't at either place?! What the fuck?!?! I needed some air, I needed to get a breath of fresh air, and not this air that had long before become stale. I excused myself and walked out of the gym and into the cold air.

I needed to clear my head. Bella was missing and even my conclusion about Tyler and Coach James had been wrong. They had not been the ones to take her. They had not kidnapped her and taken her. So, if they didn't take her, then who did?

I began walking the perimeter of the school. There was still a little snow in places around the grounds of the school. I would kick a random stone while I continued my prayers that Bella would be returned to me safely. I really wished I could hear whether or not God was listening to me. What kind of supreme being was he if he expected me to live without Bella. She was my soul mate and I wouldn't be able to just move on and live without her.

_God, please send her back to me._


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Well folks… so much to tell… I came back to Florida after spring break and got back into my routine at school. The kids are nuts and just counting down the days until 5****th**** grade graduation (as am I) and summer break. (PS: there are 30 left). Then on Saturday, I was taking a class at my school and prepared to watched the NFL draft with my older brother. **

**At about 4:00 P.M., I received word that my grandfather had finally succumbed to his fight against cancer and had passed away. Of course, I've now flown north for the funeral and viewing. All 17 grandchildren will be here, as well as most of the great-grandchildren. We're a big, Italian extended family and we're thankful that he is no longer suffering.**

**Anyway, now that I'm away from work, I am able to get this chapter posted. I'm going to try to finish this story this week and have all the chapters posted by the end of next week. Hope I don't disappoint.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is my story, although I have borrowed Stephenie Meyer's characters. A special thanks to her for creating this marvelous world/characters for me to toy with.**

**EPOV**

And just like that, it was as if all of my prayers over the last few hours had been answered. Beside me a door to the school basement burst open and Bella came rushing out. I grabbed onto her and immediately felt her body go limp. I quickly picked her up and began heading back towards the gym when someone pushed me from behind, causing me to fall upon Bella. I was worried when she didn't respond, but stood to turn my attacker.

"I can't let you do that Cullen. You don't understand. She belongs with me now." Coach James's eyes looked wild and frenzied.

"Only in your dreams, Coach. Bella is my girlfriend and my future. You can't have her, and I won't let you touch her again." I was prepared to fight this psychopath, even though I saw him carrying a bloody pole.

"That's not what she wants. We were interrupted before by Crowley, but I took care of him. She wants to be with me, and I was about to give her something that you could only dream of giving her." He sneered at me and almost smiled as he saw me notice the pole.

"If that's what Bella really wanted, then tell me why this entire time she's told me how she wants no one besides me. You're delusional if you think someone like Bella would ever want someone like you." I knew I had to be careful or he would attack me, but my temper was getting the best of me.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I've seen all your girlfriend has to offer, and I know why you're so willing to protect her. That pussy of her's…" His eyes got a little glossy and his smile grew to a sickening grin.

That was more than I could bear. The look on his face told me that he had at least seen that part of Bella's anatomy, and no one besides me was allowed that privilege. I lunged at him with all my weight.

Thankfully, I caught him off guard and the pole was knocked from his hand. We wrestled around on the ground for minutes, each of us laying plenty of blows to the other. I knew I had a bloody nose and my cheek burned where he had last hit me but I kept fighting back. I wasn't about to let him get back to Bella. I landed a square hit to his left eye, and thankfully it seemed to hurt him more than myself. My hand was throbbing after that last hit.

I felt my ribcage shudder as he flung an elbow into my right side. I gasped in pain and unfortunately, this caused him to elbow me in the same spot again. I tried to kick and punch, but the pain in my ribs was getting too much to bear. I was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

He must have realized this because he pushed all his weight onto my ribcage. I began to wheeze, and I knew that if I didn't get him off my chest, he would cause me to pass out. I pushed with my legs, trying desperately to get him off of me, but I was so weak without getting full breaths into my system that I barely moved him.

The edges of my vision were getting blurry. I could only hold out for a few more seconds. I tried one last push, and thankfully, this time, he practically flew off of my body. I was stunned to say the least, but thankful that he had moved. I got to my feet, preparing to fight once more when I noticed that I was no longer fighting alone.

Tyler was engaging in a wrestling match with Coach James. I noticed that Tyler was swaying slightly and had a large stain of blood running down the back of his head, neck, and shoulders. I instantly remembered the pole and realized that Coach James must have hit him over the head with it.

I stood and tried to shake off the intense pain I felt every time I breathed. I scooped Bella up and moved her far away from the fighting. She had already been through too much for something else to happen to her tonight. The first thing that hit me as I lifted her frail body was her scent. A scent of strawberries and fressias that were unique to only her. It was then I noticed her cradling her wrist and side. Obviously, she tried to fight him off too with little luck.

I carried her far enough away so that she wouldn't be injured further and set her down on a bench near one of the entryways into the school. I kissed her temple and turned back to the fighting. Tyler may have been involved, but it was clear that he wasn't going to let Coach James do anything to Bella.

I started taking steps towards where Tyler and Coach were fighting when I heard Charlie's voice behind me. "FREEZE! Put your hands in the air where I can see them."

I turned around to see twelve squad cars pulling into the parking lot beside us. Twenty plus officers began pulling their pistols from their holsters and pointed them towards where I stood. I instinctively raised my hands as I looked to where Bella lay on the cold ground.

"EDWARD! Get my daughter out of the cold. I'm calling an ambulance. Get her to the hospital while we take care of these two… these two… I don't think there is a word low enough for these two." Charlie's face was beet red, and I wanted to tell him to relax, but I knew it was no use. I felt the same way.

The EMTs showed up and were quickly moving Bella onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Charlie gave his approval to ride with her as his coworkers were arresting Coach James and Tyler. I saw him walking into the gym to go get Renee, Emmett, and PJ as the sirens began blaring and taking us towards the hospital.

**A/N: Well, I hope it was worth the wait. At least I was able to get it up over 1200 words. Thanks for taking the time to read. Feel free to send me a review. Thanks all!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: So I'm thinking that this chapter is going to have to be super long. I'm jumping ahead a little bit, but I don't think you want two chapters exactly the same for the two separate trials. Therefore, we pick up at the end of one defendant and you get the whole trial of the second. Hopefully, you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own any of the TWILIGHT characters.**

**BPOV**

"On the first charge of conspiracy in the second degree, we the jury find the defendant, Tyler Crowley guilty. On the second charge of first degree kidnapping, we find the defendant guilty."

The juror sat down and I looked over to where Mr. and Mrs. Crowley were seated behind their son. I felt sick. I had tried explaining in my testimony that Tyler had been used as a pawn in Coach James's sick plot, but they were taking no mercy on him. He was tried as an adult, and now he would be punished as one for two crimes that he had been manipulated into participating in.

"Thank you, jury members. Sentencing will be held on Monday. Court adjourned." The smack of the gavel caused everyone to jump.

Mrs. Crowley had one hand on Tyler's shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably on her husband's chest. Tyler looked back at them as they stood him up and placed the handcuffs back onto his wrists. He looked over to me and mouthed an "I'm sorry, Bella" but it was no use. The jury had decided that he deserved to be punished.

I could feel my own tears coming as they led him away from his parents and into the back room. Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder. "He's getting what he deserves, Bella. You know that." Edward's voice was strained, and I could tell that he was trying to convince himself as much as he was convincing me.

We waited silently while the judge talked with both attorneys.

I knew that this was the easier of the two trials. Coach James's trial was set to start on Tuesday, and my family, Edward, and I would all be called in to testify once more. I just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with. I had spent three weeks of listening to testimony for and against Tyler. His trial was supposed to be the shorter of the two.

I was excused from most of my classes, and my teachers were giving me only minimal amounts of work to keep me caught up. Edward of course was at the trial every moment he could afford to escape school. He held me close or held my hand. He gave me the strength that I desperately needed in my life right now. Some days, the only reason I was able to stay upright on the way out of court was because Edward was holding me up.

The weekend passed in another blur. I was getting used to staying in and spending every moment with my family. My parents barely let me out of their sight in order to go to the bathroom, let alone anywhere else. I would sit alone in my bedroom and look out the window. I was starting to feel like a prisoner and this time, my loved ones were my captors.

Edward was allowed in to see me most nights, and Alice usually tried to come along with him. But the rest of my friends were sent away quickly when they stopped by. I only saw some of my friends when the came to the trial. And thank goodness this would be over soon.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tuesday morning arrived, and surprisingly, it was a sunny day. I dressed in a simple outfit and headed down to join my family at the breakfast table. Emmett was busy cleaning his plate, as usual. I grabbed an apple and sat beside my brother. We were all silent. Ever since I got out of the hospital, there was limited conversations. It was like we were all too busy watching for someone to come back and hurt us to talk.

The doorbell rang, and everyone of us jumped, even PJ. I started laughing at that point. We were so on edge that each morning when someone would come by to wish us luck, we did the same thing by jumping when the silence was broken.

"Good morning, everyone!" Alice said as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alice." I said after I stood to give her a hug. I really missed my best friend the most.

"Good morning, my beautiful best friend. How are you doing this fine morning?" People who knew her would know that she was practically subdued. However, for a "normal" person, she was only slightly over-excited.

"I'm fine, Alice. How are you? It's been forever since I've been able to see you."

"Ahhh, Bella… we really should be getting going. Thanks for stopping by, Alice." My father was suddenly standing beside me and holding my jacket out to me.

I sighed and let him help me into a jacket. I shrugged and rolled my eyes towards Alice who giggled.

"Let's go. Renee, you have the boys?" Charlie said over his shoulder.

"Yes, Charlie… Let's get to court. The lawyers wanted to talk to Bella before the trial officially starts.

"Did you want to ride with me, Bella? I'm going to the trial today." Alice looked hopeful. I knew she missed me as much as I missed her.

"Actually, Alice… I'd prefer Bella to ride with us, _her family_ if you don't mind." My father was really getting on my nerves.

"Dad… Come on… I never get to see anyone anymore. You even toss Edward out after about ten minutes. I'm surprised that you let him sit beside me at the trials." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"I said, you're riding with your family and that's final. Now let's get into the car." He placed his hand on my elbow and guided me pass Alice.

I mouthed a sorry to Alice as we walked by, but I really wanted to cry. I really was a prisoner in my own family now. Something would have to change.

The drive to the courthouse was short. Unfortunately, when we got there, Coach James was getting out of his car. He shot me a creepy grin and winked at me as my family and I were led into the building. I got shivers down my spine as the door closed behind us.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Order in the court! Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Volterra is now presiding."

The gavel smacked down twice and we were allowed to sit.

"I'd like to start this trial by stating that we are not going to be allowing the press inside. Likewise, we strongly suggest to the students here today and any others you may invite that they are not here to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Therefore, if I see any of you on the nightly news giving interviews, I will not allow you in my courtroom. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence was his answer and I prayed that any of the students who were ditching class to see this would obey that command. My life was embarrassing enough without this whole ordeal. I didn't need anyone trying to get camera time by giving my history at Forks High on TV.

"Now that we have that taken care of. I'd like to thank the jury members for coming in today and remind you that it is your duty to listen to ONLY the facts given during this trial and not let any personal bias get in the way of passing judgment on the defendant. Thank you again. Counselor, your opening statement please." Judge Volterra sat and the district attorney stood up to present my case.

"Thank you, Judge. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. This case is pretty simple. There's a man in this courtroom who abused his power as a teacher to ensure that a female student trusted him completely. He even went out of his way to _comfort_ her when she would have a bad day. We are going to prove that this man not only plotted with one of his students to kidnap her, but we will prove that this sick, twisted man stalked her. He spend his time tormenting her in secret and eventually took it to the next level by planning her kidnapping, holding her hostage, attempting to rape her, and finally, threatened to end her life when she escaped. You will see that this _man_, Coach James is guilty of every single one of these counts and should be punished accordingly. Thank you." He sat down and turned to see the defense attorney standing.

"Now there's a story. A story we hear in today's society quite often. An _evil _teacher, an innocent little student, the teacher's quest to prove that he's untouchable. Too bad that it's not the case in this story. The **truth** is that this "innocent" student practically threw herself at her teacher. Her teacher did what any human being would do. He listened to her and tried to make her feel better. Then, she concocts this dangerous story of how a teacher becomes inappropriate with her and cries "rape". Now my client, a highly-respected teacher and basketball coach is on trial for a series of crimes that were committed by a fellow student of Ms. Swan. She should be put on trial for falsely accusing my client of these bogus crimes.

I was shocked. In Tyler's trial, he and his lawyers had played the _blame game _but Coach James was who they blamed. Now I was the one being blamed. I really wasn't expecting them to do that. My father stiffened beside me and I could tell that he was mad.

"The State calls Miss Bella Swan to the stand," I jumped slightly at the sound of my name from the district attorney. I walked slowly to the witness box, but still managed to slip on the floor. I bumped my knee and about four guys jumped forward to help me up.

I knew my face was beet red by the time I was taking my oath to tell the truth. I wished I could duck my head down and hide for the remainder of the day.

"Miss Swan," the district attorney started, "when did you first meet Coach James?"

I had been expecting this question. Actually, I expected all the questions the district attorney was going to ask. We had done multiple run-throughs of his questions in his office over the weekend.

"I met him the first day of school my freshman year."

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, I was assigned to his P.E. class."

"Did you speak to him any other time?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't really happy about being the new girl in town anyway, and as you can see, I don't do well with physical activity. So, I really wasn't looking forward to taking P.E. I responded to roll call, but that was all."

"Tell me about lunches during your freshman year." Again, this was a question that I knew was coming, but it was a little hard for me to think of the time Edward and I had broken up.

"When I first moved to Forks, my older brother and I met a great group of friends. I started dating one of our friends in November, but within a few weeks, we had broken up. I really wasn't ready to face him right after the break up, so I hid out in the gym. Coach James had me work on some statistics for the year-end banquet handout and team. I spend a few weeks in there every day at lunch time." I sighed. It wasn't my finest moment, when I ran and hid, but it was the truth.

"Did you ever talk to Coach James during that time?" The D.A. was looking down at me now, as he stood just in front of me.

"Not at first, but eventually, I did. He was so nice to me and he let me escape the drama in my life everyday for a little bit. But it wasn't long conversations. I would answer his questions, but that was it."

"I see. Miss Swan, did you ever give Coach James any reason to believe that you were interested in him in any way more than as your teacher?"

"Absolutely not. Like I said, I would barely say more than an answer to his questions. I was thankful to him for letting me eat lunch in the gym, but that was as far as it went.

"Tell me about Mike Newton."

"Mike and I dated during my freshman year. Mike ended up being a nightmare. He went so far as to further alienate me from my friends. One day in study hall, he picked a fight with me and I ended up unconscious and in the hospital."

"Was Coach James there?"

"Yes, he was in charge of the study hall that day. He and Edward were there to help get me to the hospital."

"Tell me about Edward."

"Edward and I met the first day of school. We dated for a few weeks at the beginning of freshman year, but for various reasons, we broke up. I was heartbroken but managed to get through it by hiding. When spring break came around, Edward and I both realized that we wanted to be together, and we became a couple again. We've been together ever since. He was going to move away from Forks with his family last summer, but his parents were killed by a drunk driver and he and Alice returned to Forks. We've been inseparable ever since, even though our schedules give us only a couple classes together."

"Are you happy with him?"

"He's about the only one who really knows how to make me happy. I can't see my life without him in it. And I wouldn't want anyone else to be with me as my boyfriend."

I saw my parents exchange a strange look at my statement, but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Do you remember the first time you received a note from your stalker?"

"Yes, I had just spend a wonderful day with my boyfriend. We were celebrating and having a day all to ourselves. We were getting ready to go out with his aunt and uncle, and someone knocked on the door of our hotel room. I went to answer it and there was a beautiful bouquet of roses. I thought it was odd that Edward would get me roses, but then again, he had been surprising me all day long. I saw the card and fainted after reading it. I knew in that moment that the roses weren't from Edward. I was scared to death."

"Did you have any idea at that time who was harassing you?

"Not at all. Edward and my family and I all thought about who it could be and no one could think of anyone who would do this to me."

"When did you know that Coach James was your stalker?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't know until he walked into the door of where I woke up. I had thought it was Tyler until Coach James walked in."

"Why do you think Coach James was behind this now. I mean, last week, you testified that Tyler had kidnapped you. Now you are saying it's Coach James. Which is it?"

I hated this question. It really made me look like I was just pointing fingers at whoever was in the room with me, but I took a deep breath before continuing. "I know Tyler kidnapped me, but before I was able to run up the stairs and escape, he told me that Coach James had tricked him. He said that he had wanted me to be his girlfriend, and that Coach James was going to help him achieve that goal. Coach James had promised him that he would convince me to date Tyler, instead he came into the room and tried to rape me.

"Rape is a strong word. Are you sure that's what he was going to do?"

"He pushed me onto the bed that was there and pulled my panties from my body. I kept saying 'no' and he never stopped to listen. He told me I would enjoy it and just before he could enter me, Tyler hit him with a lamp. Tyler was able to knock him out and pull him off me. He pulled me from the bed and helped me escape. Coach James wasn't going to let me escape. As I ran up the stairs I heard Tyler and Coach fight and Tyler screamed just before I got out the door. When I got outside, I fell into Edward's arms and passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital."

"Thank you, Bella. Your witness."

The district attorney sat down as the defense stood. He seemed to be glaring at me.

"Miss Swan, have you ever been into Coach James's office?"

"Yes, I have." I wanted so badly to glare back at him, but I knew I couldn't. I was told that I had to do my best to keep any anger I felt hidden.

"Really? I thought that his office was in the boys' locker room."

"It is. I was invited in there during the after-school practices this year to work on updating the stats database. I inputted each of the game's stats into his computer while he was running practice in the gym. No one was in the locker room when I was in there."

"But isn't that against school rules? I mean, you are a girl and that was the boys' locker room."

"Yes, but -"

"So you are admitting that you broke the school's rules."

"That's not-"

"Miss Swan… you just admitted that it was against the rules. And now you're changing your story. Do you know what the truth is?"

"Yes I do. The truth is that Coach James told me I could come in there while practice was going on. That way I was _safe_ and doing something to help the basketball team while they were practicing."

"Did you ever make a comment to one of your friends that you thought Coach James was attractive? And that you didn't know what he saw in his wife?"

"What?! No, not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I never said something like that.

"Is that so? Hmm… I have two witnesses that heard you say those exact same comments at a Halloween party last year. Would you like to change your testimony?"

"I never said that. I never said that out loud or in my head. I love my boyfriend and I would never say that about anyone but him. Whoever says otherwise is lying to you!" I was getting angry, but they were accusing me of something that never happened and I wasn't going to let the jury think that I was just some common slut.

"If you say so…" The defense attorney sneered at me before continuing. "What kind of grades do you get in gym?"

"Um, well… it depends… usually it's a B or B+."

"You get pretty decent grades then for someone who has trouble walking across a flat surface."

"OBJECTION!"

"I apologize," the defense attorney responded. "Miss Swan, do you play sports?"

"No. I'm not very coordinated."

"Do you do extra credit projects?"

"There isn't a lot of extra credit projects you can do for gym that don't involve physical activity, so no, not really."

"Then can you explain how someone who admits to everyone that she is uncoordinated and clumsy can get as good of grades as you do in physical education?"

"I don't know. I hardly miss any school or classes, and I try to participate somewhat. I do my best to not cause physical injury or harm to myself or others."

"So you never offered to help Coach James in _any way possible _if he ever needed you?"

I bit my lip, because I could remember saying something similar to that to Coach. He had taken one statement I had made and twisted it to make it look like I was offering more than help with stats.

"I never meant… When I said that I was referring-"

"No further questions." The defense attorney smiled a creepy smile at me before sitting down.

I looked horrified at the district attorney as he stood back up.

"You may be seated now, Miss Swan. Step down, please." The judge didn't look too happy as he spoke to me.

"The state calls Edward Cullen to the stand." I saw Edward come through the doors to the courtroom. I was confused as he came in because he usually sat with me and my family.

"Mr. Cullen, how do you know the defendant?"

Edward wasn't even looking at me. He just looked back to the district attorney and answered the question. "He's my basketball coach at school."

"Do you trust him?"

"I used to. Now, I wouldn't trust him with a penny, let alone my life or my friends' lives."

"Did you ever suspect that Coach James had been the one stalking your girlfriend?"

"No, not really. I believed him when he told me to keep Bella safe. I thought some of his comments were odd, but I didn't really question him. He was my teacher after all."

"What statements were these?"

"Well he once told me that I was a lucky young man because I had someone as beautiful and kind as Bella to care for. There was another time he made the comment that if she were his girlfriend, he would lock her up and not let anyone else around her. Things like that."

"Why didn't you report him for those comments?"

"Well, I just figured he was being a guy. I mean, guys do say things like that all the time. I never thought he would be dumb enough to do something like what ended up happening."

"Did you know he was Bella's stalker the night of the basketball banquet?"

"No, I was in the gym playing basketball with him. I didn't notice that he was missing until Bella had already been taken. I noticed Tyler had slipped out at that time as well." His head went down and he shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head, Edward?" The district attorney looked as shocked by Edward's action as Edward looked about the question.

"It's my job to protect Bella. I'm her boyfriend. I should have made sure she was safe. Instead I decided to play basketball and she was taken. She was attacked and almost… I'll never forgive myself for the terrors she had to face."

I wanted to cross the room and wrap him in my arms, but I knew I could not.

"No further questions, your honor."

The defense attorney stood up and walked towards Edward. "Mr. Cullen, you say that you blame yourself, is that correct?"

Edward looked at him and glared. "I blame myself for not protecting Bella better. I don't blame myself for the sick and twisted plot that put her in danger in the first place."

"You were playing basketball with Coach James the night that Mr. Crowley kidnapped your girlfriend, is that correct?"

"Yes." The district attorney leaned forward. It was obvious that he had no idea where these questions were leading.

"So, you trusted him enough that night to play basketball with him, is that correct?"

"Yeah, I guess. But-"

"So, prior to this story that Miss Swan created, you had complete faith in your coach. You had no doubts that he was a good guy at the point in time, correct?"

"Ye-ah… but…"

"No further questions." He sat down with a flourish.

The district attorney stood immediately. "Permission to redirect, your honor?"

"Proceed," said Judge Volterra.

"Mr. Cullen… can you please tell the court what happened after you realized that Mr. Crowley and Mr. James were missing from the gymnasium?"

"I was frantic, but I stayed inside while we waited for word to come in. Mr. Swan and the other police officers were splitting up to search both homes at once. I waited with Bella's mom while we hoped for good news to come in. When both forces reported that Bella was not at either location, I needed some air. I went for a walk around the property. A few feet from the gym entrance, there was a door that led to the basement. Bella burst through the door while I was walking past. I caught her and she collapsed against me. I was going to carry her away when someone knocked me down from behind. I got to my feet and saw Coach James with a metal pole. There was blood on the pole. Coach hit me and kicked my ribs. I had to go to the hospital with Bella after the police showed up, but thankfully, I only had a bruised ribs. I had minor scrapes and cuts from when he and I fought. He said things about what he was going to do with Bella. Things I know she would never do with anyone she didn't fully love."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Edward stood up and walked passed me without even looking at me. It was weird, and I couldn't understand what I had done to make him ignore me.

The district attorney called two of the doctors from the emergency room from the night I had been admitted. Then they called Tyler who gave the details of the plot that Coach James had created. He admitted that the D.A. had offered a deal to him as a trade for his testimony.

Finally, the D.A. rested its case. It seemed like a pretty simple case. All the evidence collaborated what had happened that night and the months leading up to it when I began getting the notes from my stalker.

We went home that night knowing that the defense would get their chance to call witnesses, and I was warned that the next day they would be trying to make me look bad. They were going to go after my character. I would have to either stay silent and be strong or stay home. I decided that I would go, because I wasn't about to let Coach James beat me now.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The first person the defense called up to the stand was Lauren Malloy. Lauren smirked at me and told me how I was a boy-crazy girl and chased after whoever I wanted. She testified that I went after Edward first, then wasn't satisfied with just one boyfriend so I went after Mike Newton. Then she testified that everyone said the only way I had captured these boys' attention was because I promised to sleep with them. In exchange, they would do homework for me.

The district attorney tried to damage control and show that Lauren was mad because Edward had broken up with her to go out with me again. He also made her admit that I had only dated two guys since coming to Forks. And Lauren had to admit that she had no proof that I had slept with either one of them or that they had done any homework for me.

Next, Jessica Stanley came up and tried to corroborate Lauren's stories about me, but the D.A. was able to find all the holes in her story.

Mike Newton came to the stand next. Mike explained how I caught his eye originally because I was new and good-looking. Then, admitted that he succumbed to my pressure to date him when I offered to sleep with him. He said that I strung him along and was as "easy as they come". He admitted that he dated other girls on the side, but kept me around because I was good in bed.

At that point in his testimony, I thought my father was going to jump across the room and beat him up.

The D.A. had him eating his words before long, and it took all my self-control to not laugh at Mike's face.

"Mr. Newton, did you actually have sex with Miss Swan?"

"Of course. I've already said that the girl was easy."

"Do you have proof that you were sleeping with her?"

"What kind of proof?" Mike's face was almost purple from his blush. "Do mean like a saved condom?"

"No, Mr. Newton. Perhaps you could tell me where you and Miss Swan had sex? After all, you are both students in high school."

"Oh, that's easy. We had sex all over the place. We've had sex in my car, at school, her house, my house, my parents' store, a hotel in Port Angeles… there are lots of places."

"A hotel? How did you pay for the hotel?"

Mike looked around and looked for help from the defense table. Finally, he muttered that he used his father's credit card.

"Really? Your honor, I'd like to take a short recess so that we are able to get that credit card receipt to prove Mr. Newton's story. After all, if Mr. Newton is able to prove that Miss Swan was really as promiscuous as he claims, then a little evidence to support his story is not too much to ask for. And of course, if there is not receipt then we know that he has committed perjury, which is a punishable offense."

Mike's face blanched and he was white. I saw his eyes search for someone. I saw him look over towards Coach James and his lawyer.

"Um, sir," Mike was practically whispering towards the district attorney, "I don't have a receipt."

Everyone was leaning forward, straining to hear what he was saying.

"What was that Mr. Newton? I didn't quite hear you. Perhaps you could speak up a little louder." The district attorney knew that Mike was on the run.

"I don't have a receipt. We never had sex at a hotel. Bella and I broke up before I could take her to one." Mike was looking down at his feet.

"I see. Well, how about any of the other locations, did you and Miss Swan actually have sex with you in those places?"

Mike shook his head. I swore I saw a tear drip down his cheek as he hung his head.

Finally, Mike stepped down from the stand and walked over to where his parents were practically seething. They led him from the courtroom and as soon as the door shut, we were able to hear Mr. Newton start yelling at him for being a liar on the stand.

"The defense calls the defendant, Cameron James to the stand."

Coach James sauntered up to the stand. He seemed unaffected that all the previous witnesses had basically cracked and all but admitted that they were spreading lies about me.

He raised his right hand and swore to tell the truth and then he turned to me and winked. He sat and I could feel my father tensing beside me.

"Mr. James, how long have you been a teacher at Forks High?"

"Just about ten school years."

"And how long have you been a basketball coach?"

"Nine winning seasons, sir."

"Have you ever had a complaint about you before now?"

"Of course. I think that ever teacher has at least one child that will go home, tell mom and dad that the teacher is unfair enough that the parents call the school to voice a complaint. The parents can't believe that it's possible for their _innocent _child to be lying about a teacher."

"How many complaints have you received over the ten years you have been a teacher?"

"No more than five. There have been complaints that I grade too harshly in my journalism classes, or that I'm not fair in P.E., but none of those complaints were ever true and the school backed me up. This is the first complaint where a student has created a story that is more than an unfair grading complaint."

"So in ten years of teaching and nine years of coaching, you have a pretty good track record with your students, correct?"

"I do. I pride myself on being a good role model and example for all my students. I do my best to get to know all my students and be someone they can come talk to if they're having a bad day, week, month, or whatever. I've mentored many students over they year and have had at least a hundred times as many grateful students than upset students."

"What is your relationship with Miss Swan?"

"Miss Swan, Bella if you will, is a student of mine. I've had her as a P.E. student for two years now. She also joined the school paper this year and is enrolled in my journalism class."

"Have you ever said anything inappropriate to her?"

"Not that I can recall off the top of my head. If I had, I wish she would have said something to me. I would have been more than happy to apologize for something I had said. I stay professional, especially in the classroom. I just wish she had been able to done the same."

"What do you mean, 'you wish she would have done the same'?"

"Well, Miss Swan was very inappropriate. She would ask about my personal life. She's ask if my wife satisfied me, if I would ever consider sleeping with a younger woman. She would pull her top down so it barely covered her chest and would show the top of her bra. I've sent her to the nurse to get different shirts, but she would continue doing it. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I told her that if she continued to wear inappropriate things that I was going to have to send her to the principal's office."

"Did you ever send her to the principal?"

"No, she stopped flaunting herself in my classroom."

"I see. Did her inappropriate comments cease as well?"

"No, they got worse, but I did my best to remain there for the students, including Miss Swan. I always try to keep my door open for the students, if they ever need to talk."

"The night Miss Swan was kidnapped, why did you disappear?"

"I realized that Mr. Crowley had disappeared about the same time that Miss Swan had gone missing. I saw that his car was still in the parking lot and I saw the door to the basement nearby. I took a chance and went downstairs. I saw that Miss Swan was cowering away from Tyler and I was going to intervene. I was trying to get Miss Swan to come with me when Tyler hit me over the head with a lamp. I was knocked out and he pulled Miss Swan away from me. When I came to, I was able to distract Tyler and fight him while Bella ran away. I hit Tyler and knocked him out and went in search of Bella. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"What did you find when you went outside?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen was carrying Bella's limp body away from the door. I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I came up behind him and he lost his balance. He fell on top of her and I heard a crack when he landed on her. I went to push him from on her body and he turned against me. He took a swing at me and tried to punch me. I tried to explain to him what had really happened in the basement, but he refused to believe that I was just there for Bella's well-being."

"Were you able to convince Mr. Cullen that you were just helping Miss Swan out?"

"No, he continued to fight me. Then Mr. Crowley came back out of the basement and attacked me from behind. I was fighting off the both of them when the Forks PD showed up and aimed their weapons at me. I froze like they told me and then I ended up being one of the two taken away in handcuffs. And ever since, I've been trying to get everyone to see that I only had Miss Swan's well-being as my main concern." Coach James looked solemn when he looked towards me. He was proving to be quite the actor.

"No further questions." The defense attorney smirked as he sat down. He seemed to spin the event just enough to make it seem like it was actually the truth. I just hoped that the D.A. would be able to prove that he was a liar.

**A/N: Okay, please don't hate me for stopping it there, but this chapter is ten pages long and over 6,000 words. I will post how the trial ends, and a new twist will be revealed. I have decided that there will be two more chapters and then I will begin working on a sequel as many of you wish for this story to continue. I can promise that the twist I'm throwing at you is truly unexpected. I just developed it today as I was writing some parts of the chapter. It will also explain why Edward was so distant during the trial.**

**Also, I know that a trial like this would take weeks, not just two days, but for the sake of my sanity and this story, I wanted to keep it short(er). Thanks for your continued support. Hope that you enjoyed it.**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of High School Heartache. Can you believe that it's finished. I started this last summer and it's taken almost ten full months to complete it, but I think it's been a pretty good run. As I've said in previous author's notes, I'm writing a sequel, especially since they're only finishing their sophomore year of high school and have two years left before they graduate. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to keep the motivation going and I could continue the story past high school. Not sure yet on that, but hopefully you like how I end this and set up the next story. Thank you to all of the readers that have stuck with me through this story. My goal as I post this chapter is to begin writing the first chapter of the next story, and then update once or twice a week plus have weekly updates of the other stories I have out. Right now I have four stories up in the air counting this one. I would like to get them under control and updated regularly.**

**And with that being said…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore, I've borrowed her characters to fit into my story.**

…**and now we conclude our regularly scheduled program!**

**BPOV**

Today is the last day of sophomore year. YEA!! My life is perfect, well almost perfect. Ever since Coach James's trial, Edward has been very distant with me. He says that he still loves me as much as ever, but he doesn't come around my house as much. I thought for a while that he was blaming himself, but he says he understands now that nothing was his fault.

He told me that he believes that we will prove everyone wrong and live "happily ever after," but I don't know who we're apparently trying to prove that to.

"Alice, are you excited?"

Alice looked at me like I had just lost my mind. "Um, yeah, sure. I can hardly contain my excitement." She was very somber and would barely look at me. Suddenly, she jumped up and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Alice, I know school's over, but you don't have to cry about it."

"You know what, Bella… if that's how you're really going to be, then just leave me alone."

I looked around the table for answers. I couldn't understand what Alice's problem was. We were finishing tenth grade and we would be free of this place for the next two and a half months. I was looking forward to a little freedom.

_******************************************************************************************_

"_Coach James, you said that Miss Swan was inappropriate with you in class, is that correct?" The D.A. was upset, and so was I by this point in the testimony._

"_That's correct. Between her comments and dress code violations, she was a real handful some days."_

"_If that's the case, why didn't you write her up? I mean, how many chances do you give your students before they get in trouble?"_

"_I try to give my students more than one chance for most things. I don't run to the administration every time a student breaks a rule. I handle my classroom the best way I feel possible."_

"_Okay, well, how many times would you say Miss Swan ignored your requests for her dress code violations?"_

"_Well, probably 15 to 20 times."_

"_So, in your class, you give students 15 to 20 times to break the rules? Is this just certain students or everyone?"_

"_I don't let everyone break the rules. I enforce the rules just like the other teachers. I may have been a little to lenient with Miss Swan, but I thought she was a good kid. I didn't want something silly to ruin her perfect record."_

"_I see. As for the comments, didn't you feel it was necessary to contact her parents and let them know of her behavior?"_

"_I had considered it many times. I also threatened to pull them aside at basketball games, but Bella begged me not to. She told me that she would behave, but within a day or two, she would break that promise."_

"_Then why didn't you talk to the administration or her parents? I'm sure either one or both would want to know of this type of situation."_

"_Like I said, I don't go running to the administration with every little item that comes up in the classroom. And I was hoping that Bella would get over this little crush she had on me so I wouldn't have to involve the parents."_

"_Mr. James, I would think that anyone would agree with me that this type of behavior isn't just any little thing. This is something the administration wants you to come to them with, correct?"_

"_Well, yes, but-"_

"_Then there are two logical conclusions, either a.) you enjoyed the behavior and wished that it would continue or b.) Miss Swan never exhibited these behaviors and you are making it up in an attempt to slander your accuser._

"_Why would I make this up?"_

"_Why wouldn't you report it if it really occurred?"_

_************************************************************************_

"_We the jury find the defendant, Cameron James, guilty of all counts."_

_************************************************************************_

"_The defendant is sentenced to prison for a total of 45 years with a chance for parole after 25 years. Case dismissed."_

_************************************************************************_

"Edward… do you know why your sister is acting so strange? I mean, she should be happy today."

"Are you serious?!?! You expect her to just roll over and be excited about today? You are unbelievable. At first I thought you were lying to yourself, but now, you're just being a bitch! I'm going to find my crazy sister, and maybe your brother can explain to you why you're pissing people off today."

I could feel the tears begin rolling down my cheeks. What had I said to Edward to make him so mad at me. I didn't think I was being unreasonable. Maybe I had been a little mean to call Alice strange, but I didn't think that warranted him calling me a bitch.

"Emmett, what's going on?"

"Like you don't know. You're really good at getting your way, you know. I can't believe that you're bitching about this now that you finally got your way. Well, guess what, you get to be the one who deals with the fall-out. C'mon Rose, Jasper… let's leave Bella to all that she wants in life."

What the fuck?!?!? My brother was pissed at me too? After everything that I had been through, I didn't know what I had done to piss everyone off, but I was going to find out.

************************************************************************

Finally, the last bell rang and I jumped into the back of Emmett's jeep before he drove off without me. The ride home was silent and I noticed that Rose wasn't with us. It was just my brother and me.

The ride was quick, but when we pulled onto our street the first thing I noticed was a giant moving truck in our driveway.

"What the hell's going on?" I grabbed my bag as Emmett muttered under his breath.

My mother ran up to us after handing a box off to one of the movers. "Oh good, you two are back. Please go up to your rooms and make sure we got everything."

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"We're moving. Your father and I decided that this town has been a bad choice for us. It's not safe for you Bella, and we want you to be able to start over without the drama of the trial following you around. We're going to North Carolina."

My brother pushed pass me and stomped into the house.

"What?!?! Who said I wanted to move? Mom, why are you doing this to us? Emmett is going to be a senior, I'm going to be a junior. My friends are all here, my life is here."

"Oh friends are replaceable. And your brother will get over this if he just gives it a chance. Your father and I already told Edward and Alice and Rose and Jasper that you two wanted a new life without all the drama that this town brought to their life. They understand."

"You did what?!?!"

"Oh stop being dramatic Bella. Your father and I decided after the first trial that we would begin looking for a new place to live. Somewhere far away where you can start over. Emmett said he understood that it was important for you to get a fresh start. Edward and Alice were understanding about it as well…"

"Mom, when did you talk to Emmett? When did you talk to Alice? To Edward?"

"Oh months ago. Edward knew when he came to Coach James's trial. We thought it would be easier on you if he wasn't so selfish as to hold you here."

"Let me get this straight… You told my brother, my best friend, and my boyfriend that we were going to move for _my _sake, but didn't bother to tell me until the moving truck is being filled in our driveway? This has got to be a sick joke!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will get your butt upstairs, make sure all your stuff was packed and get back down here and into the car."

I turned for the house. I now knew why Alice was so sad about today. And the fact that I had been so excited made her think I was happy to be leaving. And Edward… why didn't he tell me about the move? I couldn't believe that my parents had gone behind my back like this.

I stormed up the stairs and stopped at the top of the stair. I saw Emmett in his room and I could swear I saw tears on his cheeks. I walked into his room.

"Em…"

"I heard you and mom. You really didn't know, did you?" His eyes were hopeful as they looked up at me from where he was seated on the floor.

"I swear on my life that I had no clue. I can't believe they would do this to us. I don't want to leave Forks. I like it here. It's not fair to you either. Why would they tell everyone but me and then do this?"

"Well, they do have a point. You have to admit, everyone here and in Port Angeles know that you are the girl who was almost raped by the basketball coach. At least this way, you have a shot at being known for something else." He wrapped his arm around me as I put both of mine around his waist.

"I have to tell Alice and Edward that I had no idea. I need to get away from mom and dad to do it too. They'll never let me go. Can you please help me?"

Emmett smiled down at me and handed me the keys to his jeep. He had only let me drive it once before and that's only because he lost a bet to me. I kissed his cheeks as he promised to create a distraction long enough for me to get into the jeep and pull away. I promised to drive as safely as I could without getting caught by mom or dad.

"You're the best big brother, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me. I giggled and took a deep breath as I headed down the stairs. I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from his room calling our parents up there. I saw Charlie, a mover and mother carrying PJ heading up beside me. As soon as they had passed me on the staircase, I sprinted out the door and to the jeep.

Thankfully, I was able to get it started and pulled into the street before my parents came out the front door. Dad was running for his cruiser by the time I was driving away, but I didn't care. I had to get to Edward's and I had to let him and Alice know that I had no idea I was moving.

************************************************************

I drove as fast as I felt I could control Emmett's massive jeep. I took the winding roads and just hoped that Emmett could stop Charlie long enough to give me time with Edward and Alice.

I pulled off the road and onto the Cullen driveway. I thought I was going to flip the jeep, but thankfully, it held the road and just spit some stones. I drove faster and finally could see the house in front of me. Esme really had done a wonderful job with this place.

As soon as I put the jeep in park and pulled the key from the ignition, I jumped out and ran to the front door. I banged on the door desperately.

Through the door, I heard Edward's voice. "What do you want now, Bella?"

"Edward, let me in. I need to talk to you." I pleaded through the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You want your new start, why do you keep torturing me?"

"I didn't know! I swear to God, I just found out. There are movers at my house and my parents just told me. You have to believe me!"

"Yeah, sure… That's why your father told me you wanted me to leave you alone during the trial. That's why your father told me you didn't want me there at night, or beside you during testimony. That's why you need a fresh start all the way across the country."

We were still shouting through the door. "Please, Edward. I want to stay, but my parents said that they decided what was _best for me. _I don't want to live without you. I want you and Alice there with me at school, and all summer. It's not fair. My parents…"

"Let's go, Isabella. We're leaving. My father was behind me and pulling me away from the door."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING FORKS DAD! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE. YOU AND MOM DECIDED TO LEAVE, SO LEAVE. BUT I'M STAYING."

"You are going with your family, and that's final. Your mother and I made the choice to get you out of this dismal town and somewhere where we can keep you safe. Your mother is going to home-school you and your brother. Now, let's GO!" Charlie grabbed hold of my arm and began pulling me away from the house.

"Why didn't you ask me? If this is all for me, then why didn't you ask me if I even wanted to move?"

"Because I'm your father, and I know what's best for you. Now let's go Bella."

"BELLA!" I turned around to see Edward and Alice coming out the front door.

"EDWARD!" I managed to free myself from my father and ran to where Edward was standing.

"Bella, you seriously didn't know? This wasn't your idea to get rid of everyone and everything here?" Edward's deep green eyes were peering down at me.

"How could you think that I would want to be away from you? After last summer, I would think you would understand that I would hate nothing more than being away from you."

"I'm sorry, my Bella. I just thought that when Charlie said that you weren't happy about me letting you get kidnapped that it was true. I mean, I was selfish for playing that night when you were getting taken…"

"Edward, stop. It wasn't your fault. And I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to blame yourself for it."

"But your dad said…"

We both looked at my father at the same time. Charlie had this arms crossed across his chest. "We're not discussing this, Isabella. This town has been nothing but trouble for you. I'm taking my family away from this madness. Now, we're leaving. Our flight leaves in a few hours and our stuff will get there in a few days."

I heard Alice's voice call from behind me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know. Please forgive me!"

I was pushed into the car before I could answer. I looked back at Edward and Alice as I was led to my father's car. I knew fighting was useless at this point. I was forced to look through my father's window and my tears at the world's best boyfriend and world's best friend standing together on their front porch. I could see Alice crying as much as I was.

**A/N: Please tell me you don't hate me. I am starting the sequel right now and on Monday you will have the first chapter posted. I'll post the name of the story in an a/n for this story. The best way to ensure that you get the story though, will be to make sure I'm on your author alerts. Love you all. Thanks for following my story from start to finish. **

**Much love!**

**Laibballfan**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: So, my new story is started and it's called ****Against All Odds****. I think that it'll come pretty naturally. It'll be more of a fluffy story despite the "sad circumstances" that have befallen our favorite TWILIGHT couple. **

**I'm making this promise. With the exception of chapter 1, there will be lemony goodness in ****EVERY SINGLE**** chapter. Edward and Bella will surpass the odds and make their relationship work.**

**So, that being said… please check out my new story and send me a review. I will update one - two times a week (or more depending on the number of reviews.) I'd love to get 25 - 30 reviews per chapter. And as long as the reviews keep coming, I can keep writing the fluff. **

**Thank you to all my readers. I love you guys and your support. **


End file.
